All the Small Things
by michelerene
Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Author's Note: Okay, if you have read my profile you know that Roely, aka Phantomsnow, has been my personal guide into the land of writing fanfics. I beta her work and she convinces me not to delete everything I've written. I would go so far as to say she is my muse and very good friend. For awhile now we have discussed collaborating on a story together. We tossed around a few ideas, had several good laughs and then placed the concept on the back burner. (Personally, I had or still do have, raving mobs after me, I couldn't commit when I had cliffhangers… hanging.) But then yesterday I threw out a one-shot idea with Sasuke as an asshole paramedic and then Roely had a dream about House and 'presto' All the Small Things wrote itself. I cannot tell you how much fun we have had. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it.

All the Small Things

Chapter One

The dark haired man grimaced as he walked quickly down the sidewalk trying to avoid the many accumulating puddles. The rain always made things worse. He hated weather like this because it flushed all the crazies out of hiding. The hospital always ended up being flooded by accident victims, some needing a couple of stitches and a band aid, others, the unfortunate ones, needing a body bag.

He shook his head causing black spikes to plaster against his pale, wet cheeks. If asked, his lover might say that he hates the world and everyone in it, but what he really hated was rainy days.

He hunched his shoulders and shivered as the cold drops of water landed on him, running down the back of his coat. He glared up at the clouds as the voice of his annoying lover filled his ears, insisting that he take an umbrella and a thicker jacket. The idiot had pissed him off this morning with his rants on how the ER needed more money and how private hospitals were always getting the better deals and equipment and how Konoha County Hospital was suffering. It took every ounce of dignity he had not to cover his ears and start chanting 'lalalala' in the moron's face. 'Fuck, tell me something I don't know!' He wanted to scream.

When his pager had gone off it once again took all that 'dignity' to stop himself from screaming 'hallelujah!' The code informed him he was needed immediately at the hospital and normally that would have been upsetting, it was his day off, but today, this morning, it had been a relief to get away from 'him'. He had almost sprinted out of their shared apartment in his haste, ignoring his bothersome lover's recommendations. The sun was out and even though it was a little cold, there had been no clouds in the sky that spoke of the rain the moron seemed to insist would come.

And come it did, two bloody blocks from the apartment and six bloody blocks from the hospital.

He eyed the double doors of the ER gratefully, hurrying to beat the screaming ambulance coming down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stared at the closed door for a good five minutes before he turned and shuffled into the kitchen. He knew the jerk was mad at him. He had known the asshole for ten years, had been sleeping with him for six and living with him for three. He knew when the jerk was mad at him.

He poured himself another cup of coffee and shuffled his orange slipper clad feet toward the desk, pushing the power button on the computer with a fluffy toe and sitting in the black leather chair. He needed to research options to help keep KCH a viable and competing hospital. He sighed. Why didn't the bastard understand that sometimes he just needed a sounding board? He was frustrated, worried, overworked and irritated by the 'system'. Why couldn't he just listen?

Just as the computer popped up showing the desktop picture of himself and the bastard during their last ski holiday, his pager went crazy on the side table, wiggling itself right onto the floor. He stared at it for a moment, drinking one more sip of coffee before sighing, "And so it begins." Thunder crashed as he walked quickly into the bathroom, coffee forgotten beside the computer screen, bright with their smiling faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had just managed to get through the double doors of the emergency room, shrugging off his soaking jacket when he saw Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino headed his way. They both looked grim and worried and Sasuke felt his blood pump with excitement.

He loved being doctor. It was the most gratifying and exciting career that any human being could have. The adrenaline rushed through him as he neared the two men. Kakashi's face was grave, his lips in a straight line. That alone was enough to show the seriousness of the situation, the older man was normally grinning wickedly as he tortured everyone around him. To his right, the normally smiling Iruka looked bleak, his brown eyes anxious.

"What do we have?" He asked them, reaching their sides looking from one man to the other waiting for a response. Kakashi took Iruka's charts and his own and thrust them into the chest of a passing 'newbie' resident who looked horrified. Sasuke smirked.

"Multiple accident victims. The other hospitals are over loaded they're sending Konoha County the most critical victims. It's the damn weather. And I think it's a full moon too." Kakashi said as all three of them rushed towards the ER entrance.

This was it, Sasuke thought. This was why he had become a doctor, to beat the odds and snatch a soul from the brink of death. He enjoyed being a savior. It made him feel powerful to have lives depend on him. It was an accomplishment that ran through his family. And he was good at it. Damn good at it.

Two more ambulances had arrived since he had entered the ER. If possible the rain came down even harder as he rushed towards the right one leaving Kakashi, Iruka and the rest staff to take the other ambulances.

Both paramedics were in the process of taking down the victims. Sasuke glanced at the two small bundles on the stretcher. He reached out to take the charts from one of them, "Stats?" He asked quickly running his eyes over both charts, that of twins, a boy and a girl, age three, noticing right away that they were both having difficulty breathing. He listened with one ear as the two EMT's read off the toddlers' blood pressure and heart rate as they pushed the stretcher into the ER.

There was a gasping sound from one of the children and Sasuke rushed to the little girl's side, "She stop breathing!" He started CPR on her as they rushed through the doors.

"Page, Dr. Uzumaki!" He screamed at the receptionist as they passed by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran down the sidewalk ignoring the water that splattered up his pants legs and soaked into his tennis shoes. The only consolation? His hair was dry. That's right. He had grabbed the umbrella. "Bastard." He grumbled as the hospital came in sight.

Weaving through the ambulances he finally entered the ER… to pandemonium. Of course, the ER was always pandemonium so the blonde didn't even blink an eye. He shook the umbrella and made his way through the mass of people in the waiting area before coming to the reception desk.

"Hey, slow day then?" He said and received an evil glare from the pink haired nurse behind the desk.

"Damn it, Naruto. Do we look slow to you! What the hell took you so long! He's been screaming for you for the last fifteen minutes."

Naruto smirked and thought about the last time Sasuke had 'screamed' for him, but decided he wouldn't mention it right now… he'd need to be alert to do his job and Sakura wouldn't leave him that way for long if he joked much more.

"Right. The bastard. Where's he at? I need to toss this in the locker room and I'll rush to his side."

"Naruto, its twins. Three years old. Respiratory problems, possible internal bleeding. Leave your shit here. Curtain eight."

Naruto nodded and tossed his coat and umbrella behind the desk. Grabbing a pair of gloves, he cringed at the squishing in his shoes and jogged toward his first adventure of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pushing the curtain aside he took in the situation in one glance. Both beds were occupied. Gaara stood over a dark haired little boy who had an oxygen mask over his small mouth, his dark eyes flashing in fear as he took in the sights and sounds around him. Naruto sent him a reassuring smile. Sasuke was standing over the little girl attempting to intubate the small child.

"Alright," The black haired man muttered and Naruto couldn't stop the smug smile when he noticed that Sasuke looked like a drown rat. Bastard. "I'm a reasonable man. I think I pull my own weight around here. I don't ask for much," Sasuke grit his teeth and attempted one more time to insert the thin tubing, "So when I do ask for something… LIKE THE DAMN DOBE… you would think it would happen!"

"That's enough, Uchiha. Your savior has arrived." Naruto gently took the tool from Sasuke's pale hands and then not so gently hip checked the jerk out of his way. He tilted the small child's head back just a smidgen more and inserted the tube like a needle through butter.

Immediately her stats started to regulate. "Tell me what I need to know." Naruto said watching the machines intently.

Sasuke snapped off his gloves and ran a hand through his hair. "Car accident. Both suffered chest trauma. Seatbelts." He said darkly. Every doctor in the room understood the love/hate relationship they had with seatbelts. "The boy was stabilized with oxygen. The girl entered the ER in respiratory arrest. CPR was administered and then I attempted intubation," Sasuke sent a dark glare at Naruto who turned to smirk at him, "while waiting for the Pediatric resident on staff to arrive at his own damn leisure."

Naruto choose to ignore the bastard. "Gaara, do we have a number for chest x-rays? Or a private room? Does anyone know where their parents are and what condition they are in?" When no one answered Naruto's face became blank and his voice came out cold, "No one thought to wonder where their parents are?" Naruto turned on Sasuke. "Find out! Now."

"Dobe."

"Bas…." Young, dark blue eyes from the bed over met Naruto's, "Poopy Head." He finished.

Sasuke yanked back the curtain and left as Naruto walked toward the little boy, gracing the small child with a smile that made Sasuke's chest hurt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pushed his way through the rushing ER staff, snorting at the useless interns that followed behind several doctors like little lost puppies. He had already crossed out the scared looking girl with the black rimmed glasses and wide frightened eyes as potential doctor. In this business either you had the stuff it took to deal with the madness or you didn't. That girl didn't.

The sound of rain pounding against the roof suddenly became harder than before and the flash of lightning followed by the deep rumbling of thunder made him shiver. It was times like these that he both loved and hated. He sighed as he reached the reception desk and glared at the bubble headed blond behind it who was frantically answering phones and handing out charts.

He ignored her and instead made his way around to check on the list of patients that were brought in. His eyes scanned the board but jerked around when a sudden alarmed went off in a high pitch tone.

"CODE BLUE!" He heard one of the nurses scream. He took off towards the rushing nurses, pushing the young residents out of his way. One of the nurses calmly handed him a pair of gloves, which he immediately took and put on. He slid his hands smoothly into the latex gloves, long pale fingers stretching and adjusting the gloves with the ease of extensive experience.

"Get the defibrillator on. Move it. Move it!" He ordered taking a pair of surgical scissors and cutting the young woman's sweater open with a fast but steady hand. The heart monitor was ringing loudly as if telling them to hurry.

"She's flat line. Start CPR!" He ordered and watched as Ino inserted a mouth piece while another nurse placed her clasped hands just below the sternum.

"One, two, three, blow." The nurse counted as she helped Ino perform CPR.

"It's ready!" Someone else shouted and quickly handed the defibrillator to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the two flat, iron like devices as the nurse finished spreading the lubricant on them. Ino stopped breathing into the mouth piece and quickly spread jelly on the patient's chest and both nurses moved out of the way. Sasuke immediately placed them on her chest, "CLEAR!" He shouted and then the woman's body jerked violently upwards. They all watched as the line on the monitor jumped and then flat lined again.

"NOTHING!" Ino shouted. Sasuke desperately tried again, not wanting to give up. "What's her BP!" He asked when on the second try the flat line on the monitor had suddenly began to peak and the jerky rise and fall of her chest declared that, once again, he had brought someone back from the brink.

"Low, but steadily rising," Ino told him. Sasuke's lips curled into a satisfied smile as he gave the nurses instructions. He left the room but made sure that the woman was stable before she was to be transfer to another room. They needed the ER rooms for the incoming victims.

Ino waited until he was done, before hesitantly asking him if he knew anything about her children. Sasuke talked to her as he walked out of the room.

"Ino, go bother the receptionist for that information," he ordered, wiping the sweat of his brow and removing his gloves. Ino nodded and turned to leave the room but Sasuke stopped her, suddenly remembering his earlier "mission".

"Ino, did she mention if the children were twins, a boy and a girl?" He asked. He had learned in his years as a doctor never to overlook the smallest things because it might just come back and bite him. Typically in the form of an irate blonde.

Ino looked surprised, her light blue eyes wide, "Why yes, Doctor, in fact she did?"

He nodded, "When she wakes, tell her that her children are in the best hands we have to offer." There was pride in the normally cold voice and brief flash of it was seen in his eyes before his usual mask came down.

He quickly changed the subject, "Was the father admitted also?" He asked knowing that dobe would not rest until the parents were informed and the children once again reunited with them.

Ino nodded her eyes saddened, "Yes, but he was dead on arrival."

Sasuke knew Naruto would take the news badly; the dobe had a soft spot for children. These were times that he hated, the constant battle with death and in the end no matter what they did it wasn't all up to them but he would be damned if he didn't give it a good fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed the curtain aside and threw his gloves in the nearby trash. The ER was still buzzing and he needed to free up the room. If his time at County had taught him anything, it was that the squeaky wheel got the oil and by god if Naruto couldn't be squeaky when needed.

His blue eyes scanned the area and it wasn't long before his eyes landed on his first 'victim'. He dodged a stretcher and ducked around an old man carrying his urine sample before sliding up beside a dark haired woman, her hair in two identical buns on the back of her head.

"Tenten, my goddess."

"No." Came the clipped reply and Naruto smiled.

"Come on… I can see in your eyes that you don't really want to handle," Naruto snagged the chart from the technician's hands, "Ms. Tanza's case right now. She's," Naruto scanned the sheet, "Old! I just know you'd rather take two adorable three year olds into x-ray."

"Uzumaki, do you know what x-raying toddlers is like? I have to squeeze them into a plastic suit that keeps their arms above their head and then wait for them to stop screaming their lungs out before I can take the film. And you think I'm in a hurry to do two?! I'll take old Ms. Tanza any day, every day, for the rest of my life." Tenten ripped the chart from Naruto's fingers.

Naruto stopped walking and sighed. Shaking his head he smiled, she brought in on herself really, "Hey! Tenten… remember that time when…" He stopped when a hand slapped against his mouth.

"Give me the damn charts," Tenten hissed, "Uzumaki, you need to stop hanging around bastards. You used to be such a sweet boy."

"Such is life. They are in curtain eight. They should have a room upstairs before you're done. I'll let you know."

"But what you mean to say is that you will have blackmailed someone into getting a room for them with your bastard-y ways…"

As Tenten strolled off Naruto yelled, "Blackmail is such a harsh word, my goddess."

"Bite me."

Naruto chuckled and then stiffened when a voice behind him said, "Don't even think about it, dobe."

Turning with a million watt smile, Naruto chuckled, "Uchiha, so nice to see you. Did you find out about the twins parents?"

Sasuke looked over Naruto's head and then locked eyes with the man, "Yes. The mother is in line for room transfer and should be fine." Sasuke stopped and Naruto knew what was coming, "The father was DOA."

"Shit!" Naruto hissed. Sasuke reached a hand out of brush against Naruto's arm but the dobe yanked his arm away, stalking off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke watched him go before Kakashi yelled at him from behind curtain three and he pushed Naruto to the back of his mind where he would be safe until Sasuke could deal with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned against the back of the elevator and let his head hit the wall repeatedly. Goddamit! It wasn't fair. Two innocent babies… they were just babies… had lost their father. He tried to remember that they still had their mother, but it didn't stop the pain. A pain he understood in the depth of his soul. The doors 'binged' and he immediately forced a smile at seeing 'victim' number two.

"Granny!" Naruto screamed as he stepped off the elevator. A busty blonde woman closed her eyes and clenched her teeth before turning around.

"Brat! I have told you repeatedly not to call me that!!" She shrieked. Naruto winced and came to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah, but I thought you were joking." Naruto said with a straight face and wasn't surprised at all when she whacked him upside the head.

"Naruto, I was just in the ER and it's busting at its seams, what in god's name are you doing up here when you were called in to be down there."

"I need a room in Pediatrics. Two beds." Naruto said, smiling and rocking back on his heels.

"Oh, well if that's all, I'll just go kick someone else out to meet your needs." Tsunade rolled her eyes and turned around walking off, her high heels tapping against the tile floors. Naruto jogged to catch up.

"I know there's room, Granny. Come on. You're right, I am needed down stairs, but where would you like me to treat patients? In the urinals? There's no room! Two kids, one room… that's all I'm asking."

"That's all?" Tsunade said, whipping her head toward the irritating brat, "Well all I'm asking is for another doctor to be downstairs saving lives instead of given me a fucking migraine!"

Naruto's face dropped, "Of course, you're right. Sorry." He nodded toward her and turned around heading toward the elevator.

Tsunade watched the young man walk off with his shoulders slumped and sighed, "Fine. Bring them up. I'll call ahead. This is the last time, brat. Next time I don't care who it is… they wait their turn just like everyone else!"

Naruto turned to look at the blonde haired woman and offered a small smile, "Thank you, Tsunade."

Her eyes widened and she returned the smile before heading into her office. She might not have been so happy if she had watched the innocent smile on Naruto's face turn into a satisfied smirk before he turned, whistling as he waited for the next elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time passes rather quickly when every minute of every hour is spent on trying to save someone's life. Sasuke was glad that the emergency room was back to its normal mildly chaotic self. The last three hours had felt like an eternity and maybe now he could relax. Of course, by relax he meant that instead of treating life and death patients, he was doing the ordinary, mundane things that come through an ER.

The rain had stopped and that was as much of a relief as anything else. He hoped that it wouldn't rain again, at least not before his walk home, because if it did, he would have to actually admit to his dobe that he, the great Dr. Uchiha, had been wrong. That was not going to happened… come heaven, hell or a day when Sasuke didn't yell at idiots.

"I need you to come closer, Kykio-san, otherwise you will never learn the proper way to stitch someone up," he lectured as he concentrated on a teenage girl who had come in with a deep and very long laceration on her forearm.

The idiot intern stared at him wide eyed before inching forward. He sighed, shaking his head, why couldn't the hospital acquire some competent interns? "Hold that right there," he told her, indicating the thread on the young girl's arm. Kykio reached out a trembling hand and he rolled his eyes. It was frustrating; he was not a patient man. The big eyed intern should thank her lucky stars that she hadn't known him before meeting Naruto. He has learned to be so much more patient, but he was no Job. Sasuke handed the needle to the intern, "I want you to try," he said.

Kykio took needle and in painfully slow motion, with a still trembling hand, tried to pierce the girl's skin.

"OUCH! That hurt!" The girl complained, glaring at Kykio. That's it! Sasuke was just about to jerk the needle away from Kykio when Ino came rushing in the exam room.

"Dr. Uchiha! It's the mother of the twins!" He looked up seeing several people rush by through the opening of the curtain.

"Ino, finish up here!" He ordered. He ran towards the woman's room. Sasuke had to save her, not for herself and not even because it was his job. No, it was because he had told Naruto she would be okay. He did not lie to his dobe. And he really didn't want to see the blonde's face when he found out she had di…

His thoughts halted at the sight of the woman twitching as one of the doctors tried to bring her back to life. There was pandemonium in the small room, nurses rapidly yelling the woman's vitals out and frantically trying to administer the drugs the doctor ordered. He saw pink hair and almost felt relief. Sakura was veteran nurse and she knew her stuff, easily compensating for whatever the idiot doctor had done.

"What's going on?" He asked her as he quickly put on a pair of latex gloves. He frowned watching the numbers of both the respiratory machine and the heart monitor.

"I came in and found Kimmaro-san awake," A doctor, whose name he didn't know, said while trying to intubate the woman.

"She was fine, so what caused this relapse?" Sasuke asked pushing the inadequate doctor out of the way and inserting the tube with ease. 'Take that, dobe!' It seemed work; her vitals seemed to be stabilizing. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived.

"Doctor!" Sakura yelled out. Sasuke could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead, "I know, get that out of her!" He told the other doctor. "What the hell happened here?" He asked again as he ready the defibrillator once more. Sakura was holding down the convulsing woman, trying to keep her from causing herself more damage.

"I came in to check on her and he was…" she pointed to the doctor "Saying that he was sorry for her loss!"

"Wait! I didn't do anything… I didn't even get to tell her who she had lost!" The doctor defended.

Sasuke took the time to send one of his famous death glares at the doctor before shouting to clear the area.

The moment had come when his skills as a doctor came to play, to decide who would win… himself or death.

Everything seemed to slow down around him. He heard all the voices around him clearly and yet separate from him as he tried and tried again to revive her. He threw down the defibrillator and started manual CPR.

"Come on, come on! Breathe!" He screamed. He pounded on her chest one last time, bringing his clasp fist down hard.

There was silence now. The nurses and the doctor had stopped trying but Sasuke continued to administer CPR. The sound of the machine's alarm echoed in the silence. Sakura reached to place a hand on Sasuke's back, "She's gone, Sasuke! She's gone! Let her go!" Sasuke shrugged her off and bent low to breathe air into the woman's mouth.

They were startled when a deep, baritone voice asked from the entrance, "How long since she crashed?"

Sakura was the one who looked over at Kakashi, "15 minutes, 20 seconds," she answered him.

Kakashi nodded and walked over to Sasuke, who was raising his hands over his head. "Let it go, Sasuke. You lost her."

Sasuke turned fierce eyes to Kakashi, nodding as he took off his gloves and flung then in the direction of the doctor who might as well had caused death as far he was concerned.

He pushed Kakashi and Sakura aside as he made his way out of the room. The human soul, he had learned in his fight against death, had a great capacity to decide whether to live or die. There was no doubt in his mind that Kimmaro-san, having heard about what she thought to be the death of her entire family, decided it wasn't worth living.

He slammed the door to the locker rooms, banging his fist on several lockers. "I'm sorry, dobe, I failed… again." He sat down on the bench and placed his head between his knees in despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi pushed the button on the elevator that would take him to Pediatrics. It wasn't often that Uchiha lost a patient. He was a damn good doctor. They were lucky to have him on staff. But, he wasn't a god, he was human and sometimes there was nothing that could be done.

The doors slid open and Kakashi blinked just as he always did when visited this floor. Pooh Bear rolled through daisies on the walls before him as Tigger bounced his way down the hallway after a giggling Piglet. He shook his head. He should talk to Tsunade about getting a theme in the ER. Perhaps Marvel Superhero's and they could replace his handsome mug onto Mr. Fantastic.

"And if you give a pig some syrup, chances are…" A familiar voice said to Kakashi's left.

"He'll want a pancake!" Childish voices screamed. Kakashi leaned against the door frame and watched two three year olds clap and laugh along with their visitor.

"Yes, that's exactly right. You are both so smart!"

"Dr. Uzumaki." Kakashi said.

"Ah! Kakashi… what brings you to the land of the little ones?" Naruto said sending his boss a brilliant smile. The little boy and girl sat down calmly against Naruto pushing themselves under his arms until he was rubbing their backs. Dark lashes blinked slower and slower until the twins were out like little lights.

"Tuck them in, Naruto. We need to talk."

Naruto sighed… the only other place in the world where those words held as much dread as in a hospital, was in high school. He transferred one of the siblings to the far bed and followed Kakashi out of the room.

"The mother coded fifteen minutes ago." Kakashi said. He never had been one to beat around the bush. Most of the time there just wasn't time for that.

"No, Uchiha said she was fine. I just talked to him a couple of hours ago." Naruto shook his head smiling, but in his eyes Kakashi could already see the news had hit home. Kakashi also knew why Sasuke didn't want to call it… damn.

"A lot of sh…" He looked around the floor, Kanga smiled sweetly at him from the wall over the nurses' station, "Stuff can happen in a couple of hours, sparky. You know that."

"Does Sasuke know?" Naruto said pushing off of the wall and heading toward the elevator.

"He was there. He did his best… just like he always does. It wasn't enough."

The doors opened and Naruto stepped in followed by the silver haired man. As soon as the doors slid shut Naruto slammed his fist against the wall.

"Fuck!"

"It happens."

"Fuck that. Jesus… 'it happens'. What kind of statement is that? Acne happens. Flat tires happen. Fucking teen pregnancy happens. Can we please try not to trivialize death?!"

Kakashi smirked and rubbed a hand through Naruto's blonde spikes only to have Naruto slap his hand away, "Your one of the only doctors I know that doesn't 'want' to trivialize death." Naruto glared, "Most of us need to in order to sleep at night, sparky."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "I know. I just…"

Kakashi pushed passed Naruto when the doors opened, "He's in the locker room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto worked his way through the swarms of people milling around the ER and pushed open the doors to the locker room. He didn't hear a sound and let out a quiet sigh.

"Teme." Naruto called and received silence as an answer. "Uchiha, I know what happened. Get your ass out here so that we can talk about it. Or don't and then I'll hunt your pale ass down and kick it." Naruto ran a hand down chipped blue lockers. "Actually, now that I think about it, I'd rather you didn't come out. Stay hidden, whiner baby. It's been a while since I jumped you with the intent to hurt you. I've had a long day. My ass of a boyfriend was once again an insensitive asshole. Then he didn't listen when I TOLD him… I fucking told him to take the umbrella and now he's probably going to get sick and I'm going to have to listen to his fucking whining… I can already hear it. Like nails on a chalk board." Naruto allowed his nails to scratch against the locker. "Then I get to work and all hell breaks loose… and then…"

"And then I let their mother die." Sasuke appeared before him. Naruto looked into emotionless, black eyes and sighed.

"Kakashi said you did your best." Naruto shrugged, "I'm inclined to believe him over you at this point."

Strong, pale hands shoved Naruto against the lockers causing them to rattle, drowning out Naruto's yelp of pain. "I let her die." The dark haired man hissed.

"No. I don't believe you." Naruto said, blinking bright blue eyes at the hurting man.

"Naruto, stop being so naive. I should have stayed with her or left a nurse there or…"

"Or what, bastard?"

"She didn't have to die. I told you she would be fine. I told YOU. I lied to you." Sasuke released his hold on Naruto's white coat and bent to rest his head against Naruto's shoulders.

"Sasuke… hey, look at me." The dark head lifted until midnight eyes were inches from Naruto's own. "Thank you. Thank you for trying. I might be naïve but I'm a doctor… just like you, just like Kakashi… I know the facts. Thank you for trying… for me."

Naruto closed the distance between pale lips and his own, pressing chastely against the softness, waiting for Sasuke to take control. Normally he would give the taller man a run for his money, but in times like this, Sasuke needed that control. It didn't take long before Sasuke's hands found their way into blonde spikes and gripped harshly before tilting Naruto's head up and attacking the tan column of Naruto's neck.

Naruto moaned into the sensation and lifted his hands to push Sasuke's white coat aside, pulling Sasuke's shirt up and out of his pants before running his fingers along Sasuke's toned abs and up the strong chest. When his thumb rubbed gently against a covered nipple, Sasuke growled and moved from Naruto's neck to ravage the blonde's willing mouth. His tongue pushed in running along Naruto's teeth and gums, teasing Naruto's tongue…

"Bastard…" Naruto whined and thrust his pelvis upward.

Sasuke hissed and yanked a little harder on blonde spikes drawing Naruto's attention back to midnight eyes, "I tried."

Naruto gently pushed limp, black locks out of Sasuke's face and leaned up to place one last gentle kiss against the teme's lips. "I told you it was going to rain, bastard."

Sasuke pulled back and straightened his shirt, tucking it back in. "I know, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he watched Sasuke composed himself and with one last desperate kiss walk out of the room.

As soon as he was sure Sasuke was gone, he leaned against the lockers and slid down to the floor. He needed to see if they had a family history on the twins. Did they have family? He was going to have to contact social services. It wasn't fair. Children needed their parents. He hit his head against the metal and bit his lip harshly but not before a single sob echoed through the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned against the locker room door and cursed when he heard the nearly inaudible cry.

'Why won't you ever let me help you, dobe?!'

He pushed himself off the door and went to find a newbie to torture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The nurses were all gathered outside exam curtain three listening to Dr. Uchiha tell the new intern off. They heard the pretty young girl with those horrible black rimmed glasses stammer out an answer to the doctor in question.

The doctor yelled at her when she answered wrong, "You need to spend more time studying than standing in a corner looking like a scared rabbit with glasses!"

Ino, Sakura and Chouji winced, feeling very bad for the girl but they weren't going to risk their lives to rescue her. Nope, no way, no how! They were not that brave!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rounded the corner taking in the scene. He had composed himself enough, although the telltale signs of his break down could be seen in his red-rimmed eyes and through the fake cheerful mask he wore. He smirked and stepped up to the three nurses.

"What's going on?" He asked coming from behind them. All three of the ease droppers jumped a mile high and turned to stare at him guiltily. Without another word they scrambled away muttering something about having patients to check on. Naruto stared after them in confusion, rubbing his tired eyes and was about to turn away to look for his bastard when he heard the devil shout.

"You're useless! Not even worth the space you take up!" Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing. Obviously, Sasuke was still upset. It was a good thing that as of fifteen minutes past four in the morning their shift had ended. He yanked the curtain open, glared at a startled Sasuke and gave the sobbing little "newbie" an apologetic smile.

"So sorry, he hasn't taken his nap today!" Naruto tsk'ed at Sasuke, like he was a child, as he grabbed his upper arm tightly and pulled him out of the exam room. "Come on, bastard, time to go home. I promise you can come back tomorrow and maim and torture more poor souls to your wicked heart's content."

Sasuke growled at him. "Let go, dobe!"

The staff was busy pretending that they weren't watching or listening to the two doctors, but their gleeful, sly glances said otherwise. Sasuke gave them his best 'I-will-kill you-and-there's-nothing-the-blonde-idiot-can-do-to-stop-me' glower, baring his teeth. Naruto finally let him go and continued walking as though he just knew Sasuke would follow him. Sasuke frowned at his retreating back and did just that.

Naruto walked briskly towards the receptionist area, smiling at the girl behind the counter. She handed them their coats and the infamous umbrella. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Dobe, it stopped raining an hour ago," he told him as he shrugged into his light jacket, frowning because the thing was still wet.

Naruto didn't answer as he zipped up his rain jacket. Finally, he looked up and smirked at the bastard, twirling the umbrella ala Fred Astaire in 'Singing in the Rain'.

"But it will."

Thunder shook the sliding glass doors as they walked through. "Damn."

Naruto's laugh was heard as the doors closed behind them.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Author's Note: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy you liked it. And thank you to everyone who corrected our medical blunders… feel free. I don't know about Roely, but my 'medical' education includes George Clooney, Mc Dreamy, Mc Steamy and an antisocial, pissed off piano player with a limp.

I hope you enjoy Chapter two and know that this has been an interesting chapter… with Roely trying her hardest to be all angsty and me trying my damnest to keep the hearts in my eyes.

Enjoy.

Michele

All the Small Things

Chapter 2

"Come on, sleepy head, time to wake up!"

Naruto dragged a sluggish Sasuke out of bed and the tall man stumbled, almost falling. Naruto held him up by one arm as he pushed his disgruntled lover towards the bathroom. Sasuke yawned and blinked tired eyes, he wasn't a morning person, which was obvious by the submissive way he let Naruto lead him to the bathroom, something he would normally not do.

Naruto smiled as he gently undressed Sasuke and propped him against the bathroom wall to quickly undress himself. He couldn't help but give the slumped man an admiring look, running his gaze over the tall, leaned body before he opened the shower door. He loved it when the bastard let Naruto take care of him. He grinned as his lover yawned, trying to lift his hand over his mouth but failing to do so. Naruto held him and Sasuke leaned against him as Naruto reached around and twisted the knob, blasting them both with cold freezing water.

Sasuke jerked up, "FUCK!" He screamed shivering as the water hit his skin. Cold, black eyes glared at Naruto, who chuckled as he adjusted the temperature.

"You're such a big baby!" He said, reaching for the soap and sponge.

"You do that on purpose, dobe!" Sasuke complained, his teeth still chattering as he moved underneath the flow of now reasonably warm water. Naruto laughed as he lathered the sponge and then began to gently rub it over Sasuke's back. He loved washing the bastard, running his hands all over him using the excuse of showering. Sasuke had a beautiful back. Well, everything about him was elegant and graceful. He let his other hand wander down to grasp Sasuke's limp member as he rubbed the sponge in small, sensual circles over the raven's back.

"Hmm, moron," Sasuke moaned, shivering now for a whole different reason as desire ran through his body. He turned around quickly surprising Naruto and pressed him face first against the shower wall. Naruto twisted his head and alert, black eyes pierced brilliant blue.

"Do we have time for a little fun?" He asked against the nape of Naruto's neck, his tongue flicking out to catch the running droplet of water on his shoulder.

Naruto nodded. His hands flat against the wall as Sasuke's cock pressed against his buttocks. There was always a little time for loving as far as he was concerned. Sasuke smirked against his skin, his hair plastered against the back of his neck.

"Turn around." He ordered. Naruto eagerly obeyed and wrapped his legs around Sasuke's waist and his hands around the other's neck as Sasuke lifted him slightly. Sasuke was not a morning person, but damn if Naruto didn't love them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto presented the plate with flourish and Sasuke just stared down in disbelief. If it wasn't for the cup of coffee that Naruto had placed in his hands as he had set down, he might have jumped back in fear.

"What the hell is this?"

"Pancakes, bastard." Naruto said sitting down in front of his own plate.

"Ah huh. I thought pancakes were round."

"Huh…" Naruto said taking a sip of his coffee and scrutinizing the pancakes, "Who knew?"

Naruto tipped the syrup over his own blobs before leaning over to noisily kiss Sasuke on the lips. He took a couple bites before jumping up, taking his plate with him as he sat at the computer.

Sasuke turned in his seat, "Dobe? What are you doing over there?"

"I need to check my," He stuffed another bite in his mouth, "e'ail." Sasuke glared and Naruto swallowed, smiling cheekily, "Sorry. I need to check my email. I sent out several feelers for different benefactors for the hospital and I need to see if anything came through."

Sasuke's fingers clenched around his fork and turning his back to the blonde he bit out, "Naruto, you realize that the hospital actually has people on staff, people who went to school for money grubbing as opposed to life saving, to do this."

Naruto waved his fork absently, a piece of pancake hanging precariously at the tip, "Of course I know that, teme, but there are things I'd like for the hospital… now… not when the paper pushers get around to it."

Sasuke slammed his fork down. Naruto started and the piece of pancake fell to the floor. "Teme?"

"Dobe, it is not your job! Why do you take this upon yourself?" Sasuke said turning around to face Naruto.

"Because I can! What is your issue with this? Does it hurt you in some way?"

"Yes! No… fuck, Naruto. How often do we have breakfast together?"

Naruto shook his head pushing back from the computer and approached his boyfriend, "Is this about me not spending enough time with you? What was this morning?" Naruto fell to his knees in front of Sasuke pushing his knees apart, "I was right about here and your hands were," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrists and put them into his still damp golden spikes, "Right about here and you…"

"I know what happened this morning." Sasuke snapped, fisting Naruto's hair, tilting his head back. "I want to know why this is so important to you. You obsess about it. Fuck, Naruto, I've heard you talk about it in your sleep!" Naruto shook his head, shaking Sasuke's hands free. "Why, Naruto?"

"Sasuke." Naruto pushed himself to standing. "I have the time. It's a hobby. I'm sorry if you feel like it's taking up 'your' time."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair making it stand up in every direction but down, "Why don't you let me in?" He whispered.

"What?" Naruto said from the doorway. Sasuke shook his head and Naruto sighed, "Sasuke… look at me."

Black eyes met clear blue, "I love you. If I am obsessed with anything it is that." Naruto gave Sasuke a small smile, "I always have been, bastard. I know that sometimes I don't open up. I know. I just… I want to help."

Sasuke finally stood and walked toward the blonde, "You don't have to do everything. You are a doctor and you are mine. That's a full time job, dobe." Sasuke leaned his arm against the door frame above Naruto's head and bent his head to capture pink, pouting lips.

"Egotistical bastard." Naruto moaned and run tan hands up Sasuke's t-shirt covered chest.

"Hn. Do we have time for fun?" Sasuke spoke into Naruto's mouth, swirling his tongue along Naruto's lips and teeth.

"Ahhh… S'uke." Naruto leaned into Sasuke's chest and then pushed back, shaking his head.

"Naughty!" Naruto said, backing away slowly. "I have to get ready for work, bastard."

Sasuke reached forward snagging the front of Naruto's t-shirt. "Idiot, we still have two hours."

Naruto snapped his hand away, "Yeah, I know, but I need to check on the twins. I have to call Social Services today. They had no one else."

Naruto turned and walked toward the bedroom. Sasuke didn't follow. But he did see the light flash and then vanish from his dobe's eyes when he mentioned the twins and their situation.

How could he know someone… love someone with his whole heart for six years and still feel like he was missing something important?

Sasuke hated feeling helpless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat at the table staring at his uneaten breakfast, thinking about what he could do to help his stubborn idiot. It's not like he didn't understand Naruto's concern. He was a doctor who chose to work for a low paying hospital. He had chosen a life that didn't use his hefty inheritance, taken it upon himself to live in an ordinary apartment using the money he made from the hospital to pay bills and rent. He wasn't a doctor for the money. He was a doctor because he couldn't imagine doing anything else. It didn't matter that his parents were well-know doctors in their fields or that it was nearly a family obligation to pursue medicine.

He was so immersed in his brooding on the subject that he flinched away from Naruto's lips as the blonde bent down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't be mad, Sasuke," Naruto pleaded. Sasuke turned to look at him an apology on his lips but two lips descended on him, kissing him hard.

"I love you," Naruto said, drawing away reluctantly. "I'll see you at the hospital later." A hand was placed on his shoulder and he felt a gentle squeeze. Naruto walked away, closing the door to their apartment softly.

He stood up and walked to the living room, picking up the phone from its cradle. He dialed his parents' number quickly. "Mother, can I come over?" He asked. After a quick discussion, the phone was placed back gently and Sasuke went to change into more appropriate clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eating breakfast with his parents was infinitely different than having breakfast with his dobe. For one thing, the food was always edible. Although after three years of eating Naruto's food he had come to look at eating as a risky adventure. What's the fun of eating food you know won't kill you? Yet, he wouldn't trade Naruto's breakfast for the world. At least with Naruto, he could feel loved. His parents ate in stony silence and so he did as well.

He took a deep breath before he began to speak, "I wanted to talk to you about the desperate state of Konoha County Hospital," he began, looking his father straight in the eyes. Those hard brown eyes looked back in surprise.

"What is this about, Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke knew that there was only one way to deal with his father and that was to give him a straight answer. It was something he had learned when he had first brought Naruto to meet them. He had been nervous then, not knowing what their reaction would be to suddenly finding out that their son was gay and in love with a man. After the fiasco with Itachi, who had chosen not to become a doctor, he didn't know where he stood. But his fears were all for nothing, his father had looked at him with relief in his eyes.

"I don't care who you decide to take to your bed as long as you become a doctor," he had said in his usual cold voice.

Since then, he had not been afraid of his father. He had Naruto to give him love and he had his work to keep him sane.

"I want to know if you would be willing to contribute money to the hospital."

There was surprise in both his parent's eyes and a lengthy discussion followed. By the time that Sasuke had to leave, he held in his hands two checks, one from his father and one from his mother. They were both blank.

There was a slight smile on Sasuke's face as he drove himself to the hospital, using their rarely driven Honda hybrid.

His only thought was in making his dobe happy. Maybe Naruto would open up to him now. Yes, he was an evil bastard but he would move both heaven and earth to make Naruto happy. The dobe had brought so much happiness into his cold, stoic life at a time when his only goal had been becoming a doctor and finally having his parents' love and attention. Sasuke was aware that he never said that he loved the dobe but he did, even though he hid it from most of the world. Naruto was his reason for everything and he wanted to make sure that his reason for existing never left him. He smirked. He was a damn possessive and obsessive bastard when it came to Naruto.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto pushed into the main doors of the hospital carrying two cups of coffee. As zombies to living flesh, every nurse and doctor tracked him with their eyes as he walked across the lobby. Once Naruto reached the elevators, he turned around and winked, "Sorry guys. Not for you."

When the elevator opened again he chuckled. Leaning against the frolicking Pooh Bear was Shikamaru Nara, resident psychiatrist. His arms were crossed and his chin rested against his chest. As Naruto approached, he noticed that the tall man's eyes were closed but that didn't stop the man from noticing Naruto's presence.

"Is that a vanilla latte, two shot?" He mumbled, slowly lifting his head.

"Of course. Thank you for meeting me so early, Dr. Nara."

Dark, brown eyes opened and Shikamaru took in the man before him, "I was under the impression, Dr. Uzumaki, that after I watched you dance 'I'm a little teapot' naked on my parents' diving board that we no longer held to the formalities."

Naruto laughed, "Fine." Naruto handed the cup to the doctor and clapped him on the shoulder, "Thanks for coming, Shika."

Shikamaru hummed into his cup, "My pleasure."

Without further discussion they walked through the children's ward to the twin's room.

"Yoshi and Yuri Tottori. Age three. Parents died yesterday in a car accident." Shikamaru began, "And I'm here because no one has told them yet." He looked to the side to see a blonde head nod, "Who are they going to?" Shikamaru immediately knew something was wrong. Naruto was so damn easy to read. Throughout his Masters and PhD he always used Naruto as a case study. It was almost like cheating. "So they have no one." He concluded.

"I have a call into Shizune. She's working on finding them placement and I convinced Tsunade that they needed to be watched here for another three days." Naruto said not meeting Shikamaru's eyes. Troublesome blonde.

"Naruto." The shorter man stopped and met his friend's eyes and the brunette continued, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm taking the psychiatrist on staff to tell two small children that mommy and daddy aren't coming to get them. Then I'm going to talk to the social worker about placing them with strangers. Then I'm going to go downstairs and save lives. Maybe later I'll let Sasuke take me…"

"Stop."

"Nara… I was going to say take me to dinner." Naruto smirked.

"Right. Naruto, I'm worried. This is eerily similar to…" Shikamaru said stopping Naruto outside the room.

"It's not. Come on, help me do this." Naruto said and pulling free of his friend's grip to enter the room.

Shikamaru stood outside and allowed his head to fall back and looked at the cheap ceiling tiles. His head came back down as Naruto's laughter mixed with the squeals of small toddlers reached him in the hall.

"Troublesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru had every intention of cornering Naruto when they were finished. Obviously the blonde had taken the situation worse than the children. They were too little to honestly understand. They cried when Naruto told them that their parents were never coming back, but Shikamaru also knew that had someone said Naruto was never going to come back they would have cried as well. At this point, the best they could do was keep them in high spirits and prepared them for the excitement of their new 'adventure'.

But Naruto. He was a different story. Naruto was an amazing doctor. He loved children and in return they loved him back. When they were all in med school, Shikamaru actually took the blond aside when he announced he would be pursuing pediatric medicine. Hurt children, alone children, abandoned children… What was Naruto trying to do to himself? Naruto assured him that he knew what he was doing. It would be good for him. He wanted to help children who were like him. And up until these two toddlers, Naruto had kept himself separated. He knew the line and he might flirt with it, but he never crossed it.

Shikamaru shook his head as he watched Naruto walk off with Shizune. Naruto was standing against the line, teetering in the wind and this time… this time he was going to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Placing them shouldn't be difficult. They are young with no special needs beyond being a set. In fact, I have a short list of three couples who have shown interest," Shizune looked across her desk at the blonde doctor who was looking up at the ceiling, "Naruto? Are you listening?"

Naruto lowered his head and smiled, "They are great kids. I'm glad that they will go to good homes. Are the families interested in adoption or will they be fostered first?"

"Fostered for the time being, but I suspect that it won't be long."

Naruto nodded his smile firmly in place. "Great. That's great." A tan hand ran through his blonde spikes, "Thanks for taking this one for me, Shizune. I wanted them in good hands, the best hands."

Shizune blushed. She had known Naruto for a long time. He wasn't normally this quiet and although he always followed through on the placement of his patients, he was never this hands-on.

"How have you been, Naruto?"

Pushing his chair back Naruto stood up, looking at his watch. "Great, but I need to get downstairs now. Thanks again. If you see Granny, send my love." Naruto winked and left the room.

Shizune sat back in her seat. What's going on, Naruto?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked into the darkened room and listened to the gentle snores that drifted out of the room. Naruto didn't often 'want' things. He had learned early in life that most the time you didn't get what you wanted and if you did, it was a weakness that other's would use against you.

The first and last thing that Naruto had actively wanted was Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted him so bad that it was a hollow ache in his chest for four years. He never allowed himself to think it was a possibility and when he got him… well, to this day he silently thanked god for giving him his bastard.

But today, at this moment, he wanted something. For the second time in his life ache was back.

He wanted them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke cursed the damn traffic… again. He had wanted to make it to the hospital before he had to actually be on duty. Really, was it too much to ask for, he thought running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Finally!" He muttered, pressing the horn. The idiot in front of him seemed to jerk awake when the traffic started moving. Idiot! Everyone in this forsaken traffic jam was an idiot! He maneuvered around the current idiot in front of him. He was in a hurry to get to Naruto. He wanted to surprise his particular brand of idiot with the two blank checks that he had swallowed his pride for.

"Oh, Naruto, you owe me big."

Seeing the hospital parking lot, he stepped on the gas pedal and then came to a screeching halt when his bummer ran into living flesh. If he were a lesser man, he would have panicked but Sasuke was made of sterner stuff. He placed the car into park, taking a deep breath before getting out to see if the "idiot" who had walked in front of his car was okay.

Ignoring the honking cars behind him, he bent low and checked the pulse of the foul smelling person lying so still on the ground. Sasuke was surprised when he found himself staring into the face of a teenage girl but at least her pulse was steady. He removed the beanie off her head and gently probed her skull with his fingers, noticing right away that there was no sign of blood. That was always a good thing. Opening up her dirty old jacket he touched her ribs to see if any were broken. How odd… she didn't appear to have hit her head hard and she didn't have any broken ribs. He lifted her t-shirt, which in a past life had been white, and found no bruises around the abdomen. So why was the girl out cold? He frowned, wondering if he should risk picking her up and taking her to the emergency room in his car. Before he could come to a decision, a short wail sounded and he looked up.

As the ambulance pulled in beside his red Honda, he shook his head and sighed with relief. The familiar form of his brother climbing out of the cab made Sasuke immediately feel more at ease. Despite being labeled as the black sheep of the family, Itachi was his hero. He had been the one that had encouraged him to become a doctor, both with praise and with his actions. Itachi might not be his parents' ideal son but he was Sasuke's ideal brother. What his parental units lacked in warmth, his brother had made up for it in spades… sarcastic spades, perhaps mildly menacing spades, but damn, they were Uchihas. Naruto was the light of his life but Itachi had been his lifeline growing up in the Uchiha household.

"Problems?' Itachi smirked, bending down as well. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not that his lifeline had didn't have holes and superiority complex, mind you. Itachi could be as cold and ruthless as his father but he cared.

"Pulse is stable, no visible bruising or broken ribs. No visible head injury but she has not regained consciousness since she ran into my car." Sasuke recited going into doctor mode.

"Ran into your car?" Itachi said getting up, waving a hand at his partner, a tall dark skinned man with sharp teeth that often reminded Sasuke of a fish.

"Hey, little brother!" Kisame, Itachi's partner, called out to him from the back of the ambulance. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

They both approached the girl and Itachi leaned back down to place a neck brace on her. With Kisame's help, they quickly and efficiently moved her over to the stretcher lying next to her. They strapped her in, securing her on the stretcher even though the ER entrance was only a few feet away. Itachi never took any chances or short cuts. He was brilliant enough to become a doctor but had chosen instead to be a paramedic. He had told Sasuke once that the thrill of being first on scene and helping the helpless exhilarated him. "I'm there, the first on the scene, the first one to battle with death." He had told him.

Yes, that was something that Sasuke understood clearly. Death was everyone's number one enemy in this business.

He watched them leave before climbing into his car, this time making it into the parking lot and parking in his reserved parking space with little incident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charts were thrust at him as soon as he entered the ER and he took them silently. "Where is the girl that ambulance 30 brought in?" He asked in an almost polite tone. The poor receptionist was too stunned to answer right away.

"Are you an idiot or something?" Sasuke bite out in frustration. Politeness gone. The blonde girl, whose name was Tea according to her name tag, shook her head.

"Exam room th-three!" She muttered her eyes cast down on the computer in front of her. Sasuke didn't even thank her as he swirled around, his white lab coat that distinguished him as a doctor, swirling with him angrily. He ignored Shikamaru, the resident psychiatrist, as he walked by him.

"Bothersome." He heard the long haired man mutter. Shikamaru caught up to him and walked beside him, matching his long strides.

"What do you want? I'm busy!" Sasuke all but growled.

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, while Naruto was gentle and friendly, Sasuke was rude and aggressive. He didn't take shit from anyone and had no issues dishing it out. Shikamaru smirked. Naruto was really quite similar actually, only his method differed.

"I understand that, I do, but you might want to come into my office when you get a chance. We need to talk," he said.

"What do we possibly have to talk about?" was Sasuke irritated answer. Shikamaru exhaled and mentally counted to ten.

"I'm sure that I can find 'something' in that instable brain of yours to talk about," he muttered. He didn't even flinch when Sasuke gave him a withering look, only shrugged and gave him his laziest smile. Shikamaru sighed with relief when the emotionally challenged doctor stopped walking in front of an exam room.

Sasuke reached out to pull the curtain open when Shikamaru stopped him with one word.

"Naruto."

When Sasuke turned his daunting eyes on him, Shikamaru nodded. "Naruto is who we have to talk about, Uchiha," he eyed him. There was a closed off look on the other man's face. Gone was the anger from moments ago, replaced instead by an emotionless mask. Naruto was a subject too close and dear to Sasuke's heart. He understood that and no one but Naruto had the right to read the dark haired man. But he also knew that it worked both ways. If anyone could see through the mask that Naruto often wore, the mask that was painfully hiding dark secrets and deal with Naruto's sudden obsession with the twins, it was the man standing before him. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

"What has the dobe done now?" He asked, not quite keeping the concern out of his voice. Shikamaru opened his mouth to explain but a loud groan came from behind the curtain.

Sasuke sighed in frustration and considering how this day was proceeding, not for the last time he was sure, "Never mind, I'll come by your office later," and with that Shikamaru was dismissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was with the girl when Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke held out his hands for the chart which was immediately handed to him by a helpful nurse.

"Her medical history has a lot of blanks," the frown on Sasuke's face getting deeper as he read.

"Is this the girl that you hit?" The older man asked. Sasuke nodded distractedly, skimming through the nurses' notes and the attending doctor, who happened to by the ER chief himself, Kakashi's notes.

Noticing the administration of a heavy sedative, Sasuke looked up, "Damn it, you shouldn't have given her that, Kakashi. I don't think that it will help beyond knocking her out for a good hour and I won't be able to run any blood work on her."

There was a proud glint in Kakashi's eyes as he nodded. Sasuke had been his prodigy and his hope. In him he saw himself but better, without the tumbles and falls he had taken. "I'm sorry, she was hysterical when she came in. The nurse tried to take her history and all she got was that she is homeless, sixteen years old and that her name is Monaico. She refused to give out more information than that," Kakashi shrugged tiredly. "I don't think that's her real name, but she, like I said, wouldn't give more than that. Now, if you excuse me, I have to talk to some people about your little run in. Some of them might want to talk to you." Kakashi said turning to leave the room. Stopping in the doorway, the chief turned around. "And I had her blood taken before I gave her anything… why do you think she was hysterical?"

Sasuke closed the chart with a snap, coming to stand closer to the girl and stared down at her. Her face and arms had been washed, he noticed. Chouji was probably responsible for that, his heart was almost as soft as his dobe's. He shook his head, there was nothing he could do for her now and in cases like hers, he would have to contact social services. He headed towards the reception area to do just that and scowled when he had to take on the cases handed to him by the blonde idiot that passed herself off as a clerk. He almost laughed at himself. "Idiot", it seems, was the word of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His call to Shizune did nothing but elevate his worry and frustration. Naruto, she had said, is being too quiet. Is something wrong between them, she had asked. He slammed the charts on the desk. Hell, if he knew! Naruto was not being honest with him. He had always thought that he was the closed mouthed bastard in this relationship but it was turning out to be that Naruto was a pretty close second. After six years of being together, he would have thought that Naruto wouldn't be a mystery to him but it wasn't like that. Sasuke had always felt that Naruto's smiles, his cheerfulness and his optimistic attitude were false to a degree but he wasn't as good as the dobe when it came to reading people.

He knew it had something to do with Naruto's childhood. The boy had been an orphan, raised in several foster homes. Sasuke was a doctor and could recognize the 'warning signs' when he saw them, but he was waiting for Naruto to come to him, steadfastly stopping himself from making any assumptions or theories. With something like this, he didn't want to over or under estimate the circumstances.

He needed something to make him feel better and as luck would have it, for him at least, he eyed a couple of "newbies". A predatory gleam came into his eyes. The newbies shivered when they noticed his gaze on them. Sasuke pointed at his favorite, the girl with the black rimmed glasses, what was her name again… oh, yes Karin. In a past life they must have been enemies, he thought. His sharp eyes noticed a tall male newbie trying to stifle his laughter. Hmm, he had five charts and another five waiting for him. He just might need two of them to "help" him since they seemed to be standing around gossiping. His eyes narrowed and he beckoned the blond man with one finger almost purring with pleasure when the "newbie" swallowed hard and paled.

If they could, he knew they would try to run away. Suddenly, he swore that he heard someone humming a death march by his ear.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Still humiliating and torturing the "newbies" I see," Sasuke stiffened and slowly turned to face Orochimaru. Orochimaru, head surgeon of the OR. Earlier in his career, Sasuke had considered switching from ER Doctor to OR specialist but the man, who was laughing at him, had changed his mind. The man didn't just want Sasuke for his skills as a surgeon. No, he had wanted to take Sasuke to bed. Cheating on Naruto for the sake of advancing his career or for the thrill of the power that it would have offered him had not been on his list, especially since…

He shook his head, he never wanted to thing back to those times, when he had almost lost Naruto.

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

The eerie yellow eyes raked over his body, undressing him with his gaze alone. Sasuke felt anger build inside of him like a storm but his Uchiha control won over. He would never let the snake know that he got under his skin.

"That's a leading question, Sasuke-kun," the older man answered licking his lips suggestively. Sasuke clenched his hands on the charts. He really should report him to the Tsunade but he knew that the hospital wouldn't be able to hire someone with Orochimaru's skills on their budget.

Sasuke looked over the snake's shoulder, two brown eyes full of jealousy stared back at him. Ah, Kabuto, Orochimaru's second choice. Sasuke smirked.

"Doesn't look now but your dog is rabid," he said casually walking away when Orochimaru turned his back on him.

His own little puppies followed him like mindless little sheep going to the slaughter house. Suddenly things were looking up. He whistled uncharacteristically as he walked, several people scramble out of his way, horrified. His puppies whimpered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had to admit that Karin had taken his advice and outdone herself today. There was more confidence in her now, she had done her homework and it was obvious the other intern had as well. They were both working to their full potential, maybe they did belong in this hospital, maybe they could become great doctors.

"That's good Karin, make sure to keep her hand elevated," he nodded. "Yes, that's good." He was satisfied with Karin's progress.

"Clean up here and we will move on to the next patient," he told them both.

The blond intern, whose name is Suigetsu, had been more competent than he had figured. It was too bad really that these two interns belonged to Gaara. He led the two to another room, where an older lady had been brought in with severe dehydration. It would be a good case for them to study, often during the extreme hot weather, lots of people, mostly children and the elderly were admitted into the ER for dehydration.

"Nakamaru-san, my name is Doctor Uchiha. We're here to see how you are doing?" He said, pleasantly. Naruto would be so proud. He was always saying Sasuke had an atrocious bedside manner. The woman smiled, "I'm feeling better, dear," she looked curiously at Karin and Suigetsu.

"Allow me to introduce Karin and Suigetsu, they are interns here," Sasuke motioned the two forward. "You wouldn't mind assisting me in teaching them a few things, would you?" he took her chart and handed it to Karin when the woman shook her head.

"Karin, Suigetsu, a clear history of the patient is a must. Without, it's like driving blind trying to find the correct cause of the ailment or the right medicine for them," Sasuke lectured.

"Suigetsu, tell me what are the symptoms of severe dehydration?" he asked.

Suigetsus opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted when someone pulled the door opened and stalked in.

"UCHIHA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO LEAVE MY INTERNS ALONE?" A very angry Gaara said taking the chart from Karin hands and thrusting it at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, get your own," he growled grabbing both interns and pulling them out of the room.

"Oh, dear, that man seemed very angry at you," Nakamaru-san said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, "Don't worry about me, Doctor Sabaku was just missing his pets," He checked the woman's IV and pulse, jotting it down on the chart. He loved messing with Gaara, it was almost as much fun as pissing off his dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes. He had seen over twenty patients in the four hours since he had arrived. Kakashi was true to his word, a policeman had come to see him about the accident, taking his statement and asked to see his car and the teenage girl. He knew nothing would come of it, it was standard procedures but it was also irritating, having taken up fifteen minutes of his precious time.

He was now on his way to talk to the teenager, her blood tests had come back and he wasn't so happy with the results. Shizune and Shikamaru were supposed to meet him there to talk to her about it but they were late. How do you tell a sixteen year old girl that she has an incurable disease that will kill her eventually? How can he ask her where her parents were when she was an obvious run away. Naruto… I really need Naruto, Sasuke thought.

Naruto it seemed was avoiding him, but since this girl was underage, technically she fell under his jurisdiction. He supposed he could always call on Gaara, who was the other pediatric specialist in the ER. All these thoughts were put on hold though when he walked into the room only to find it empty.

"SHIT!" he cursed, walking to the intercom button and jabbing it… hard. "Where is the patient from room three?" He barked as soon as a nurse answered.

"In her bed?" The idiot on the other side answered. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Call security, have them look for her. NOW!" He ran out of the room. It hadn't been long since she had left, the bed was still warm.

He ran through the ER hall heading to the exit but stopped when he spotted her at the door. Two security guards were making their way to her, grabbing her by her elbows and dragging the stubborn girl back.

"Oh, good, you found our little lost lamb," Sasuke mocked, eyeing the teen. "YOU!" he pointed rudely at the receptionist. "Page, Doctor Shikamaru and Shizune, tell them to meet me in room three, now!" he ordered.

He eyed Sakura heading towards the desk, "Sakura you're with me!" he said, walking back to the room. Sakura nodded, but not before quietly requesting Dr. Uzumaki be paged as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke and Sakura entered the room, he sat on the chair next to the bed, while Sakura stood with her back against the wall.

The girl was looking at him suspiciously. She had been restrained to the bed so that she wouldn't wonder off.

"I'm going to be straight with you," he began. "I was the one that hit you in the parking lot and I'm glad I did," he finished and the girl glared.

"I want to know your name, your real name, your parents' names and why you are living on the streets?" He fired question after question. He might be going about things the wrong way, but the experts seemed to have disappeared on him and the only way he knew how deal with situations like this was to laid all on the table.

"I don't have parents!" she said, her eyes shifting away from his.

"Liar. I can tell that you're lying," he sighed.

"Listen, I ran some tests on you and the results were just handed to me not so long ago," he paused. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't cooperate," the truths of his word were evident in his tone.

The girl was silent and she looked downward at her restrain hands. "That's a first, an adult trying to help. Nobody wanted to help before and nobody wanted to listen to me!" She said rather bitterly.

There were many that said Doctor Uchiha was cold and unfeeling but Sakura knew otherwise. The man protected his heart well, but she knew that he cared. It was one of the reasons that he was such a good doctor.

"My name is Aya Satou. My mother remarried when I was eight to a man who molested me when I was twelve. He raped me at fourteen and after that I ran way." There were tears in the girl's eyes but when Sakura walked towards her and tried to comfort her, she looked cross. Sasuke gave Sakura a warning look and Sakura backed off.

He saw a lot of pain and hate in the girl's eyes and although he wasn't an expert, he believed that it would always live inside of her for the rest of her life. How does one recover from the betrayal of those that were supposed to protect you? He didn't know and he didn't bother to comfort the girl. It wouldn't be accepted.

"I answered your questions. Now, are you going to tell what is wrong me so that I can go?" she demanded her eyes shifting towards the door.

"You're HIV positive."

The cold tone in which he delivered the news didn't seem to bother Aya as much as it bothered Sakura. In fact, Aya seemed to respect Sasuke's straightforwardness. The girl looked blankly at Sasuke and then began to laugh. It was a horrible, hysterical laugh and it broke Sakura's heart.

"Oh, that is just precious. I'm going to die after the fucked up life I have had!" Silent tears ran down her eyes. Sasuke placed his hand over hers and Aya turned desperate, frighten eyes to him.

"I'm going to die and that bastard won't ever pay for what he did too me." She whispered closing her eyes.

"I won't let that happened. There are ways to manage this disease and ways that I can help you assure that your step father pays for his actions." it was Sasuke's promise to Aya and like his lover, he kept them no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, kid."

Naruto's grip on the twin's door frame tightened before he turned, smile huge across his face.

"Ahh, if it isn't KCH's resident perv and life saving surgeon."

The white haired surgeon wrapped strong arms around the younger man and then patted him condescendingly on the head. "Ah, if it isn't KCH's little blonde spitfire. What are you doing up here? I'm fairly positive that I heard Tsunade," Jiraiya coughed "asking… where the hell you were."

"At the alleged time of 'asking', where were you?" Naruto asked while walking towards the elevators. He really did need to get downstairs. His bastard should be here by now. This morning had been strained. Something twisted in Naruto's chest. He had worked so hard to be a man worthy of Sasuke's love. He knew that he was keeping a huge part of himself from Sasuke, but Sasuke wouldn't love someone so 'broken'. Uchihas didn't cuddle up to whiner babies. That's how it was. Naruto offered himself to Sasuke. When Sasuke hurt Naruto comforted. That was his role, what Sasuke needed. Naruto could handle his own problems.

"… her leg over my thigh. Does that answer the question?"

Naruto turned sapphire eyes up to the older man, "Yeah, it sure does."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the doors slid shut, Jiraiya leaned against the side wall, staring at Naruto who was obviously in his own world.

"What's up, kid?"

Naruto ran a hand over his face, "Damn it. Nothing is up. I am fine. Everything is peachy."

"Which I shall interrupt as 'Holy shit, I'm falling apart at the seams.' You know you can't lie for shit right?" Jiraiya said.

"Look, I just have a lot on my plate. Things that have nothing to do with anything and don't affect the hospital and therefore you, in the least."

"Okay… maybe you need a change of location?"

Blue eyes narrowed, "Jiraiya…"

"Naruto, you spent six months in surgery when you were an intern and you were amazing… a bloody prodigy. Come be my student. You could be the best."

"We have been over this again and again. That isn't what I want. I'm not in this for the glory that surgeons seek like the fucking Holy Grail. Yeah, I was good at it, but I'm damn good at what I do now as well and I don't feel like I've given up my soul."

"Ah, that's cute. You think you still have a soul."

Naruto and Jiraiya stiffened, the doors had opened without their noticing and Orochimaru smirked at them from the hallway.

"Leave me alone, bastard." Naruto hissed pushing past the older surgeon, "And Jiraiya, all the other reasons aside, I'd rather give up medicine and be the bedpan boy than work with this twisted son of a bitch."

Naruto stalked off and Orochimaru lamented the blonde's long white lab coat. There was only so much the imagination could conceive on its own. Jiraiya shifted behind him.

"I swear to god, Orochimaru. If I hear even the slightest rumor about that boy or anyone else, I'll nail your ass to the wall."

Orochimaru smirked and walked off, the phrase 'nail you ass' already being applied to other things entirely, in his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned the corner and leaned against the wall. That man. He was a bad man. The kind of bad man most small children could instinctively feel, hiding behind their mothers. The kind of bad man that made Naruto's skin crawl and his heart scream at him to find Sasuke and hide forever in his strong arms, like he wished he could have done growing up. But he wasn't weak and he'd made it this far…

"Hey, blondie."

Naruto turned around fast to see a flash of pale skin and midnight black hair. Deep midnight eyes pierced his own. He tried not the let the disappointment show on his face. Wrong Uchiha.

"Hey, Itachi. What brings you here?" Naruto smiled.

Itachi smirked, "My brother ran someone over and you know how he feels about blood on his upholstery."

"Yeah, he's 'sensitive' like that… wait, he HIT someone? Is he okay? Are they? Why the hell was he driving?!" Naruto fired off questions while looking at the taller man wide eyed.

Itachi chuckled, "Calm down, doctor. Sasuke is fine. They were in the parking lot and so he wasn't going very fast to begin with. The victim was a homeless teenager, female. No evidence of injury, BP and heart rate normal. Loss of consciousness unexplained."

Naruto laughed out loud, "Damn Itachi, it's kinda hot when you go all 'paramedic' on me."

"Little brother isn't going to like that one bit, boys." Naruto turned a goofy grin to Kisame.

"Nah, Sasuke would probably like it too. I tell you, nothing gets him going like when I start spouting out medical jargon while…"

"Stop." Both men said straight faced. Naruto shivered at the evil aura and chose to listen to their 'advice'. No one really wants to die.

"Sorry, guys. I'll stop, no more. As far as you are concerned, the teme and I sleep in separate beds and have never, ever borrowed your EMT jackets while you were sleeping to role play 'Pervy Paramedics 2'." Ah well, he was a doctor… he teased 'death' on a daily basis.

"I'll kill you and then I'll kill him and then I'll let Kisame revive you both so that I can do it again."

Naruto laughed and walked away… quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just as he entered the ER his beeper starting going off. A quick glance showed him that he was wanted in curtain three and so he changed his direction, stopping outside the curtain.

"…remarried when I was eight to a man who started molesting me when I was twelve. He raped me at fourteen and after that I ran away…"

Naruto's breath caught in his throat and for a moment his vision blurred. All sounds stopped but the painful thuds of his heart. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Why today? It all seemed so close to the surface… Shikamaru mentioned it and then Orochimaru and now this…

Sasuke deep voice penetrated his thoughts, "… HIV positive."

Naruto's knees gave out and he slid silently to the floor. So young…

"I'm going to die and that bastard won't ever pay for what he did too me!"

A tan hand covered his mouth and he shut his eyes.

"Oh my god! Naruto! Are you okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's dark head whipped to the side. He jumped up so quickly that the teen let out a squeak of surprise but Sasuke had already ripped the curtain aside.

Naruto sat on the floor his eyes wide with… was that fear… Sakura standing over him. With a blink, Naruto composed himself and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Sakura. I dropped my pen and kind of tweaked my back on the way down. Nothing to worry about. See?" Naruto stood up as good as new. "Oh, hey teme. I got your page. Tell me what I need to know."

Sasuke swallowed and nodded, face devoid of emotion. He hadn't seen Naruto since this morning, Shikamaru and Shizune had both expressed concern and something inside told him to grab the blonde man up and hide him away.

And for the third time today he wondered what the hell was up with his dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked passed Sasuke and allowed his hand to brush Sasuke's pale one of the briefest of moments before smiling at the young girl on the bed.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Uzumaki. You can call me Naruto if you like." Large brown eyes held clear blue. Naruto knew what she was doing. She was weighing him, deciding if she would allow him in, trust him. With the life she had lead, her radar was probably extensive and extraordinarily accurate.

She nodded and held out her hand, "Aya Satou."

Naruto nodded as well. "So, what brings you in this afternoon?"

Aya nodded toward Sasuke, "He ran me down with his car."

Naruto looked between the two, "Ah yes, a little raven told me about that."

Sasuke glared making Naruto laugh while he took Aya's chart from pale hands.

"So, no injuries from your run in with the 'road warrior'… you're a little anemic." Naruto looked over the pages and tried to postpone the inevitable for as long as possible but if didn't take long.

"And you're positive." Naruto looked directly at the teen, "You didn't know?"

"No." Aya said and she swallowed thickly, staring into her lap. Sasuke wondered why she was so much calmer around Naruto. She was aggressive, standoffish and rude to him. Laying her life on the table like she was daring him to judge her, but with Naruto she acted like the scared sixteen year old she was.

Naruto handed the chart back to Sasuke and pulled a chair closer to the bed, "Would you like to talk to me about it? How you got here? I can answer any questions you might have."

Aya looked at the blonde again and nodded, brown eyes still impossibly large and clouded over.

"You'll understand, won't you?" She said her voice barely above a whisper but it seemed to echo in its intensity.

Sasuke watched the interaction, they communicated like he wasn't even there.

Naruto nodded, "Some of it… yeah. And what I don't understand, I'm willing to listen to you until I do."

Aya pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her cheek against them, her tired eyes closing. "Can it just be you?" She whispered.

"Of course." Naruto answered before standing, "I need to talk with Dr. Uchiha for a moment and I'll be right back in, okay?"

She nodded without opening her eyes.

Sasuke followed Naruto outside of the curtain but the blonde didn't stop there. Naruto walked to the supply room and glancing back went in. Sasuke followed and nearly yelled when Naruto pushed him against the closed door, his eager mouth attaching itself to his collar bone before working up the pale column of his neck.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said capturing Naruto's roaming hands gently in his own, "What is this?"

"Shut up, Uchiha." Naruto said softly, so softly Sasuke almost didn't hear it, "Just let me. Please."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto leaned up and kissed him. Plump lips pressed against his own and he parted his lips immediately when he felt Naruto's pink tongue asking for entrance. The kiss was gentle and although Naruto had complete control, Sasuke felt like Naruto was skittish… scared.

"Dobe? Tell me." Sauske said against Naruto's lips. He licked the corner of Naruto's mouth and was surprised to taste saltiness. Naruto was… crying.

Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto pulled him away from the door and lay his blonde head against Sasuke's chest. "I can't, S'uke. Not now."

Sasuke blinked and Naruto was gone, the door closing slowly behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Author's Note: Actually, I don't really have anything to say beyond a sincere 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed and to those who pointed out my –cough- mistakes. I did go back and re-edit. No more late night editing for me!

Also, I should have chapter eight of 'The DMZ' up tonight so don't hunt me down. I promise it's still on the front burner, but these silly little ER doctors wouldn't leave me alone. Oh, and it's not Roely's fault. Honest.

All the Small Things

Chapter 3

Sasuke rested his head against the back of the supply closet door. The memories of Naruto confronting him yesterday in the locker room ran through his mind. Naruto had known he was hurting and regardless of his own pain and feelings toward the situation, he had sought Sasuke out, cornering him, forcing him to talk and accept his comfort or he would kick Sasuke's ass.

Kick your ass.

The dark head came up and Sasuke adjusted his lab coat before running pale hands through midnight locks. He smirked. "Okay, dobe, we'll do it your way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The conversation with Aya had been painful, for both of them, and Naruto sighed heavily as he made his way up the flight of stairs to the roof. His hand trailed the railing, feeling the chips in the paint as he walked.

When Naruto had left, Shikamaru and Shizune had finally arrived having been delayed by an emergency somewhere else in the hospital. Naruto smiled. Who knew emergencies happened outside of the ER… was that even allowed?

Naruto had made his excuses and left as quickly as possible after assuring that Aya was comfortable. The pair had looked at him with unmasked concern flooding their eyes. Naruto shook his head. He wouldn't be surprised if they had already said something to Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Naruto stopped and sat down on a step somewhere between floors eight and nine. His elbows rested against the step one up from where he sat and he allowed his head to fall back before rolling it slowly side to side, feeling the gentle stretch ease the ache in his shoulders.

Sasuke would confront him. That much was assured. The dark haired man wouldn't let this go… not this time. Naruto shook his head. What was with him recently? He had gotten over this… okay, maybe not totally, but he had gotten control of this. He hadn't been lying when he told Shikamaru that he knew becoming a doctor, a pediatrician, would be good for him. Every time he saved a child, comforted a child or just made a child smile it had slowly allowed Naruto to start healing. He was happy and he was hopelessly naïve and optimistic. That wasn't an act. That was the child inside finally being allowed to express himself and feel safe.

This was all in no small part due to his dark haired teme.

Yes, being a pediatrician had helped him exercise his demons, along with the help of good friends like Shikamaru and no small amount of therapy, but the one thing that allowed him to triumph over the darkness was Sasuke. Sasuke was the paragon of strength in Naruto's eyes. That is not to say that he didn't know that Sasuke was capable of being hurt, experiencing fear and understanding loneliness… he was human and an Uchiha. Naruto quietly scoffed. They were a whole different brand of messed up.

Leaning forward Naruto rested his elbows on his knees. Just being around Sasuke made him feel safer, stronger and more competent. He had never told Sasuke about his childhood beyond the bare basics because he didn't want that to change. He didn't need another person to comfort him, especially when just one of Sasuke's smirks or mumbled 'dobes' was equivalent to any amount of time spent lying on an uncomfortable couch in a dim room.

Sasuke had his own demons and Naruto would like to point out that it's not as though he had sat Naruto down and cried about his emotionally unavailable parents and their nearly stifling obsession with the medical field. Naruto didn't pressure Sasuke for more details. He simply made sure that he was always available should Sasuke need to talk or rather, available to force the bastard to when he needed it… regardless of Sasuke's feelings on that matter.

Naruto blinked and pushed himself up. Maybe that was the problem. Naruto was always there to comfort Sasuke, but he never allowed for the reciprocal to happen. He started climbing the steps again. But Naruto hadn't wanted to burden Sasuke with his own fears and worries. What if Sasuke didn't want to handle Naruto's issues? But worse, what if Sasuke didn't know how to handle it and pulled away from Naruto in his fear of hurting him? As he had said, Sasuke wasn't exactly up to date on being emotionally available.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Naruto pushed the heavy door and shielded his eyes against the midday sun.

"Funny meeting you here, dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the supply room, Sasuke had seen and closed three more patient charts before slamming the remaining pile on the counter of the nurses' station, glaring at the ER chief who had his feet up on a short file cabinet while eating a sub sandwich.

"Oh, Sasuke. You were so quiet. I almost didn't see you there." Kakashi looked down and pulled free a circle of red onion before flinging it into the trash with precision like accuracy.

Sasuke leaned up against the counter but then changing his mind walked forward, kicking Kakashi's legs aside before sitting on the cabinet. "Enjoying your lunch, boss?" Sasuke asked the pleasantness in his tone sending two approaching newbies and one veteran doctor, who shall go unnamed, in the opposite direction, much to Kakashi's amusement.

"Truthfully, I am. Barring the onion and the mayonnaise and the roast beef when I asked for turkey," Kakashi tossed another onion, "I think the new management in the cafeteria is really working out. Don't you?"

"How the fuck would I know? I don't remember the last time I got to eat in this shit hole. While you have been critiquing the cuisine available, I've been doing… well, hold on." Sasuke stood up and flipped the white board with barely restrained frustration. The board now showed a list of patient names, their complaints and finally their attending doctors' names.

"If I could just direct your attention to the right hand side of the board." Sasuke hissed. Kakashi twirled his chair slightly and put his feet back up on the cabinet.

"Please continue, Doctor."

"Uchiha, Uchiha, Sabuka, Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha, Sabuka, Uchiha, Umino, Umino, Uchiha, Uchiha!"

"You missed that one Uzumaki… or was that some form of Freudian slip on your part?"

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi and seeing the man lazily turn the page of the magazine in his lap, Sasuke threw the marker at the man's head.

"What? Sasuke, you know I have attention issues. Please do get to the point."

Sasuke stalked forward and kicked the man's legs again. He reached over the counter and dragged the pile of charts closer to him before picking them up and plopping them forcefully onto Kakashi's lap.

"The point is, boss," Sasuke sneered, "I'm going to lunch!" Sasuke stalked in the direction of the stairwell door without looking back.

Kakashi gingerly picked up the charts to see his sandwich smashed beneath them. "And this is why I hate mayonnaise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, teme. What brings you to the roof?" Naruto asked as the door closed behind him. He stepped forward still blinking, his eyes trying to adjust to the light and smiled up at Sasuke. The taller man looked like a damn angel. He was the stereotype of a fallen angel. He was tall, dark, handsome and pale like polished marble. Yes, an angel, his fallen angel.

"Well, Kakashi kindly gave me some time for lunch and I thought I might meet you up here." The hair on Naruto's neck immediately stood up. Warning sirens blared in his mind… that was like eighteen words when the Sasuke that he knew could have said it in two. 'Hn. Lunch.' Or was that one and a half?

"Oh, I see." Naruto said walking slowly toward the edge of the roof, "What did you have? Did you save some for me?"

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Fuck this.

"Naruto." The blonde didn't say anything but the stiffening of the man's shoulders told Sasuke that he had heard. "I think it's time you told me."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, still looking over the city, "Told you what?"

Sasuke was on him in a second, turning him around by his shoulders, "Tell me whatever the fuck makes you act the way you do sometimes. I am a doctor, dobe. A fucking doctor. Do you imagine for a moment that I don't recognize the signs?"

Naruto lowered his head and blonde spikes fell to cover his eyes even more. "Teme, is right now really the time?"

"Yes, you son of…" Sasuke's words were cut off by the noise of a helicopter as it neared the rooftop. His black locks swirled around his face and his hard, black eyes bore a hole into Naruto's. Naruto swallowed… and the angel becomes a demon.

"Tell me what happened to you! Tell me so that I can stop imagining scenarios, each worse than the last. Tell me so that I can help you!" Sasuke screamed over the rotating blades in the background. Throughout it all, Sasuke had been shaking Naruto's shoulders until the shorter man's head was snapping back and forth.

Naruto shoved Sasuke away from him and took a deep breath, "There's nothing to tell, you bastard." Naruto yelled, attempting to sidestep the enraged doctor.

Sasuke yanked him back by his wrist and leaned in until his mouth was near Naruto's ear, "Tell me, dobe. Are you scared? Fucking tell me!"

Again Naruto pushed him off, "Whatever you imagined, bastard… whatever your stuck up, pampered, Uchiha mind can imagine… it was that and WORSE!" Naruto screamed.

The helicopter now hovered over the landing pad and Sasuke watched fascinated as the tears that fell from Naruto's eyes were caught up in the wind produced by the blades and swept away before they could even dampen Naruto's flushed cheeks.

Sasuke reached out and pulled the man toward him by his lab coat until their bodies touched and he held Naruto's head against his chest. He placed kisses in the silken gold and ran soothing hands onto Naruto's trembling back. Finally, he reached down and gently lifted Naruto's chin.

"All I ask is that you trust me!" Although it was yelled over the noise, Naruto knew that had they been alone, Sasuke would have whispered it. The deep tone of his voice would have wrapped around him like it always did and Naruto would melt into the arms of man who was both his tormentor and his savior. Naruto nodded and pale lips descended against his, quickly laying siege and gaining entry into the warm, sweetness of Naruto's mouth.

"Doctors?!" A voice yelled in the background. Sasuke growled when Naruto whimpered and leaned into his warmth. Sadly, ignoring the annoying voice wouldn't make it go away.

The blades finally stopped and Sasuke leaned his forehead against Naruto's, "Tonight."

Naruto nodded, his eyes closed as he took shaking breaths to calm himself.

"Tonight, dobe. Promise me."

Crystal blues eyes opened and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. Oh god… was this what had been missing?

"I promise, Sasuke. Tonight." Naruto turned and ran toward the helicopter his voice already firing out questions.

Sasuke closed his eyes… thank god… he had seen trust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was almost a bounce to Sasuke's steps as he came down from the roof. After entering the ER and collecting his charts, he spied Shikamaru talking to Shizune and decided to go see if Aya's case has been cleared. It soon became clear to him, by their not so quite discussion, that there was going to be trouble.

"I want to know what is happening with Satou-san?" He demanded, not caring if he had rudely interrupted them.

"Dr. Uchiha, you know that we can't give you details about her case," Shizune said in a regretful voice.

"She is still under my care and if anything were to upset her and send her running again, I would not be too happy," he threatened, dark eyes narrowing into dangerous slits. Shizune shivered but stood her ground, she wasn't going to let Sasuke intimated her.

"Why do you always have to be so troublesome?" Shikamaru asked his tone full of annoyance as he loosened his neck tie. "You're a good doctor but we don't owe you anything concerning Aya unless it concerns her health."

Sasuke smiled, a cool dangerous smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and he held his charts in front of him calmly.

"The fact that she was raped and molested as a child concerns her health. The fact that she is lying on a hospital bed because she has contracted HIV, as a direct result of her home environment, concerns her health. Therefore, anything about Aya concerns me."

There was no doubt in either Shizune's or Shikamaru's mind who had won the argument. They looked at each other, Shizune shrugged. The doctor would have found out about it soon anyways. She nodded giving Shikamaru permission to inform him about the new turn of events.

"Her mother and step-father will be arriving soon. We contacted them and Aya will be released under their custody," Shikamaru rubbed a weary hand over his tired face.

"We simply have no proof that what Aya is saying is true. We cannot let this girl, who is HIV positive, out on the streets again to possibly infect more people," Shizune explained.

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru ignoring Shizune completely, his expressionless mask not revealing any of the turmoil and anger he was feeling inside his raging heart.

"You think she is telling you a lie?" He asked tentatively as he searched the long hair man's face, finding only guilt and helplessness.

"No, I believe that she is telling the truth but the authorities won't see it that way and social services can't keep her when her parents are perfectly respectable citizens who had done more than their share to look out for her. What can I tell you, Doctor Uchiha, it's out of our hands."

"The bottom line is that proof and evidence are not ready available. It is totally a case of he said, she said, with 'she' being a sixteen year old homeless girl who sold herself for money. Of course, we will discreetly talk to the parents and make sure that they know of their daughter's accusation. After that, we will gauge the reaction from both parents but I'm afraid she will still have to be released into their care if nothing presents itself at that time."

"What if I don't want to release her?" Sasuke asked.

There was a tense silence and Shizune and Shikamaru stood nervously under Sasuke's dark, unwavering gaze.

"I see." The doctor said curtly. "When will these two saintly candidates arrive?" He asked mockingly. They glanced from Sasuke to each other and shrugged. What could Sasuke do?

"In less than ten minutes they will be checking in at the desk and immediately taken to see Aya."

Sasuke nodded and abruptly turned away, leaving them a little bit more anxious but relieved. If they knew nothing else, they knew that Sasuke would somehow make it better. The doctor, who had a reputation for a hard and harsh personality, also had a reputation for caring about his patients, not that anyone ever told him to his face. They valued their lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not wasting anything more time with those bureaucrats, Sasuke hurried to the reception desk and found Sakura, Ino and Chouji updating charts and the schedule. He gave them his friendliest smile, that unsurprisingly looked more predatory than friendly, but they were veteran nurses and use to his evil, strange ways.

"I need a favor." He looked at all three of them with a serious expression. "That includes you," and he pointed rudely to the receptionist.

"When Aya Satou parents asked for her, have me paged." The receptionist quickly nodded. He inclined his head towards the board were patients were assigned to doctors. "I need you three to cover for me," he told them.

Sakura gave him an uneasy look. "You know nurses can only do so much, doctor."

"I understand that, Sakura, but you three are in charge of assigning doctors to the patients and I just need an hour or two free," he voice took on a pleading tone and his eyes grew wide. It was Sasuke's version of the 'puppy dog eyed look', which for the dark haired man came out more like a 'damn sexy dog look' and it melted Sakura's and Ino's heart right away.

"Of course, doctor," they gushed at the same time.

Chouji rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to tell him, 'no way', but Sasuke knew his weaknesses as well.

"I'll take you to an all you can eat barbeque." He drawled looking directly at the stout nurse.

Chouji's very enthusiastic nod almost made Sasuke smile.

"Good. Thank you."

He turned on his heel, his next case was a simple one and then it would free him up to make sure that he would be there to greet Aya's mother and step-father. He was going make sure that Aya didn't go home to be abused any further. It wasn't his job but sometimes the system needed a little push. He didn't care what Shizune or Shikamaru said. He'd be damned if he let that bastard damage her further.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He eyed Aya's parents critically. Her mother was a small mousy thing but the step-father, however, struck him as a very aggressive man, a strict man with control issues. He knew that type.

"I don't understand, I thought we were supposed to be meeting with Doctor Nara?" The mother asked and there was a bewildered look in her eyes. Her eyes shifted nervously towards her husband, who stern face didn't even flicker to look at her.

"We want to take her home right away," The step-father said and his voice broke no argument. Sasuke gave him his best 'good doctor' smile.

"Of course, you do," Sasuke saw the way the Aya's step-father stiffened. "Come, I'll take you to her."

The look in Aya's eyes when they entered the room reminded Sasuke of the look Naruto had earlier when he was sitting on the floor. It was the wild, desperate look of a cornered animal. Sasuke's jaw tightened and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"When can we discharge her?" Satou-san asked, watching mother and daughter reunion.

While the two were busy, Sasuke took the opportunity to set his plan into motion. He knew he didn't have much time, Shizune and Shikamaru would eventually figure out what he had done.

"Does it make you feel like a big man having molested and raped a little girl?" He asked the man in a soft voice, turning to look straight at him.

Aya's step-father's eyes flickered to the two hugging women. "She is a lying bitch, I didn't touch her!" He shouted, not caring who was listening. Aya sobbed, clinging to her mother tightly.

"Danzo, what is going on?" Aya's mother turned frightened eyes to her husband. Sasuke walked toward the two women, keeping a careful eye on Danzo. He smiled down at Aya before making eye contact with her mother.

"Before I go into the details of Aya's condition, I want you to listen to your daughter, really listen and not just brush off what she has to say like you did two years ago."

"Aya?" Her mother's voice trembled and the older woman reached out to take her daughter's hand.

Those big, brown eyes of Aya's were awash with tears, "He raped me, Mama. He raped me when I was fourteen and befo-before that he molested me! I swear. Please believe me!"

"NO, no, please, not this again. Aya, please don't!" Her mother pleaded. She never wanted to believe her daughter because she never wanted to face the truth.

"Don't listen to her Benika. She's lying!" Her husband screamed making his way towards them. Aya screamed in fear, trying to scramble away from her mother.

Sasuke got between the approaching man and the women, "Are those the actions of someone who's lying?" He asked the now softly sobbing Benika, who gathered her daughter in her arms.

"It's true, isn't it?" Benika asked her daughter, who had buried her head in her bosom.

"FUCK YOU! Benika, if you believe her then you can forget about me and my money!" Danzo threatened, taking a dangerous step closer to Sasuke.

"If you don't believe her, then you're not much of a mother. At least give her the benefit of the doubt, Satou-san. But that's least of you problems. Aya has been diagnosed with AIDS." He was bluffing of course, although Aya had been deemed HIV positive, he knew that most people's response to information like that was to panic.

"You bitch, you whore and God help you if you have given me AIDS!" Danzo screamed, a desperate worried look in his eyes.

Aya's mother gasped. It was the truth from the son of a bitch's own mouth. Sasuke almost smirked with triumph but the door flung open and he knew the jig was up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had helped the other doctors as they moved the patient from the helicopter. It wasn't an emergency, per say, the elderly man was stable and simply being transferred to KCH for heart surgery. They might be a poor hospital, but Jiraiya was the best.

Afterward, Naruto headed back towards the ER. He had thought about stopping in on the twins but he knew he should probably clock some time into the ER before Tsunade blew a gasket.

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped, one foot hanging in the air as it swung to the next step. His face twisted into a cringe, not Tsunade, but nearly as bad.

"Iruka! Hey. It's been awhile since we talked but just now I am heading down to the ER. Fully prepared to join my fellow worker bees in order to make the hive thrive and…"

"Stop," Iruka said climbing the last several stairs to reach the blonde haired doctor, "Sit."

Naruto let out a breath and sat next to the brown haired man. He shifted so that his back was against the wall and Iruka turned so that his was against the railing. Iruka didn't say anything just looked at Naruto, his brown eyes clearly saying, 'Tell me… now.'

"Right," Naruto began allowing his head to hit the gray cement behind him, "What do you know?"

"Why don't we assume I know everything and you just bring me up to speed," was the man's instant reply. Iruka looked at the young man before him and although his face showed signs of exhaustion, his eyes were alive, bright… relieved maybe. From what Shikamaru and Shizune had told him, he had not expected that.

"Okay… you must have talked to Shikamaru and Shizune," Naruto muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitors' and continued, "Twins came into the ER yesterday. Their parents died and they are all alone… Ruka, I can't get them out of my mind. I think about them all the time. I know there's nothing I can do, but," Naruto ran a hand over his face, "I want them."

Iruka's eyes grew wider, "You want them? Like, take them home?"

Naruto nodded, not meeting Iruka's eyes. "It's stupid and I know it will go away. I just feel drawn to them I guess. My god, they are beautiful, smart and they make me feel… Huh?" Naruto's eyes seemed to be seeing something far away and Iruka fancied that if Naruto were a cartoon, a light bulb would be flashing over his head.

"What, Naruto?"

"I just described my feelings for Sasuke. Funny, huh?"

Iruka swallowed. Oh shit.

Naruto shook his head, "But that's not even the big news."

Iruka leaned heavily against the railing and nodded to Naruto to continue.

"I'm going to tell Sasuke everything tonight." Naruto's blue eyes met and held Iruka's.

"Really?" Iruka said and cursed himself for his stellar communication skills. Iruka had known Naruto since the blonde had moved in with the Sarutobis when he was sixteen. The boy had been small for his age, skittish and painfully shy. He trusted no one. It took one full year of continual attention, love and support for the boy to open up to even one quarter of what he was today. Iruka didn't know everything, not many did, but he knew that once Naruto had come to terms with his childhood, he rarely shared it with anyone. Including the man he had loved for nearly ten years. When Grandfather Sarutobi had asked why, Naruto would always say that it was his past and it was over. He didn't want to play the 'poor me' card. He wanted people to know him, like him and love him for what he was today, not out of pity for the baggage he carried.

No amount of assuring changed the blonde's mind.

"Yes, I think he needs to know. Or rather he wants to know and has made it clear that I no longer have an option." Naruto shrugged, "Now that I have promised to share, I feel better. Like a weight has been lifted. I think Sasuke will understand. I don't think he'll make a big deal out of it, you know?" A smile split across the tan face, "Actually, I don't know why I waited to tell him. The bastard would have probably said something like, 'Hn, dobe. Stop being a whiner baby and do we have time for a little fun?'"

Iruka nodded and gave Naruto a warm smile before standing up and brushing his pants off. Naruto followed suit and rubbed the back of his head, "So, are we done then?"

Iruka chuckled lightly, "Yes, Naruto, we are. You know that I'm always here if you need to talk, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Naruto wasn't surprised when Iruka pulled him into a hug before he started walking up the stairs. Naruto turned to walk down when Iruka cleared his throat.

"Naruto, as your friend, I think you are making a great decision. Sasuke is a good man. He loves you and will always support you," Naruto nodded. "And Dr. Uzumaki, as your boss, get your ass downstairs. I don't remember the last time I saw your face down there."

"Yes, sir." Naruto saluted cheekily and took the rest of the stairs two at a time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered the ER and immediately headed toward the patient board. He physically winced when he read all of the Uchihas written down the right side. Damn… All the sudden airing out his skeletons sounded bloody brilliant, much better than listening to the bastard whine about doing all the work around here and where the hell was everyone else and without me…

"You bitch, you whore and God help you if you've given me AIDS!"

Naruto jumped, turning around to see Sasuke in Aya's room with two adults. Oh shit.

Running to the door, he flung it open. The whole room's occupants turned to look at him and he noticed that Sasuke's face went from smug to worried in less than a second.

Running a hand through his blonde spikes, he smiled and nodded to Sasuke, "Dr. Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded in return and stepped closer to his dobe. "Dr. Uzumaki. These are Aya's parents."

Naruto nodded and stepped toward the bed, shaking the older woman's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and began flipping through it, seemingly ignoring the quiet sobs of the mother and daughter and the tension pulsating from Sasuke and the girl's stepfather.

"Hmmm… yes, I remember. Aya Satou, age sixteen, homeless." He flipped several sheets while chewing thoughtfully on his lower lip. Sasuke clinched his fists. He wanted Naruto out of here. This was not part of his plan. He wanted to grab the dobe and force him out of the room. But there was something about Naruto's face, his voice and his posture that kept Sasuke glued in his spot. If he had to put a name to the feeling, he would have said fear.

"Right, HIV positive." Naruto mumbled, still flipping, his fingers white with the grip they had on the chart, "Ah, yes, final diagnosis," Naruto looked up a smile on his face, blue eyes crackling, "Dead beat, child molesting, baby raping stepfather. Cure?" A blonde eyebrow raised in mock question, "Fifteen to twenty, no chance for parole." With that he snapped the chart shut.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Danzo screamed, spittle punctuating each word. The bulking man turned on Sasuke, "Who the fuck is he?! Who have you been telling your fucking lies too?!"

Before Sasuke could answer, Naruto stepped into the man's space. Sasuke felt his heart stop. Danzo stood above his dobe by at least a head. The man was twice as wide and his face was beet red with barely restrained anger.

"I am the man who will be testifying against you in court, Satou-san. I am the man who will make sure that the best psychiatrists are called in to collect evidence against you. I am the man who will clap as you are lead off in leg irons. And finally, I am the man who will sleep better tonight knowing that not too long from now, in the middle of the night, you'll be screaming for your mother while your new roommate makes you relive exactly what you forced on an innocent fourteen year old. Any questions, you son of a bitch?"

Sasuke knew it was coming and still couldn't reach them in time. Danzo's beefy fist connected with Naruto's face and the blonde was sent flying onto the hospital bed while Aya and her mother screamed. Danzo made a move toward Naruto to finish what he started but not before Sasuke tackled him to the floor, arms, legs and curses flying through the air.

In the commotion, no one noticed the door opening until the security guards had dragged Danzo off of the dark haired doctor.

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru sighed and Naruto could have sworn he heard frustration and not just a little bit of concern in the bored tone.

Naruto pushed himself up to sitting, moving his jaw tenderly, his eye already swelling. Turning to look at the mother and daughter he said, "I don't know about you, Satou-san, but I for one, will be pressing charges."

Benika held her daughter against her chest and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I will be too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke and Naruto stared at Kakashi with hard eyes as the normally cool man continued yelling at them. It really was a waste of time. They were not about to apologize for helping Aya, not when the results have been very satisfactory for both of them. Sasuke stepped and inched closer to Naruto, who was standing beside him in front of Kakashi's desk. He slipped his hand into Naruto's, holding it tightly, his eyes looking straight at Kakashi.

The silver hair man's face was turning several interesting shades of color. He had gone from deathly pale to outraged red and then to a sickly blue with disbelief as the guards, Shikamaru and Shizune explained exactly what had been going on.

"We could be sued. You could lose your license!" Kakashi shoved his chair violently back, coming around to stand in front of the two doctors. Sasuke felt Naruto tremble and he squeezed his hand gently to assure him. They wouldn't lose their license to practice medicine. Being an Uchiha guaranteed that and more.

"What the hell do you have to say for yourselves?!" Kakashi screamed at the top of his lungs, his stoic poise forgotten in the face of possibly losing two of his best ER doctors.

"Naruto had nothing to do with the Satou. He just walked in at the wrong moment." Sasuke explained, protecting his dobe even if it meant that Kakashi might suspend him. Sasuke felt Naruto urgently tugged at his hand but Sasuke ignored him.

"That's not true, bastard, it was as much my fault as it was yours!" The blond exclaimed and it took all of Sasuke's will power not to tell him to shut the fuck up and let him fix this mess.

"You know, I'm starting to believe that I can't have you two working in the same ER." Kakashi didn't beat around the bush when he was happy and he certainly didn't pull any punches when he was angry.

Naruto eyes blazed, "I can't believe you would say that! We are the best at what we do!" He pulled free from Sasuke and slammed his palms on Kakashi's desk, "This has nothing to do with my relationship with Dr. Uchiha, sir!" Sasuke flinched but stayed quiet. He knew how to deal with Kakashi but the dobe was making it harder on both of them.

Kakashi ignored Naruto outburst. He had been expecting that from him but what he couldn't ignore was Sasuke's out of character behavior concerning Aya Satou. Sasuke did not get emotionally involved further than trying to save their lives. There was more to it than just feeling guilt for hitting the girl. Sasuke never championed anyone else's cause unless that person was Naruto.

"Why, Sasuke? Why get involved so personally?" He asked and wasn't surprised when Sasuke kept quiet.

Kakashi sat back down on his desk and Naruto backed off returning to his place next to his silent lover.

"I have no choice, really, but to suspend you both for three days," he held up a hand to stop Naruto's spluttering protest.

"I have to report this to Tsunade and then a board of your peers will decide if you are capable of remaining doctors." He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I don't have to tell you how disappointed I am in both of you. I am especially disappointed in you, Doctor Uchiha," he said wearily.

Sasuke flinched. Kakashi was as close to a 'real' father as he had ever had and it hurt to think that the man was disappointed in him. But this was about Naruto. He couldn't bear to see the same disappointment and defeat on Naruto's face, if he had to tell him that Aya was going home to her stepfather, the same man that had caused her so much pain. For Naruto, he would gladly suffer any punishment, just so long as he never had to see the darkness in those crystal blue eyes.

"Go home, boys. I'll call you soon."

They left Kakashi's office quietly, going to gather their personal belongings from the locker room. Sasuke led an unusually quiet Naruto out of the hospital and into the parking lot. He was glad that the day was over, but he had a bad feeling that the storm was just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened the door to their apartment. He could tell that the dobe had something on his mind and it didn't take a genius to imagine it was related to the promised conversation from earlier. Turning, he eyed Naruto's black eye angrily. That damn son-of-a-bitch had gotten a good punch in before he was able to interfere.

He pulled the strangely quiet Naruto into the kitchen sitting him down on one of the kitchen chairs before opening the fridge to grab an ice pack.

Sasuke straddle Naruto legs, placing the ice pack carefully on his left eye. Naruto winced, shivering from the cold.

"Talk to me, dobe. Do not shut me out. Being all broody and angst-y is usually my department but lately you been more hormonal than a pregnant woman," he joked, smiling slightly down on Naruto.

"Funny… bastard!" And Naruto grimaced in pain as Sasuke pressed down on the ice pack.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. It's my fault that you got suspended!" His blue eyes filled with tears and Sasuke held in a groan. He really hated to see Naruto cry, hated it with a passion. His love was not meant for tears. No sadness or anything else that wasn't pure, light and happiness should ever grace those features.

He gave him a quick kiss on the nose, "Don't cry, idiot. Please, Naruto." He begged placing the bag on the table and cradling the man's face with both hands as he kissed him desperately on the lips. Sasuke swallowed a sob that made its way from Naruto's throat and he plunged his tongue into the warm cavern of Naruto's mouth, running it along the blonde's teeth and gums.

Naruto's arms clutched his shoulders, grabbing them tightly, his nails digging deep into the skin under Sasuke's shirt.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," Sasuke moaned against his lips, slowly pulling away. He smiled gently at Naruto and Naruto caught his breath. Sasuke never showed his kind, gentle and loving self to anybody but him and he was so proud to be on the receiving end of Sasuke's love. He would make damn sure that nobody else ever saw this passionate, loving side of Sasuke. It was all his and when it came to Sasuke he was very possessive.

"God, Sasuke, you don't know how much I love you, need you," he said in a shaky voice.

Sasuke smirked at him, "I think I have a good idea, dobe," he placed his hand between their two bodies, gently caressing the bulge in Naruto's pants.

"Do you think we can play?" Naruto whispered longingly, suddenly wanting nothing else but to feel Sasuke deep inside of him. He was disappointed when the taller man shook his head.

"No, not that I'm not tempted, Naru," Sasuke smirked almost predatorily down at him, "but we need to talk. We need to clear a few things that lately have been coming between us and then I promise you, baby, we can play all you want."

Naruto nodded. He had been equal parts dreading and looking forward to this conversation. It was time and he just hoped that Sasuke wouldn't look at him differently when it was over.

"Come on, dobe. Let's get more comfortable and then we'll talk."

Naruto nodded and gave Sasuke a brilliant smile. Sasuke gave a soft one in return. Only Naruto could have a nearly swollen shut black eye and still look adorable, breathtaking… perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled Naruto into the bathroom, not unlike the blonde had done to him just that morning. He slowly undressed the man and made quick work of losing his own clothing as well.

They showered in nearly complete silence, washing each other with gentle hands and lingering touches. It was nothing like this morning's experience and the intimacy of it was almost over powering to them both. By the end, Naruto wasn't sure he could handle it. His chest ached for Sasuke, not for sex and not for 'playtime', but for Sasuke… just Sasuke. He leaned his tired head against the strong, pale chest and felt the warm water run down his back. Sasuke's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist and his chin rested on his head.

"I love you." Naruto whispered, placing tender kisses against the skin available to him.

He felt Sasuke kiss his wet hair and he could hear the smile in the reply, "Hn. Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were both dressed in comfy sweats and oversized sweat shirts. Sasuke had made them coffee and they were currently on their balcony overlooking the city at night.

Sasuke lay back on an overstuffed lounge chair with Naruto between his legs, the blonde's head resting against the taller man's chest. Naruto had wrapped them in a heavy wool blanket and their coffee sent light tentacles of steam into the night air.

Naruto shifted until he was being held in Sasuke's arms almost like a child. Sasuke's fingers carded through blonde silk and he relished in the feeling of holding Naruto in his arms.

"Are you ready, dobe?"

"Hmmm… yes. No. Yes. Yes, I am."

Sasuke smirked, "Just so long as you're sure."

"Teme!" Naruto pouted and reached for his coffee, taking one last procrastinating sip before setting the cup down. "You know, that's perfect. Just right."

Sasuke sighed, but allowed his dobe the extra moment, "Of course it is. It's as simple as realizing that you like a little coffee with your sugar and cream, that's all."

"It's good. Thank you."

"Hn." Once again they fell into silence but for the cars and the planes and the people and the…

"You know that when I was three my biological parents died and from then on I floated from foster home to foster home." Sasuke's heart skipped and he almost found himself wishing they were still discussing sickeningly sweet coffee. "As an adult, I know that children are most likely adopted if they enter the system between the ages newborn to four. So, I still don't understand why, really."

Naruto pulled the blanket up to his neck, snuggling further into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around the dobe, rubbing his hands over Naruto's back.

"For some reason, I just didn't 'stick' anywhere. Maybe it wasn't me. Maybe I just had the bad luck of being given to families who eventually, for reasons totally separate from the blonde orphaned kid, couldn't keep me. By the time I was seven, I had been in five different homes and my 'marketability' was quickly fading."

Naruto heard the growl in Sasuke's chest even if it didn't reach the man's lips. It made him smile. "At one point, I spent time in an orphanage. I was eight. I know that most people think of poor little Oliver Twist, but really, the caretakers there were okay. Overworked, underpaid… not nearly enough of them." Naruto sighed running a hand over his face, "That was probably when it began. My education into real life." Naruto had a smile on his face, but Sasuke didn't doubt for a moment that it was to hide something worse. "We were separated into wards. By age, you know, and gender. But at night, the older boys would come in and 'watch' us they said."

Sasuke's grip tightened to painful. Naruto closed his eyes. Was this fair to the dark haired man? Total disclosure seemed cruel. When the grip didn't ease up, Naruto squirmed, "Sasuke."

"Sorry. Continue." Sasuke said his voice devoid of emotion. Typical Uchiha.

"They would make us watch as they undressed and touched themselves and soon they would t-touch us and the first time… the first time I threw up on an older boy, his name was Botan… I kinda wish I could forget that. I spent three days in the infirmary afterward."

Naruto stopped and Sasuke didn't comment and so he pressed on.

"I was there until I was twelve and the place shut down. Not enough funding. Teme, in the interest of full disclosure, they tried and did touch me again and forced me to touch them, but they never raped me… there."

Sasuke nodded stiffly and Naruto couldn't read anything in his face with the shadows falling across his pale profile like a storm cloud.

Naruto nodded in return, "I was sent to a foster home with another boy. His name was Haku." Naruto squeezed his eyes shut. "We were there for four years… I left. Haku died."

Again the grip became painful but this time Naruto allowed it, enjoying the reminder that he was here with Sasuke and not back in that house, with Haku's bloody body in his lap.

"My foster family was upper-middle class. They both worked. I still have no idea why they wanted to foster kids… I mean, maybe I do, but even now I can't wrap my mind around someone premeditating child abuse. Planning it. Filling out the papers, going through the system. Doesn't it seem like a lot of work?"

Again Sasuke didn't respond verbally but Naruto felt him press his lips against Naruto's head.

"They were a husband and a wife and it was like living with Jekyll and Hyde. They fed off each other. She would make us…"

Naruto stopped for such a long time Sasuke didn't know what to think. "Dobe."

The blonde turned sharply in Sasuke's arms and straddle his waist, "Are you sure, Sasuke? Do you want me to tell you everything? Because," Naruto started shaking his head back and forth rapidly, almost frantically, "Because I really don't want to tell you. I don't want it to change how you feel. I didn't want to do…"

"Hn. Dobe. That's enough." Pale hands stopped the shaking head and pulled Naruto's face down until their foreheads rested together, "Tell me."

Naruto rested his head against Sasuke's chest and listened to the heartbeat for a moment. "She would force us to 'pleasure' her and when he found out, and they planned it so he always did, he'd beat the shit out of us. Now, as a husband wouldn't you just send us away? But no. That wasn't how they worked I guess. So then he would force us to…" Naruto fisted Sasuke's sweatshirt, "Sasuke…" Naruto whimpered.

"He would rape you," came the cool reply.

"Yes." Naruto whispered. "And then she would beat the shit out of us. And then, when Haku and I were lying in the bathtub, because they wouldn't tolerate the blood stains, we could hear them going at it like rabbits through the walls. We were a game. Part of a kinky sex game that the state was paying them for."

"One night, when we were both sixteen, things got out of control. He was coming at me and he was angry… I don't know why. Normally, he did his deed and then yanked her into the bedroom, but that night he came at me angry. Ready to hurt me. Kill me. Haku jumped him when I stopped getting up and he kept attacking me. I don't remember what happened. I just remember sitting there with the police lights flashing through the windows holding Haku in my lap. He was beautiful. Oh god…" The sobs ripped from his chest and Naruto couldn't stop it, he didn't want to. If Sasuke wanted everything, then that included when Naruto fell apart as well.

"Dobe." Sasuke whispered and Naruto almost smiled. He didn't ask Naruto to stop crying, he didn't try to fix it. He just let Naruto know he was there.

They set like that for an eternity before Naruto calmed down to the point where his breaths came out in little 'hicks'.

"Who were they? The p-people who did this to you?" Sasuke said, tilting Naruto's chin up and meeting watery blue eyes.

"It doesn't really matter." Naruto said and before Sasuke could insist, he continued, "They are dead."

"How?"

"Haku had a boyfriend, Zabuza… he came in at the end. The police had to kill him to stop him. He was uncontrollable. I could hear them screaming while he… but I just sat there, petting Haku's hair."

"Dobe."

Sasuke's arms tightened again and Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"After that I was placed with the Sarutobis. Uncle Asuma was the officer on call that night."

Silence followed and Naruto had never felt more tired or relieved in his whole life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke suppressed a sob and he forced his tears back knowing that Naruto would panic and that was the last thing he wanted. His Naruto had suffered so much in the hands of strangers and he wasn't there to protect him. How he wished that he had been in Naruto's life earlier. He wished that he could erase everything that happened to him but he knew he couldn't and a feeling of helplessness invaded his heart. He slowly turned Naruto in his arms and kissed those watery blue eyes closed and then covered his face with desperate butterfly kisses.

"Naruto, Naruto, God, baby, I'm so sorry! I thought it might be something like that but…" he shuddered wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man.

Naruto sobbed, "It wasn't your fault. I thought if I told you, that maybe you wouldn't want me." He confessed solemnly, his cheek pressed into Sasuke's chest. He could hear his angel's heartbeat racing and then felt a long shuddered going through his body.

"How can you think that? I want you all the time! Don't you get it Naruto-dobe, you're stuck with me whether you like it or not." Two dark possessive eyes looked down on him. Naruto whimpered, thankful for the love of his life.

"God, I feel like a woman!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling away from Sasuke slightly.

"Glad you know your place in this relationship, Naruto," Sasuke teased, laughing when Naruto glared at him, indignant.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort but his stomach chose that moment to give a loud protesting grumble. He closed his mouth blushing with embarrassment. Sasuke laughed.

"Let's get you to bed and I'll bring you some soup."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was nothing better in the world, Naruto thought as he devoured the soup that his teme made him, than a good hot soup in bed. Sasuke sat next to him, slowly eating his soup, eyeing Naruto with a smile as the dobe ate.

"I was hungry," the blond said, smiling at Sasuke who just shook his head complacency.

"So was I, for more things than just food but I guess we have three days for that," Sasuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pervert!" Naruto blushed deeply.

"Come on, dobe, you know you love it." There was a slight teasing tone to Sasuke's voice with an underlying of thread of desire.

Sasuke took both empty bowls to the kitchen and Naruto took the opportunity to think of ways that he could ask him about the twins. He really felt that the toddlers could add so much to their lives, but worried that Sasuke might not want them. Take one step at a time, Naruto thought to himself. Tomorrow… tomorrow he would talk to Sasuke about the twins. He snuggled deeper underneath the covers, closing his eyes. Tonight had been tiring enough without adding to it. He yawned as Sasuke slipped in beside him and gathered him in his arms. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and he smiled into Sasuke's chest, smelling his fallen angel's clean scent. Tomorrow was another day but right now all that Naruto wanted and needed had his arms wrapped tightly around him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

AN: It is I-Phantomsnow. I'm the other author of (see title below) and I glad that all of you love this story! It makes me happy that most of you can't even tell that there are actually two people writing it. It makes me happy, because I just love the way Michele writes! Anyways, I lost a bet with Michele and had to write this note. Michele is the best! She rules! Thank God for Michele, she rocks! (That was part of our bet). All the evil twisted things happening in our story are actually my idea, whereas all the fluffy, snuggly things are Michele's ideas! I would have killed off the twins but I knew that it would have made her very unhappy when I read her description of the twins. I had to curve my plans and make her happy. Anyways, thanks for reading! I bet you guys can't tell who writes what!

WARNING: Hello, duckies. The beginning of this chapter is nothing but hot, torrid… wait for it… sex. That's right. Playtime has begun and Sasuke's on the pitcher's mound… making Naruto the catcher which just totally made me giggle like a school girl in pigtails… anyway, all joking aside, I'm not joking. It's there, it's sex and it's boys. You have been warned.

All the Small Things

Chapter 3

It was like liquid fire trailing across his collarbone and up his neck. It wasn't painful. No, it was excruciatingly... pleasurable. He knew his eyes were closed, maybe he was asleep but all he could see was white behind his eyelids and all he could hear where the desperate noises flowing from his own mouth. He felt the sensation leave his achingly sensitive skin and he tried to move his hands to bring it back, forcefully if need be. He growled in frustration when his arms didn't obey. He heard a chuckle from far away and felt the fire return, this time trailing down, across his chest, around his nipples… oh god… and progressively southward. The fire burned around his navel and licked playful over his toned abdomen before nipping at his hip bone. He thrust out and almost screamed 'hallelujah' when his body obeyed. He could feel the fire continue its descent and he was almost delirious with need. Please don't stop… please don't stop…

"Please…" Naruto moaned and Sasuke took the pulsating cock in his mouth, smirking when blue eyes snapped open and Naruto yelled, "Don't stop!"

Sasuke immediately released him and Naruto pushed himself up onto his elbows, "I could kill you. I could kill you in forty three goddamn different ways. I went to med school for the sole purpose of finding ways to kill you, you…" His tirade was halted by Sasuke's eager lips that attacked his with almost bruising determination.

"Good morning, dobe." Sasuke whispered as he pulled back and then immediately drove forward to attack the tan column of Naruto's neck. The blonde's elbows gave out and he fell backward against his pillow, Sasuke's wicked mouth nipping and licking and soothing and driving him absolutely insane.

"Teme…" Naruto said and brought his thankfully working arms up to grab handfuls of Sasuke's midnight hair before yanking the man's face level to his own. "I want to play." Sasuke moaned and tried to lean down again only to be brought short when Naruto didn't release his hair. He snarled when Naruto smirked up at him. "No, bastard," Naruto jerked his hands to the side bringing Sasuke down onto the bed before he quickly straddled the pale man, "I want to fucking play!" Naruto growled as he thrust against Sasuke's boxer clad erection. Sasuke hissed and reached up, pulling Naruto head down harshly until their teeth clicked together and both of them hissed in equal parts pain and pleasure.

"Then," Sasuke began, "Let's fucking play." Sasuke bit the junction between Naruto's shoulder and neck until the man almost bled, smirking at the startled yell his dobe released. Sasuke leisurely sucked the inflamed skin until Naruto was panting from the sensation. Pale hands ran up quivering thighs, along thin hips and up the toned abdomen before circling Naruto's dark nipples. Long fingers pinched and pulled and all along his mouth marked the dobe as his own. No one else… ever. He was going to take the blonde in a way that assured the man wouldn't ever think about any of the other experiences he might have had. After today… after this playtime, Naruto would be ruined for everyone else. The thought made Sasuke smirk and his hands released the swollen nipples and trailed down to Naruto's ass, cupping the cheeks in his hands before he thrust up hard, grinding against the panting blonde.

"Get on your knees, Naruto." Sasuke said before he sucked on the tan earlobe. Naruto made a lust garbled sound of response, but Sasuke took the enthusiastic nod as the blonde's agreement.

Naruto shifted off Sasuke's hips and kicked the sleep pants that were still around his ankles onto the floor. Sasuke hastily pulled his boxers off and nearly purred with excitement when he looked up to see Naruto holding onto the headboard, his tan ass poised for hostile takeover and Naruto's blue eyes clouded with lust as he licked his lips taking in the sight of Sasuke in all his naked glory standing by the bed.

"Oh fuck, S'uke." Naruto moaned and his lids slid shut.

"Look at me, dobe." Blue eyes opened and watched as his angel slowly crawled onto the bed like a ravenous predator and Naruto couldn't believe how… excited… he was to be 'eaten'. When the taller man reached his side he trailed a single finger from Naruto's Achilles tendon, over his smooth calf and up his tense flank before running over his round buttocks and teasingly circling Naruto's entrance.

Naruto mewled, "Teasing is cheating, bastard."

Sasuke leaned down and licked a trail over Naruto's spine, from his lower back to the nape of his neck, "This is MY game. I make the rules." Sasuke's lips worked back down his spine, trailing kisses, licks and nips in his wake, causing Naruto to arch his back like a cat.

"Please…" Naruto said and removed a hand from the headboard to reach between his legs. He woke up with a problem and a man can only stand so much… Sasuke's pale hand caught his and forced it back on the headboard.

"It stays or I make it stay. Do you understand?" Sasuke hissed, once again leaning against Naruto's back and whispering in his ear. The only thing that kept Naruto from yelling at Sasuke was the feel of Sasuke's own obvious 'problem' against his backside.

"Yes, bastard. I understand." Naruto thrust backward, but his hands remained fixed, "Now get serious!"

"Shhh… no one likes a whiner." Sasuke's body separated completely from his dobe's and Naruto shivered at the cool air against his burning skin. In a moment, the dark haired man was back. His fingers immediately attended to preparing his blonde. One, two, three slick fingers entered before Naruto was panting shallowly, his forehead hanging low as he gasp for breath.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…"

The fingers were removed and Naruto didn't even try to stop his yell of disappointment.

"Tell me, Naru. Tell me how you want it. It's your game now. Tell me." Sasuke's voice was like warm honey.

Naruto felt Sasuke's member nudge against him and he let loose a long breath. He turned his head to look into Sasuke's black eyes. "I want," Naruto gently pushed backwards, feeling Sasuke's tip anchor at his opening, "I want to forget everything but you… how much you want me… how much I want you. I want us both to be reduced to moans, screams and yells of completion." Naruto moaned when Sasuke sucked tenderly on the bite mark he had left, "I want it hard. I want it fast. But most importantly, bastard," Naruto thrust backward, taking the man to his hilt, "I want it NOW." Naruto hissed out through clinched teeth.

"Fuck!" Sasuke screamed and jumped into action, fulfilling his dobe's command. He thrust with everything he had again and again, matching Naruto yell for yell and moan for moan. His chest lay flush against Naruto's back, glistening sweat allowing their bodies to move together like a dance. A pale hand moved around Naruto's waist and grabbed the neglected but never forgotten member.

"So close…" Naruto said and Sasuke nodded his agreement against Naruto's shoulder.

When the blonde finally came he screamed out his release as predicted. Sasuke followed closely behind and although he normally muffled his response, he let Naruto hear his scream of completion as well. He smirked when Naruto's body tightened for a second time around his pulsating member.

"SASUKE!" And the blonde collapsed beneath his teme's added weight. Sasuke pulled the blonde against him and pushed damp golden locks aside before kissing the back of his tan neck.

"Well…" Naruto said, his voice still winded, "You've certainly got game, teme."

Sasuke groaned against Naruto's shoulder, "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that, idiot."

"Perhaps that's best." Naruto agreed, blushing as he cuddled into Sasuke's warmth, "Yamamoto-san, next door, isn't going to be happy."

"Hn. If she says anything, we'll give her Kakashi's number. It is his fault we're home."

"That's just…" Naruto shifted and looked into black eyes, his blue eyes alight with happiness, "…perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke quietly got out of bed. Truthfully, he had the need to smother his dobe with a lot more 'playtime' but they both needed food. He smirked when Naruto turned over in his sleep, his arm patting the space next to him in the attempt to find Sasuke. When his searched ended in finding empty space, he growled softly and grabbed Sasuke's pillow, hugging it to himself and muttering his lover's name.

It looked like the dobe was going to be asleep for a while. Sasuke turned from the adorable sight and grimaced at the flaky white mess on his stomach, heading towards the bathroom and a nice hot shower.

The water hit his aching body, melting away the stress that had accumulated in the last twenty-four hours, although, admittedly, playing with his blonde had been a great stress reliever. Naruto would sleep for another couple of hours and that would give him enough time to go down to the local diner and get them some much needed nourishment because quite frankly, he needed a break from Naruto's delicate cuisine.

He went back to the room with only a small towel wrapped precariously around his waist. He rolled his eyes at the sprawled figure on the bed who was clutching his pillow tightly to his chest and snoring softly with his mouth slightly opened. The dobe seemed to be exhausted, Sasuke thought, making his way to their shared closet. He reached for a pair of jeans and a dark grey sweater and then dug out some black boxers from his drawer. Quickly dressing, he came to stand by the bed looking down at Naruto, frowning a little at the bruise that had formed around his eye. It reminded him that he would have to call a lawyer. It was a good thing that the other branch of the family specialized in Law. An evil dark thought, which can only belong to an Uchiha, began to form in his mind. He knew the perfect person to call in… someone that he knew would make Kakashi squirm. Ha! Take that Kakashi!

He knelt with one knee on the bed and pressed his lips on the dobe's cheek, whispering to the still sleeping blonde, "I'll be back, going to go get breakfast." Naruto had dark circles around his eyes, not just the horrible black eye. He was exhausted and Sasuke thought that maybe the suspension was not such a bad thing but Kakashi was still going to pay. He stood up and left the room.

He grunted a good morning to several of their neighbors who only smiled, knowing that Sasuke was a bit of a recluse and that the only person who truly animated him was his roommate. Yamamoto-san, their next door neighbor, just happened to be going out at the same time he was and gave him a very dirty look. Sasuke repressed the urged to do something childish and stick out his tongue like he knew his lover would but instead he gave her his famous flirtatious look. She wasn't too impressed. He and Naruto had a bet going on whether or not she was a lesbian and from the harsh glare that she gave him, he just might lose that bet. The dobe was loud during their bouts of 'play' but he loved to hear him shout out his name and wasn't going to let some old, man-hating hag stop them. He shrugged and walked towards the diner.

He gave an irritated sigh when he saw that it was packed, like usual. The food was excellent and many came to eat there. He waited patiently for his turn to order ignoring the sly, inviting looks he received from both males and females.

His phone rang while he was waiting for his order. "Moshi, Moshi?" He said into it, impatiently tapping his foot.

"I heard you were suspended." His father's voice instantly made his semi-good mood fly out the window.

"Yes," Sasuke waited holding his breath. Why was it that only his parents could make him feel like a small, inadequate child?

"I see. What happened?" His father asked the impatience in his voice clearly heard even through the wireless connection.

"I can't discuss it but it's a minor thing and I will fix it," Sasuke's voice was cold and detached.

"See that you do." His father hung up without any of the pleasantries that should have been between father and son.

Sasuke stared down at his phone almost willing it to ring again so he could tell his father off. His fingers itched to call him back and scream out his frustration at not being good enough for them but the waitress giggled and smiled at him as she handed him the order, interrupting his murderous intentions. He nodded and thanked the girl. Leaving the diner, he quickened his steps, wanting nothing more than to get home to the only person that made things right in his world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke put his keys away as he walked into the apartment, listening for any signs of movement and smiling when he heard his dobe cursing him for using all the hot water. He gave a silent laugh making his way to the kitchen table and began taking out what his dobe so playfully called a suicide breakfast.

"Dobe! Get your delectable ass in here!" He called out loudly. Naruto appeared in the doorway, wearing jeans and an orange shirt with a darker orange swirl on the front. He walked slowly towards the table wincing as he sat down.

"Do you want me to bring you a pillow? I'm sure we have a blowup donut around here somewhere." Sasuke asked a smirk of satisfaction on his face. He chuckled when Naruto gave him a dirty look.

"Fuck you, bastard," he mumbled as he chewed his bacon. Sasuke smiled innocently at him and Naruto choked back a retort, he was too tired and too hungry to blast the bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was at ease, comfortably enjoying the quiet, stress free environment but Naruto, who was lying between Sasuke's legs on the living room couch, was quite restless. His head lay just under Sasuke's chin and he kept shifting around, glancing from the TV to Sasuke and then back to the TV until Sasuke turned off the TV, gently pushing Naruto up and around until the blonde sat looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked suspiciously. His dobe wanted something and it was something he felt that he wouldn't like.

"I-I.." Naruto looked away and ran a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. Sasuke sighed, reaching out for him and pulled him into a hug. Naruto's hair tickled his nose as he breathed.

"Just tell me. You don't ever need to be afraid of telling me anything," he felt the dobe relax and Naruto gently pushed himself away from Sasuke and took a deep breath.

"I want to adopt the twins." Hopeful blue eyes stared into shock black ones.

"What?" Sasuke asked blinking. He hadn't been expecting that from Naruto. A slow determined look came into the blonde's eyes.

"I said I would like for us to adopt the twins, Yoshi and Yuri." He repeated himself more firmly.

Sasuke's heart dropped and his hands clenched into fists, he stood up suddenly, looking down at Naruto's now pleading eyes.

"Please. Please, don't say no, at least not right away." Naruto begged standing up himself.

"Naruto, why? I mean, you can't go around adopting every orphan that you come across in the hospital. That's just insane!" Sasuke's voice was harsh.

Naruto flinched, "I don't want to adopt every orphan, Sasuke! I just want those two kids!"

A rush of inadequacies filled Sasuke's heart. Wasn't he enough for Naruto? Didn't he give him enough love?

"Naruto?" He asked slowly, his dark eyes clouded over with a hard expression, "Is this about your childhood?"

Naruto body stiffened, "No, this is not about my childhood! This is about me! I want a family!" He screamed fed up with Sasuke. He knew the bastard well and he knew that he was afraid of being someone's father because of the lack of his own father in his life.

Sasuke flinched, looking away from Naruto. Naruto would not force him into adopting children he didn't even know. He would not be forced into becoming a father!

"What the FUCK, Naruto! Aren't I enough for you! I thought WE were a family!" Sasuke lost what little control that he had been holding onto. He wouldn't be force into parenthood, not by anyone.

"Why can't you ever listen to me?" Naruto asked blinking away the tears gathering in his eyes rapidly. "Why can't you support me in anything? This is just like when I was telling you about the funding for the hospital. You never let me explain my side. You never listen, you never support me. It's like all am to you is a pretty, convenient FUCK TOY!"

The words were out before Naruto to stop himself from uttering them. Sasuke face became thunderous and he turned away from Naruto, walking towards the bedroom. At first Naruto felt defeated and sad but then anger took over. He knew that Sasuke loved him, knew that the dark hair man never saw him as a toy, but sometimes he didn't feel like he was his equal.

"I'm not done talking to you!" He reached out to take a hold of Sasuke who was pulling something out from the pocket of his discarded clothes from the day before. Naruto jerked the dark haired teme around and two tiny bits of paper were thrust into his face.

"I fucking love you, you idiot, and I don't see you as my fuck toy, as you so elegantly put it!"

Naruto snatched the papers away from Sasuke, quickly scanning them. They were checks made out to him from Sasuke's parents, the date suggesting that it had been only yesterday.

"What is this?" He asked in a trembling voice, his eyes searching Sasuke's for an explanation.

"My proof, Naruto, that everything you say is important to me, even thought I may not act like it, even though you may not notice!" He said as he jerked his arms through the sleeve of his jacket.

Naruto eyes widen with comprehension, "This is for the hospital?" He asked. Sasuke gave him a withering look, "Yes, Naruto, I lowered myself, forsaking my pride, to ask for it from my parents." Sasuke's voice sounded dead as he tried to hide the pain he was feeling under his normal cold mask but Naruto could see right through it.

"Damn it, Sasuke, I don't want your parents' money. All I ever wanted was for you to listen to me, to make me feel that I was a part of your life, a part of you!" He ripped the checks into little pieces. Sasuke was always trying to fix things with money, Naruto thought.

There was a long tense silence where Sasuke felt like his body had been hit by a ton of bricks. Naruto was rejecting him. Naruto didn't need him and anger surged through his body. He walked passed Naruto, shoving him to the side when the dobe tried to stop him. Naruto stumbled but managed to regain his balance.

"Sasuke, no, please, come back!" He said urgently, feeling like he had unintentionally broken something fragile between them. It had not been his intention. He ran after Sasuke, "Please, Sasuke, don't go away angry," he pleaded grabbing him by his forearm.

"You are my family and I love you but I know that we can be good parents to those children." He begged, repressing a sob but Sasuke had his face turned away from him.

"I can only give you so much, Naruto," he said in dead voice as he opened the door and walked out.

Naruto sank to his knees, slamming his fisted hands against the floor, trying to fight back the anger and the tears. Sasuke, he thought, all I need you to give me is you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke allowed his feet to carry him where they would but he knew exactly where they would end up. His feet only knew how to go two places… to the hospital and to Naruto.

He shoved his hands in his pocket and wondered why Naruto didn't remind him to grab a heavier jacket. Normally the idiot was so concerned about his health. So sensitive to the changing weather patterns. The wind blew harshly, reddening his cheeks and a flash of tear filled, blue eyes entered his mind. Ah yes, that's why he was freezing his ass off. His dobe had been too busy begging him to stay, begging him to listen, begging him to love him…

Fuck.

Sasuke growled. Naruto had never mentioned wanting a family before. Yes, Sasuke knew Naruto loved children and he also didn't miss the longing looks at filled playgrounds and happy families, but he thought he was enough.

Sasuke couldn't do children. There is was. It's not as though he hadn't entertained the thought. Who doesn't at some point? But, perhaps he had entertained it a little less than most people and that was due to two very important reasons. One, he was gay. His partner/spouse/fuck toy… Sasuke growled, scaring passing walkers… wasn't ever going to be able to give him a child. He was a doctor. He pretty much knew this for a fact. That aside, reason number two was why he wouldn't entertain any of the other ways one came upon children when a fertile womb wasn't readily available, Sasuke was destined, by god and all the other Uchihas, to be a piss poor father.

There he said it. Wasn't admitting there was a problem the first step? But the first step to what? Admitting it didn't fix anything. His father had been… Sasuke stopped. Wait, what should a father be? His father had made sure that both his sons were cared for… nannies… and fed… personal chefs… and sheltered… three story, thirty four room monstrosity… and educated… in medicine. Sasuke never wanted for anything. He always had the best clothes, technology and toys available. All of his needs were met. So, perhaps his parents hadn't been terrible.

As he was walking he remembered watching some video in some class in college that he had to take to become a doctor. Sort of like all the other videos and classes. In the end, it was so he could be a damn doctor. Sasuke shook his black head and sidestepped something that look suspiciously like vomit. Anyway, it showed a baby monkey in a cage. In one corner there was a metal arm with a bottle of food. In the other corner was a makeshift 'mother', a pile of warm fur with an artificial heartbeat. The idea was to see which 'mother' would be more important to the frightened little furball that had most likely been ripped away from his 'real' mother when the camera started rolling. The baby immediately went to the fur covered mother and stayed there and stayed there and stayed there. Finally, after more than a day, the baby eased away for the 'comfort' mother and ran to the bottle. He sucked down food like he was starving and he probably was and then ran directly back into his mother's arms. The commentator gave some spiel about how 'love' needed to be included as one of the basic 'needs' along with food, shelter and so on. The monkey baby had chosen to stay near its 'mother' even at the risk of starvation.

Sasuke had rolled his eyes. He hated those fucking experiments. He was a cold hearted bastard, by his own account, but who the hell starved monkeys to make such a lame point that no one would listen to… that no one would care about. Sasuke was drawn from his thoughts that day by a muffled sniff beside him. He turned and saw Naruto crying softly beside him. The dobe had cared, that's who.

Sasuke fell in love that day.

Sasuke shook his head… back to the point. The bottom line was that all of his needs were met by the 'metal arm'. Sasuke hadn't even realized he was missing a 'comfort mother' in his life. Such a thing didn't even exist in his realm of possibility. That was until he met Naruto and then, unlike the little monkey, Sasuke ran. The little monkey had experienced love from someplace. His mother, the damn scientists, the night janitor… someone had given the little bastard a pat, a tickle under the chin, a soft cooing of words. Not Sasuke. Had he been locked in that metal cage, he would have set up shop at the food dispenser and glared at anyone who got near.

He had known Naruto for four years… years… before he allowed himself to test the warmth, to seek love. Four years before he selfishly decided his need to be loved outweighed Naruto's need for the same thing. Naruto, the stupid idiot-dobe, had thrown all his love at the coldest 'metal arm' there was. But, damn that dobe, Naruto was unique. He was love incarnate and a born teacher besides. With everything he said and did, Naruto showed Sasuke how 'to' love and how 'to be' loved. Sasuke thrived under Naruto's patient tutoring and six years later Sasuke knew how to love Naruto with his whole heart and how to appreciate Naruto's love in return.

But now… now Naruto wanted to add something else to the mix. Not something… someone. Not someone… someones… as in plural. What the hell was he going to do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shrill honk was his only warning before Sasuke's legs were taken out by the bumper of a car. Sasuke lay on the pavement, blinking up at the clouds, quickly doing an internal inventory of his injuries.

"Fuck, are you o… Oh, it's you. Let me get back in the car and finish the job then."

Sasuke turned his head and looked into black eyes identical to his own then groaned, closing them.

"Little brother," Itachi said, bending down and ignoring the beeps and shouts, "Remember when you were like four and I taught you the importance of looking both ways before crossing the street?" Itachi's strong fingers ran behind Sasuke's neck and scalp, feeling his spine for injury.

"I'm fine." Sasuke said slapping away his brother's hands and sitting up, "And yes I remember, you made me play 'Frogger' and whenever the damn frog got smashed you'd scream that I was a murderer."

Itachi smirked and offered Sasuke his hand, "Yes, but you never crossed the street without looking both ways… until today. Do I see 'Frogger' refresher course in your future? I'm sure Blondie would enjoy it."

Itachi knew his brother and the instant the words were out of his mouth, Sasuke's entire mask changed. Still firm in place, just different.

"Or maybe it is Naruto's fault you were being careless."

"Don't say that." Sasuke hissed, "It wasn't his fault."

"Huh. But it was his something."

Sasuke shrugged, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turned to walk away. Itachi was on him in a heartbeat.

"Where are you going?" He asked and turned his little brother toward his car. "I know you were suspended from the hospital, so why would you be heading there?" He opened the car door and shoved his surprisingly compliant brother in the passenger's seat before walking around the car. At the inquisitive looks he was receiving he yelled, "He's okay! Shook it off like a good little soldier!"

Sliding into the front seat he closed the door and turned to his brother.

"Let's chat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and allowed his head to fall back against the headrest, "You know, Itachi? That might be a very good idea." Itachi's eyes widened, "But I do need to go to the hospital, can we talk there?"

"Of course." Itachi entered traffic and spent the next four blocks trying not to hit anyone else while he cast curious glances at his passenger to figure out what was up with his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was silent throughout the drive, silent during the walk through the parking lot and damn near dead as they crossed the ER before entering the elevators.

"Where are we going?" Itachi asked leaning against the wall.

Sasuke blinked and looked at him, "Pediatrics."

"Isn't Naruto suspended too?"

"We aren't here to see him." The doors opened and Sasuke walked out, followed closely by Itachi.

"God, I hate Pooh-Bear." The older man grumbled. "Why are we here again? Cause I have to tell you, if we weren't in a hospital and you were missing some teeth, I would think you were taking me somewhere to kill me… what with all the silence and the gloom and the doom…"

Sasuke had stopped in front of a large window that looked in on the Pediatrics playroom. His hands were once again in his pockets and he just stared. Itachi tried to locate who or what his brother was fascinated with and saw two toddlers playing together in the corner. The girl held a doll in her arms and was force feeding the poor thing a plastic carrot. The boy laughed while running around her, his arms wide spread like an airplane.

Itachi noticed that they both had midnight black hair and pale skin. The boy's hair stood up in all directions and the girl's was pulled up into two curly pig tails on the sides of her head. They could be little Sasuke clones.

Itachi smirked, "Little brother, is there something you want to tell me…" He heard Sasuke's sharp intake of breath and turned to look at the twins. His own breath caught in his throat when they both turned, perhaps noticing their watchers, and their eyes sparkled like sapphires.

"Holy shit. They could be yours and…"

"Naruto wants them." Sasuke said finally breaking his silence.

Itachi looked at his brother's reflection in the glass. Sasuke's face was blank and he just stared at the playing children but his eyes were lost, scared and alone. Itachi felt his chest tighten. Suddenly, he wanted to protect his little brother, crawl with him under their covers and hide. He wanted to tickle him like he had when Sasuke was younger, tickle him until tears came to his eyes and Sasuke forgot his hurts and fears.

"I- I can't be a father, Itachi," Sasuke said and his eyes closed, "I don't know how."

Itachi let his head bow, before turning it to the side, "Come here." Itachi turned and sat in the chairs across the hall. Sasuke looked at the twins one more time before following suit.

"Naruto told me he wanted to adopt them this morning." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "I got angry. I yelled and I said things that I normally wouldn't say. I was… scared. I had hoped that I would be enough for him. That I could be his whole family, like he is mine." Sasuke looked up with wide eyes at the man who had been the closest thing to a fur covered robot that he had. "I didn't mean…"

"Shut up, Sasuke. I understand what you mean." Itachi leaned back in his chair, "Why are you scared of being a father?"

"Please, Itachi… don't play the dumb paramedic card on me. You've a fucking genius. You know why."

Itachi chuckled darkly, "I'm going to let the paramedic crack go this time, doctor, since you're obviously upset. So, our father was an asshole? I would think it would be as easy as just thinking to yourself, 'What would Father do?' and then doing the exact opposite."

"I'm the metal arm." Sasuke mumbled, the back of his head hitting the wall harshly, "I don't know how to love anyone but Naruto." Pained black eyes fell on Itachi, "I don't even really know how to love you. You who raised me and encouraged me and helped me to be just a little bit different than the mold Father had all picked out. How can I possible love two children? I'll destroy them and in destroying them, I will destroy Naruto."

Itachi's face twisted into a sneer, "Stop this. Whatever it is you're trying to do to yourself, I will not allow. I might not be a damn doctor but I am still an Uchiha and I will not sit here and watch you be weak."

The older man almost sighed out loud when anger flashed like lightning across his brother's eyes.

"Excuse me? I'm fucking trying to work out my feelings or some shit with the one person, besides the damn dobe, that I can and you are throwing your Uchiha-ness at me?"

"Your feelings? Is that what the garble of woe was, because all I heard was 'poor me' and 'it's too much for me to handle'. God, if Father heard you…"

"Fuck you!" Sasuke hissed, "I don't care what Father thinks! Do you hear me? This isn't about him. This is about me and Naruto and if we want to start a family. It has nothing… NOTHING… to do with him!"

"No, Sasuke," Itachi stood, "It doesn't. It has to do with you, Naruto and the love you could give those two babies. Fuck, Sasuke, ask anyone. You and Naruto walk into a room and your sickening love nearly drowns us all and instead of trying to cough it out of our lungs, we all take deeper breaths." Itachi closed his eyes and ran both hands through his long, black hair, "You know how to love, Naruto taught you. You just don't want to share, because if you did, then maybe Naruto would too. That's what the problem is. You're not scared of being a bad father. You are more than capable of learning. You're not scared of not being able to love someone else… you know you can. You're scared that Naruto's love for you will change, lessen. What you don't understand is…" Itachi shrugged and turned toward the elevators.

Sasuke blinked owlishly before standing up, "What? What don't I understand?"

"Naruto doesn't want to love those kids. Naruto doesn't want you to love those kids." The door opened and Itachi stepped onto the elevator, "Naruto wants to love them together with you."

And with that he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke turned and walked back to the window. Most of the other children were gone now, but the twins had stayed in their corner. The boy was still laughing and smiling and Sasuke smirked when the little girl rolled her eyes, calling her brother something that made the three year old stop his play to yell, his little arms flailing.

The twins must have noticed him because they turned once more and looked right at him. Sasuke nodded his head and sent them a small smile. The little girl paused before returning the gesture, but the little boy ran to the window, pressing his chubby palm against it while yelling 'hi'. Sasuke couldn't hear him, but he chuckled and then before he realized what he was doing, his own hand came up and pushed against the glass, right were the chibi hand was. The boy calmed down immediately and nodded his head, black locks falling into his clear blue eyes. With a last blinding smile, he hopped down and continued playing airplane.

Pulling his hand back, Sasuke bowed his head to look at it and felt mildly surprised that it didn't look radically different.

"Oh, hello, Doctor Uchiha." Sasuke turned and saw Shizune headed his way, "What brings you to Peds?"

Sasuke looked into the glass room one more time and turned to the dark haired woman.

"I was wondering if we could talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sasuke had left, Naruto decided to get off his ass and pay a visit to the people that took in a lost, abused, and mistrustful boy and turned him into the man he was now. He couldn't have survived those years without the Sarutobis. He thanked God for putting them in his path. They took him in, a semi-crazed sixteen year old who thought that he was unlovable, whose life had been filled with monsters and showed him that he was loveable and that there were actually people who weren't out to get him, to use him…

He quickly grabbed the keys to their car and looked at the little license plate keychain that hung amidst an assortment of keys with his and Sasuke's initials on it, a cheesy heart in the middle. Naruto ran his thumb over it, closing his eyes remembering his surprise when Sasuke had brought it home. The bastard had tossed it at him and grunted something about always, love and what was his was also Naruto's. His insanely emotionally repressed lover had been so cute but, of course, Naruto had not said that aloud.

How could I have told him that he thought of me as his fuck toy!

He shook his head and sighed. Grabbing his heavy jacket from the living room closet, he frowned when he noticed Sasuke's own jacket. Naruto reached out a trembling hand and trailed his fingers lightly over the sleeve, thinking about the cold front that he knew was coming and the teme only wearing a light jacket. He closed the closet door. There was nothing he could do now. Sasuke was gone. He swallowed hard. God, please, don't let the bastard leave me. It wasn't worth losing Sasuke. Nothing was. If it came down to Sasuke or those children, there was no question on which one he would choose.

"I hope you know that, bastard. I hope you know that if you're not with me, then adopting the twins would mean nothing to me," he muttered to himself as he inserted the key and listened as the engine turned over. He placed the car in reverse and headed towards the highway. It wouldn't take him longer than a couple of hours to get to the Sarutobis and then he could bask in their love and ask the old man for advice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shizune stared at the stony young man sitting in front of her. She blinked several times and had the urge to pinch herself just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. Doctor Uchiha, of the famous Uchihas, had just requested something that she could have never foreseen happening… not in a million years.

"You want to adopt Yoshi and Yuri Tottori?" She repeated slowly, staring straight into those cold, hard eyes. She knew Sasuke was great doctor and that his family was wealthy but the man showed no feeling to anyone except Naruto. In her opinion, he wasn't a good candidate for adoption and there were many factors to consider.

"Yes, we want to adopt them. Is there a problem?" He asked in a polite but distant voice. She raised an eyebrow.

"Where do I begin?" She adjusted her small gold rimmed glasses buying her time. "There are just too many factors to consider… your work schedule, you home situation and most of all, your psychological profile."

She noticed the way he stiffened, annoyance flickering in his eyes before it was controlled and repressed and once more, a blank, unemotional face was presented to her.

"Shizune, I know that we can offer those children everything that they will not be getting in a foster home," he said, forcing himself to relax in the uncomfortable chair.

"Oh, and what is that? Children need more than just financial stability…" she said leaning forward in an attempt to find an ounce of emotional response in the man in front of her.

"I know." Sasuke nodded meeting her searching eyes, "I'm a doctor and I wouldn't be a good doctor if I didn't care about those people that walk into the ER. We can offered them love, affection and protection. Have you met my dobe?" He finished with a fond smile.

Shizune almost smiled back, releasing a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. Yes, Naruto was full of love and if he could love Sasuke and live with him and declare him lovable, then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea. She tapped a pencil against her desk and reaching for the phone, her fingers quickly began dialing a number that might change Sasuke's and Naruto's lives forever.

"Yes, Hinata Hyuuga please?" She said into the phone. Sasuke's heart pounded and he suppressed an uncharacteristic urge to jump up and down in victory. Uchihas, he reminded himself, don't make fools of themselves in public but he did give Shizune a small, happy smile. He would bring those children home to Naruto and they would become a family. His family! His and Naruto's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto turned into the driveway of an old and much loved house. In this house, he had learned the true meaning of family, the true meaning of love and it hadn't been easy. The first few weeks with the Sarutobis had been disastrous, with him angry and rebellious at every turn. But the old man had been patient, understanding and tenacious. Naruto had lashed out at him and had even run away a couple of times, but Uncle Asuma had dragged him back and handed him over to the old man time and time again. Opening his car door, Naruto stepped out of the car and plastered a fake smile on his face.

He rang the door bell with a finger that shook uncontrollably to his horror. As the door opened, Naruto willed his face and body to appear natural, normal but the wrinkled face, whose eyes lit up with happiness at seeing his visitor, soon figured out that something was wrong.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, Naruto," the old man began stepping aside to let him in. "You are always welcome here, of course, but I can tell that this is not just a simple visit."

Tears welled up in sky blue eyes, "I think I lost him, Grandpa. I really thing I lost him this time!" He threw himself into the arms of the older man, holding on for dear life as his world fell apart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was satisfaction in Sasuke's face when he walked out of Shizune's office and he ignored the curious looks that the staff kept giving him as he walked out of the hospital. He couldn't wait to go home and surprise his dobe with the news. His heart and mind were at ease after the conversation with his brother. Itachi always knew how to make him feel better and he sincerely hoped that he could be to the twins half of what Itachi had been to him growing up. He had to grudgingly admit that they were cute and he could see what Naruto saw in them. Yoshi and Yuri could be their biological children and he laughed to himself, once again forgetting to look before he crossed the street.

This time however, the car stopped a few inches away from him. He looked up startled into the dark eyes of his brother once more. Itachi angrily got of the car, slamming his door shut and grabbing his little brother by his jacket. He pulled him close, staring into his eyes. He was aware that several cars were honking and cursing at them but both brothers ignored them all.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Itachi growled his eyes flashing. "Tell me now, so that I can put you out of your misery in my own sadistically creative way!" He shook Sasuke and younger man gave his big brother an amused smirk.

"Do you think that you could give me a ride home?" He asked savoring that word in his tongue.

There was an incoherent growl from Itachi as he dropped Sasuke and jerked his head towards the passenger side.

"Come on. Get in, foolish little brother, before you get killed." Sasuke scrambled inside the car, relaxing in the seat. He was aware that his brother was giving him curious looks much to Sasuke amusement.

"I see that you thought about what I said before?" Itachi said. His curiosity had been peaked and there was concern for Sasuke in his voice… well as much as an Uchiha could show. Sasuke, even if he wasn't aware of it, was a passionate person. He wouldn't be a doctor if he didn't have passion for saving lives. He had turned out to be a relatively sane person with little quirks here and there, like any other Uchiha, really, and he would thank Naruto everyday of his life for loving Sasuke. Naruto had opened his emotionally stunted little brother in ways that he could never do. He had tried his best to be there for Sasuke, showing him brotherly love as much as his Uchiha upbringing could allow. But it was Naruto's love, encouragement and attention that had allowed Sasuke to be more than just his career… more than just an Uchiha.

"I more than thought about, brother, I did something." He turned his head towards Itachi, his lips curving into a small smile.

"Hn. What did you do?" Itachi asked but already knew the answer, he was a genius after all.

"I had a talk with Shizune and informally requested to adopt the twins," Sasuke explained and his satisfaction and excitement were barely contained.

"And?"

Sasuke laughed, "And it looks like there will be two new Uchihas if all goes well. In the mean time, I started the paperwork with Shizune to become their foster parents."

"Hn, congratulations, little brother." Sasuke could hear the approval in his brother's voice and consciously forced himself to save this moment, this memory, forever in his mind. "Just one more thing… I don't do babysitting."

Sasuke's lips lifted once more. He and his dobe would make sure that Itachi would always be included in their little family. He leaned his head against the head rest and closed his eyes. The image of his blonde soon appeared underneath his close eyelids, Naruto wore the crazy grin that has always made his heart race.

Naruto his friend, his rival, his lover…..his everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was about to enjoy the first moment of peace since he had since coming in to work. The ER was hectic without their two best doctors. Gaara and the rest of the staff were running around taking care of a heavier load, a load he had to admit was usually taken care of by Naruto and Sasuke. He pulled open his desk drawer, taking out a Cuban. He sniffed it appreciatively before biting off one end of it. He wasn't going to smoke it, there was no smoking in the hospital, of course, but just to have it in between his teeth was relaxing enough. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawing as he leaned back in his leather chair, his fingers pressing the massage button. He groaned out loud in pleasure. Sometimes, even if it was just for a moment, life was good, he thought.

The sound of his door being thrown open had him jumping out of his skin. He choked on his saliva, his eyes watering as he coughed to regain his breath. Then the sound of a voice reached his oxygen deficient brain and horror filled it.

"Hey, Kakashi-bastard, what are you doing? Choking to death?" The grinning idiot asked him stepping further inside what was once his little corner of heaven.

Kakashi managed to catch his breath and the shock of seeing his visitor made him sit back heavily in his chair. He absently turned off the massager. He must be having a nightmare, yes that was it. That man wasn't here and he wasn't standing in front of his desk holding a brief case wearing a slightly wrinkled grey suit with a navy blue shirt. No, it wasn't him. His most hated adversary, his most loved lover and the only person that somehow always managed to get under his skin.

He closed his eyes tightly."Please, let it be a dream. Please, let it be a damn dream!" He muttered to himself.

Then he heard it, the most annoying sound in the world, the sound that made his skin break out in goose bumps… his ex's amused laughter.

"You wish, Kakashi-bastard. Aren't you glad to see me?" The man's voice had changes from loud and obnoxious to deep, husky velvet. It was that voice that he hadn't been able to resist in college and even after they had graduated. He pried one eyed open and immediately closed it again when he saw midnight black hair with laughing coal colored eyes. He went for the gold and opened both eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, the man would disappear. Nope, he was still standing there impatiently glaring at him.

"What the fuck, Kakashi! You would think you aren't glad to see me!" The whining, annoying voice was back and it yelled at him. Kakashi could feel the slight headache from earlier come back ten times more painful.

"Come on, Kakashi, a kiss for old time's sake," the man from his nightmares had suddenly appeared next to him. Kakashi leaned away from the pale lips but not far enough. Those lips were just how he remembered them, succulent and soft. He mentally grumbled, nobody had a right to have lips like that and as they moved against his, Kakashi gave a helpless mewl. The doofus smirked against his lips and pushed himself closer while Kakashi tried to leaned away from him. There was a sudden yelp, probably from both of them, and the chair toppled over. The doofus, as Kakashi so lovingly called him, was lying on top of him, his lips still pressed against his own.

His office door was once again opened and an anxious Iruka poked his head inside.

"Are you all right, Kakashi?" He asked concerned. Kakashi wanted to die when the doofus laughed and picked himself up. There was an embarrassed and surprised look on Iruka's face before it was suddenly suffocated with a deep red blush.

"The bastard has a hard head, nothing can crack it. Believe me, I have tried," he gave Iruka a cocky wink and a wide grin before turning around to offer his hand to Kakashi.

Kakashi wished the ground would open up beneath him and swallowed him whole. He slapped the doofus' hand away, glaring at him.

"Iruka, I'm fine!" he muttered in a dismissive tone, it was a relief to the brown haired man, who hastily closed the door on them.

"What the hell hole did you crawl out of?" Kakashi demanded his eyelids twitching. He wanted to scream and throw a tantrum like a child or maybe wrap his hands around the pale neck and squeeze. Kakashi was aware that it might not be the sanest reaction but anything goes when it comes to his ex-lover.

"Well, before you kill me, dismember me and stuff me somewhere in your office, I'm here on official business." His ex explained himself with a sheepish look. Kakashi however, was still in denial and was not listening.

He had to be on his guard when it came to this particular man because he was dangerous underneath that harmless smile and those dreamy black abysses that he had for eyes. Kakashi was jerked out of his thoughts… wait, did the doofus just say something about business. He narrowed his eyes into slits. Oh, god, please, don't let it be true, he prayed.

"What business?"

"I am here representing Sasuke and Naruto. I'm their lawyer! You know what they say… blood is thicker than family… or no, wait… thicker than water," The happy, little tone didn't escape Kakashi's ear. "You know, now that I think about it, that doesn't really make since, I mean… well, duh…"

Kakashi stopped listening. He knew his ex was as sadistic as the rest of his family, regardless of the adorable, innocence he seemed to radiate. What else could you expect from an Uchiha? Several thoughts ran through his head, the most prominent being that Sasuke Uchiha wouldn't see the light of day once he got back from his suspension. No, he would make sure that he suffered for bringing Obito Uchiha back into his life.

Obito, his rival, his friend, his lover…..the bane of his existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself at the dining room table, looking down on the same off white tablecloth of his youth, while Grandfather Sarutobi walked out of the kitchen with steaming cups of tea.

"I could have helped." Naruto said standing, grabbing his own cup before pulling the old man's chair out for him.

"You are the guest, I am the host and," brown eyes twinkled, "I need you to change the bathroom light bulb before you leave. You do that and we'll call it even."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "Even."

"So, what did you do?" Sarutobi said looking across at the table at his blonde 'grandson'. He smiled into his cup when Naruto immediately took offense.

"Now, why do you assume that I did something? The bastard is more than capable of doing something. In fact, he does lots of 'somethings' you don't even know about… everyday."

"I'm quite sure that he does. Some of those 'somethings' I'd really rather not know about, if you don't mind."

Naruto's face turned eight different shades of red and he choked on his tea, "Jiraiya was right! You are a closet pervert, aren't you?" Naruto's eye's closed into suspicious slits and his finger pointed accusingly. The old man reached out and clasped his weathered hand around the tan hand, bringing then both down to the table.

Sarutobi chuckled, "Naruto, we are getting away from the point. Whatever you did, we need to wrap up so that you can go home and make it better."

Naruto let out a long, sad sigh, "I think maybe I crossed a line. I didn't know it was there," Naruto ran a hand over his face, "No, that's a lie. I did. I did know, but I hoped that Sasuke would be willing to jump together just this once. Trust me, just this once. I might have miscalculated that."

Sarutobi nodded, looking at the young man before him, noticing the deep bruising around his eye and down the side of his face. Had Jiraiya not called last night to 'tattle' on the young blonde, telling of Naruto's confrontation and subsequent suspension, Sarutobi would have had Asuma hauling Uchiha's ass off to jail.

Sarutobi gave a gentle smile, "I think you have been around me too long, Naruto. You have mastered the ability of not answering a question by mysteriously answering it."

Naruto laughed. It was slightly forced, but true none the less, "I've always wanted to be like you, old man. I've never hidden that." Naruto took another sip and leaned back in the chair, "Two days ago, a family came into the ER. The parents died leaving three year old twins, a boy and a girl, alone." Naruto stood up, thrusting his hands in his pockets before pacing next to the table, much like he had a hundred times before, "Grandpa, you know me… I love kids. I always have. I never want to see any of them hurt and alone. But, after becoming a doctor, you also know, mostly because you drilled it into my head, that I have to trust the system. It might have failed spectacularly for me, but it isn't bad."

Sarutobi nodded silently. His blonde had grown so much…

"And so, I have always trusted Shizune and the other case workers with the children I defer to them. I know they will be in good hands." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Because of that, I have never, not once, thought about 'saving' them. The system will. That's what it's for." The blonde released a long sigh, "Until the twins. And 'saving' is the wrong word. I don't want to save them… I want to love them. I want them to be ours."

The older man nodded and felt his heart clinch, having a good idea where this conversation was headed.

"I asked Sasuke this morning." Naruto's voice had dropped to one octave above a whisper, "I asked him and he immediately refused. He didn't let me say anything. His anger spurred my anger which spurred his anger which sent him out the door to god knows where and me to you."

"Hmm." The old man said, "What would you have told him if he had listened?"

"I would have told him that I knew he was scared and that I was scared too. I would have told him that I didn't want the twins for me… I wanted them for us. I would have told him that the only way I would ever take on this, or any challenge, was with him by my side."

Naruto had sunk back into his seat and his eyes were defeated, sad and frightened. "But I didn't say any of that. Instead I accused him of thinking of me as his fuck toy…" Naruto blushed, "Sorry. And ripped up his offering to me. Callously, with no thought to what Sasuke went through."

Sarutobi knew he had missed something, but Naruto began again, "I guess it's not just the bastard then, is it? He didn't listen to my feelings about the twins and I didn't even entertain the notion of allowing his parents to donate to the hospital, didn't even think about how hard that must have been for him, instead I just ripped the checks and his sacrifice to pieces, letting them fall at his feet."

Tears ran down scarred cheeks and Naruto slid off his chair falling at his grandfather's feet. "I don't know if we can come back from that. His face was empty, grandpa, empty." Naruto laid his head against the old man's knee, "And I didn't tell him to take a warmer jacket. He's out there freezing, thinking that I don't love him, that he isn't enough for me and the bastard doesn't realize that he's everything to me."

A wrinkled hand ran through his hair and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Naruto, Sasuke loves you. And he knows… he knows because he feels the same way about you. You've both had time to work through your thoughts. You need to go home and try again. Maybe you come away with a bigger family," Wise eyes twinkled, "Imagine, me with great-grandchildren… or maybe you realize that the two of you are family enough, but you'll work it out."

Naruto lifted his head and nodded. His grandfather stood, offering him a hand, "Sasuke is probably at home wondering where you are as we speak."

Naruto wiped his eyes and smiled, "You can't know that."

The old man guided Naruto to the door, offering the blonde his jacket, completely appropriate for the weather, of course, and pushed him out.

"Oh, Naruto?" The blonde young man turned around, "I do know. He called asking for you right before you pulled in." With a laugh, the old man shut the door and Naruto realized he still had a long way to go before he became the 'master' his grandfather was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took the steps at a pace commonly seen in the three-toed sloth of northern Africa. That is to say, really damn slow.

It didn't help that he knew Sasuke was waiting for him. In fact, it seemed to make it worse. What if he was just waiting to end it? What if he was angry that Naruto wasn't there when he returned, not that he had to wait on the damn teme, but now he had just stewed for three hours? That couldn't be good.

Having reached the door, Naruto pulled the keys from his pocket and rubbing the cheesy keychain that meant more to Naruto than what was reasonably sane, he unlocked the door before pushing inside.

To see Sasuke carrying a large cardboard box out of the bedroom.

Something inside Naruto snapped. Fear, anger, loneliness, abandonment and terror blinded him and he was on Sasuke in an instant. The box fell to the floor and Naruto straddled Sasuke hitting him wherever he could, tears running down his face.

Sasuke held up his hands trying to stop the intruder from killing him before he noticed it was his dobe.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled, but Naruto was beyond listening. The blonde man just kept hitting and hitting and Sasuke could feel his dobe's tears fall against his face. Well, this is quite enough, he thought and bucked his hips, throwing the smaller man off of him before reversing their positions, his own hands holding Naruto's securely above his head.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. How was your day?" Sasuke said, panting heavily.

"Bastard! I won't let you leave me!" Naruto struggled to free his hands, "I'll beat the shit out of you and tie you down if I have to. You. Will. Not. Leave. Me!"

"Hn. Well, Plan A was a failure. But, when have you ever beaten the shit out of me?" Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's wet eyelashes, smirking when he heard the blonde's breath hitch, "Plan B however, the one involving tying someone up, I'm willing to work with that."

"Sasuke." Sasuke set up and looked at the dobe. Naruto sounded so small, so sad. Sasuke sat back and pulled Naruto into his lap.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't be sad. I'm not angry." Sasuke pushed the blonde head to his chest and carded pale fingers through Naruto's hair, "Let's try this again… okay."

Naruto looked up, confusion on his face. "What? Try what again?"

Sasuke stood and pulled the dobe with him. "You coming home, idiot. Let's do that again."

"O-okay…" Naruto walked cautiously towards the door, turning around every few seconds to make sure Sasuke didn't disappear. At the door, he cleared his throat, "Ah… Teme, I'm home?"

"Very good, dobe. But was that a question?" Sasuke smirked walking toward the man he was willing to become a father for, "Welcome home, dobe." Pale hands pushed into Naruto's jacket and slowly pulled it off his shoulders until it fell to the floor. Naruto closed his eyes when Sasuke bent down and tenderly captured his lips in a kiss. It was so gentle and loving that Naruto melted into Sasuke, pulling at his t-shirt and mewling in contentment.

Sasuke pulled back and supported Naruto while he found his balance. "See, wasn't that better?"

Naruto nodded but then his eyes fell on the cardboard box, "Are you leaving me?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No, never. Why would you think that?" Naruto nodded toward the box, "Oh, no. I need our last five years tax returns. Remember when we boxed them up?"

Again Naruto nodded, "Oh, I see." The blonde walked to the door and took off his shoes before picking up his coat and hanging it in the closet. "Why do you need those?"

Sasuke smiled and Naruto closed his eyes. This whole damn thing was too surreal and confusing for him to understand. Perhaps he was in a car accident and now he was in a coma, dreaming about coming home to a loving Sasuke who seemed to totally want to forget that this morning ever happened. The thought made tears collect under his eye lids… he couldn't leave Sasuke alone, not after what he had said this morning… not ever.

"Hey, idiot." Naruto felt strong arms wrap around him and lead him into the dining room. Papers were strewn all over the mahogany wood and Sasuke pulled away from him before sitting down at the head of the table. "I need them for this, Naruto."

Naruto walked toward the table and tentatively pulled several sheets toward him. Earnings Statement. Request for Background Check. Application for Fostering License. Fingerprint Authorization.

Naruto froze and Sasuke smiled.

Naruto's trembling fingers picked up the 'Application for Fostering License'. "S'uke… wh-what is all of this?"

"Naruto…" Sasuke was at his side in a second, one arm wrapped around him tightly while the other tilted his chin up, "Baby, you're going to be a mommy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto started to tremble so violently that Sasuke nearly thought the dobe was having a seizure. He scooped him up into his arms and carried him quickly into the bedroom. By that time, Naruto had started to sob against his chest and refused to let him go.

"No," Naruto whispered, "No. I can't force you. I won't." Naruto took a calming breath and got to his knees, touching his forehead to Sasuke's, "It was unfair of me to ask that of you. I know your feelings and I disregarded them. I know your reasons and…"

"Dobe," Sasuke interrupted, "Stop. My reasons were superficial. I knew your feelings too and I disregarded them just as quickly. But, today," Sasuke sighed, leaning against the headboard and pulling Naruto down with him, "I went to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Well, I had been hit by a car."

"WHAT?" Naruto said turning toward the dark haired man.

"Don't worry, dobe. Itachi was driving."

"Well, that's… good, I guess." Naruto said his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Were you hurt?"

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, "I was already hurting. I had just fought with you, said hurtful things to you and let the situation get out of control."

Naruto nodded.

"But, I was headed to the hospital to see what the twins had that I didn't."

"Sasuke, no… that's not…" Soft lips stopped his words.

"Shh… I know. Now." Sasuke sat back again, "They are beautiful, Naruto. I didn't really notice when they were in the ER. Itachi says they could be our biological children."

"Itachi was there?"

"Yeah and being the big brother that he is, he showed me where my thinking was askew and where it was just plain fucked."

Naruto smiled kissing Sasuke's jaw, "I could have done that."

"I know, dobe. But I think I needed to hear it from him. I needed my brother to tell me that I wouldn't be our father."

"S'uke." Naruto whispered nuzzling Sasuke's pale neck.

Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's golden crown and smiled, "I want them, Naruto. I want them with you. I talked to Shizune and Hinata Hyuuga is coming over tomorrow to expedite the process as much as she can. But, dobe, I need to know."

Naruto pulled away and looked into searching black eyes, "What, Sasuke, I'll tell you anything."

"Do you want to raise a f-family… with me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nearly started sobbing again when he saw hope, fear, trust and love… so much love swirling in black pools.

Naruto was on him in an instant, straddling his teme, "Yes! Sasuke, yes. Thank you." Naruto leaned down, cupping Sasuke's face in his hands, "I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They must have dozed off after that because the next time Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Naruto walking into the room with sandwiches and fruit salad.

"Hey, teme. I thought you might be hungry. I know I am. I haven't eaten anything since this morning when you fed me a heart attack." Naruto smiled and set the tray next to the bed before offering Sasuke his hand and pulling him to standing. "You're a doctor! One would think that you would realize that grease with a side of food was bad for you."

Sasuke placed a hand on the nape of Naruto's neck and gave him a quick kiss. "I suppose your right," He trailed kisses across Naruto's jaw and up to a sensitive earlobe, "And there are so many better things to eat," He sucked the earlobe, "for you," His mouth found the mark he had left this morning and he tenderly kissed it, "and for me." His voice sounded like sin. Fallen angel indeed.

Before Naruto could respond, his stomach made itself known, only to be immediately answered by Sasuke's. A blush immediately graced the pale face. Naruto laughed until tears came to his eyes. "Well, I'm sure there are, but for now, let's stick with sandwiches."

They set in comfortable silence and Sasuke glanced at the clock, surprised at how late it was. When Naruto throw his napkin on the tray, Sasuke grabbed their dishes and returned them to the kitchen. Coming back in, he found Naruto already in his sleep pants and pulling on his gray t-shirt. Blonde spikes popped out of the collar and immediately stood straight up. Seeing Sasuke's look, Naruto blushed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, teme." Naruto walked slowly toward the taller man, "I wasn't sure if you'd be in the mood for playing. It was such a long day… for both of us and…"

Sasuke shrugged, but smiled, "No, dobe. I understand. I feel the same way." Sasuke quickly changed into his sleep clothes as Naruto pulled the comforter back and crawled into bed. Changed, Sasuke sidled up to his dobe, nearly crowing in delight when Naruto immediately pressed into his side, nuzzling his chest.

"We have so much to do. So much to think about and talk about." Naruto whispered. "I can't believe… I don't even know where to start."

Sasuke sighed, "Well, we have another two days off. We'll figure it out." He gently rubbed Naruto's arm and listened to Naruto's breaths even out, feeling his own eyes grown heavier.

"S'uke?" Naruto whispered into the dark room.

"Hn."

"I love you. You will always be my first choice. Okay?" Naruto sounded worried.

"No, dobe. Soon, our family will be your first choice. Mine as well." Sasuke said kissing Naruto's head that lay soundly on his chest.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

There was silence again.

"Teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled because he could hear the suppressed frustration in the man's voice.

"I am not the 'mommy', damn it."

Naruto closed his eyes and went to sleep, the sounds of Sasuke's laughter coloring his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: I have had an epiphany, my dear readers. It turns out that I am Tsunade's long, lost, MUCH younger little sister. So, Roely and I has another bet going for chapter four. It involved a section of the story that I thought was brilliant. I told Roely that at least four people would comment on it in their reviews. Only three did and I lost… again. This is like a third time or something. No more betting for me! As a result, you can all expect a one-shot from me within the next month involving Naruto and Kakashi… seriously, Roely has pedophile issues. Sigh.

But, all that aside… Roely got angsty (I know bad things are coming when she says 'you're not going to like where I left you' in her subject line) and I got gooey… it's what I do.

We both hope you enjoy!

All the Small Things

Chapter 5

The insistent shrill ringing in his ears made Sasuke grunt before turning over on his stomach, grabbing his pillow and putting it over his head. However, the attempt was futile and the sound didn't go away. He groaned in frustration. It was his damn day off… okay, forced day off, but still, he wanted to sleep in a bit more. Then the smell of something burning reached his nose and he quickly leapt out of the bed. His heart began to pound when he realized that his dobe wasn't in bed with him.

"Naruto!" he yelled running into the living room area. He heard Naruto's curses coming from the kitchen and he was relieved. The idiot had probably burned something, which had probably been inedible anyways. He smirked as he walked into the kitchen, all the better for him.

His eyes widen when he saw Naruto struggling with a pan that had caught fire. Sasuke quickly grabbed a towel, pushing the dobe out of the way and turned off the stove, beating the fire into submission with the dish towel.

"My hero." The blonde deadpanned behind him and the dark haired man turned around. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief but frowned when he saw Naruto clutching his right hand. "Idiot, let me see!" he grabbed Naruto's hand. It was just a heat burn really, so he yanked him over to the sink and ran cold water over the injured hand.

"Bastard, stop it! It's nothing!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Naruto, baby, you have got to stop cooking. You'll burn the apartment down and then there's the small issue of you poisoning our children!"

"I resent that!" Naruto pouted but his heart leapt with joy at Sasuke's words. Sasuke had said 'our children'. God, he really loved this man.

Sasuke couldn't resist the cute and pouting Naruto, so he stole a quick kiss ignoring the shrill sound of the fire detector, until that is, someone banged on their door.

"Shit! Keep your hand in the water for at least fifteen minutes!" Sasuke ordered. "I'll go get the door." Ignoring Naruto's sarcastic comment of 'oh thank god I'm sleeping with a doctor,' Sasuke walked angrily towards the door, yanking it open to a very angry Yamamoro-san.

Sasuke was not scared of many people. In fact, he prided himself on being everyone's worst nightmare but seeing the small women holding a baseball bat, giving him a killing look, while wearing Sponge Bob Square Pants PJ's was just damn scary.

"LISTEN, I HAVE HAD ALL THAT I CAN TAKE FROM YOU TWO! WAKING ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING WITH YOUR…YOUR…" The woman groaned and Sasuke bit his tongue to keep himself from congratulating her on such a fine imitation of his dobe, "AND THEN THIS! I HAVE GOT TO WORK! DAMN IT!" she raised the bat, her face distorting into a bat out of hell expression and made as if to swing the bat at him.

Sasuke quickly slammed the door shut. He was relieved to notice that the alarm had stopped blaring.

"Who was at the door?" Naruto asked having put some lotion on his hand before carefully bandaging it. Sasuke shuddered and the blonde gave him a curious look.

"Dobe, why don't we go shower? I'll take you to breakfast and then we are going to go look for a new apartment." Sasuke grabbed the surprised Naruto, pulling him toward the bedroom.

"Hey, wait, a new apartment? Sasuke, damn it, wait!" but taller man just ignored the protesting moron. He was thinking about the crazy woman next door. They needed an apartment or house with thick walls, so that his dobe's screams of ecstasy wouldn't be heard. Now, the only problem was getting Naruto to stop cooking or getting him some cooking lessons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making sure that Sasuke had on his scarf and his gloves, Naruto snatched his own off the entryway table and then pushed out of the apartment. Naruto saw Yamamoro-san spying out a crack in the door and immediately stuck his tongue out. He kept it out even as Sasuke dragged him out of the building.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said blowing on his orange mitten clad fingers. Sasuke had gotten the mittens for his blonde as a joke for his birthday and Naruto fell in love with them. He wore the damn pieces of fluff his entire birthday day. Sasuke couldn't help smirking at the memory. They were soft… he knew that for a fact.

"Hn."

"Why do we need to look for a new place? I think our place is big enough… at least for awhile."

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto and felt his breath catch in his throat. He was beautiful. He looked like a walking ad for Fall. Golden hair over tan skin, lithe neck circled by a burnt orange scarf that crossed his rich brown jacket and eyes the color of crisp blue skies finished the picture worthy of immortalization. He was so…

"… fucking beautiful."

Naruto immediately blushed when he saw Sasuke's eyes cloud over in a way that ensured he wouldn't have any problem getting warm the next time they were alone together. "Bastard… can we focus, please?"

Sasuke ran his own gloved hand over Naruto's spikes and used that ridiculous scarf to pull him in for a quick kiss.

"I don't want to live next to that woman anymore. I have no intention of curbing our activities because of her damn sensibilities and just what do you think she or the people below us will do when there are two toddlers running around." Sasuke was quiet for a moment, "In fact, I'm surprised that dumbass from 3B wasn't at our door yesterday after your failed attempt at ass kicking…"

"I could so kick your ass…"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's lower back and ushered him into the café Naruto had chosen for breakfast, "One day, when you're all grownup..."

"Don't finish that sentence, teme."

Sasuke chuckled and took Naruto's coat, hanging it up next to their booth.

They sat down and the waitress came and went. Ordering was easy, they had been there so often they didn't even need to look at menu. Sadly, it was like that for most of the restaurants in a five block radius of their apartment.

Naruto sipped his coffee, enjoying the warmth, caffeine and sugar… not necessarily in that order.

"Where are we going to look then, S'uke? I don't want to be too far from the hospital and either way, we should probably look into getting a bigger car." Naruto ripped open four more packages of sugar after the waitress had breezed by topping off his cup, "We have so much to do. I can't believe this is happening. I keep waiting for it to be a dream or something." Naruto looked up, sending Sasuke a shy grin. "In just three days I feel like so many things have changed. I told you about, well, my childhood." Sasuke reached across the littering of empty sugar packets and took Naruto's hand gently in his own, "And then Aya and her father. And then Kakashi suspended us." Blue eyes widened comically.

"What, dobe?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"We need to call a lawyer. For the hospital hearing and in case the asshole entertains the thought of suing us and then of course, this…" Naruto pointed to his fading purple, blue and odd shades of green eye.

"Already done, idiot. You can't let stuff like that go." Sasuke said taking a drink of his own coffee.

"Huh, you're good. Who did you get?"

Naruto choked when Sasuke's face twisted into an evil Uchiha smirk. "What did you do?"

"Two words. Obito Uchiha."

"You did NOT!" Naruto screamed and started taking deep breaths, "Are you insane?! Do… you know… what … he'll do… to us?"

Sasuke sat back as the waitress put their breakfast on the table. He calmly flipped his napkin and placed it on his lap while Naruto still struggled to resume normal breathing.

"Dobe. It will be fine. What is Kakashi going to do to us?" Sasuke said while elegantly attacking his meal.

Naruto had closed his eyes but hearing Sasuke opened them, "You're right. I don't know why I am concerned. It's not about what he'll do to us," Naruto picked up his fork stabbing a chunk of melon, "It's about what he'll do to you."

Sasuke choked on his food but smirked none the less, "I can take it."

Naruto looked at him with doubtful eyes, but shrugged, "Of course you can, bastard. But will you like it? And when you don't, how much shit am I going to have to listen to?"

"Hn."

"Okay, enough of that, regardless of your poor and insane choice, thanks for calling the lawyer." Naruto smiled, "So, about our new home and our new car and our new children." Sasuke couldn't help but smile back at the dobe… his excitement was contagious.

"I'd like to stay near the hospital as well." Sasuke pulled out his cell phone and searched through his contacts. Finding who he was looking for, he brought the phone to his ear. "Juugo please… Hello, Juugo. This is Uchiha Sasuke. How are you?... Naruto and I are looking for a new home… Yes, we'll be putting our current home on the market. We want something in the same neighborhood, near the hospital." Sasuke sent a small smile to the blonde across from him, "Something family friendly. Maybe near a park… Yes, around other families." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and Naruto knew he was thinking about all the human contact he was going to have to tolerate. "Actually, we are at 213th and Pine having breakfast… Yes, we will still be here. We have an appointment at two, so we will need to be done by then… Thank you, Juugo, see you then."

Naruto sighed when Sasuke hung up. "When you get motivated about something, bastard, nothing stops you."

"I could get very motivated about you, dobe." How could a single raised eyebrow be so predatory and unbelievably sexy?

"Teme! Okay, house… check. Now, what else? Well, we need… everything. That will involve…" Naruto looked up and shivers ran through both men, "… shopping."

"I know. I also need to ask Obito about adoption laws. Once they are ours, I don't want anyone taking them from us. He'll also need to rewrite our wills. We'll need to set up savings accounts. Fuck, do you know how expensive college will be when they are old enough?"

Naruto laughed, almost hysterically because that feeling was back, the one telling him he was in some shitty hospital room dreaming this wonderful dream…

"Sasuke," He said once he stopped, his eyes swirling with emotion, "I go to sleep at night thinking that there is no way I could love you more and then you go and do shit like this…" A tan hand ran through ruffled spikes while he composed himself, "Okay. House check. Their financial future… check and rechecked, you anal bastard. We need to get them into the daycare at the hospital. We need to take the damn shopping trip."

Sasuke just watched his dobe make his own lists and smiled. How could he have ever been scared of this? With Naruto by his side…

"And we need to tell your parents."

And Sasuke was scared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyed Sasuke worriedly as he called over the waitress with a slightly trembling hand. The man whose complexion was naturally white and smooth as porcelain had suddenly plunged a shade whiter. Those eyes, that Naruto loved so much and would often get lost in, had suddenly clouded over with an emotion that was rare in his bastard. There was actual, genuine horror swirling in those black orbs and he realized that it was probably his last statement that had done it. He didn't voice his concern as Juugo joined them. He didn't say a word while the realtor showed them the apartments but when they were headed home after looking at several condos, he did.

The wind felt fresh on Sasuke's face and he lifted his chin a bit taking off his scarf, the tingling sensation he got from the cold made him feel less confined…more alive. Sasuke knew that Naruto was worried. He could sense his wide blue eyes on him the whole time they had been looking for their new home. There were several questions in those beautiful emotion filled eyes, but where could he start to explain that telling his parents made him want to vomit or take up drinking, smoking and every other bad habit that there was to relieve his stress. How was he going to tell them? It was bad enough telling them that he was gay! He somewhat suspected that they felt that his 'preference' was a passing phase for him and that one day he would grow-up and settle down with some pretty girl with wide hips. All the better to give them those blood heirs that they wanted so badly. Hell, it was important enough that they had even forgiven Itachi after he refused to become a doctor.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Naruto suddenly asked as he grabbed onto Sasuke's hand ignoring several pointed stares thrown their way as they walked back to their apartment. He entwined their fingers together and waited patiently. With Sasuke, things like this usually took time.

Sasuke shook his head. He didn't feel like sharing his concerns with Naruto. He wanted the dobe happy and those children, that they were going to raise together, would make him happy. His parents would have to accept that and that was it.

He smiled down at Naruto, "It's nothing, Naru, nothing at all." The smile Sasuke had on finally reached his eyes and Naruto relaxed.

"Well, you really should put back on your scarf or you'll catch a cold," Naruto said wisely and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, we are doctors and so we both know the only way to catch a cold is to be around infected people."

Naruto gave him an all knowing look and sighed, "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." He was glad that Sasuke had finally surfaced from whatever bad thoughts he had been having before but the man was going to get sick.

Sasuke sneezed as if on cue and glared at the softly chuckling Naruto. This was his fault. Somehow it was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was madness, Sasuke thought as he pushed and shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the angry shouts of the rampaging women as they shoved and quarreled over sale prices and who got there first. What had possessed him to let Naruto dragged him here? He had suggested they do all their shopping online but the dobe had insisted it wouldn't be as fun if they didn't shop in the real store and have that 'parental experience'.

"Parental experience, my ass. Naruto just wanted to make my life miserable," he muttered to himself receiving odd looks from several women who grabbed onto their children and pulled them away. Good, at least he didn't have to wait impatiently before one of them noticed him and moved out of his way on their own.

Naruto had told him to behave, so instead of telling people straight out how much they annoyed him or how stupid they all were, he gritted his teeth, pushed his way through and muttered in a low voice of course, so that his lover wouldn't hear him, about the idiotism of sales and the people who go to sales.

And he had tried really, really hard to keep his temper under control but then he lost the dobe. The dobe left his side to gush over some beautiful dresses for Yuri and he had immediately felt sorry for his future daughter. The dresses were hideous with a capital 'hide'! How can anyone like a green lime dress with lace, frills and puff sleeves with more lace on them? He wouldn't stand for it and he was thinking Yuri might agree with him from his silent observation of the girl the day before.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say so but then a woman, a very pregnant woman, got between him and his dobe. He gave the woman a fake smile as he was jolted around by the many shoppers trying to get their grubby little hands on the 70 to 80 percent off sale rack behind him, on the side of him and damn it, even above him. The woman blocked his view of the dobe and then once she waddled away, he was greeted with no Naruto and almost worse… no ugly lime green dress. He barely suppressed the shudder.

So now he was pushing and shoving his way aisle by aisle trying to find his dobe and get the hell out of here. The worst part of the whole experience was that they hadn't even been in this hell thirty minutes and he wanted to stomp his foot and then stomp ON other peoples' feet because it sure felt like an eternity. Baby merchandise warehouses, the Uchiha concluded, sucked.

Sasuke sniffed and made a disgusted face, resisting the urge to pinch his nose. He looked around for the source of that smell and his gaze fell upon the tear streaked face of an infant in his strolled. The little shit's mother, Sasuke smirked at the pun, was currently engaged in choosing the best color socks for her son apparently. He quickly moved away when he saw the infant open his mouth in an unhappy wail. He really needed to find his dobe and make sure that the twins were potty trained.

Sasuke sat hopelessly on a kid's bench, seriously considering going to customer services and having them announce 'one lost dobe', when a blonde blur jumped on him. Sasuke barely managed to keep them both on the narrow bench. He opened his mouth to yell at Naruto but the dobe was looking at him with huge, tearful eyes.

"S'uke! Woman scary." Shudder. "Children mean!" Sniff.

Naruto buried his face in his jacket. A smug smile and an evil glint came into Sasuke's eyes. As far as he was concerned, Naruto words meant that he didn't have to 'behave' anymore.

Screams from fleeing mothers and their children were heard all over "Babies R Us" as Sasuke more than made up for his time in good behavior mode. Needless to say, Sasuke and Naruto were escorted out by security after they had taken their pictures to make sure that the two never stepped into the store again.

Naruto wasn't talking to him as they drove away. Sasuke didn't mind, he was whistling happily and even turned on the radio. The song playing on the radio was from an American rapper, some cute blond Naruto knew Sasuke liked. The rapper was just as badass as Sasuke and the words to 'The Way I Am' were happily being hummed by the lunatic bastard.

Naruto gave him an evil look as Sasuke stopped at a red light, "I can't believe you got us banned from the store."

Sasuke didn't comment beyond a cocky wink as the light turned green. Being banned from hell was the best thing he'd done all day. Nobody messes with his dobe. Nobody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were dressed to impress, having rushed home and quickly changed into their Sunday best. Sasuke and Naruto headed toward Hyuuga Hinata's office and even without extensive medical training, Sasuke was sure that Naruto was hyperventilating. "Breath, dobe!"

Naruto turned dark blue eyes towards Sasuke, "What if they say no? What if they won't even consider us?" The blonde tugged at golden spikes in his nervousness.

Sasuke sighed turning into the Social Services Office where they were to meet Hinata. "Naruto, we are the best. You will be the best mommy and I will be the best fath- daddy." He smirked as his dobe reacted to his "Mommy" comment.

"Not the mommy!" Worried eyes filled with anger and then mirth, having realized that he sounded like that pink dinosaur from a TV show awhile back. "I love you, Sasuke," he said squeezing Sasuke's thigh affectingly. He then took a deep breath and opened his passenger door.

The building loomed big and scary in front of him but with Sasuke by his side, he had nothing to fear. They walked hand in hand into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They hadn't expected the office to be so big and professional but a receptionist behind a huge counter greeted them, taking their names and smiling politely. As they found a seat, she eyed Naruto and Sasuke appreciatively, muttering underneath her breath about two fine male specimens going to waste. They both pretended not to hear and sat down. Naruto grabbed one of the magazines on the table. His smile was wide when he noticed it was a parenting magazine and he read an article on healthy food for children, he re-read it twice when he noticed ramen wasn't on the list. They waited patiently… well, Naruto was waiting patiently while Sasuke glared at the receptionist. Their appointment time having come and gone over five minutes ago.

When the door to the waiting room was opened Naruto and Sasuke both jumped up from their seats. Hinata, a pretty woman with long dark hair wrapped in a bun and light lilac eyes smiled at them.

"I'm sorry for being late but I got stuck in traffic," she said kindly walking up to them.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she introduced herself to both of them holding out her hand. "I believe you know my cousin, Neji?"

She observed both Sasuke's and Naruto's reaction as a sudden friction came between them, especially on the brunette's part. She wondered what happened between them regarding Neji?

"Don't worry. I won't hold that against you." The relief in both their eyes made her wonder even more but she pushed it to the back of her mind.

She led them into her office, asking them to sit before offering water but they both refused, shaking their heads quietly. They were anxious, she thought, that was normal but this was only a preliminary meeting. The harder stuff came later. She was confident that they wouldn't have any problems and both procedures would run smoothly for them. Whether they knew it or not, they already had her in their corner and her mouth quirked into a secret smile. They really do look alike, she thought as she sneaked a peek under the pretense of looking over the application at him.

She cleared her throat as she looked up smiling. "Well, it looks like everything is in order," Sasuke and Naruto immediately relaxed. They turned to look at each other small smiles on their face when before they had been sitting stiffly looking straight at her as she looked over the papers.

"I don't believe that you will have any problems becoming foster parents for the children," she paused, waiting until Naruto to stop hugging Sasuke excitedly. Her lilac eyes glittered as she watched Sasuke tolerate the public affection and she almost laughed out loud. Her lips quivered with the effort to keep herself quiet. She had promised that she wouldn't tell until he was ready to let his family know.

"There is one thing that is required," she interrupted the happy moment and worry instantly edged Naruto's face but Sasuke put protective arms around him. Oh, how kawaii, he was going to get a good laugh about this when she told him. "You have to go to parenting classes."

The look on Sasuke face was priceless, he blanched. Naruto smiled with relief.

"Hyuuga-san, that's all and then they will be ours?" He asked his eyes wide with happiness.

Hinata nodded, "Of course it will take at least a few weeks to process your paperwork and the classes will be an ongoing process until both of you graduate."

"A few weeks?" Sasuke was a little apprehensive. Hinata nodded again. "At least four to five weeks, background investigation, fingerprints need to be checked out but there shouldn't be any problems."

It was Naruto turn to pale… background checks. How deep? Would they find out about his past… about Haku ? God, what if they didn't give them the twins because of his horrid past?

"Sasuke…" Naruto's quiet cry was full of despair and pain so deep it momentarily stunned both of the room's other occupants. Naruto felt faint. Surprisingly enough, it was Hinata, rather than Sasuke, who comforted him. She stood up quickly, bending down to hug the younger man.

"I know and it won't make any difference, Naruto. The twins will be yours soon," she whispered into Naruto's ear.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be jealous or relieved. His own hands were shaking with fear for his dobe. If he could track down and kill everyone one of those people who had ever hurt Naruto, he would. He had the heart of an avenger. He clenched his fists and silently vowed to do something for his dobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke entered the apartment first and it felt like they had been gone forever. He didn't make it past the entryway before he was pulled back slowly by the tail of his scarf. Naruto looked like the cat with the canary and Sasuke smirked down on him.

"So, dobe. Now that you have me, what do you plan to do to… I mean, with… me?"

"Hmmm… so many possibilities, each one just as pleasurable," the word was purred, "as the last." Naruto slipped his hands around Sasuke's waist and leaned up to take pale lips in a kiss. "I have wanted to taste and touch you all damn day, teme."

Before he knew it, Naruto found himself pressed against the wall, the action knocking the breath out of him. He only had a moment to blink before Sasuke's mouth attached to his, the pink tongue demanding entrance which Naruto readily granted. Without breaking contract, Sasuke lifted Naruto up so his legs wrapped around his waist.

"Dobe…" Sasuke panted against Naruto's tan neck, "Let's leave Yamamoro-san with something to remember us by."

"Bastard." Naruto said and mewled when Sasuke tenderly bit up his neck to his earlobe before sucking.

"Damn, Naru…" Naruto smiled and pulled off Sasuke's scarf before reaching to take his own off.

"Leave the mittens." Sasuke growled and Naruto laughed as he was carried to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If we are going to go, we need to leave soon or you need to call and cancel." Naruto said as he ran a hand over Sasuke's pale chest feeling the man's heart beating under his palm. He leaned up and pressed a kiss against the gentle thumping and looked into Sasuke's face.

"We don't need to tell them tonight. It will be a few weeks before we get the twins."

Sasuke didn't open his eyes and instead nodded. Inside the stoic man was in turmoil. His inner beast couldn't decide if it wanted to roar against seeing his parents or purr like a kitten because Naruto was touching him. He might have been concerned at the feeling if he hadn't learned that no matter how he was feeling, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week, his inner beast wanted to purr at the mere thought of the little blonde idiot beside him.

"I think I'll just can…" The phone rang interrupting Sasuke's decision. Kissing Naruto on the head, he rolled over and lifted the phone to his ear, "Hello."

"Do not even think about it!" The deep voice told him and Sasuke could hear his own door man in the background offering his welcome.

"Why are you in my building, Itachi?"

"Well, I was on my way to weekly dinner with our loving parents when suddenly, I got a feeling that my little brother might back out of his weekly commitment. Of course, I couldn't stand for that and so I turned my car around and came to gather you, like the wayward son you are."

"Itachi, Naruto and I have had a long day and…" Sasuke began, sitting up and running a hand through disheveled black locks. He wasn't stupid. The argument was already won. Damn older brothers.

"Tell Blondie to get dressed and open the damn door." Naruto who had laid his head against Sasuke's shoulder laughed and shifted out of bed before pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. "Only because you asked so nicely, asshole," Naruto yelled and coming around the bed placed a wet and noisy kiss against Sasuke's cheek, yelping when Sasuke smack his ass on the way out.

Itachi was still talking into the phone, but Sasuke disconnected, tossing the phone aside before dressing himself. He had just pulled his shirt over his head when he heard Naruto welcoming his brother.

"Hey, Itachi!" Naruto said happily taking the man into a quick hug.

"I hear congratulations are in order… mommy." Itachi said with a smirk as he nodded toward Sasuke who had entered the room.

Naruto stomped his foot, "I am not the fucking mommy!"

"Not with a mouth like that… are you planning to kiss your babies with that mouth?" Itachi said and fell back into the couch.

Naruto's face turned red and then suddenly he smiled. Sasuke stopped walking and mentally assessed his possible escape routes.

"You know at crime scenes when the police use those special lights to see body fluids?" Naruto turned and started walking toward the bedroom, "Can you imagine what our couch looks like, big brother?"

"God, dobe!" Sasuke said but smirked when Itachi nearly flew off the couch banging his knee harshly against the glass coffee table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, are we telling them tonight or no?" Naruto said from the backseat as Itachi drove them to the Uchiha Mansion.

Sasuke leaned his dark head against the head rest before turning to look at Naruto, "Yes. The twins are going to be our family. They will be their family." Sasuke face had remained totally devoid of emotion but Naruto knew that Sasuke was proud to add the twins to their lives… the same could not be said with any amount of security about the Uchiha's reaction to the twins.

"Okay, teme. I got your back," Naruto said and flashed a small smile before looking out the window, "Hey Itachi? Where are we going?"

"To pick up Celeste," was the bland response.

"Celeste this time," Naruto nodded, "Was she the one who thinks vegetables have feelings and cried when Sasuke cut into his broccoli?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, dobe. That was Celesta Moonbeam Starfire… She was a real winner."

"If you are going to bring a different girl every week, why even bring anyone at all?" Naruto mused, sticking his head between the seats.

"Do you really not understand, mommy?" Itachi said craning his neck to parallel park his car.

"I understand you're an asshole… is that the reason?" Naruto said and wiggled when he felt Sasuke's adventurous hand slip under the back of his shirt, sliding across his waistband.

Having parked the car the older man turned and looked at Naruto, "I am expected to bring a companion to all of our dinners because I am expected to produce heirs since you have effectively taken my little brother off of that particular market. I bring a different girl each time for two reasons. One because quite honestly, fuck them. Two because I wouldn't subject the woman I love to them unless I absolutely had too."

Naruto's eyes, which had been clouding over due to Sasuke's nimble fingers, widened, "The woman you love? Does that mean you have someone already? Someone serious? Why didn't you tell us?!"

Itachi opened the door and moved out of the car, "Naruto, it was just a phrase." Turning his head to Sasuke he said, "I'll be right back. Keep your hands to yourself… this is my car, not your damn couch."

The door shut and Naruto turned wide eyes to the dark haired man beside him, "He called me Naruto."

Sasuke smirked and leaned in to lick a love bite he had left earlier on Naruto's neck. He pushed Naruto backwards and crawled into the backseat, laying Naruto flat against the seat. "Hn. Dobe."

"Ummm," Naruto whimpered, "S'uke… your brother has a girlfriend."

Sasuke smiled and deepened the pinkish bruise to the musical sounds coming from his dobe until Itachi started yelling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Masters Itachi and Sasuke have arrived with their guests." The butler droned as they entered the dining hall.

"Thank you, Hayoto." Mikoto Uchiha said walking gracefully towards her sons. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mother." Itachi said leading Celeste to the table.

"Very well, Mother." Sasuke said and escorted his mother to the table, pulling out her chair before sitting next to the waiting Naruto.

Fugaku, who was just sitting as well, turned to Naruto, "I heard about your suspension." Naruto immediately felt Sasuke tense next to him.

"Yes," Naruto began turning the face the patriarch head-on, "Good doctors, at times, have to push the envelope in order to ensure the safety of their patients. At the same time, good administrators have to follow protocol to protect not only the hospital, but their doctors as well. Kakashi made the right decision and so did we." Naruto shrugged and leaned back as one of the maids sat a steaming bowl of soup in front of him, "I'm sure a doctor such as yourself understands this well."

Fugaku nodded but his eyes were cold, "Yes, of course I do, but my decisions never once resulted in a suspension."

"Perhaps," Naruto said smiling, "But, Sasuke's patient is safe and well. Three days is hardly a burden to bear." With that, Naruto turned back to his soup, dipping his spoon, effectively ending the conversation.

Sasuke and Itachi watched the interaction and knew that their father wasn't done, but Naruto seemed to be the only person in the world the older man would let have the final word in a conversation and not force to see things his way. Both brothers didn't know if it was because their father respected Naruto or if he thought so little of him that he wouldn't waste his time discussing it. Both options made the brothers angry, but Naruto didn't seem to care and so neither Sasuke nor Itachi ever attempted to interfere.

The table ate in relative silence after that and no one was surprised. They always did. When dessert and coffee were served, Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. When was Sasuke going to say something? How could they all just sit here staring? Was Celeste even awake?

"So, Sasuke and I are having twins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku sat quietly at the head of the table looking at his family. Itachi… such a disappointment. The boy was a genius and was wasting it on driving a big, red truck. His only purpose now, besides making Mikoto happy, was to produce heirs because Sasuke…

Such a disappointment.

He turned his eyes toward Naruto Uzumaki. The young man was an amazing doctor by all accounts. He was always pleasant and well mannered… for the most part. Sasuke seemed happy. His only flaw… well, besides speaking without thinking, caring without thinking and being the anti-thesis to all things Uchiha, was his obviously missing womb.

Fugaku brought the coffee cup to his mouth to drown the sigh of disappointment from escaping.

"So, Sasuke and I are having twins."

All three Uchiha males choked, coughing harshly.

"Are you alright? Was it something I said?" Naruto said wiping his mouth delicately and placing his napkin back on his lap.

Fugaku glared at the blonde, "What did you say?"

"Sasuke and I are adopting twins. They are barely three years old. A boy and a girl. You wouldn't believe how much they look like Sasuke." Naruto said beaming. "You'll be grandparents!"

Fugaku frowned and turned to Sasuke, "Is this true?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, Father. We completed the paper work today to begin the process."

"Sasuke," His mother said, "Why would you do this?"

"What are you thinking?!" Fugaku said throwing his napkin on his plate. "You are an Uchiha! We do not take in riffraff off the street declaring them Uchihas!"

"Yoshi and Yuri are not riffraff… their parents died in a car accident and they will be your grandchildren. Surely, that must be exciting." Naruto said totally taken back at their response and yet angry at himself for expecting more. Sasuke had yet to say a word and he and Itachi held the same look on their faces. No expression at all, emotion entirely removed from their pale faces. It made Naruto want to scream.

"You are both doctors. What more could you need?" Mikoto began, "Having children is such a chore. They require constant attention and they never go away…"

"And these children won't even be Uchihas… they will be nothing." Fugaku growled.

Sasuke and Itachi pushed their chairs out, standing, anger flashing across their faces, while Naruto just gaped at Sasuke's parents. Itachi yanked Celeste's chair out and the girl almost fell to the floor. Sasuke squeezed Naruto's shoulder painfully, "Naruto, we are leaving." Turning he faced his parents, "They will be Uchihas because they will be MINE. No one will ever call my children nothing… not even you." Sasuke turned and stalked out of the room.

Naruto pushed his chair out slowly and looked at the two silent parents. "I don't understand why you refuse to allow them to be who they are. They are both strong, proud and independent. People rely on them, turn to them, respect them. Strangers, everyday, put their lives in your sons' hands and needn't worry about another thing. But instead of being proud, you force your expectations on them until they can't breathe. I don't understand why you can't be happy when they are happy."

Fugaku opened his mouth but Naruto held up his hand. He stood, throwing his own napkin on the table, his blue eyes flashing with unconcealed anger, "And I don't care. If you don't want them… if you can't see them for the men and Uchiha's they are, then you don't deserve them. You deserve… nothing."

"I won't be talked to like that in my own house! Especially by the likes of YOU! Do you think I don't know your past? Do you think I don't know the dirt that stains you and now my son?"

Naruto sneered, "With the life I have had, do you think I care, even for a moment, what you think, sir?" Naruto walked away, "And don't worry… out of 'respect'," Naruto nearly choked on the word, "for you, I have no intention of ever speaking to you again."

Naruto's footsteps echoed down the hall and Fugaku and Mikoto sat in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto met Itachi, Sauske and Celeste in the car. They drove in silence until Itachi escorted Celeste to the door. Once back in the car, the silence continued until they arrived at Sasuke's and Naruto's apartment. Entering the doors, Sasuke threw the keys on the counter before heading directly to the liquor cabinet. Itachi tossed his keys as well and headed toward the living room.

"Is the goddamn recliner safe?" He snapped before sitting down. Sasuke didn't comment and just slammed three glasses on the counter before filling them with amber liquid. His face was stony and although he showed no outward signs, on the inside he was shaking… in his anger, in his disappointment, in his disgust.

Naruto hadn't moved from the doorway. These two men were his family, yes, he had the Sarutobis, but these two men were the family that he chose, that chose him. He loved them and now… because of their 'real' family, they were hurting. He had wanted to kill them. That was an odd feeling for Naruto who valued life over everything else, barring his raven haired teme. Naruto had learned early… to damn early… that life was fragile and gone in a moment. But still, with all of that, Naruto had wanted them to hurt the way they had hurt their own sons. Naruto felt his fingernails cut into his palms and was shocked when he felt the warm, wetness of his own blood between his fingers.

"Dobe!" Suddenly Sasuke was at his side, firmly but gently examining his palms, "What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto pulled them back and smiled up at the concerned face, "Just got lost in a thought. Let me go clean up and we'll talk this out." Leaning up he kissed Sasuke on the cheek before closing the bedroom door behind him.

"He said something to him." Itachi said as Sasuke handed him his drink.

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, he did. Naruto has a strong sense of family. Ironic really… Father preaches the importance of family, but honestly, he only means the importance of our fucking name and our ambitions." Sasuke scolded before tipping his glass back.

Naruto exited the bedroom and shuffled toward the couch, orange slippers on his feet. He smiled when Sasuke offered him his drink and sat, legs curled under him as Sasuke threw him a blanket.

"Thanks, teme." Naruto took a big gulp of the liquid and looked between the two dark haired brothers, "Okay, first… I won't be going to anymore weekly dinners. I am no longer welcome." Much like he had to another Uchiha recently, Naruto held up his hand to stop the incoming opinions, "And even if I was…" Naruto shook his head, "Second, he was wrong. Our children will be Uchihas… brilliant, beautiful and sarcastic beyond measure, just like their daddy and uncle."

Naruto sighed rubbing his temples where a headache threatened to form, "And finally, I think both of you should make this right with them. They will come around. They are your parents. They will be the twin's grandparents. Family is important."

"That's not going to happen, Naruto." Itachi said, "I refuse to belong to a family that would call those two babies riffraff. Fuck them. Fuck the name Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, "We could all become Uzumakis."

Naruto laughed, "No, you are both Uchihas through and through… And did you see Yuri? If that little girl isn't an Uchiha, then I don't know who is."

Both men nodded and Naruto yawned, "Are you staying here tonight, big brother?"

"If you both don't mind." Itachi said toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning several buttons on his shirt.

Sasuke stood offering his hand to the blonde beside him, "Not at all, as long as you don't mind the noise."

Naruto laughed and moved toward the bedroom, Sasuke on his heels. Itachi's chuckle brought them up short, "You do realize, little brother, that when the twins come you're going to have to stop this or explain why mommy is screaming out your name."

Itachi's chuckle turned into a full blown laugh when Naruto screamed, "I am not the MOMMY!" and Sasuke's face paled to the hue of freshly fallen snow, "Oh fuck."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sat to the right of Tsunade, looking at the rest of the board members that included the pig Orochimaru and of course, Jiraiya plus six other gentlemen. They were all busy looking over Naruto's and Sasuke's personal files. He was slightly nervous, knowing that those two had caused a lot of problems for the hospital, problems it didn't need according to the new budgets they had just received for the next three months. They couldn't afford to lose two of their best doctors and he was hoping the board members saw it his way and voted to keep them on staff. He glanced up looking at the clock behind Tsunade. Those idiots had five more minutes to get here.

"Don't worry, Dr. Hatake, they will be here," Tsunade reassured him, smiling. Kakashi gave her a half-hearted smile and nodded. He hoped so. He hoped that buffoon, Obito, had done his job, but remembering the clown he had been in college, that was doubtful. He grimaced, Obito during his four years of undergraduate school had been a party animal but when it came time for school, he always managed to get through and with excellent grades no less. And he was an Uchiha, they never did anything half assed…

Damn, why was he even thinking about that buffoon. Obito had been out of his life for five years now and in those five years, Kakashi hadn't been a saint and he was sure Obito had other lovers. The thought about who those other lovers might be and how they had touched what had once been his made his heart ache. No, he had to stop thinking about the fool. They had broken up because they were too different, like night and day.

The door was suddenly thrust open and Kakashi's eyes widen, speaking of the buffoon, there he was looking…Kakashi swallowed the saliva that threatened to become drool…looking damn good and not at all like a buffoon. He couldn't stop himself from running his gaze from the Italian leather shoes, up the long trouser clad legs, that had once wrapped around his hips in passion, up to the slightly broad chest and onto the Uchiha smirk on his lips. Kakashi shook his head to snap out of whatever trance the blue clad demon had always managed to ensnared him in.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I am Obito Uchiha, Doctor Uchiha's and Doctor Uzumaki's lawyer," he said as he went around introducing himself and shaking the hands of each and every one of the board members. He winked flirtatiously at Tsunade while he bowed respectably to all the board members except Kakashi, whom he ignored. Kakashi bristled. How dare the idiot ignore him, pretending not to see him as he sat at the other end of the table? Fine, if that was the way they were going to play, then he can play Obito's childish game too!

"Where are your clients, Mr. Uchiha? Did you lose them or have they decided to run away rather than take a chance of having you represent them?"

There was a stunned silence after his words and Kakashi wished he hadn't let the buffoon get to him but Obito, blinking his dark eyes, graciously laughed in response.

"No, but thank you for the vote of confidence, Hatake-san," Obito placed his suitcase on the table and took out several important looking documents while they waited for Sasuke and Naruto. Two minutes later there was a knock on the board room door and the last two guests at the review quietly let themselves in.

"Good morning, old-I mean, Dr. Tsunade," Naruto nervously said, deciding to shut the hell up much to the amusement of the taller male Uchiha standing next to him. Sasuke didn't bother to say anything. He knew Obito would do the talking for them. He knew his cousin very well, the man, considered a hyperactive clown by many, was never suspected of having a sharp mind but like his dobe, Obito was every bit the genius.

They sat down and Tsunade began, "You do realize that your actions three days ago concerning your patient were inappropriate. As doctors you must know where to draw the line, getting personally involved with your patients may seemed like the humane thing to do but we must, at all times, remember that our jobs have to focus on saving as many lives as we possibly can."

Obito waited for Tsunade to finish before addressing the room, "Thank you, Dr. Tsunade, for those inspiring words and may I say that you are looking very young and pretty in that shirt?" Tsunade blushed like a school girl much to Kakashi's disgust. Jiraiya snorted loudly but a quelling glare from Tsunade had him shrinking in his chair.

Sasuke hid a smirk but he could tell Naruto was trying his best not to laugh out loud and his face was turning blue from the effort. Sasuke poked him in the ribs, discreetly trying to calm the blonde man, "Breath, dobe," he whispered.

Orochimaru gave Obito an undisguised dirty look, "Well, Uchiha-san, if we are done with the polite and unbelievable flattery can we continue?"

Jiraiya almost choked, the snake must have forgotten who runs things around here and the fact that despite her age, she could still beat the living daylights out of him, like she had often done in college to both of them.

"Why yes, Doctor." Obito flashed a charming smile at him and Orochimaru sat up straighter with a pleased smile on his face.

"Not to contradict you, Doctor, but I believe that Naruto and Sasuke took an oath, the Hippocratic Oath. An oath that all of the doctors in this room took as well," Obito reached for some papers on the desk. He pulled out glasses from his suitcase and Kakashi felt the heat run through his body. He squirmed in his chair, Obito's glasses reminded him of a time or two when he had played Superman to the Uchiha's Clark Kent.

"I will remember that there is art to medicine as well as science, and that warmth, sympathy, and understanding may outweigh the surgeon's knife or the chemist's drug." He read, lowering the volume of his voice, making it soft and brimming with passion. He raised his head and looked at each and every one of the board members, his gaze lingering on Kakashi.

He smiled and continued reading, "I will remember that I do not treat a fever chart, a cancerous growth, but a sick human being, whose illness may affect the person's family and economic stability. My responsibility includes these related problems, if I am to care adequately for the sick.

I will prevent disease whenever I can, for prevention is preferable to cure.

I will remember that I remain a member of society, with special obligations to all my fellow human beings, those sound of mind and body as well as the infirm." He stopped reading and sat down.

Sasuke was smirking now, not bothering to hide his belief that whatever punishment that the board was going to give them was not going to happen from the look of shame in most of their faces. Naruto was strangely silent next to him but he thought the dobe was probably still nervous.

"I believe, and I say this with the outmost respect, that my clients were doing their best to ensure that Aya Satou was healthy in body and soul." He paused for dramatic effect and Kakashi almost rolled his eyes, the cheesy buffoon.

"Yes, that's all good but the fact remains that Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki disobeyed orders, placed the hospital's reputation in jeopardy and stepped over the overall guidelines of the hospital!" Orochimaru glared at Sasuke and Naruto.

Obito didn't even flinch, instead he picked up other documents before standing as he began passing the folders out.

"What I have just handed out is a copy of Danzo Satou's confession, he will be charged with child abuse and rape, plus the Satou family is so grateful for my clients part in bringing them justice that they have ensured us, in a sworn and documented statement, that no charges will be filed against my clients and Konoha Hospital."

"But what about Danzo Satou? Will he not file charges?" Orochimaru protested vehemently. It seemed that he wanted Sasuke and Naruto punished.

Obito shook his head, "He has decided that it would not be… wise… considering his own numerous legal charges," a small smirk of triumph played on Obito's face.

"They cannot be allowed to get away with these blatant disregards to rules and authority!" Orochimaru slammed his fist on the desk, his eerie yellow eyes glittering with anger.

Sasuke stiffened and Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously. The snake was making his blood boil. Memories flitted at the back of his mind and he gripped the arms of his chair harshly.

It was a different Obito who directed his sudden cold, hard gaze at Orochimaru. Gone was the charming, handsome man who had walked into the room. A harsh, blank faced man stared down into Orochimaru's burning eyes.

"If I recall, Doctor," he spoke with disdain, "Wasn't it you who was expelled from Sound University for unjust and inhumane experiments and later, after finally graduating from Konoha Medical School and being employed by one of Konoha's private hospital, suddenly and mysteriously 'let go' after an incident with their labs?"

Orochimaru sat down his face pale, "I see. You've done your research, Uchiha-san, well done!" he clapped slowly. Orochimaru made a mental note to find out anything and everything he could about one Obito Uchiha.

Tsunade stood up, "Thank both for coming, you as well Uchiha-san. Now if you would step out into the waiting room, we will call you in when we have reached a decision."

The three men nodded, standing up and walking out the door. Kakashi's eyes followed Obito and Orochimaru didn't fail to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, Obito," Sasuke and Naruto both said to the smiling man that might have saved their asses.

"You're welcome! No problem!" He grinned, "Well, I'm going to go wait for Kakashi in his office. The stubborn, stuck up, asshole and I have a few things to discuss." He waved happily but Naruto could see the underlying sadness in the man's eyes.

Naruto looked at his retreating back with fondness. Sasuke took both his hands in his. "Are you alright?" He asked a bit concerned.

"What?" Naruto shook free of his thoughts. Sasuke looked at him impatiently. "I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine, teme," he gave him a confident grin. "I don't think that we be getting dismissed anytime soon, not after a speech like that, but the snake-bastard sure didn't make it easy, did he?" Anger crept in Naruto's eyes and a small hint of dark memories concerning 'the snake bastard' appeared in his eyes.

"Naruto, please, don't think about it, please." It was rare when Sasuke begged but he was begging right now, he didn't want Naruto to remember… he didn't want to remember.

Naruto's blue eyes were awash with tears that didn't fall, "How can I forget?" he whispered and released a painful breath. Images of his bastard kneeling in front of "the snake", who was naked from the waist down, as Sasuke's long pale fingers wrapped around his… his… Naruto swallowed pulling away from Sasuke.

Naruto had walked into the office but the two men hadn't noticed him and he had been torn apart by the scene in front of him. He didn't know how he had managed not to kill both of them but he clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the cry of anguish or the scream of brutal betrayal. He silently watched as his lover brought lips that had touched him, kissed him, close to Orochimaru's cock.

Just as Naruto decided he had seen enough, Sasuke stopped and scrambled away from the man, vomiting onto the carpet. They still hadn't noticed him but he stood still listening as Sasuke told the snake that it was never happening, that nothing was worth betraying his dobe and a relived sob escaped Naruto. Two sets of eyes pinned him in the corner.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Sasuke shook him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Naruto leaned his forehead onto Sasuke's looking into dark, frightened eyes.

"Shhh, it's okay, now. We're okay, now," Sasuke whispered and Naruto nodded, knowing it was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi caught his boys outside of the conference room. Naruto looked like he'd been run over by life and Sasuke looked like a deer in the headlights. The silver haired man stiffened when he felt someone step up behind him. Not touching but definitely in his personal bubble.

"So, Kakashi," Orochimaru whispered and Kakashi thought he had heard snakes that sounded cuddlier, "Tell me about this other Uchiha. Obito, was it? How one family can be so…" Kakashi's fists clinched and then the black haired man finished, "… delicious… is beyond me."

Kakashi stepped forward and he noticed that Sasuke and Naruto realized they weren't alone. They drew together when they saw the man behind him and Sasuke leaned forward whispering something into the blonde's ears.

"Kakashi," Sasuke said looking up, "Might we have a word."

"Privately," Naruto spat.

"If you'll excuse me, Orochimaru," Kakashi said and stepped closer to the two other doctors. They all watched silently as the dark haired man nodded with a smirk and disappeared down the hall.

"What the fuck is he still doing here, Kakashi!" Sasuke snapped. He knew the reason but he hated it. He had been an intern under Orochimaru when he first came to Konoha County, young with wild dreams of being a surgeon and taking the medical world by storm. He had parents to please and a name to uphold, but the price, at least in this hospital, was too much to bear. After Naruto had discovered Orochimaru's 'teaching' methods he had nearly withdrawn completely from Sasuke. Even though he knew Sasuke wouldn't go through with it, Sasuke couldn't blame him for not being able to let it go. Had the situations been reversed, Sasuke wasn't sure he would have even listened to Naruto's side.

But his dobe had listened and allowed Sasuke to show him that there would never be another. That day, after Naruto took Sasuke to the bathroom while he washed his mouth out and begged for forgiveness, Sasuke left surgery and asked to be transferred to the ER. He had never regretted the decision or telling Kakashi the real reason for his request.

Kakashi wanted the man out as much as everyone else but the snake had connections and he was good. He was a damn good surgeon. He was needed. Kakashi took Sasuke and soon Naruto under his wing and they all watched each other's backs… and asses. In every sense of the words.

"You know why," Kakashi said, his gray eyes sharp with anger at what the asshole had implied about his Uchiha… his… oh god, kill me now, Kakashi thought. "Apparently, he has as many friends as you do in this hospital. Welcome back, boys."

Naruto shook off the dark aura left by Orochimaru first, "Really?! They voted in our favor?"

"Of course they did, dobe. Obito is the best," Sasuke smirked, "Wouldn't you say, boss?"

"Ah… Uchiha, that reminds me. Both of you should report into work tomorrow an hour early." Kakashi started walking toward his office and the two younger doctors followed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked and he knew Naruto was watching him with an incredulous look on his face. A look that said, 'WHY? I'll tell you why, because you just had to get Obito and now we are both screwed!'

Wait, Naruto was actually saying it out loud and now Kakashi was laughing. "And to think they say you are the smart one, Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi entered his office after assuring Sasuke and Naruto that he would fill them in tomorrow. He almost chased after them when he saw the Italian leather shoes on top of his desk that were attached to tailored slacks that connected to a jacketless chest with the top buttons undone on the dress shirt, a red tie hanging loosely from a pale, lithe neck that unfortunately was attached to Obito Uchiha's handsome face.

Shit.

"You are an asshole of the highest fucking order." Obito said and brought his feet to the floor, "I'm all for teasing and making fun, hell, I live for that shit, but how dare you! How dare you question my ability in such a public forum?! God, 'Kashi, how the hell would you like it if I entered your exam room in front of a patient and asked if you thought you could keep this one alive."

Obito stood and ripped the tie off, throwing it on the desk. "I know that maybe we aren't on the best of terms, but I thought… I wanted us to still be friends." Obito ran a hand through his hair and Kakashi felt his heart stutter. He didn't want to be friends with Obito. Friends would never be enough and being more had only caused heartache for both of them.

But now, Obito stood before him, his midnight eyes weary and Kakashi could see that he had worked hard to help his cousin and Naruto.

"Obito," Kakashi approached the lawyer slowly until he stood directly in front of the man. They were nearly the same height and Kakashi had always thought they were perfectly matched, "I never should have said that. I am truly sorry."

"Bastard," Obito breathed and then Kakashi's lips were on his own. It felt like the first raindrop after ten years of drought and neither man could get enough. Lips parted at some unspoken sign and pink tongues dived into foreign mouths that had once been a second home. Obito released the smallest of moans and Kakashi nearly purred.

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck and nearly screamed when Kakashi's lips left his own only to seemingly devour the sensitive skin over his pulse point. Obito felt his vision clouding, but wouldn't allow Kakashi to have the upper hand. Silently thanking god for doctors' scrubs, Obito ran his hand from Kakashi's neck, down his broad chest and with the stealth of a panther, into his elastic waistband.

Kakashi jumped backwards. "What? What was that?!"

Obito smirked, "Just checking… we were kissing, so I wondered how far we were taking our friendship this time." Obito sounded almost normal but for the slight breathlessness. Kakashi's eyes had become hard and suspicious and Obito knew playtime was over.

"Okay, we're done." He began to straighten his suit, threading the tie around his neck, wincing when it rubbed against the newly formed bruise, "Bastard!"

Kakashi shrugged and sat down, putting his elbows on his desk as his hands ran through his hair, "So, 'are' we done then? Should I say it was nice seeing you. Perhaps I'll see you in a few years when those idiots fuck up again?"

Obito retrieved his suitcase, "Hardly, bastard. Sasuke and Naruto have retained me for the adoption procedures. That reminds me, we are having the baby shower at your house. Ja!"

Obito left his office and Kakashi felt as though he had missed something huge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Sasuke and Naruto got home, it was mid-afternoon. The message machine informed them that Juugo had called to congratulate them. Their bid for a four bedroom condo, three blocks from the hospital and attached to its own private fenced in park had been accepted. Naruto smiled and leaned up to kiss Sasuke when the message ended.

"Hey, teme." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's middle and resting his head against the man's chest.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke sighed rubbing his cheek against the soft crown of Naruto's head.

"Remember when the most exciting thing that happened to us was multiple car pileups?"

Sasuke smirked and gently pulled away, "Naruto, you are the most exciting thing. No matter what else is happening, you are always my most exciting thing."

"Damn, bastard," Naruto pouted, "What can I possibly say to that?" Naruto reached up and held Sasuke's pale cheeks in his hands before tenderly kissing the pale pink lips, "You are mine."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the possessive comment, "Hn."

"Damn right." Naruto pulled away and strolled into the living room, "I can't wait to go back to work tomorrow. A little down time will be nice."

Sasuke followed the blonde and saw him toe the power button on the computer. "Would it kill you to bend down and use your finger, dobe?"

"I don't know… but with death on the line, should I really risk it?"

"Idiot. What are you doing?"

Naruto sat down and twirled the chair around, "Shopping for our children… from the comfort and safety of our own home. Safety being the keyword. Care to join me?"

Sasuke smirked and dragged a chair from the table next to the blonde, "Okay, dobe."

Naruto smiled and laced his fingers with Sasuke's.

"No green dress with gobs of disgusting lace, dobe. She's a damn Uchiha."

"Teme!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. You know we love them. As always, we are having a blast and keep tossing out idea after idea… this story might never end. Now, on to business.

Okay… remember that dragon I have? Fluffy? Well, I taught her Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu. Why you ask? Well, it wasn't for my damn health let me tell you… do you know how destructive twenty dragons in my living room is?

But, I digress… why do I need so many dragons? I know you're all thinking cliffhanger and from my other writings I can see that. This isn't a cliffhanger… not really. More of a reveal… a huge reveal I anticipate will receive some… opinions. Please, be nice.

And remember Sasuke's Rule One.

All the Small Things

Chapter Six

"… and so it has been decided that the two of you will take on three interns."

The silence after the statement was deafening. Sasuke glared at Kakashi who smirked right back. Iruka sent Naruto an apologetic look that seemed to say he couldn't imagine how Naruto was going to survive sharing interns with the Uchiha.

And Naruto… he just sat. Suddenly, as if noticing that Naruto hadn't responded at all when normally he would have been yelling and screaming, the three men looked at him. Naruto blinked once, twice and then slowly turned his head toward his dark haired bastard. Without taking his eyes off of Sasuke, he leaned forward and grabbed a rather large anatomy tomb off of Kakashi's desk.

And then he threw it at Sasuke's head.

"I told you! I told you, bastard! And what did you say? 'What can he do to us?' Well, asshole, THIS is what he can do to us!"

Naruto stormed out of the room, yelling something about rounds in pediatrics and that Sasuke could collect their new charges.

Kakashi smiled while watching Sasuke stare in the direction of the door, rubbing his abused head. Ah, that look on Sasuke's face almost made his time with Obito worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There had been many times in his life when the idea of killing himself had held true merit in his mind. The time in college when Naruto decided to date Neji to make him jealous, the time his father had kicked Itachi out because he wasn't going to medical school and just recently while standing next to a kid smelling like shit, his dobe nowhere to be found… just to name a few. Yet, today, standing before these three "Newbies", who he was supposed to look after and train, Sasuke found that the urge to find a nice quiet room and hang himself was more urgent than ever before.

He stared horrified at them, not that anyone could tell looking at his cool, condescending face as he looked over the newest lot of doctor wannabes. The first was a familiar but weird looking kid with the dark sunglasses setting on top of his dark hair and wide grin on his open face. The second, a brown haired girl in pig-tails was blushing and looking at him shyly and then there was the last pest, who seemed to be having problems with his sinuses. Naruto was going to be shoving AirBorne down Sasuke's throat like it was going out of style. He blinked and blinked again, maybe Naruto's cooking had finally affected his brain?

"Ah, Sasuke, I see you met your pes-err, interns?" Kakashi winked flinging a casual arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned to give him an icy glare, violently shrugging off his mentor's arm. The freak was enjoying his torture!

"Right, no touchy! I get it. So, where is your better half?" he asked clearing his throat nervously under the unwavering glare that promised many, many things and none of them good. He knew what that look meant, having seen it many times on Sasuke, Itachi and even the fun loving Obito. It was some damn Uchiha thing. He held out his hands palms out and shook his head.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! Well, maybe just a bit, but this is part of your disciplinary plan." Kakashi laughingly told him. "Don't worry! I hear that you and Dr. Uzumaki need practice with parenting. Think of this as an introductory exercise into Parenting 101."

Sasuke growled and tried to find the silver lining Naruto was always spouting about… at least, he had a few more "newbies" to torture. Ones that Gaara wouldn't be 'saving'. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at them making the knees of two out of the three tremble.

"This is Konohamaru Sarutobi, Naruto's little brother," And Sasuke remember why he was so familiar. They had met a handful of times and after each one of them Sasuke had pushed the memory deep into the recesses of his mind. Suddenly, hanging himself wouldn't be nearly quick enough. "He is interested in being an ER specialist, like you, Uchiha, and so he will be following you around." Kakashi words made Sasuke take a step back. Konohamaru was just as bad as Naruto but unlike Naruto, Sasuke didn't have a tolerance for him. He flinched when the "thing" opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey, bastard, long time no see, huh?" Konohamaru asked in a high pitched voice. Naruto's foster brother had always rubbed him the wrong way. Yep, someone was going to pay for this torture. Now, Sasuke just had to wait and see if he would live long enough to exact his revenge.

"See, I told you, Moegi, he's a pussycat. My nii-san has him wrapped around his finger!" Sasuke heard the little brat mutter to the mousy looking girl beside him.

He snapped his head back towards Kakashi only to be met with empty space. The coward had run off. Just you wait, Kakashi, you're going to get yours… soon.

"So when do we get to see the dead bodies?"

Oh, you're going to see dead bodies all right, one of them might be yours by the time we're finish. The other two had the grace to remain silent and terrified. Good, he thought, makes his job easier.

"Come." He turned on his heels and headed towards the assignment board. Maybe he could find a nice contagious disease and put himself out of his misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Women, he decided, were useless. His pig-tailed intern had dropped her charts fourteen times and they had only been in the exam room five minutes. She blushed prettily, looking at him with frightened round eyes.

"Moegi-san, I would like to get through this patient before he dies of old age!" Sasuke snapped. The patient protested but clamped his mouth shut when Sasuke gave him a withering look. He turned his eyes back to Moegi, "Now, I want you to get a history. NOW!" He was rapidly losing his silver ling and his patience.

"Hey, hey, don't yell at her!" Konohamaru stepped in front of Moegi whose lips had started to tremble. Dear Lord, Sasuke's eyes rolled in the general direction of heaven, save him from idiots.

"Shut up!" He spat and glared down at the sixty-five year old man, "Tell me, Kenkin-san, what symptoms are you having?" He asked in a neutral voice devoid of anger.

"Well, I can't urinate, it hurts if I do urinate and sometimes there is blood," the man looked embarrassed to be saying this in front of all the young people.

"Moegi, what does it sound like to you?" Sasuke turned his dark eyes to the terrified girl, easy target, easy elimination.

"Urinary tract infection?" Her answer sounded more like a question, her eyes awash with tears that seemed to teeter on the edge of her light brown eyelashes.

"Are you asking me or is that you conclusion?" His voice was full of undisguised disgust. Moegi's lips trembled violently. Konohamaru shoved her behind him, "What is your problem?" He demanded his brown eyes flashing with anger. "You're supposed to teach us, not make us feel like worms under a microscope!"

"No, I'm here to make sure that what you are learning is applied with competence, confidence and accuracy." Sasuke voice held no warmth and sounded like harden steel. "I'm not here to hold your hands, wipe your tears or give out lollipops for right answers. Do I make myself clear?"

Konohamaru stayed quiet. Sasuke turned back to Kenkin-san, hoping that he got his point across.

"When you do urinate, Kenkin-san, does your bladder still feel full?" He asked a very uncomfortable man, who nodded quickly.

"Udon-san, do you have an answer for me?" he asked as he applied pressured on the man's abdomen. He noticed the patient wince a bit. "No answer, huh, Udon-san," he frowned as he looked over the man's chart. "Hmm, do you have pain in your lower back, hips or pelvis?" he asked.

The patient chuckled, "I'm old, son, I have pain everywhere!" Konohamaru snorted in agreement and Sasuke spent him a dirty look.

"Sarutobi-san, dare I hope that you have reached a conclusion?"

"I don't think is a UTI… pain in the stomach, blood in the urine, urge to urinate but not being able to… I think we might have to look at the possibility that Kenkin-san is suffering from an enlarged prostate," Sasuke's glare sharpened as the little snot nose punk answered him with a superior grin.

Konohamaru winked at his colleagues, making Sasuke almost smile. He reminded him so much of his dobe but the little shit was worst.

"Good, I'm glad that we have that clear and now, Sarutobi-san, we will see how well you do performing an anal exam."

And this was when all those years of hard work and dedication paid off.

"WHAT YOU WANT ME TO STICK MY FINGER UP HIS ASS!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children's ward was his favorite place in the hospital, Naruto concluded, as he looked down at the smiling faces of his soon to be children. They sat on his lap as he read them a story, which got interrupted frequently by Yoshi's constant pleas for attention and affection, much to Yuri's annoyance. She sat on his lap with her arms across her chest, pouting prettily as Yoshi received a soft kiss on the cheek from Naruto.

Naruto laughed and leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek as well, "There you get one too, so don't be an Oscar Grouch," Naruto suppressed a chuckle at the familiar outraged look on Yuri face, it reminded him so much of his bastard.

"Hn!' Yuri muttered eyeing her brother with a look that promised retribution for interrupting story telling time. Her younger brother stuck out his tongue at her.

"Naruto?" Iruka stood by the door with a soft smile on his face. Naruto reluctantly put down the book and pulled both kids off him, placing them gently on the floor.

"Be good, little ones. I need to go now." He pecked them both on the cheek and hugged them fiercely before getting up and walking towards Iruka.

He gave the twins a small smile as he closed the door on them. Iruka, he noticed, was looking a bit nervous.

"Have you finished making the rounds?" The older man asked. Naruto nodded, he had come into the children's ward to check on several of his ER patients. He did it to assure the parents, and himself, that the kids were all right.

"What's up?" he asked.

Iruka twisted his hands together, "Well, you might want to check on Sasuke and your new charges."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he walked toward the elevator. He wondered what kind of torture the bastard was subjecting them too. It was getting to be a habit with Sasuke… he stomps and destroys and then Naruto has to pick up the pieces.

"I was on my way back to the ER anyways, Iruka-sensei. I'll make sure that he doesn't run them off like the last batch, okay," he told him smiling. Iruka gave Naruto a grateful smile, "Thanks Naruto," he handed Naruto a bag. "I thought I would save you the trip and buy this for you."

Naruto opened the bag curiously and he laughed when he saw the candy inside. Oh, Sasuke was not going to like this.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei, I'm off to torture my bastard!"

Because, while Sasuke didn't give out lollipops for right answer, Naruto certainly did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered the ER to the familiar sounds of his little brother screaming. Oh no… it couldn't be. Breaking into a jog, Naruto reached the exam room and discretely pulled the curtain aside. Konohamaru stood in Sasuke's face pointing at Sasuke and then at a petrified older man on the bed before shaking his head violently.

"Well, Doctor," Sasuke's tone couldn't be any more condescending if he tried, "If you can't do your job, by all means, leave. Now."

"Good morning!" Naruto said, introducing himself. Entering the room completely, he noticed the two other interns in the corner of the room. The girl was staring wide eyed while the boy next to her wiped his nose before looking toward Naruto in confusion and maybe a little bit of relief. "Hello, my name is Dr. Uzumaki." He walked directly between his brother and Sasuke before coming to the patient's bedside. "I am terribly sorry that you have had to witness this childish display of maturity versus stupidity. Stupidity being the winner of the day."

The old man nodded and Naruto motioned toward the other two interns in the corner, "Your names please."

"Moegi, Doctor Uzumaki" The girl said gripping the chart notes like a shield.

"Udon." The young man replied.

"Very good. Well, I suggest we help…" Naruto smiled down at the gentleman.

"Kenkin-san."

Naruto placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Okay, we will help Kenkin-san and you two," Naruto didn't even look at them but both Sasuke and Konohamaru stood a little taller at the cool demand, "Will go into the hall and wait like the good little boys that you are."

"Dobe."

"But nii-san!"

"Now."

Naruto asked Udon to tell him their findings as Sasuke and Konohamaru left quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto exited the curtain with Udon and Moegi following behind him, lollipops in both their mouths. As the curtain slid shut, Sasuke saw that Kenkin-san sported his own lollipop as well.

"Follow me." Naruto said curtly and Konohamaru and Sasuke stood up, pushing each other as they trailed after their blonde.

Naruto reached the reception desk to find Kakashi bent over a chart, scratching notes no one would be able to decipher later.

"You are an asshole…" Naruto began.

"Of the highest order," Kakashi mumbled not looking up, "Believe it or not, but I've heard that before."

Naruto nodded, "Good, then it won't be a surprise when it's keyed into your car later." Naruto pointed toward a row of chairs and motioned to the three interns and the one sulking resident to sit.

"Dobe, I will not be treated…"

"SIT, Uchiha!" Naruto bit out and Sasuke leaned against the wall next to the chairs. Turning back to Kakashi, Naruto sighed, "I understand the interns. And maybe we 'deserved' them, but Konohamaru? Is that even ethical? He is my brother and Sasuke already hates him without him being a 'newbie' on top of it."

Kakashi flipped the page and continued writing, "Yes, it's ethical." Another flamboyant signature and flip of paper, "And I don't care if Uchiha likes him or not. He's a damn doctor and will do his job." The chart slammed shut, "Just get it done, Naruto. Oh, and congratulations on your impending motherhood."

"Of the highest order, asshole." Naruto hissed, "Well, we are all going to need a moment, boss. We'll be in the back office for the next fifteen."

Naruto walked away, waving his hand for his entourage to follow. Kakashi smiled without looking up when Sasuke whispered, "Die," as he walked passed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki for those of you who don't know," Naruto began, "and I, along with my colleague, Dr. Sasuke Uchiha, will be your residents while you are in the ER." Udon's eyes widened and the word 'Uchiha' formed on his mouth. Naruto smirked… aww… the bastard was already someone's hero.

"As you have seen in the short time that you have been here, Uchiha and I have different approaches to medicine and the teaching of medicine. I believe in letting you learn through experience. I understand that we all make mistakes or have long nights. I will ask you all to work hard and know your stuff, but you'll find I'm rather laid back. Uchiha, on the other hand, believes in fast crucifixion and if by some miracle you are able to rise from the dead, then maybe, just maybe, you are worthy enough to become a doctor. Unfortunately, you are all going to have to learn to deal with and anticipate both approaches without a moment's hesitation."

Naruto looked between each of the interns. He liked them. They were smart and if they could adapt to Sasuke and himself, nothing the medical world could throw at them would slow them down.

"Do you have anything to add, Doctor?" Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Yes, Doctor," The word was said with an unconcealed sneer, "I do. But it will wait until later."

Naruto felt the shiver race up his spine. Oh joy. "Fine." He nodded, "Konohamaru, you are with Dr. Uchiha." The boy tried to argue but Naruto cut him off, "You want to be an ER specialist and Dr. Uchiha is the best. I'll take Udon and Moegi. I have to do one more round in Pediatrics and then we will be down here. Page if you need us."

The blonde and his interns left the room, leaving Konohamaru and Sasuke alone together.

"What the hell does he see in you?" Konohamaru asked loosening his tie slightly.

"None of your damn business. Let's go and you better watch yourself, pest, you've already broken rule one."

"Which is?" The dark haired intern asked snottily.

"Don't piss me off." Sasuke said before shoving the charts into the intern's chest and leading the way to their next patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru had to grudgingly admit that his nii-san's husband was a damn good doctor. During their rounds they had seen nearly twenty patients and Uchiha would spend as much time as possible with each of them, quickly diagnosing the problem and giving orders in a professional but caring manner. Sasuke cared about his patients although his bedside manner was not much to go by. The dark hair man made sure that they were given the best care and Konohamaru could tell he took pride in seeing the grateful looks on the family members' faces when they were told that their loved ones would be just fine.

"Konohamaru, please take Suzuki-san's blood pressure," Sasuke ordered his dark eyes on the pretty twenty year old flirting outrageously with him. He could tell that Sasuke was tired because although he was addressing his 'pest', his voice was mellowed.

"Oh, Doctor, my blood pressure, I'm sure, will be high with you sitting next to me," she lowered her long eyelashes at Sasuke who gave her a tight smile.

Konohamaru discreetly rolled his eyes. Save it sister, he's gay and with my nii-san and if Naruto saw you flirting with his husband he wouldn't be too happy. Yet, she was lying on the bed, her right leg possibly broken, immovable in the make-shift cast Sasuke and Konohamaru had provided and still flirting with the damn Uchiha… that was amazing. He had to ask Sasuke what his secrets were that drove woman and his nii-san crazy.

"Suzuki-san, I'm going to call a nurse to take you to x-ray," Sasuke told her closing the chart as he turned to leave.

"Doctor, wait, do you want to get together sometime and have coffee?" she asked. Sasuke twisted half of his body around and gave an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry, Suzuki-san, but that would be impossible," he opened the door heading back to the nurses' station, followed quickly by Konohamaru.

"Sakura, please send Chouji to x-ray, ask him to tell Tenten to hurry the results. I'm going to lunch." He dropped several charts on the finish slots, running a tired hand through his hair. Konohamaru stood awkwardly behind him, waiting for instruction.

"Doctor?" Sakura cleared her throat in a nervous gesture. Sasuke raised one eyebrow waiting. Sakura blushed under Sasuke's gaze and Konohamaru narrowed suddenly suspicious eyes as the pink hair nurse continued.

"Doctor… Sasuke, would you like to join me for lunch?" she asked ignoring the new intern's glare. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm meeting Doctor Uzumaki for lunch and Sakura, I prefer you refer to me as Doctor Uchiha at work."

There was a triumphant look in Konohamaru's eyes and he withheld the urge to taunt the nurse by sticking his tongue out at her childishly. Sasuke was his brother's husband and that hussy knew it but was still trying to get into the bastard's pants. Hell, as long as he was here, it was his duty to inform Naruto about all the women who wanted to get into Sasuke's pants. He shook his head noticing that while he had been mentally ranting, Sasuke had up and left him. He hurried towards the direction he had seen Sasuke head.

They were about to turn the corner to the hospital cafeteria when they ran into a tall, older doctor with long black hair in a pony tail. Konohamaru was curious about Sasuke's reaction when he stiffened and suddenly there was a strange, thick tension in the air.

"Sasuke-kun, delicious as ever, I see," Orochimaru licked his lips. Konohamaru's skin crawled. Yikes, it seemed that he had to inform his nii-san about all the men who wanted to get into the bastard's pants as well.

"It's Dr. Uchiha, Doctor," Sasuke hissed angrily, shoving his way past Orochimaru violently. The man made his skin crawl and that was sadly the least violent reaction the snake produced in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke ignored the young doctor's questioning look, hoping that the man had enough sense not to go tattle on him. He craned his head to look for his dobe among the masses but found no blond, blue eyed dobe with an angelic smile around. They were supposed to meet at the cafeteria for lunch and then go out to eat somewhere else. The cafeteria food was worse than Naruto's.

"Are you looking for nii-san?" Konohamaru asked curiously. Sasuke considered ignoring the punk but had second thoughts, having pests around might be useful.

"Do you mind going to look for him, tell him I'll be by the backdoors," Sasuke nodded toward the far wall and a set of doors and gave Konohamaru what he hoped was a sincere smile.

Konohamaru nodded eagerly, "Sure, maybe nii-san can give me one of those lollipops he gave the others," The dark haired young man particularly ran out of the cafeteria at Sasuke's sudden annoyed growled.

"You know, Sasuke, if you keep that up you might scare off this year's crop of interns," Iruka said silently walking up to him.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei, I won't do anything stupid. I have to think about the dobe and our children."

Iruka brown eyes seemed to gleam with pride and joy. "Would you like to sit with me?" he asked, wanting to talk to the dark hair man about those precious children in the pediatric wards. Sasuke shook his head, "I'm meeting Naruto for lunch, but I'll take a rain check," he gave Iruka a half smile. He waved goodbye and went to wait for Naruto at the exit. He was just leaning against the hospital wall, when his phone rang. It was Obito.

"Hey, guess what?" Obito's cheerful voice reminded Sasuke of his dobe.

"I don't do guessing games, Obito," he said impatiently. He heard Obito exaggerated sigh of disappointment.

"Come on, Sasuke, would it hurt you? Man, you are just like that asshole, Kakashi!" Obito whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes. He could just imagine his cousin pouting like Naruto did when he complained about him.

"Look, tell me and then we'll discuss Kakashi, okay."

"Congratulations, daddy, you're getting the kids sooner than we anticipated! I made a few calls, bribed a few people and call in a few favors. The twins are going to a temporary foster home for a day or two and then coming home with you!" Obito said excitedly but then frowned at the silence from the other line.

"Sasuke?" he asked suddenly nervous. Maybe Sasuke hadn't really wanted the twins this soon. Shit, he was stupid, just like Kakashi was always telling him.

"Obito, please tell me your not kidding?" Sasuke's voice was thick with emotion and Obito relaxed.

"No, I'm not kidding. The twins will be with you by Thursday, which reminds me. I have to go over to the hospital later today," Obito mused thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Obito, you don't what this means to us," Sasuke flipped his cell phone closed with trembling hands. Things were happening so fast but he wouldn't have it any other way. No, things were so perfect… too perfect, the little voice inside him whispered. It was the part of him that didn't believe that he deserved happiness, that didn't believe he deserved Naruto or the twins. He felt cold, very cold and he hugged himself to try to prevent it from seeping into his very bones. The fear, he hated this vulnerability, he hated it with a fierceness that was surprisingly passionate for the man he pretended to be on the outside. He needed Naruto.

He closed his eyes tightly, shuddering as the coldness invaded his entire body.

"Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And like an angel to a prayer, Naruto appeared, "Hey, bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's afternoon had been pleasant. He was really enjoying his time with his two bunnies. Udon had confirmed his respect and awe for Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but feel pride. Apparently, Udon had researched Sasuke's family for one of his thesis' in med school. He asked a million questions and Naruto was happy to answer them all.

Moegi listen attentively and her eyes grew wider and wider as time went on. Naruto had a feeling that Moegi's interest in the youngest Uchiha went a little further than hero worship.

They had made their rounds in Peds and both interns were happy to be under Naruto's supervision. He explained everything he was doing and why, but not in the boring drone of their professors in school. He explained shorts cuts and how in some situations the long way was best. His bedside manner was brilliant and Naruto rarely left a room where the patient wasn't smiling behind him.

After pediatrics, they headed back into the ER. It seemed that although Naruto's specialty was children's medicine, he could adapt in a minute to all kinds of emergencies. As he was stitching, comforting and teaching, he would mention questions they should ask Dr. Uchiha about, things he knew the man could help them improve in.

Finally, Naruto made his way to the reception desk, his bunnies trailing exhaustedly behind him. "Okay, lunch time! You both did great. I'm going to talk to the bastard and I think after lunch we will switch up. I'll take Konohamaru and you'll go with him." Naruto smiled when their faces paled, "Come on now. Don't let him scare you. Dr. Uchiha is an amazing doctor. I can't begin to tell you all the stuff you can learn from him. But, he eats interns for breakfast. He doesn't tolerate stupidity or insecurity." The two nodded and Naruto winked, "And if he gets too bad, hand him this," Udon found a lollipop shoved into his hand, "Tell him it's from me."

"Nii-san!" Naruto turned around and smiled at Konohamaru before looking behind him for his dark haired teme.

"Where's…" Naruto began scratching the back of his head.

"In the cafeteria."

"Oh shit. Okay, bunnies, you have," the blonde looked at his watch, "sixty five minutes for lunch. I expect you all to be right here when I get back." He turned and started toward the cafeteria when his little brother sided up to him.

"Boss," Konohamaru said nervously, "Did you know that everyone in this hospital wants to get into your husband's pants?"

Naruto steps slowed a bit, "What are you talking about and you know that Sasuke and I are not married."

The intern waved his hand in dismissal, "Please, you might as well be. Even Grandpa calls Sasuke your husband." Naruto raised an eyebrow and the boy continued, "Anyway, some pink haired slut was all over him and then some hot patient lady with a broken leg and then… and this was just creepy, some tall, black haired doctor." Konohamaru run into the back of his brother as Naruto had stopped short.

"What did Sasuke do?" Naruto voice was flat and his little brother found it to be chilling.

"Same thing he did to the others, I guess. Just meaner."

"And what did he do to the others, Konohamaru?"

"Totally blew them off. Nii-san, were you worried?"

Naruto shook his head and his smile was back, "No, not even for a moment but still, no one wants to hear about their non-husband being hit on by attractive women and fucking snake bastards, do they?"

"Ah, no… I guess not." Konohamaru muttered.

"No, of course not." Naruto saw the rest of his bunnies coming up behind them. "Go be with your friends." He nodded to the trio and went to find Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rounded the corner and nearly gagged as the smell of the cafeteria assaulted his nose. So, his pancakes weren't round. At least they smelled like pancakes. This place smell like shi…

Naruto's thoughts screeched to a halt when he saw Sasuke standing by himself in a corner. His arms were wrapped around his middle and his face looked lost… alone. Naruto quickened his steps and reaching the taller man, placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, bastard."

Sasuke turned around in a heartbeat and his black eyes bled emotion for a second before they closed off completely. "Hn. Dobe. Let's go."

Naruto nodded. Whatever had Sasuke in turmoil wasn't going to be talked about in cafeteria hell so Naruto followed Sasuke out of the building and across the street. They talked briefly about how the time with the bunnies had gone and ordered their food to go. After another trip across the street, Sasuke lead them into an empty stairwell.

They sat out their lunch on the landing and leaned against the cement wall. Naruto reached for his soda only to have his hand captured in the larger hand of the man beside him.

"Teme?" Naruto whispered but the word held no insult just concern and love. Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto waited for Sasuke to share.

"Obito called, dobe," Sasuke breathed, his eyes still closed with his head against the wall as his thumb rubbed gentle circles onto Naruto's hand.

"What did he have to say?" And Naruto scooted against Sasuke until the side of his body was pressed against Sasuke and he laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

"The twins will be coming home with us on Thursday." Sasuke felt Naruto stiffen and lift his head.

"What?" Naruto whispered.

"Yoshi and Yuri will be ours on Thursday." Sasuke turned to face Naruto, pulling him onto his lap. He was surprised when Naruto struggled to remain facing him.

"Is that why you are acting like this? Is it too fast? Do you regret…"

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke said and forcefully sat the idiot between his legs, pressing the blonde's head back against his chest, "You are a fucking idiot."

"I swear, Sasuke, I am not kidding…"

"I could not be happier if I tried," Sasuke whispered into his dobe's ear, nuzzling the blonde spikes, "He called and I felt… fuck, Naruto."

Naruto understood now. Sasuke had no way of expressing this level of happiness. When they had first gotten together, Naruto had to patiently show Sasuke that it was okay to smile at Naruto, touch Naruto, tell Naruto when he felt good… happy. It's not that Sasuke hadn't ever felt happy before, he had just been trained to hold all emotion in, including good emotion.

"I know, S'uke. I feel the same way." Naruto cuddled back against Sasuke's chest and briefly wondered what Sasuke's lovesick fans would do if they saw them now, pressed together as one. Not just their bodies, but their feelings… their souls. "Sometimes, especially in the last several days, it feels like I'm in a dream. I can't help but wonder if I'm in a coma somewhere dreaming this amazing life I lead with you…" Naruto tilted his head back and kissed Sasuke's jaw, "… because of you."

He felt Sasuke nod against his head and strong arms squeeze him, "Naruto?"

Naruto turned in the man's arms. Sasuke's tone of voice scared him. He sounded small, lost and scared. "What is it, S'uke."

The pale man swallowed and then looked directly into Naruto's concerned and loving eyes, "I never tell you…"

Naruto sucked in his breath and felt his mind panic when he couldn't release it.

"I never tell you that I love you. But I do." Sasuke said and captured Naruto's lips harshly with his own. His tongue immediately invaded and plundered Naruto's mouth until the smaller man leaned helplessly against his chest, purrs and mews vibrating inside their mouths.

Sasuke leaned back and saw that Naruto had tears streaming down his face.

"You knew though? Right?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded laying his head on Sasuke's chest trying to regain his breath and calm his racing heart that had nothing to do with Sasuke's wicked lips against his own.

"Yes," Naruto said and smiled when Sasuke entwined their fingers together, "But… it is… beautiful to hear, teme."

Sasuke took a deep breath that moved Naruto's head slightly, "It feels… good to say, dobe."

"I love you." Naruto sighed and let his eyes slide closed.

"Hn. Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They lay together in silence, their lunch forgotten, as they kissed and cuddled until Naruto's watch alarm started beeping.

"We have to go, teme. I told the bunnies to be back at two fifteen." Naruto said although his body just wiggled deeper into the warmth of Sasuke's chest.

"The pests can wait. Remember how long Kakashi would keep us waiting." Sasuke said before nipping at Naruto's earlobe.

"Yeah, bastard, I remember." Naruto forced himself to breathe normally, "But, we are not Kakashi."

Sasuke sighed and pushed the blonde off his lap. He stood and looked at their uneaten food. "Damn it. Here," Sasuke bent down and shoved a sandwich into Naruto's hands, "You have to eat." Naruto nodded and bent down grabbing the second sandwich before handing it to Sasuke.

"Right back at you, bastard. Can't have you fainting."

Sasuke glared but took a bite of the sandwich, gathering the rest of the meal and packing it back into the bag. He stood and held out his hand to Naruto who gladly took it. As always, Sasuke's thumb began to rub gently against his hand and Naruto knew Sasuke loved him. Even without the words… but damn, they had felt good.

"So, teme. Call we tell everyone?" Naruto asked through another bite of sandwich.

"Yes, dobe." Sasuke said and squeezed the man's hand before pushing the door open and entering the ER.

They walked together toward the reception desk but as they passed an empty exam room, Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's lab coat and yanked him behind the curtain.

"Dammit, teme, we need to meet them." Naruto said pushing the taller man away from him.

"But," Sasuke said leaning into the blonde, forcing him against the room's bed, "I need you to meet," He licked Naruto's pouting bottom lip before smirking, "… me." He grabbed the pink lip between his teeth tenderly before releasing it when Naruto moaned.

"Teme…" It was meant as an objection, it came out as a plea.

"I…" Sasuke drove his tongue into Naruto's mouth, mapping the teeth and tongue as though he was worried he might never do it again, "… love…" His hand trailed down Naruto's chest before pushing under the soft gray t-shirt to run over toned abs and tweak hardened nipples, "… you." And Sasuke stopped everything to hold Naruto's cheeks in his hands looking into his dobe's sapphire eyes, seeing all of his love reflected back at him like the sunset on an ocean tide.

"That was…"

Sasuke's head snapped to the side to see the pests and the patient from earlier, her leg casted to her hip, straight out in front of her.

"So HOT!" The woman screamed. Naruto came out of his stupor at the screech and saw Moegi shaking her head sadly while Udon just stared and Konohamaru, the little jerk, smirked.

"Bastard, when are you going to make an honorable man out of my brother?"

"Rule number two…" Sasuke said backing away from Naruto but still holding his hand as the blonde regained his balance, "Never, ever, ever come looking for me. I will come looking for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi eyed the little group in the exam room, noticing the flush on Naruto's face, Sasuke's angry glare and the interns' embarrassed blushes. Well, at least two of them, Naruto's little brother just grinned smugly. To Kakashi's amusement, the woman in the wheelchair was drooling as her gaze seemed to undress both Sasuke and Naruto. He shook his head and quickened his steps. He didn't even want to know what was all that about, deciding that he was better off clueless. At least, it was better for his blood pressure.

He saw Sakura leaving an exam room, her smile wide and her eyes bright. He was curious as he passed her by, giving her a questioning look, his next victim, errr, patient must be good looking to catch Sakura's attention. The nurse was normally found drooling over Sasuke at any given time. He pasted a neutral smile on his face as he opened the curtain, and then stopped short in his tracks. He took in a sharp breath, stepped back a couple of paces and pulled the curtain shut. He turned around to go, walking out of the room but turned again walking back in to yank the curtain open again. He stared at the man sitting on the bed blankly, stepped backwards and yanked the curtain close again violently before walking out, slamming the door shut this time. He took several deep breaths while glaring at the passing nurses, who stared at him curiously, before opening the door, slamming it shut, giving a little twirled in front of the door like a confused dog and then furiously opened the curtain to reveal a devilishly good looking, Obito Uchiha sitting innocently on the hospital bed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

The dark eyes that still haunted Kakashi's dreams, gave him a seductive look. Kakashi had to swallow hard as Obito brought two fingers to his mouth and sucked on them with exaggerated slowness. He gave Kakashi an innocent look, a slow smile spreading on his face as he "popped" the two fingers out of his mouth.

"Oh, Kakashi, I have an owie and I came so you can make it all better," the low sensual voice that Obito used made him shudder. Kakashi closed his eyes counted to ten and willed his murderous tendencies and raging hard-on down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, come on, Kakashi, it was a joke," Obito winced as Kakashi dragged him out of the exam room, the tight grip around his arm hurting. Nurses and doctors both were staring at them and Obito took the time to wave at them with his free hand. He heard Kakashi growl… oh how he loved making Kakashi angry, he was so passionate! Obito spotted Sasuke who was being followed by two white little rabbits, "Hey, Wolfie, don't eat the bunnies!" he shouted at him. Kakashi's grip tightened even more as he was dragged to his office.

Kakashi pushed Obito in, making the doofus stumble a bit and slammed the door shut. The silver haired man leaned against the closed door taking in Obito's defiant glare. The idiot looked good, wearing impossibly tight jeans with a form fitting blue short-sleeve shirt. Those jeans were especially tight around the crotch area and Kakashi had to physically shake himself to get rid of the intense hunger building up inside him. It had been a long time.

Obito's soft laughter jerked him out of his thoughts, "Hmm, do you like what you see?" he asked sauntering sexily over to Kakashi. He pressed himself against his ex-lover and ran a single digit down Kakashi's heaving chest. Kakashi shuddered with desire and forcefully pushed Obito away.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Kakashi asked as he walked around his desk and sat on his chair, trying to keep a safe distance between them. He didn't want Obito to see how much he was still affected by the idiot and he made his trembling hands into fists.

"No, games," Obito shook his head, the soft strands of black silk stroking his pale skin. Kakashi's body tightened with desire.

"I'm tired of waiting for you, Kakashi!" Obito exclaimed passionately his eyes imploring him as he walked slowly to stand in front of the desk, looking straight into Kakashi's gray eyes.

"I didn't ask you too!"Kakashi slammed his fist on the desk. He didn't ask him too and he did not want to rehash old memories and painful times.

Obito smiled sadly, "I know, but I thought that if I gave you time, you would come to realize how silly you're excuses to break up were. I guess I was wrong." He sat down suddenly, his legs shaking badly.

Kakashi was silent and he watched the love of his life with empty eyes. They were wrong for each other, different…Obito had family, parents, cousins, brothers…while he had never know the touch of a mother, the pride of a father or the bickering of a brother. Obito was happy, so full of life, while he was always just hanging on and he hadn't wanted his sickness to affect him. He and Obito were just too different.

"I know what you're thinking… we are different. You're alone, while I have family but Kakashi, what you don't seem to understand is that even if you are surrounded by people, a person can still feel alone." Obito eyes pleaded with him to understand. "Don't shut me out!" Obito said when he saw Kakashi opened his mouth to protest. "I should have been more like Naruto, insistent, pushy, but I wanted to wait, wanted to have you come to me for a change but-" he took a deep breath, "-but I was wrong!"

Kakashi frowned. He didn't want to talk about the past. Obito was just wasting his time, did he really expect him to believe what the doofus was implying! No, there was no way that Obito had been waiting for him these last five years.

"Why is it that I can read you so easily and yet you can't read me!" Obito laughed, but anyone could hear that it was full of bitterness.

"Do you think that after being with you, my first lover, my best friend…did you think that I would just sleep with anyone?" Obito stood up, anger pouring from every pore of his body.

"No! I haven't slept with anyone else! I haven't even dated anyone else!" he grabbed Kakashi's lab coat; fisting the material tightly and jerking Kakashi's stunned body upwards nearly across the desk.

"I don't have meaningless sex, you bastard!" he screamed, his face turning an unattractive shade of red. Kakashi reached up with desperate hands and cradled Obito's face bringing their lips crashing into each other.

Dear lord, he wanted… no needed… Obito, his heart soared with indescribable joy to know that he had been the only one to touch, to taste, to lie deep inside Obito. But could he risk loving Obito, living for him, letting him in and be his family. Kakashi pushed the man away, breathing harshly trying to get out the words that seemed stuck deep in his throat. When they came they came out strangled.

"Go… go find someone else, Obito!"

His words made Obito gasp and the other man looked at him with sad eyes. "Is that what you want, Kakashi?" he asked in a low voice. "You want someone else to claim me! Too hold me against their bodies and have what only you have had?" his voice trembled, dark eyes clouded with hurt.

Kakashi was silent, still trying to catch his breath. Did he want that? Could he really stand to see Obito with someone else, when for five years he had tried to keep those torturous thoughts out of his mind? Those thoughts had been the ones that had driven him to seek comfort in meaningless sex. He closed his eyes tightly. No, he couldn't, he wouldn't!

He opened his eyes and mouth to tell that to Obito but the room was empty. His heart plummeted to the ground, his idiot was gone! God, he had to make things right! He ran out of the room. He had to tell him that he loved him! Yes, the L word, he did love that doofus beyond anything or anyone else!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito quietly left the room and hurried down the hall blinking away the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. He was so busy trying not to cry that he didn't see where he was going until he was lying on the floor in a mess tangled arms and legs.

Obito blinked his watery eyes and stared into warm brown eyes and a tender smiling face full of concern.

"Are you all right?" The man whom Kakashi had called Iruka asked him. Obito nodded, trying to catch his breath as he lay on top of Iruka.

"I'm fine and- ," he stopped, his head inclining to the side. He quickly scrambled off Iruka, offering his hand to help him up and then paused as if hearing something in the distance. Iruka was confused and tried to listen for what he seemed to hear.

"What is going on?" Iruka asked curiously. The dark hair man hushed him with a finger to his mouth. Suddenly, Iruka found himself being pulled along only coming to a stop in front of a door labeled cleaning supplies. The dark haired man shoved him inside the janitorial closet and closed the door behind them.

"Normally, I know the name of the person before being cramped in a closet with them," Iruka joked.

Obito smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Obito Uchiha," he whispered. Iruka wasn't surprised to learn that he was related to Sasuke, they had the same dark hair and midnight eyes.

"Uchiha-san, can I ask why are we here?" he whispered. Iruka couldn't see Obito eyes, but they suddenly filled with menacing anger.

"Please call me Obito and I'm hiding from Kakashi. By the way you haven't introduced yourself?" he reminded the shorter man smiling in the dark.

Iruka thanked god the closet was dark because he blushed. "I'm Doctor Iruka Umino," he whispered. "But why are you hiding from Doctor Hatake?" he asked curious again.

"That asshole, he thinks he's so good! He thinks that just because I love the way he kisses me and the way his hands grasp my ass as he lifts me up so that I can wrap my legs around him, that he's all that!" Obito wasn't whispering anymore and the mental images of what he was saying made Iruka hot under the collar.

"Ahh, so you and Kakashi are together?" Iruka asked a little disappointed. Obito seemed like such a nice man and very good looking, but there was no denying how Obito seemed to be obsessed with Kakashi.

He felt Obito shake his head, the strands of his hair tickling his nose, it was really a tight fit in the closet.

"No. He wants me to look for someone else, to forget him! That ass!" Obito furiously whispered, his breath coming out in harsh pants.

"Oh, dear," Iruka wrapped his arms around the upset man, tucking his head underneath the taller man's chin.

"Why, why can't he love me?" Obito sobbed, wrapping his own arms around Iruka. They both yelped when the door was suddenly yanked opened. A pair of gray eyes stared at them in disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi ran out of the office and frantically called Obito's name when he though he saw him turn the corner. He knew he looked a little maniacal but his only concern was getting to Obito. He didn't notice the janitorial closet or the two men that had entered the room, coming around the corner just as Obito had finished closing the door.

He spotted Sasuke and jogged up to him, face drawn and his eyes darting around, "Have you seen Obito?" he asked the urgency in his voice clear.

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow, "What did you do?" he asked. He knew where Obito was, having spied him running down the hall looking quite upset, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Kakashi, besides he still wanted the silver haired man to suffer.

"I don't have time to go into explanations, Doctor! Have you seen him or not!" Kakashi demanded his left eyed twitching.

If Sasuke had been any other man, his dobe perhaps, maybe he would have said something to put Kakashi out of his misery but he wasn't. He spied his pests heading eagerly towards him and he had two reasons to make Kakashi suffer just a little bit more.

"Look, Sasuke… I can't lose him… he's everything!" In desperation the normally reserved Kakashi admitted. "I would never keep Naruto from you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked down the same direction Kakashi had just come from with an eager Kakashi following behind him. He stopped in front of the janitor closet and smirked when he heard Obito's voice.

Kakashi stood still as he listened to the loud conversation Obito seemed to be having with someone. _"That asshole, he thinks he's so good! He thinks that just because I love the way he kisses me and the way his hands grasp my ass as he lifts me up so that I can wrap my legs around him, that he's all that!"_

Sasuke suppressed a grin and turned to go find his little pests, leaving a gaping Kakashi staring at the door.

Kakashi heard Obito asked why Kakashi couldn't love him and decided to open the door. He stared in disbelief at Obito and Iruka hugging each other and anger coursed through him. He pulled Iruka out of the closet and quickly stepped inside closing the door behind him.

He pressed Obito against the wall as his lips came down to take the slightly shorter man's lips in his own. He hungrily devoured the generous, smiling mouth. His arms slid around Obito and down to grab his wonderfully round buttocks causing Obito to moan and press closer to him. Obito parted his legs, so that their groins grinded together. They both moaned at the sensation, Kakashi dug his nails into Obito's ass, breathing through his nose as he plunged his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of Obito's mouth.

Obito wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, threading his fingers into the silver locks at the back of his head. He wanted more, needed more and by god, he wanted it right now.

"Kaka-shi!" he moaned pulling back from the taller man's lips, Kakashi protested and Obito gently bit down on Kakashi's bottom lip.

It was a mistake. Kakashi growled bringing one of his hands between their bodies as he found Obito's covered cock and rubbed it frantically. He pulled Obito off the wall and slammed him against the door, lifting him upwards so that Obito could wrap his long legs around his waist. The door was suddenly opened and they went down with a shocked cry from Obito.

Kakashi lifted furious eyes at the startled janitor, who quickly ran away. Obito moaned but this time in pain.

"Are you all right?" Kakashi asked concerned, reluctantly letting the dark haired man go and getting off him. Obito slowly shook his head wincing. "No, I think this time I really have an owie!" he rubbed the back of his head as Kakashi knelt beside him, his own hands threading into Obito's hair, cursing when he felt a bump.

"Hey, let's get you up and have a look, okay?" Kakashi's eyes were as soft and gentle as his voice. Obito reached out a trembling hand and placed it on his lover's cheek.

"Are we okay?" he asked his voice trembling slightly. His eyes searched Kakashi's with desperate urgency. Kakashi smiled, "You're mine and I'm not letting you go," he reassured Obito as he helped him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru left his first shift under his brother's tutelage with a pocket full of lollipops and two painful bumps on his head. He shook his head as he watched his brother head toward the nurses' station where his broody bastard of a lover was waiting for him.

Grandpa had told him about Sasuke and Naruto adopting twins and personally, he couldn't be happier to be an uncle, but he still didn't understand why Sasuke, or Naruto for that matter, never made their relationship more… permanent. He understood that a piece of paper didn't mean anything, not really, but still. They were the strongest couple he had ever seen… weird and somewhat volatile, but strong nonetheless.

The dark haired intern shook his head and adjusted the sunglasses on his head, wincing when they rubbed against his abused scalp. He looked toward Naruto and Sasuke. His brother was pouting as Sasuke pulled him forward, the blonde talking a mile a minute and occasionally poking the taller man in the back… harshly.

Konohamaru smirked. He honestly wondered what his brother saw in the Uchiha, but as he tenderly touched his head, he had to wonder what the Uchiha saw in his brother as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto came up behind Sasuke who was filling out last minute chart notes. The bastard was so busy writing he didn't even notice the blonde standing behind him. Finally, Sasuke finished and threw the pen on the counter hard enough that it flew across the counter, landing in Chouji's lap.

"Ah… thanks, Doctor." The hefty man said and smiled when he saw Naruto hold his finger to his mouth in the universal sign for 'shhh'.

Sasuke just frowned, "Where the hell is the dobe?" He bit out and then stiffened when he felt someone press up against him from behind. He prepared himself to yell at whoever was behind him… fuck, did no one respect personal bubbles in this place… when he heard a soft chuckle from the violator of his bubble.

"Ask and you shall receive, teme."

Sasuke felt his entire body relax and a smirk came to his face. "Now that you are the mother of my children, dobe," He turned around and adjusted Naruto's lab coat allowing his hands to linger on the blonde's chest, his warmth soaking into Sasuke's hands, "You are becoming quite the obedient wife as well."

Naruto knocked his hands away, "What did you say?! What is it recently… I am a man, a fact that I am sure you are well aware of. I cannot be a mother. I cannot be a wife. And who the hell would want to be your wife anyway?"

Naruto turned and started walking toward the ER's exit, "Are you coming, bastard. There's a warm couch at home with your name on it." He didn't get very far before his arm was forcefully yanked and he was turned around.

"We aren't going home yet, dobe." Sasuke said turning towards the elevators, dragging the protesting Naruto behind him, ignoring the ranting and the jabs Naruto attempted with his free hand.

The doors opened and once they closed again, Sasuke turned the idiot around and forced him against the wall kissing him until the rants turned to whimpers and the blonde's flailing arms held his shoulders to prevent his knees from buckling.

Sasuke pulled back, smirking, "Now, Naruto, I thought we'd go tuck in our twins before we go home."

Sasuke thought Naruto's smile had never been more beautiful and the blonde just nodded and laced his fingers in Sasuke's as the 'bing' announced their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Ruto!" Yoshi said scampering off of his hospital bed and into Naruto's waiting arms. Naruto hugged the boy and walked toward Yuri's bed. The young girl smiled at the blonde, but her eyes immediately snapped to Sasuke when she noticed Naruto wasn't alone and she tilted her head to the side in question. Yoshi noticed her confusion and after following her line of sight, tilted his head in the exact same question.

"Yuri, Yoshi… I would like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha. He is my precious person." Naruto said sitting next to Yuri.

The girl nodded, "Like a daddy."

"Yes, but not my daddy. I love Sasuke like your mommy loved your daddy."

Yoshi's face frowned, "So you," a tiny finger pointed between the two, "a mommy and a daddy?"

"You have babies at home?" Yuri asked and Sasuke saw the disappointment flash in her blue eyes.

"No, we don't have babies at home, Yuri," Sasuke said walking further into the room, "But, Naruto and I would like to have babies very much."

She nodded but stayed silent. Yoshi twisted in Naruto's arms and took the scarred cheeks in his chibi palms. "You love babies?"

Naruto smiled at the little boy, "Yes, we would love our babies very much." Sasuke's hand came to rest on his shoulder and Naruto felt the comfort and warmth seep through him.

Yuri watched the dark haired man closely as he touched 'her' 'Ruto. Her eyes narrowed. What if the man took away 'Ruto like her mommy and daddy had been taken away? Abruptly she rose and pushed her brother over slightly as she sat in Naruto's lap. Reaching up she shoved the older man's hand away from Naruto.

"Yuri?" Naruto began.

"'Ruto ours!" Yuri said, "Mine and Yoshi's. We pre-shush."

Sasuke nodded and kneeled down to the floor in front of his family. "Naruto is my precious person, Yuri, and I know that he thinks that you and your brother are precious. He thinks that you are so precious, that he wants you," Sasuke leaned forward, pushing a soft baby curl behind the girl's ear, "and your brother to be our babies."

Three sets of blue eyes widened, two in confusion and one in love. Sasuke smiled at them all. "If you want to be our babies, Naruto and I would love to treat you as our precious babies every day. You would come home and live with us." Two dark heads nodded, "Would you like that? You would be precious to us and we could be precious to you?"

Yoshi's head tilted to the side and his pink lips pouted in a manner so similar to his dobe that Sasuke's breath caught in his throat.

"Yuri?" The small girl turned her head, "I want 'Ruto."

Yuri nodded and nestled into Naruto's chest, "And daddy." She murmured pointing to a stunned Sasuke.

Realizing that his teme couldn't respond, Naruto leaned forward, grasping Sasuke's hand and pulling him onto the bed, "Then, we want you too. We are a family." Naruto felt the hesitance in Sasuke's arms as they wrapped slowly around his new family, but smiled, leaning back into the strong chest when he felt Sasuke breathe out and relax against him. He tilted his head up until his lips were near Sasuke's ear and whispered, "I love you, daddy."

Sasuke's arms tightened and he nodded into Naruto's blonde spikes before placing gentle kisses on the heads of his three most precious people.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was over at least for today, he thought inserting the key to the apartment. He quietly opened the door, smirking as the glow of the candles in the living room greeted him. Ah, she must be in the mood. He slowly unzipped his paramedic jacket and sniffed the air appreciatively. It smelled good. She had even cooked. Thank Kami, she was a better cook than his brother-in-law. He shuddered remembering the last time he ate at his brother's house… can you say 'Food Poisoning'?

He began to unbutton his shirt and headed towards the bedroom where he knew she would be waiting for him in the bath. The thought of her naked body languishing in the scented bubbles she loved to filled the bath with made heat pool low in his stomach. It had been awhile having been busy with work and the 'Daddy Sasuke Crisis' but now he didn't have to pretend, now he was going to be with his best friend, the woman he loved, one of the few people that had the privilege to see behind the mask he always wore. He often wondered looking at his parents almost stiff and distance relationship, if they ever loved each other.

He threw the shirt on the bed and walked into the large bathroom, the lights were off and only the glow of the vanilla scented candles illuminated the room and the woman smiling softly at him from the bathtub.

A slender, smooth leg was lifted over the edge of the tub and her skin glisten in the soft light. There was a seductive smile on her beautiful face, lilac eyes full of mischief and desire. He smirked, standing only in his black slacks which his hand slowly began to unbutton as his love ran an appreciate gaze over his taut torso.

"Welcome home, Itachi-kun," she smiled, extending on pale slender arm towards him and beckoning him to come to her.

"It's good to be home, Hinata-san," He slowly took off his slacks and boxers walking seductively towards her. Good to be home, indeed he thought as he gathered the naked Hinata into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC…………………………..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer. Neither is John Wayne or The Incredibles.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Okay, fluffiness ensues. Now, if you know anything at all about me, you know that I adore all the lovely moments between Sasuke and Naruto, damn… I could eat it like candy. Anyway, even I, in all my doe-eyed mushiness, admit that something drastic needs to happen. Just a little spoiler for upcoming chapters… as Roely would say time for 'chapters filled with angst and tears and death'. She would like me to input an evil, Mwhahahahaha, here. I know… I'm a little scared too. But, damn excited. My teeth hurt from all the sweet goodness. So go forth, my minions, read, enjoy… and prepare yourselves. Oh, I used a quote from a John Wayne movie! I don't own it, but I dare you to find it. 

WARNING: Sasuke is a horny bastard and I can't seem to keep him off of… well, out of Naruto's ass. How's that for creative imagery? You have been warned.

All the small Things

Chapter 7

Kakashi sat up on the bed, the covers falling carelessly off him exposing his naked lower extremities. The man on the bed beside him suddenly wrapped his arms around Kakashi's chest, startling Kakashi for a moment. He relaxed and sighed happily as a dark head man leaned on him, pressing a kiss or two on his back. 

"Hmm, good morning," he said turning around and looking into the wide smiling face of his lover. Obito yawned, tired and aching in places he hadn't ached in five years, but smiled happily. 

"Good morning, do you want me to cook breakfast?" Obito asked innocently wanting to do something domesticated for his lover. It had been awhile since he was able to flex his culinary skills. 

Kakashi's eyes grew wide, "NO!" 

Obito narrowed his eyes, a frown between his eyebrows. "Oh, is something wrong with my cooking?" he asked slowly, his black eyes huge. 

Kakashi quickly shook his head, "Of course not, I just thought we go out to eat breakfast, that's all." 

Obito grinned suddenly, "I'm just fucking with you, Kakashi!" he laughed, quickly scrambling out of the bed and running to the bathroom naked, leaving a screaming Kakashi behind. 

Kakashi stopped pretending to be mad, a small smile on his face, as he too stood up and followed his idiot to the bathroom. He hadn't felt this happy, or light, in a long time, of course, the time they had missed together had been his fault but he was going to make up for it.

He smirked opening the shower door, slipping his arms around Obito and then downward to grasp the suddenly hard member of his love. Kakashi pressed several kisses along the shorter male's neck. 

"Kakashi!" Obito moaned turning around to face his lover. He wound his arms around Kakashi's neck, pressing himself closer. Kakashi ran his hands over Obito's back, cupping his shapely buttocks and lifting him up. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi ran his hand through the dark wet locks of his lover, who was lying on top of him. Obito had his head on Kakashi's chest, making little X's and O's on his naked chest with one finger as he listened to the calming beating of Kakashi's heart. He smiled into Kakashi chest, placing a soft kiss on the skin there. Breakfast, it seemed, would soon have to turn into lunch, since after their little bout of lovemaking in the shower, Kakashi had tumbled with him onto the bed.

"Kakashi?" 

"Hmm," came the lazy answer. Kakashi was on the verge of falling asleep.

"About the baby shower," Obito said a little hesitant, not wanting to ruin the mood, but he was determined to throw Naruto and Sasuke a shower. 

"What baby shower?" The question was followed by heavy silence.

Kakashi was suddenly not sleepy, his hand tightened on Obito's hair, making Obito wince in pain. 

"Ouch, Kakashi!" Obito said gripping Kakashi's pale wrist.

Kakashi flipped them over, so that he was now on top, looking down at Obito's sheepish face. He held his weight off the man with his elbows as he narrowed his eyes.

"What baby shower?" he asked again, the tone in his voice clearly hinting that Obito better give him an answer that he would like.

"Why, Naruto and Sasuke's baby shower, here at your apartment!" Dark surprised eyes looked up at him with and innocent expression.

"No!"

"But, Kakashi!" Obito whined. Kakashi glared down at him before moving off him and off the bed.

"I said NO!"

Kakashi bent down to pick up their clothes just as Obito scrambled off the bed, almost falling down in his haste. "Please!" he tried again.

"No!" Kakashi slammed the bathroom door shut on Obito, who glared at it like it was his enemy. Obito wondered how Kakashi was going to take the news that the party was already a done deal. Hmm, he just might have to wait until he agreed and then casually let it slip that the party was Wednesday. He was sure he could convince him. After all, he was a lawyer and an Uchiha. The relevance behind both words not necessarily in that order. Kakashi won't be able to resist and if that doesn't work, then Obito would followed him everywhere he goes until he gives in.

He grinned, chuckling out loud. 

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Kakashi yelled out having heard the evil laughter of his lover through the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again Sasuke found himself bundled up from head to toe and, as predicted, Naruto had made him drink two glasses of orange juice with an Airborne chaser for breakfast. 

"Udon is a great kid… a smart kid, but my god, he just looks like a carrier monkey to me." Naruto had said while tightening the dark blue scarf around Sasuke's neck.

Stupid dobe with all his incessant caring and love and needs… oh god, the dobe's 'needs'…

"Bastard!" Sasuke eyes snapped down to his dobe. He could see the blonde's breath escape from the mitten clad fingers he had curled in front of his mouth. "I am cold. Please, let's just get this done cause I hate being cold." The sentence was followed by Naruto's teeth chattering before Naruto locked his jaw.

Sasuke nodded, cursing himself. Naruto always got cold quickly. They had throw blankets in every room of their home and in their car.

Their car… the dark haired man wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders, drawing him towards his body. He smirked when he felt Naruto's snuggle into him. "Okay, I guess the first thing we need to decide is if we are going left or right."

One black and one blonde head looked to the left where rows of minivans spread out as far as the eye could see. Slowly, the heads turned right where SUV's of every shape and color were parked.

Sasuke felt Naruto sigh against his chest. "Vans have better gas mileage."

Sasuke nodded, "They have more room for the twins and in case we need to carry anyone else."

"Getting in and out of them will be a snap." Naruto said and tried to snap in his orange mittens.

"Idiot." Sasuke mumbled and rubbed his hands over Naruto's arms.

They both continued looking at the minivans but made no attempt to move forward. As they stood there, a minivan pulled into the lot. The back doors slid open and screams could be heard from the interior. A mother and father got out and started rounding up their children. Sasuke couldn't help but think it was like a clown car. Some small thing screamed from the inside and the mother crawled awkwardly through the seats, toys, fast food wrappers and other kids to reach the distressed owner of the voice. The father stood on the outside with three children hanging off his extremities. Seeing Naruto and Sasuke, he gave them a nod before reacting to his wife's scream for another diaper.

Sasuke stared blank faced before nodding to the man, pulling his dobe to the right and the nice shiny med-sized SUV's.

Seeing Naruto's eyebrow raised in curiosity, Sasuke growled, "Not in this lifetime, dobe."

Naruto shrugged, "I kinda like that orange one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke pulled the new midnight black SUV into their parking space, turning off the engine and looking at Naruto who was diligently scribbling away in a notebook.

"What now?" Sasuke said wrapping a hand around the back of Naruto's neck and pulling the blonde head towards him.

"Hmmm," Naruto said to himself before turning his face towards Sasuke's and nipping along the pale jaw line, "Car, in ridiculously boring color… check. New home, three blocks from old home... check. Movers, coming tomorrow while we are at work… check. Children's beds, clothes, toys and all manner of crap we both pray they understand cause we sure as shit don't, scheduled to arrive at new address tomorrow… check. Okay, that leaves A LOT more, teme, but…"

Naruto moaned when Sasuke's hand gently massaged the back of his neck, "Oh god. That feels so… goooooood."

Sasuke leaned down to kiss the content smile that crossed his dobe's face and nearly growled when Naruto purred into his mouth.

"Playtime, involving one hot ass dobe tied to the bed while I lick and bite every inch of his delectable body…" Sasuke smirked at the lust that swirled in blue eyes, "Check."

Naruto sighed and smiled sadly, "Sorry, tiger, not going to happen," He looked back down at his list, "Parenting classes where one antisocial Uchiha will show the world what a wonderful daddy he will be, starting in less than an hour…"

"Fuck!"

"No… check."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto nudged Sasuke with his elbow, trying to get his attention, as Sasuke stared down at the plastic baby doll in horror. It was bald and tan with big brown eyes and it was ugly, just like all newborn babies. Sasuke didn't understand the attraction to newborns. His dobe was always gushing over them, saying how cute they were, but to Sasuke, they were ugly things with red, wrinkled faces and annoying wails.

"Sasuke, pay attention!" Naruto muttered in a low voice. Sasuke jerked his head up, an expression of disbelief on his face. 

"What?" he asked confused. Naruto rolled his eyes, taking the doll before he began undoing its diaper. Sasuke watched amazed at the dobe's ability. He stared as the naked doll was revealed to him. The thing even came equipped with genitals. Sasuke closed his eyes horrified. Naruto's slender fingers delicately handled the doll as if it was made of china. He expertly took off the diaper and replaced it with a new one.

"That's very good, Uzumaki-san. Now, Uchiha-san, it's your turn," the grey haired teacher smiled at them. 

Sasuke picked up the doll with his fingertips, letting it drop on his changing table. Both Naruto and the parenting teacher gave him a dirty look. What! It was a doll for Pete's sake! Sasuke stared down at it like it might just jump up and bite him at any moment. The only thought running through his mind was that he really, really hoped the twins were potty trained. He held the doll down by placing one hand on its stomach. Naruto growled and Sasuke ignored him. What was he supposed to do now? He glared down at the doll with killer intent. It started crying. 

Sasuke jumped back in surprise, bumping into the diaper table behind him, sending the couple's baby doll behind them crashing to the floor. The thing started wailing. What the fuck was going on? Was it his imagination? Was he hearing things?

"The dolls are programmed to cry at the slightest mistreatment, Uchiha-san," the teacher explained. "You must comfort the baby now to make it stop crying." 

Sasuke eyes widen, he had to hold that thing! No way, Uchihas didn't do comfort. Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, picking up the crying doll gingerly, holding it in his arms length wise. He muttered quietly as he rocked the baby. Sasuke smirked… and the dobe says his not the mother, the idiot was a natural mother. 

"What are you smirking, teme! Here!" Naruto handed the doll to him. The thing had stopped crying, but as soon as Sasuke took it and awkwardly held it in his arms, trying to mimic Naruto, it started crying again. "Will you stop the wailing!" he muttered angrily. Grabbing onto it by its shoulder, he shook it. There were several gasps from the room and his dobe was looking like he wanted to cobbler him with something.

"Uchiha-san! We NEVER shake a baby. Surely, being a doctor, you know that!" the teacher reprimanded in a severely disapproving tone. 

Sasuke grumbled and placed the doll awkwardly against his shoulder as he patted it gently on the back. This was torture! Then the stench of something very foul filled his nose. It was coming from the retched doll and the wails got louder. Would anybody notice if he slammed the thing on the floor, stomped on it and ripped its head off? Naruto would and he would probably never forgive him. 

"What the hell is that?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. He turned to Naruto, holding the doll away from him. 

"It's your turn to change the diaper, Sasuke," Naruto told him a glint of warning in his eyes that promised many, many bad things if he didn't do it right. So under the threat of bodily harm and god knew what else, Sasuke placed the doll on the table and stared at it. He sighed, it was going to be a long two hours… he just knew it.

He managed to change the diaper. It wasn't as perfect as Naruto's but he did it. Sasuke looked at it from several angles, the diaper was a little bulky but after fifteen minutes of trying to figure out which way the damn thing went, he did it. He grinned with triumph, turning to look at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him sadly and shook his head. What? The thing had stopped crying? 

The teacher cleared her throat, "Well, Uchiha-san, it will get easier with practice. Now, let's go into the proper way to hold and feed a baby," she continued to lecture. Sasuke tuned her out, praying that his beeper went off and a good mangled body was waiting for him to work his magic because right now he was not feeling his Uchiha genius at all. 

The baby doll giggled and Sasuke glared down at it. You're mocking me! You little piece of shit! No one mocks the great Sasuke Uchiha and gets away with it!

He growled intent to dismantle the thing. "Sasuke, it's only a doll. Come on!" Naruto muttered his eyes never leaving the lecturing teacher. 

"But, dobe, it's laughing at me!" he muttered back in a low tone his gaze never leaving the still giggling doll lying on the table.

"It's a fucking doll, Sasuke, it is not laughing at you!" 

Sasuke looked at Naruto in disbelief, spreading his arms out to emphasize his point when the teacher took it as a sign of Sasuke's willingness to volunteer.

"Ah, good, Uchiha-san, is volunteering to demonstrate the proper way to feed a baby. Please come to the front. Bring your precious baby with you," she smiled sweetly. 

Two long, long hours, he thought, looking up at the clock behind the instructor. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering their apartment Sasuke trudged into the living room and threw himself on the couch, one arm covering his face. Naruto sighed and closed the door, taking off his shoes and scarf before walking over to the drama queen he fell in love with. He knelt in front of the couch and tenderly pushed Sasuke's arm down.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke turned his head toward the back of the couch and away from Naruto. Naruto huffed but ran his fingers through midnight strands of hair while he waited for Sasuke to tell him what the problem was.

His feet had gone numb and he was just making a fist to beat the shit out of the emotionally retarded, prissy assed, fucking bastard when…

"I know that you really wanted the twins," Sasuke black eyes turned to him, "But, let's face it. I totally…" Sasuke seemed at a loss for words so Naruto helped him out, "Sucked?"

Sasuke glared feebly at his dobe before nodding stiffly and turning his nose back into the couch.

"You are being such a baby," Naruto said irritated, "It was one class." Naruto stood and sat in the recliner facing Sasuke, "I deal with babies all the time. You do not. I also know that babysitting wasn't something you did a lot," Black eyes met his, "EVER, as a child. It will get easier…"

Sasuke sat up, planting his feet on the floor, "No amount of blackmail on Obito's part is going to help if I don't pass this stupid class, dobe." A pale hand ran through black spikes, "And the teacher took away our baby…" Sasuke stopped talking and put his head in his hands, defeated.

"Teme… it was a doll."

"I can't even care for a piece of fucking plastic. I felt so… stupid. What if you have to leave? What if you get called into work and it's just me and the twins and when you come back someone has come and taken them away because I didn't hold them right or choked them with a spoon or because they were floating in their own fecal matter because I'm too fucking stupid to change a damn diaper."

Naruto got up and crawled into Sasuke's lap pushing him back into the black leather as he straddle Sasuke's hips.

"Bastard, it was bound to happen sometime," Naruto ran his own hands through the hair on either side of Sasuke's head before gripping it and yanking the man's head back, "At some point, the great Sasuke Uchiha had to find something he wasn't the best at. That doesn't mean that someone is going to take away our children. You know what to do. If you had been holding a real baby today, I can guarantee that you never would have let it fall to the floor, in your disgust, when it spit up on you."

Sasuke's face pulled down at the memory.

"Our children are going to be sick. Our children are going to cry. Our children are going to be picky and whiny and… kids, but, bastard," Naruto leaned in to whisper against Sasuke's ear, "Our children are potty trained."

"Oh, thank you, Jesus!" Sasuke yelled and pushed Naruto onto the arm of the couch, "Thank you." Slow lick around his ear. "Thank you." Excruciatingly pleasurable suck on a lithe, tan neck, "Thank you." Lingering kiss on pouty pink lips before his tongue dived in and stole Naruto's very soul from his body.

"Damn, S'uke," Naruto panted when the taller man pulled away, "What do I get if I tell you your little geniuses can feed themselves?"

Naruto was in the bedroom before he could question the movement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamamoto-san, next door turned up the television and gazed longingly at the calendar where the next day was circle in thick, red marker… the day the raving sex monkeys moved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka looked across the table at his young colleague. He took a careful sip of his coffee and smiled, "Where is Sasuke?"

"He got called in early, but the bastard was in a good mood when he left. Asshole." Naruto winced and then smiled at the memory and Iruka decided he didn't really want to know.

"You look really happy, Naruto."

Naruto laughed, "I am really happy, sensei. Tomorrow, Sasuke and I will have a new home and two precious children to love. Of course, I'm happy." He separated a piece of cinnamon roll from his breakfast and popped it in his mouth before chewing thoughtfully. "Still, and I know it's not always true and Grandpa has told me time and again not to think 'that way', but, it almost feels too good. Things are bound to start falling apart or just blowing up in my face."

Iruka sighed. Who didn't feel like that sometimes and Naruto had more than enough 'real life' experience with the notion, "Hope for the best…"

Naruto laughed, raising his cup in salute to the older man, "Expect the worst."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's beeper had gone off an hour before they were supposed to be at work. He had glared at the bit of traitorous plastic while Naruto laughed. Now it goes off. Now, when Naruto suggested bath time playtime, the damn thing goes off, but earlier, during 'baby time', when he would have begged on his knees for the interruption, the thing had been mysteriously silent. 

"Better run, teme, they expect you in twenty minutes." Naruto purred, pulling his shirt over his head slowly. "You are a doctor," Naruto hooked thumbs in his boxers, sliding them off his hips and down his tan thighs, his sparkling blue eyes never leaving the Uchiha. "People are counting on you." Naruto turned around and sauntered… the fucking dobe sauntered… into the bathroom.

Before he knew it, Sasuke was behind him, pushing him face first against the wall. His wrists were gathered in one strong hand and held above his head.

"Sasuke, what are you…" Naruto yelled out when Sasuke entered him without so much as a 'how do you do?' "Oh shit… Sssss'uke!" Naruto hissed, more from shock than pain since it hadn't been that long since he'd been in nearly the same situation.

Sasuke allowed the blonde a minute to adjust, nipping at his nape, "Don't tease me, dobe." Sasuke began to move and Naruto yanked at his wrists, pulling free of Sasuke's hold so that his hands to reach behind him and curl around Sasuke's ass, helping him keep the pace. "Harder, faster, fuck… S'uke, harder! Faster!"

With one hand on the wall near Naruto's head, Sasuke reached around and harshly took Naruto's erection in his other hand, jerking it to completion in just two jerks. Naruto's nails bit into Sasuke's backside and his knees gave out but Sasuke held him up as wave after wave of pleasure rocked the dark haired man. They both slid to the floor, panting. Naruto leaned his head against the wall while Sasuke pushed back sweaty blonde locks, placing gentle kisses in the soft hairs on Naruto's nape.

"Holy shit, Sasuke." Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet and kissed his forehead, "Hn. And look, fifteen minutes to spare."

Naruto slid down the wall once more while Sasuke all but whistled as he walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smiled as the dainty brunette nuzzled his naked stomach. He entwined his fingers in the silky hair as the nuzzling soon turned into hot, long licks from his lover. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hinata's tongue licked lower and lower until her pink tongue wrapped itself around the head of his member.

"HINATA!" he moaned grasping her hair tightly in a fist. His lover knew how to give head and drive him crazy with desire… oh yes… yes, she did. 

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! And then the phone rang.

Itachi cursed whoever was calling when his pretty little lover had her mouth wrapped around his cock. He blindly reached out beside him, grasping the phone with one hand.

"He-llo!" he said a little breathless as Hinata bobbed her head up and down. 

"Are you okay?" his mother asked him. Of all the times for his mother to do her motherly duties and call him, this must be the worst.

"I'm f-fine, mother. What can I do for you?" he asked closing his eyes tightly and willing himself not to moan. His mother was a cold bitch but he stilled owed her some respect. Hinata swallowed his penis to the base as her hand fondled his balls.

"OH MY FU………" he dropped the phone as Hinata apply heated suction on his shaft. He could hear his mother complain and reach for the phone. Hinata protested as his cock slid out of her mouth. He smirked, she pouted beautifully. "I'm sorry, Mother, but what do you need?" he asked again motioning with free hand to Hinata who promptly scrambled over him straddling his hips. She lowered herself over his hard rock cock, biting down on her lips to keep from shouting in pleasure as Itachi filled her.

This was wrong on so many levels, Itachi thought, as he held the phone with one hand and placed the other on Hinata's waist helping her moved up and down.

"Apparently, Obito is having a baby shower for your brother and Naruto," his mother said as Itachi gritted his teeth to keep the sounds of pleasure from spilling forth. Hinata was glorious to watch as she lifted herself off and on his cock.

"Mo-mother, your point, please!" he growled into the phone, gripping Hinata tightly, moving her faster and thrusting upwards. She had her head thrown back, one hand on his chest and she bit her lip as the sweat rolled off her brow.

There was a pause from his mother side, "Are you attending?" she asked quietly. 

Itachi couldn't hold it anymore. He thrust harder inside her as she sat down on him and screamed as he came.

"YES! YES! GOD, YES!" 

The phone was dropped over the side of the bed and forgotten. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura blinked at the man handing her an invitation. Sasuke's cousin or uncle, wasn't he? She opened the envelope and read the small white invitation with a grinning baby in the middle. He was inviting her to Sasuke and Naruto's baby shower? Sakura hands began to shake and look up to see Obito gave her a pitying look. She blinked rapidly dispelling the tears that threatened to fall as her dream of some day being the mother of Sasuke's children was shattered. She had been in love with Sasuke since high school. She had even followed him in his chosen career, hoping one day, they would be a husband and wife team. Naruto had changed all that with one goofy smile and a clumsy spill on Sasuke's lap.

"So Naruto and Sasuke are going to be parents?" she smiled at Obito, hiding her broken heart. If Sasuke was willing to adopt then there was no chance at all for her. Ino, who had been passing by, heard her and quickly decided to butt in.

"What! The great Ice Prince is going to be a daddy!" she shouted. Several nurses, interns and doctors rushed to the nurses' station for the juicy gossip and, of course, an invitation that Obito was gladly passed out.

Gaara smirked as he took the invitation, noticing the address, "You're having the shower at Dr. Hatake's house?" he asked an eyebrow rose in disbelief.

Obito nodded eagerly, not bothering to look at who he was handing the next invitation to, when suddenly his lover's deep and very angry voice reached his ears. Of course, all the other gossipers scrambled quickly away leaving Obito smiling at Kakashi with a very guilty look.

"Are you trying to ruin me?" Kakashi asked in a pleasant tone. Obito swallowed, Kakashi eyes were filled with terrible promise.

"I plead not guilty?" he said, eyeing the exit with the corner of his eyes. 

"There won't be a party at my apartment, Obito!" Kakashi turned on his heel and marched rapidly down the ER corridors with Obito chasing after him.

"Please!" Obito begged.

"NO!" Kakashi glared at the giggling nurses who paled and rushed off. 

"PLEASE!" he managed grab onto Kakashi's arm and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"NO!" Kakashi ignored Orochimaru and Kabuto as they came down to consult a case. Obito however, waved at them, and winked at Orochimaru, much to both Kakashi and Kabuto's displeasure.

Kakashi emitted a low growl when he saw Orochimaru's gleaming, lustful eyes watch his idiot. 

"Please, I'll do anything!" Obito pleaded desperately. The party was for tonight and he had already decorated Kakashi's apartment, given out the invitations and gotten the food. Kakashi stopped and turned grey, twinkling eyes at him. Obito got a bad feeling… a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Anything?" he asked. Obito nervously nodded. Sasuke and Naruto better appreciate what he was doing for them.

"With certain reservations, of course!" Obito clarified hoping Kakashi wouldn't see through his little escape clause. But, sadly, the silver man was a genius and not just in medicine.

"When someone says 'anything', that usually implies no reservations," he whispered in Obito's ear. Obito shuddered, thinking back on the last time he had agreed to do 'anything' for a favor. He had ended up losing his virginity to Kakashi.

"Fine!" he muttered glaring at Kakashi who gave him a smirk. This was not fair, Obito thought. If his apartment wasn't so small, if Itachi had agreed to have it in his apartment, if Kakashi wasn't such an asshole, he wouldn't be in this predicament now. 

"But you get them to your apartment so that we can surprise them!" he defiantly said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. After all, he loved making Sasuke's life miserable.

"No problem! See you at eight!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto." Nothing.

"Doctor." Nothing.

"Dumbass." Something.

"What! For the love of all that is good in the world, what?" Naruto said looking up from his paperwork.

Sasuke took a step back and looked at his dobe. His hands were clinched and blue fire shot through his eyes. "Is everything… alright?"

Naruto chuckled darkly, running a hand through his hair, "Is everything alright, you ask. Dr. Uchiha would like to know if everything is alright. Hmmm… let me think." Naruto stood and closed the gap between himself and his bastard. "First, did you enjoy yourself at your little lecture?"

Sasuke, who was an Uchiha rather he wanted to be or not, held in the flinch and instead gave a predictable, "Hn." He had spent the last two hours talking to the paramedics, rescue workers and police about ways they could help the doctors in the ER and took suggestions on how the doctors could reciprocate. Of course, Sasuke could care less what they thought he could do… in fact, now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember one suggestion that was made. No wait, there was one. 'I think we would all sleep better if we knew that our uniforms weren't being defiled by horny doctors who think they are goddamn actors.'

"You better be listening to me, asshole." Naruto sneered and Sasuke blinked and nodded.

"So, while you were up drinking coffee and chatting it up, I was down here with the bunnies working my ass off. Now, don't get me wrong, those bunnies were hopping," Naruto winced at how stupid that sounded even to his ears but pressed on, "But how many questions am I honestly expected to answer? How many questions am I honestly expected to ask? I haven't been alone for six hours! I couldn't even pee by myself and I swear Moegi pouted when she couldn't come in with the boys… Konohamaru points out every damn person who even looks at you funny and, bastard, apparently that's the whole fucking hospital. And then there's Udon… if he isn't waxing poetic about all things Uchiha, he is blowing his damn nose!"

Naruto thrust his hands into Sasuke's face, "Look!" Sasuke noted they were pink, irritated and a mild rash like pattern was present, "It's from all the damn antibacterial hand wash. I know it's not his fault, but, every time I look at him I feel compelled to wash my hands. They are going to fall off!"

Naruto was breathing heavily. Sasuke could not believe that the idiot was getting this worked up because this seemed like a normal day for the pediatrician. Naruto sniffed and looked up with huge, blue eyes and Sasuke caved, "Come here."

Immediately Naruto was in his arms, head tucked safely under his chin, "And I think I'm getting sick and I'm still cold from this morning's car adventure." A gentle tremor ran through the blonde and Sasuke rubbed his back.

"Okay, we are going home. Shift is over. I just need to kill some bunnies for messing with my idiot and then I'll take you home and get you in a warm bath. Sound good?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah. It does." The blonde stepped back and turn toward the chart notes, "Let me finish this and then I'm all yours."

"Now, Sparky, every time you lie a piece of your soul dies." Kakashi grinned when he was met with a pair of confused blue eyes and murderous black ones. "Sadly, the two of you won't be headed home to the bubble bath heaven Lil' Sasuke has imagined for you."

"I beg to differ." Sasuke bit out.

"And now you're begging? Quite unlike you." Kakashi shook his silver head, "No, tonight, children, you're coming to my house. Obito has created a master piece and since it was you who dragged his ass back into my life, you can sit through his five course meal where he makes you guess every damn ingredient in the dish from smell alone. It's like some sick charade game…"

"No." Sasuke said, "We will not. We are moving out of our home and adopting two children… tomorrow. Tonight, we are going home, alone… now." Sasuke grabbed for his dobe's hand.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… this isn't a choice," The older man turned pleading eyes toward Naruto and Sasuke tried to cover his dobe's eyes but it was too late, "What will Obito think, Naruto? You have to come. His feelings will be hurt, don't you think?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but Naruto nodded his head like he was in a trance and Sasuke swore under his breath, "Teme, we can't let Obito work hard all day and then not show."

"He couldn't have been working too hard, dobe. I saw him earlier today…"

"He was only here for a second, Naruto. He came to tell me how excited he was that you and Sasuke would be joining us. Poor man… you should have seen the bags under his eyes. He was up at five thirty preparing tonight's meal."

"Naruto?" Sasuke said turning the shorter man to face him, "Baby, he is lying. Don't believe him."

"We have to go." Naruto said and smiled tiredly up at the dark haired man, "And I was going to cook too."

Sasuke paled, "I'll get our coats. We'll be taking your car, Kakashi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had practically been sitting in Sasuke's lap on the way to Kakashi's and Sasuke was a little concerned that the idiot was getting sick. He shrugged off his own jacket and wrapped it around Naruto's shoulders. Kakashi watched them in the rear view mirror. He frowned when Naruto's eyes drifted closed and his head rested against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Is he okay?"

Sasuke nodded, "We were up early and the last several days have been," Sasuke rubbed his face, "Exhausting."

"Itachi told me about your parents." Kakashi said while trying to watch the road and the young man's reaction at the same time.

Sasuke nodded, "I wasn't surprised, not really. They have never hidden the fact that Itachi and I were nothing more than a continuation of a legacy." Sasuke rested a cheek against blonde spikes, "Father and Naruto had… words. I don't know what was said, but Naruto is no longer welcome or chooses not come to weekly dinner."

Kakashi sat quietly, "I'm sorry, kid. I know that they put you under a lot of pressure. You are an amazing doctor and friend and I have little doubt that the two of you will be amazing parents as well." Kakashi pulled into the parking space and cut the engine. Turning around he looked Sasuke right in the eyes, "I don't know if it matters, but I am proud of you."

Sasuke let out a breath and gave Kakashi a gentle smile, "It matters. Thank you." Kakashi nodded and got out of the car while Sasuke woke up Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SURPRISE!"

Naruto tripped backward into Sasuke's chest as he blinked at the noise and the bright light. "Oh, hey, everybody… What's going on?"

"It's your baby shower!" Obito said wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulder and pulling him away from Sasuke. Looking over his shoulder, he continued, "Yours too, cousin!"

Sasuke nodded and turned cold, dark eyes onto Kakashi, "Whoa, Sasuke," Kakashi defended, "Not my idea, not my wish, not my anything but big fat annoyance that I intend to take out on Obito's ass… literally."

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed, "Please, shut up!"

Sasuke moved away from his ass of a boss and went to look for his dobe.

"Little brother." A drink was shoved into his chest, "Thought you could use this."

Sasuke nodded, "Thanks for the warning, asshole."

"Now, now… Obito is family too, Sasuke, and he made me promise." Itachi smirked, taking a drink from his glass.

"Oh, and you're all about keeping promises suddenly? How about when I…"

"Excuse me, Itachi. Would you mind if I stole your brother for a moment?" The brothers turned to see Naruto's grandfather.

"Of course not, sir. Sasuke, I'll see you later, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." Turning, Sasuke removed the scowl from his face, "How are you, Grandpa?"

"Very well, son. It has been sometime since we have seen one another, hasn't it?" Grandfather Sarutobi asked while taking in his grandson's lover. He smiled when Sasuke nodded but wasn't looking at him, no, the dark haired man was watching Naruto being surrounded by women who were forcing a 'Baby On Board' t-shirt over his head.

"Sasuke," Black eyes locked with warm brown, "Thank you."

A dark eyebrow arched elegantly in silent question.

"Thank you for making him happy. He has loved you for so long." Sasuke swallowed thickly and nodded as the older man continued, "And thank you for my great-grandchildren. I cannot wait to meet them." Understanding Sasuke's silence for what it was, the old man laid a weathered hand against Sasuke's cheek, patting it slightly before moving on, leaving Sasuke alone.

"Hello, Sasuke." The dark haired man turned toward the gentle voice and found Hinata standing next to him. "You have many good friends."

Sasuke smirked when Naruto started slapping away the hands that held up toddler sized clothes to his stomach. "Yes, we do." He nodded towards the group, "Do you know many people or would you like me to introduce you?"

Hinata blushed prettily and shook her head, "I know a few."

"Well, then, thank you for coming. I should probably go save the idiot."

Hinata giggled and Sasuke walked off missing the tilt of the head Hinata sent to a dark haired man across the room.

"Teme!" Naruto whined as Sasuke neared, "Look at me!"

"Why, dobe… I do believe you're glowing." Sasuke said, hand on his chest in mock amazement.

"Fu…" A discrete clearing of a throat was heard and Naruto saw his grandfather. He smiled sheepishly, nodding his head. Turning back to Sasuke he hissed, "You know what I wanted to say!"

Sasuke smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair, "Come on, mommy. Let's open gifts." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had opened presents, had dinner and eaten cake. Naruto excused himself to go to the restroom, but all he really wanted was just a moment by himself. His head was pounding and he couldn't get warm. "I cannot believe I am getting sick…" he mumbled half heartedly before turning toward the spare bedroom and opening the door. He stepped in and froze.

"Oh my god…"

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped and Itachi stood up quickly, straightening his shirt. "Now, Blondie, are you going to believe what you see or what I tell you?"

"You DO have a girlfriend!" Naruto said pointing wildly, before grabbing his head with one hand and the door with the other, "Oh, I don't feel so good…"

Naruto lost consciousness before Itachi lunged forward and caught him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke had been watching the idiot all night and knew he wasn't feeling well. He should have said something earlier. Naruto had looked dead on his feet as he excused himself. Sasuke frowned when Naruto leaned heavily against the wall before heading down the hallway toward the bathroom and got up to follow him.

Seeing the bathroom door closed, he knocked lightly, saying Naruto's name before opening the door… only to come face to face with a shirtless Gaara and…

"Iruka-sensei!"

Before either of the men could say anything, Sasuke heard his brother yell for help. Sasuke turned on his heel and run down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto blinked, stretching slightly under the mounds of blankets. He was so warm he almost let himself fall back to sleep when he realized his last memory involved Hinata, Itachi and not being home.

He blinked open his eyes and winced at the throbbing pain in his head.

"Hn. Dobe." Naruto closed his eyes and a gentle smile came to his face. His angel was here, nothing else mattered. "Don't go back to sleep yet. Sit up and take these, it will help."

Naruto moaned as Sasuke helped him sit up, his whole body ached. Nodding his thanks, he downed the pills and two glasses of water, "What happened?"

"You passed out. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling this bad, dumbass? We should have come home right after work. Hell, you should have left work early."

"I didn't want to let Obito down… good thing too." Naruto leaned toward Sasuke, reveling in the feel of Sasuke's strong arms around him, "Was everyone disappointed?"

"No, moron, they were worried. Just like me. Itachi and Hinata especially."

"Itachi has a girlfriend." Naruto said, smiling, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, we have established that but…"

"It's Hinata, teme."

"What? The shy, mousey social worker?"

"She didn't look all that shy when I saw her." Naruto whispered with a yawn.

"Well… shit. Who knew?" Sasuke placed a hand against Naruto's forehead and frowned slightly at the heat, "Hey, I saw something interesting too."

"Hmmm…" Naruto hummed.

"Gaara and Iruka. In the bathroom. Without shirts."

"No way…" Naruto breathed and Sasuke gently laid his dobe back down. 

"Yeah, but we'll talk about the improbability of that later. Good to sleep, dobe."

"Stay…"

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke yawned as his alarm clock went off. They were both supposed to go into work early but he was going to call Kakashi and asked to come in later. Naruto, of course, would not be coming in at all. He glared at the offending alarm and slammed the snooze button, laying back down on the bed frowning at the dobe's feverish mutterings. That Udon kid was going to be the death of them all, he thought, getting off the bed as quietly as he could. Naruto turned towards him and opened one tired, feverish eye.

"S'uke, I don't feel good," he muttered exhaustedly. Sasuke caressed his scarred cheek gently with his fingers. "Go back to sleep, dobe. I'll take care of you," he whispered, a worried frown on his face. Naruto nodded slightly, wincing as pain shot through his head. Sasuke massage Naruto's temple soothing away the pain. "I'll get you some breakfast, dobe," he told him softly. He doubted Naruto heard him. His eyes were closed and Sasuke didn't like the sound of his heavy breathing. He frowned hoping that the dobe wasn't getting seriously sick.

He gave the sleeping blonde another concern look before getting up and going to the living room. It was nearly six in the morning. He smirked. Kakashi might not like his wake up call but it had to be done. He picked up the cordless phone and walked to the kitchen as he pressed the speed dial button label A1, Naruto's nick name for Kakashi. As the phone rang on the other side, Sasuke decided to prepare a simple breakfast of oatmeal, lightly butter toast and a tall glass of orange juice for Naruto.

"Hatake residence," his cousin picked up.

"Did you move in?" Sasuke asked as he popped the toast into the toaster. There was a long pause and then Obito spoke again.

"Nope, I'm just Kakashi's slave for a month. You and Naruto are more trouble than you're worth!" he grumbled. "The things I do for family! When you and Naruto get married, I won't be throwing you a bachelor party!" 

Sasuke chuckled quietly, "Just get the ass on the line," he demanded frowning as he looked for the oatmeal, finally finding it after moving several ramen noodle cups out of the way. 

"Fine, it's your funeral," Obito mumbled. There was some shuffling, a long groan and then the sound of someone being slapped before his anti-social, grumpy boss got on the phone.

"What do you want?" Kakashi barked.

"And a good morning to you too!" Sasuke chirped in an overly bright, cheerful voice that was painfully fake.

"Cut the crap, Uchiha!" 

Sasuke briefly wondered which Uchiha he was referring to as he poured the hot milk on the oats with one hand, laughing silently. "Naruto is sick. He is not coming in and I'll take the graveyard shift, so called the pests and inform them," he said buttering the toast. 

"Fine, tell Sparky I hope he feels better," Kakashi slammed down the phone line. 

Sasuke tossed the phone on the counter, Kakashi and everyone else forgotten as he placed the food on a tray. It was already six-thirty, he needed to feed the dobe and start packing for the movers. Everything had to be perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto closed his lips tightly as Sasuke tried to shove the disgusting looking globs into his mouth. He hated oatmeal with a passion and that why it was shoved behind the instant ramen cups… way, way in the back. 

"Come on, dobe, just a little bit for me?" Sasuke pleaded. Naruto was a sucker for those midnight eyes and he unwillingly opened his mouth. Sasuke immediately shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth and watched as Naruto slowly chewed and swallowed. 

"Ewwwwwwwwww. This is so gross!" Naruto complained softly. Sasuke had to smile. If Naruto was complaining, it meant he felt better. He was always amazed at Naruto's ability to heal quickly. He had a good immune system or was it genetic perhaps?

"Stop being a big baby. Wasn't it you who said something about someone sounding like nails on a chalkboard? Here, have some toast," Sasuke handed Naruto the toast and stood up. "As much as I would love to fight with my wee baby all morning long," he smirked at Naruto's glare. "I have to start packing, so finish ALL of your breakfast and take a nap," he ordered. 

Sasuke's hand was on the doorknob when Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Sasuke, thank you." 

Sasuke nodded but didn't turn back. The urge to jump the blonde and have his way with him was strong. He could explain to Naruto just how much he meant to him and just how far he would go to keep him at his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The movers had arrived just as Sasuke had finished packing. They moved swiftly and efficiently as Sasuke supervised. The hardest part was getting Naruto up and dressed for the move. The dobe seemed intent on saying goodbye to every corner in the apartment.

"I'm going to miss this place, so many memories!" Naruto wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes and Sasuke gave him an exasperated look wondering if the fever had scrambled his lover's brain.

"Come on, dobe, we need to go. Remember the twins are coming at four?" he pushed an emotional Naruto out the door.

They were both stunned when a smiling, happy Yamamoto-san greeted them and handed them a package.

"It's for your kids," she shrugged at their surprised look. "The walls are really, really thin," she opened her door leaving behind two very astonished and embarrassed men.

"The walls are thick in our new place, right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Very thick, very thick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt monumentally better after his nap, but he wasn't one hundred percent so Sasuke made him stay in the twins' room preparing for their arrival while he directed the moving men throughout the rest of their new home.

As he sat there, Naruto couldn't believe he was sitting in their children's room. His and Sasuke's. Naruto fiddled with the ears of a stuffed black cat they had received last night from the baby shower. Naruto smiled, since he had woken up this morning, or rather, this afternoon, all of his friends had called to check on him. He was so lucky. Grandpa Sarutobi had even offered to come and help Naruto out for a few days until he felt better. Naruto had declined but said they would be out this weekend to show off the twins.

"Hey, dobe." Naruto look up from the silky black fur into equally black eyes.

"Hi." Sasuke said watching his dobe leaning against a child sized bookcase stocked with every book Naruto could slip under Sasuke's nose in the store. He pushed off from the door frame, hands in pockets as he looked around the room. They had decided that since they were so young, the twins would still share a room and then have a separate playroom. The bedroom was simple and airy, pastel colored walls and linens. Two wooden toddler beds came out from the far wall below the windows with a bedside table tucked between them, a small lamp with a baby fox snuggled around the base sitting on top. Because this wasn't their playroom, the only toys were several stuffed animals sitting on a large rocking chair and two small rocking horses. Sasuke felt like he was in a garden and Naruto… his damn dobe blended into the picture perfectly.

"Teme, this is their bedroom, stop looking at me like that." Naruto said with a coy smile.

"Hn." Sasuke slid down the wall next to Naruto, "You are beautiful. I know it. But, sometimes, it still catches me by surprise."

Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke and truly relaxed, "I love you, S'uke. Thank you."

"People seem to be thanking me a lot recently," Sasuke said catching Naruto's hand in his own and rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin, "I didn't do anything… I am not anything that YOU didn't make, allow or show me to be."

"Hmmm… if you think so, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped his arms behind Naruto's back and pulled him closer to his chest, "I'm tired, dobe."

Naruto nodded and shifted off Sasuke before standing up and holding out his hand, "Come on then. We can get a quick nap in before they come." Sasuke took the hand and when he came to his feet kissed Naruto's forehead, "You are still a little warm."

"All the more reason to nap."

Sasuke nodded and allowed himself to be dragged into their new bedroom where he fell asleep nearly immediately after Naruto pushed his warm body against his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand, locking eyes with the older man, but neither of them made any attempt to move.

"Oh god…" Naruto breathed.

Sasuke leaned forward and took Naruto's lips in his own, pushing his tongue in to taste his blonde's sweet mouth before breaking away and cupping Naruto's scarred cheeks in his hands.

"I love you. Let's go get our children, baby."

Naruto's smile made Sasuke's heart hurt in its brilliance, "Yeah, let's go."

They opened the door to see Hinata, the twins and oddly, Itachi. At the raised eyebrows, Itachi shrugged his shoulder, "Can't deny it now, can I?"

Naruto shook his head, but then immediately fell to his knees, taking Yuri and Yoshi in his arms. "Welcome home." He whispered kissing their midnight crowns and lily white noses.

"Hi, 'Ruto." Yoshi began and then looked up at Sasuke, "Hi, daddy."

Sasuke kneeled down beside his family and ran a loving hand through Yoshi's black spikes, "You don't have to call me daddy, Yoshi. You can call me Sasuke, if that is easier."

Yuri stepped out of Naruto's arms and touched Sasuke's cheek, making the older man flinch before forcing himself to relax into the touch, "No, 'Ruto loves you like mommy loved daddy, you are daddy then."

Sasuke nodded, amazed by little thought processes.

Itachi knelt as well, "Did you know that Sasuke loves Naruto the same way your daddy loved your mommy?"

Naruto's breath froze and then he frowned when Itachi winked at him cockily. The room waited silently as the twins took in this new information.

Yoshi turned in Naruto's arms and addressed his sister, "So then, 'Ruto is mommy?"

Yuri's eyebrows furrowed together and everyone in the room was reminded of Sasuke. They all knew that had she been sitting, her elbows would be on the table, her chin in her hands. "Yes, Yoshi… Daddy loves 'Ruto like mommy so… 'Ruto is Mommy."

Both twins besotted full, happy smiles on their new 'mommy' and any thoughts of torture, dismemberment and death left the blue eyes…

For now…

Itachi gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took the twins into their room to show them where they would be sleeping. Yoshi immediately jumped onto a rocking horse and giggled as his rocked back and forth faster and faster. Yuri watched quietly from Sasuke's side but Naruto could see the happiness in her eyes and just smiled at her.

"Would you like to see your playroom now?" Naruto said lifting Yoshi off of the horse and high into the air.

"Yes, mama! Yes!" Yoshi giggled and Yuri eagerly nodded her head as well.

Hinata made notes in her notebook and occasionally asked Naruto and Sasuke questions about different items in their home and plans for the future. Regardless of her boyfriend being in the room, occasionally winking at her as he played pirates with Naruto and Yoshi, she was here on official business.

The toy room was a marvelous success. Where their bedroom had been decorated in soft colors, this room boasted bright, lively primary colors with the occasional splattering of orange. Sasuke couldn't say no to everything… There were several more bookcases filled with books, games and, of course, toys. A train table with all manners of trains and tracks was set up in one corner with a small kitchen and table with tea set in the opposite corner. A huge circular rug with shapes, number and letters covered the center of the room with four different colors bean bags and different stuffed animals scattered about. 

Currently, Yuri could be found at the white board 'teaching' school to several baby dolls and animals that she had gathered on two bean bags. Yoshi was on Naruto's favorite toy, a swing that sat low to the floor. He had laid down on his tummy and was giggling, his arms and legs spread out like Superman.

"So, big brother, Naruto had a high fever last night, so perhaps he was hallucinating, but he tells me that you and the shy, mouse are…"

"Shy mouse?" Itachi snorted his eyes on Hinata who had knelt down next to Yuri helping her recap a marker, "I have never been with anyone more open to… experimentation than…"

Sasuke resisted the urge to cover his ears, "Okay, so she has a mild mannered ulter-ego. Very nice."

Itachi smirked, "I like that. At work she's a mouse… at home… she's a wild…"

Naruto playfully hit Itachi on the head, "Stop upsetting my bastard, big brother, or would you like me to tell you what kind of animal Sasuke was yesterday morning in the bathroom when I was pressed…"

"Boys!" Hinata said, "Regardless of the whispering, is this really an appropriate conversation to be having in a child's playroom.

They all nodded and Naruto went to tell the twins that they would all be in the living room if they needed anything. As they walked out Naruto sided up to Sasuke. "Well, I think we know who wears the pants in that relationship."

Itachi growled ahead of them. "You're one to talk, mommy."

Sasuke held Naruto back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all sat at the dinner table and Sasuke was very happy to see that the twins really did know how to feed themselves as long as it wasn't too slippery or small.

"Mother called me yesterday." Itachi said spooning Chinese takeout onto his plate.

Sasuke saw Naruto stiffen but then the dobe smiled at Yuri and helped her with her noodles. Sasuke turned to his brother, "What did she want?"

"She acted as though nothing happened. She asked if I was coming to the baby shower."

Sasuke clinched his fists. Neither of his parents had made an appearance last night, "Anything else."

Sasuke nearly dropped his fork when his stoic older brother blushed… really blushed, "Well, there may have been, but I lost the phone."

Sasuke arched a black eyebrow, "Lost the phone?"

"Someone was… distracting me and the phone dropped and 'thankfully'," He turned narrowed black eyes onto the pale woman next to him, "Snapped shut."

Naruto chuckled, "You were having," He turned and looked at the twins, "'Fun' while on the phone with you mother?"

"I certainly was." Said Hinata softly.

"It's like you are a totally different person." Naruto said in awe and then looked at Sasuke.

"Well," The dark haired man said taking a drink from his glass, "I get the feeling after meeting the 'true' Hinata, that it isn't just our couch that would fail the forensic light test."

"Oh god…" Naruto said laughing.

"Little brother, I am eating." Itachi said cooly but Sasuke saw him wink at Hinata, as a blush crossed her face and knew what everyone was getting new for Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, Uncle "Ta-chee" and Aunt "Nata" left and Sasuke and Naruto put the twins into the bath before dressing them for bed.

Now, the family was in the twins' room while Naruto read a story and Sasuke handed out drinks of water.

"Now, remember, we will be right down the hall if you need us. The bathroom is right across the hall and there are nightlights to guide your way. If you get scared, you can call and we will come. Alright?" Naruto said tucking Yuri in and kissing her forehead while she blinked sleepily up at him.

"Yes, mama." Yuri said and shifted to snuggle into her pillow.

"Yes, mama." Yoshi said as Sasuke ran fingers through his son's hair.

"Goodnight then," Sasuke said and walk toward Naruto wrapping an arm around his waist, "Sleep good. We love you." Sasuke whispered and blushed when Naruto squeezed his middle and kissed his cheek.

"Night. Love you." Two sleepy voices called and Naruto and Sasuke left their children to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat on the side of the bed in his sleep pants setting the alarm to go off in time for him to make graveyard shift that night.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Naruto whispered running a tan finger down Sasuke's spine, eliciting a moan from the pale man's mouth. Sasuke turned off the light on the bedside table and fell backwards onto the bed while Naruto pulled the covers up his bare chest, letting his fingers linger here and there along the way. He wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled him so that Naruto's head was lying on his chest.

"Naruto? You are still warm… did you take something?" He felt the blonde head nod, "Right before I brushed my teeth, teme."

"If you aren't one hundred percent in the morning, you call in, okay?" Sasuke whispered into the darkness brushing a kiss atop Naruto's head.

"I'll be fine."

"No, promise me, idiot. And when you call in, also see if you grandfather will still come up."

"I promise and 'IF' I call in, I will also call the old man."

"Hn."

"You should have called in completely today, S'uke. Now you have to work graveyard and then your regular shift tomorrow. I don't want you getting sick."

"Dobe, I think you need to stop worrying so much about my health and think about your own."

"I'm serious." Naruto hissed raising his head to try and see Sasuke clearly in the dark.

Sasuke pushed the dumbass' head back down and rubbed gently at the back of the blonde's neck feeling him become putty in his arms. "You know that whenever we aren't busy I will nap. Who knows… we have children now. I might get more sleep at work than you do at home. Who knows what kind of sleepers they are?" Sasuke thought on that a moment and frowned, "Maybe I should find someone to come over. You are still sick. You shouldn't be up all night…"

"I am fine, bastard. The twins will be fine. Go to sleep." Naruto said sternly only to ruin the effect with a large yawn and a nuzzle against Sasuke's chest.

"Hn. Dobe."

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He stiffled a yawn as he walked into the ER, looking at the new receptionist girl who was popping bubble gum and listening to her iPod really loud. Ino was busy updating the charts and Sasuke gave her a twisted smile, his head inclining discretely towards the new girl. 

"What's up with Cindy Lauper over there?" he asked not bothering to be discreet about the girl colorful red hair.

Ino grinned widely at him, rolling her eyes. "Doctor Kakashi's idea of a replacement for the other two girls you scared away last week," she laughed at Sasuke's mocking expression.

He pointed at himself, "Me?" he shook his head looking up at the chart, relieved that it was a relatively slow Friday morning.

"Lee and Shino are on tonight, I see" he picked up three charts as he spoke. 

"Hey, Doctor, can I ask you something?" she placed her elbows on the desk and cradled her face in her hands. Sasuke had to blink twice, for a minute her blue eyes had turned deeper and her hair had gone a shade darker. 

"Go ahead."

"Could you tell me what it is like…" she blushed suddenly looking away from his eyes.

Sasuke had a feeling that Ino was going to ask about his sex life with his dobe and he wasn't about to tell her how damn good it was. 

He opened his mouth to tell her to mind her own business but she surprised him. She looked back at him, determination in her eyes. "Could you tell me what is like being in love?" 

Sasuke smirked, "It's like skydiving, exhilarating and frightening… in fresh clear, blue skies." He left her gaping. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bunnies were waiting for him in the locker room looking half dead. Naruto's little brother gave him a dirty look. Sasuke shrugged, ignoring all three of them. He still hadn't forgiven them for making Naruto sick. The sniffling sounds from Udon were the only thing that was heard in the silent looker room as Sasuke shrugged off his jacket and pulled off his shirt. Moegi drew in a sharp breath, her eyes eagerly taking in his lean, muscular torso. Udon openly admired his idol's physique, wondering how much exercise he would need to do to become a sex god like Sasuke. Konohamaru snorted, livid for several reasons, the first being he was not a morning person. 

He glared at Moegi, whose face was flushed red, as Sasuke changed into green scrubs.

"You know, I don't know why us interns, have to put up with you asshole doctors!" he growled, his ever faithful pair of channel sunglasses shaking on his head as he shook in anger.

Sasuke gave him a small smirking smile. They didn't know that the 'Nice Cop' was sick, so he could torture them to his heart's content.

"Well, Doctor Sarutobi, this asshole is the only one you'll be dealing with today," he shrugged into his lab coat. "I guess that means no lollipops for you today." 

He walked out of the locker room leaving two gaping and one cursing intern behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Quiet morning, indeed!" Sasuke muttered as he tried to stop the bleeding from a gunshot wound that had severed a young man's jugular vein. 

"Konohamaru, I want you to call the OR. Ino, get that line in! He's lost a lot of blood!"

"Moiegi, Udon, please go bring O negative blood!" Ino yelled.

"Doctor, the OR is on speaker!" Konohamaru screamed.

"Doctor Sannin! I am bringing in a bleeder. We stopped the bleeding but he has lost a lot of blood! Jugular was severed!"

"Of course, Sasuke," Sasuke flinched and hated the bastard for using his first name. "Kabuto and I will scrub in… unless you would care to join me in surgery?" the doctor asked. 

"No thanks, Doctor, heading your way now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was eight o'clock in the morning when Sasuke finally got a break. It seemed that Friday night chaos arrived early that day. He was walking to the cafeteria, the halls totally empty, when he was suddenly slammed into the wall. He grunted in pain as his hands were grabbed and lifted over his head against the wall. Sasuke glared at the man who pressed his disgusting body hard against him, the urge to vomit close. 

"What the fuck, Doctor Sannin?" he growled struggling to get free. The long haired man smirked and slowly ran his free hand down Sasuke's chest until he grasped him roughly between his legs. He leaned forward and placed his mouth on Sasuke pale neck, biting down hard as Sasuke tried to jerk away.

"Mmm, Sasuke, how good you taste!" the man whispered as he sucked on the tender skin. Sasuke brought up his knee, intent on hurting Orochimaru, but a hard squeeze to his crotch stopped him. 

"Don't be rude, Sasuke-kun, you'll be mine soon enough," Cold lips moved from his neck to slobbered over his cheek, briefly pausing at the corner of Sasuke's mouth. A door somewhere was opened and several voices were heard heading their way. Orochimaru reluctantly let him go, pasting on a fake, friendly smile as three nurses passed by. Sasuke quickly took the opportunity to escape, cursing and rubbing at the path Orochimaru's lips had taken.

"Don't you think is a little risky?" Kabuto asked suddenly appearing by Orochimaru's side. The older man sneered, eyes gleaming with evil intent. "Maybe, but I promise you that I will have my revenge on all the Uchiha's and their loved ones."

They both watched as Sasuke disappeared around the corner, "How are you going to explain my little love bit to your lover, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

All the small Things

Chapter 8

Naruto smiled when the alarm went off, the images of yesterday flashing through his mind. Sasuke taking care of him, sleeping, leaving their old home, resting, preparing their new home, napping, welcoming their children…

Naruto sat straight up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed before shoving his feet into his orange slippers and walking quickly down the hall. He pushed open the door soundlessly and leaned against the frame, the sliver of light illuminating the room's small sleeping occupants. Naruto listened to their sweet breaths before closing the door again and heading toward the bathroom.

Standing in the shower, he took inventory on how he felt. He had the weird cloudy feeling one gets after sleeping away most of the day before, but beyond that he felt fine. He could definitely handle work. Turning off the shower, he stepped out, grabbing a towel as he headed to the bedroom, donning his green work scrubs and running lazy fingers through his damp blonde spikes. Some might call it messy, Naruto preferred the term 'low maintenance'.

After getting himself ready, he headed to the kitchen, grabbing himself a breakfast muffin and filling two sippy cups with milk. He quickly made sure he had everything the twins would need throughout the day in their daycare bag, which resembled a small duffle bag in Naruto's opinion, and headed into the twins' room.

He walked over the Yoshi's bed, pulling back the covers and lifting the boy into his arms. Next, he headed to Yuri's bed and lifted her as well before he settled them all into the rocking chair. He whispered 'good morning' and nuzzled midnight black heads until sleepy blue eyes opened to meet his own. Yoshi stretched, his whole body straightening, before curling in again against Naruto's warmth while Yuri toyed with the hair that curled around Naruto's ear.

"Okay, chibis, it's time to get dressed. Today you get to come to the hospital where Daddy and I work and play with the other children."

Yuri shook her head and frowned, "I don't want to be there long time…"

Naruto kissed her nose, "No, you won't be. Not like before. You will only be there as long as Daddy and I are at work. Then we will all go home together. Sound good?"

The twins nodded and Naruto began tickling them, loving their little laughs and squirms as they got ready for their first day as a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had checked three times to make sure he had everything. He had buckled in the twins, checking three times that they were secure. As he shut the door, making sure he had the child safety lock engaged… again, he wondered if parenthood was making him develop obsessive-compulsive tendencies.

He opened his door and climbed in the front seat. As he was shutting the door and pulling on his own seatbelt he looked at the steering wheel, a huge smile coming to his face.

Stuck to the middle of the wheel was a bright orange sticky note that simply said one word.

'Dobe'.

Pulling it off, Naruto put the note into the chest pocket of his scrubs before whispering, "Love you too, bastard."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The twins did remarkably well when they finally made it to the third story daycare. The room was very similar to the playroom in pediatrics so they weren't overwhelmed. Naruto promised to check on them throughout the day and that he would ask their daddy to as well.

After kissing them goodbye and making sure for the third time… OCD rears its ugly head… that the center had all their information correct, Naruto headed downstairs to find Sasuke. Naruto knew the teme was probably sleeping, having not seen him when he had come through the ER with the twins. All the doctors and nurses looked beat, so Naruto knew it had been a busy night.

Quietly pushing open the door to the staff sleeping quarters, Naruto walked to the only taken bed, finding his teme asleep. Naruto fell softly to his knees and looked the dark haired man over. He had worry lines across his face and his lips barely moved, soundless words trying to escape his dreams.

"Shhhh… S'uke. You're okay," Naruto whispered leaning in to kiss the furrowed brow. Sasuke looked so innocent and fragile. It must have been a hellacious night. Sasuke was lying on his side and Naruto pushed black locks away from his face and behind his ear. His fingers froze mid-caress when his eyes fell on the bite mark at the juncture between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. Naruto leaned down, knowing that it wasn't his bite. Naruto would never bite the teme that hard. It was supposed to be pleasurable. This bite was harsh, deep and painful. Pulling his shaking hand back, Naruto considered his options. Someone had touched Sasuke. Who? And did Sasuke like it? Did he want it? Naruto felt his breakfast muffin roll in his stomach and he pushed back from the bed, running to the connected bathroom before being sick. Doubt, angry and confusion only making the situation worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke blinked open his eyes at the sound of someone being sick. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but then he made out his dobe on his knees in the dim lit bathroom. Oh god… he was worse, what was he doing here?

"Naruto?" Sasuke pushed himself out of bed, "Baby, I told you to stay home if you weren't better. What are you doing here? How long have you been throwing up? Do you still have a fever?"

"Shut up, bastard!" Naruto hissed slumping against the wall, "I'm fine. Just fucking peachy."

"Really, dumbass, because normally 'peachy' is not the adjective used to describe vomiting one's lungs out in the toilet." Sasuke said immediately on defense at Naruto's tone. Just one minute ago he was ready to capture the blonde in his arms to kiss away his pain and now… now he wanted to knock his damn head off. Where did he get off treating him this way? Sasuke had just had a long, stressful and momentarily repulsive night…

"Just get out." Naruto said pushing himself to standing, "I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"Then why the fuck did you wake me up?! What the hell is going on, Naruto?" Sasuke ran a hand over his tired face, "Did something happen this morning? With the twins? What?"

Naruto was bent over the sink washing out his mouth and shook his head before spitting, "The twins are fine." Turning around he pushed passed the taller man, "I have to go to work."

Sasuke grabbed him harshly by the arm, "What the FUCK is your problem?" He hissed into Naruto's ear.

Naruto shook him off and locked his eyes with Sasuke's, "Is there anything you would like to tell me, bastard?" Naruto's voice was devoid of emotion.

Sasuke stepped back, straightening his shoulders and turning cold eyes on his sunshine, "Beyond you are pissing me off? No, I don't think so."

"Have a good day, Doctor." Naruto clipped in reply, "I told the twins you would come visit them." Before reaching the door, Naruto leaned against the wall. His head felt light and his stomach still twisted while his brain ran scenario after scenario aggravating both problems even more.

Sasuke watched the idiot lose momentum at the door, his face paling and his breaths coming in fast pants, "Naruto…" He said reaching out.

"Please, Sasuke. Just go. I need… to think. We'll talk later." Naruto closed his eyes, "Just go."

"Fine." Sasuke said calling on years of Uchiha-ness to push down his feelings and concern, making his voice cut like a knife through Naruto's heart.

The door slammed and Naruto forced himself to standing. He had work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke immediately found the pests who were leaning against each other in the waiting room trying to catch a few minutes of sleep.

"Wake your asses up!" Sasuke hissed kicking Konohamaru's leg causing the unstable pyramid they had going to crash, Moegi's head bonking Udon's and Udon's elbow clocking Konohamaru in the eye.

"What the hell!" Konohamaru moaned, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Not anymore." Sasuke said, "Name four causes of respiratory distress and ways to alleviate without oxygen readily available."

Three sets of eyes blinked rapidly, "Wha…"

"Bunnies, you are with me. Let's go." Sasuke's head snapped around at the sound of Naruto's voice but the blonde was already walking away, "I mean NOW, bunnies."

Three white rabbits fell over themselves to follow their fearless leader. Sasuke just stood in the waiting room, willing down his headache and wishing he had taken last night off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered an empty observation room, shutting the door behind his bunnies. He eyed all three of them silently until even Konohamaru was nervous.

"Brother?"

Naruto pulled his sleeve up and stalked toward Moegi who squeaked in surprise, "Bite my arm."

"What?" She gushed looking toward Konohamaru and Udon for help.

"No," Naruto shook his head, "You're right. I don't have nearly enough skin and…"

"Boss." Konohamaru began, "Are you okay?"

Naruto started pacing, mumbling to himself, "I need something soft but that holds its shape… and I need a lot of it." Suddenly he turned heading toward the supply cupboard, fishing around until he made a triumphant 'ah ha!' pulling out several soft plastic rectangular boards they used to brace broken wrists before x-raying them. He moved toward Moegi once again. "Bite it."

She looked ready to question him when Naruto growled causing the pig tailed girl to grab the piece of plastic, biting down, creating perfect indentations in the plastic.

"Yes, perfect." Naruto said examining the marks. "It wasn't you," He whispered and look up smiling, "Okay, bunnies. This morning I will be doing rounds by myself. You will have a different assignment today."

The three nodded and Konohamaru tried to remember the last time he had seen his brother this serious, determined and scary. He hated it.

"I want you to take these," He thrust several of the boards at each intern, "and get a bite mark from everyone working last night before they go home."

"What? Naruto… really, what is this?" Konohamaru began, "Should I get Sasuke?"

Naruto grabbed the boy's tie pulling him forward, "That wouldn't be advisable, little brother."

The dark haired intern nodded quickly and Naruto released him, straightening the tie, "Okay, I don't care what you tell them. Say it's an assignment to help you distinguish between human and animal bite marks. Tell them you're entertaining a career change to dentistry. Tell them your leading resident made you do it on pain of death," All three interns shivered at the tone, "I don't care, whatever makes you happy, but in the end, I want your cotton tails back here in one hour, mission accomplished. Do you understand?"

The terrified bunnies nodded, wondering if Dr. Uchiha wasn't so bad after all. As they reached the door, Naruto cleared his throat. They turned around and their breaths caught in their throats. Naruto had his head tilted down slightly so that his bangs and the shadows of the room covered his eyes. He voice was clear, cold and so quiet their strained their ears to hear.

"Dr. Uchiha is to know nothing of this. Now go."

He didn't have to ask twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"FUCK!"

Several heads turned as Sasuke screamed that word. Several surprised, apprehensive, scared and horror filled nurses and doctors froze like rabbits caught in the harsh glare of oncoming headlights. Those who were smart fled the scene immediately, others like Doctor Lee, jovially and naively walked up to Sasuke, whose Antarctic glare did nothing to dissuade him from clasping his arm around the skittish and untouchable doctor. Someone should have warned the always chirpy man but the fear of being in the line of fire had them running away and giving pitying looks at the green clad man.

"Doctor Uchiha, what has happened to bring your youthful spirits down?" he asked, looking at Sasuke with a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke shrugged the man's arm off, "I'll thank you, Doctor Lee, to keep your hands to your….." he trailed off suddenly, spying his three pests hiding behind the moving cart of an orderly. His eyes narrowed as three pairs of eyes came in direct contact with his own. The pests jumped back in fear and scurried like the little rodents they were. He made to followed them but Sakura's urgent voice snapped him out of the sudden suspicion that his dobe was up to no good.

"Doctor Uchiha, three burn victims are coming in and two others are on their way! We need all available doctors and interns!" She said turning away calling all nurses to the station to prepare to assist the doctors.

Sasuke rubbed his face frustrated before nodding. He strode to the ambulance entrance waiting impatiently as two ambulances screeched to a sudden stop. He quickly ran to assist in transferring the victims out of the vehicles. All thoughts of Naruto and everything else that seemed to be going wrong that day vanished as the adrenaline pumped through his body.

"Stats?" he asked getting into his professional façade. The paramedic had the blackened patient in a respiratory mask.

"Thirty year old male. Third degree burns over left side. Respirations shallow." Sasuke took the chart handed to him by the paramedic and quickly began flipping over the info as the paramedic continued.

"BP and pulse low, eighteen percent burns and smoke inhalation sever." They hurried through the doors into ER, pushing their way through the sudden chaotic hospital. Several nurses and physician assistants rushed into the room to help him. This was something he could do, he thought as he quickly cut away the victims clothes, assessing the burns as they presented themselves. He couldn't do much for the man but stabilize his vitals, make sure that he was breathing easier and then transfer him to the burn unit.

He heard Naruto shout out orders and spared a glance through the window. His dobe was being followed by their eager little pests. The sudden drop in the man's BP had his concentration back on the victim. The man was severely dehydrated from the burns and was going into shock.

"Nurse, get an IV going now! Remember, right hand side." he ordered. Naruto and their problems would just have to wait. But, didn't they always?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, Sasuke found himself exhausted as the last of the burn victims were sent to the burn unit. Naruto's bunnies, he noticed, were once again up to no good, having caught them several times arguing with nurses and other staff members in hushed tones about teeth marks. He was about to go confront them when he saw his dobe heading towards the ER exit. He turned to follow him instead, catching up to him just as he exited the ER.

"I want you to tell me NOW, what the hell is going on with you!" he demanded holding Naruto tightly by his forearm. Naruto glared up at him, trying to wrench himself free.

"This is neither the time nor the place, Doctor!" he hissed blue eyes flashing fire. Sasuke was taken back. His dobe was more than angry he was furious. He took a calming breath, knowing that when dealing with Naruto, patience wasn't just a virtue, it was a lifesaving weapon.

"Dobe, tell me?" he said softly looking down into those angry blue eyes with almost pleading ones of his own.

Naruto shook his head taking several steps back and shaking himself free from Sasuke's grasp. "Tell you? Tell you! Don't you have something to tell me!" he stated furiously in low tones, aware that many people were looking at them curiously.

Sasuke ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "No! I don't know what you're talking about," he said, his own anger bubbling to the surface. His heart pounded as Naruto's anger seemed to melt into hurt, betrayal and pain.

"Really, Sasuke, I thought I could trust you… that you loved me," he whispered his sad, blue eyes lowering to the ground.

Sasuke reached out for him, his finger tips grazing Naruto's arm but the smaller male jerked away from him in disgust. There was fear running through Sasuke now, Naruto had never refused his touch.

"Naruto, I..." his eyes widened as the sound of an oncoming car at a fast pace approached them. He quickly tackled Naruto, getting them out of the way of a wildly swerving car as it drove right over where they had been standing. He had cradled Naruto's head with his arms in a completely instinctual reaction to protect the idiot. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as Naruto cursed underneath him but quickly got up and pulled Naruto up as well. He rushed to the car and found a woman draped over the wheel, passed out.

"Naruto, come help me get her out!" he snapped trying the door but finding it lock. "It's locked!"

He went around the passenger side to try the door, Naruto trying the other doors as well, but with no luck. They had a possibly injured women, unconscious in the car, without knowing how severed was her injuries were and it was frustrating as hell that they couldn't get her out.

Then, suddenly, Gaara was there with a long metal tube, he raised it high in the air and brought it down into the passenger's window. The glass shattered and they moved quickly unlocking the door before Sasuke climbed inside checking her pulse at the neck.

"Get someone out here with a stretcher, neck brace and Naruto, call the OB down to the ER. We have a pregnant woman here."

Naruto hurried into the ER, yelling out orders and grabbing the intercom phone to page the OB to the ER.

Gaara handed Sasuke a neck brace and then opened the driver's door to transfer her onto the stretcher. Sasuke noticed the medical alert bracelet, taking her hand to read it. He cursed.

"She's a diabetic! Let's get her into a room fast!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time she had regained consciousness, the woman had been connected to all manner of machines and tubes, monitoring her and her unborn child. They had her name and Sakura had already contacted her husband from the identification they found in her car.

Privately, Sasuke was happy that they wouldn't need to ask the woman her history since the moment that she awakened, she had been in hysterics. Taue-san was 32 weeks along and all signs, from the monitors, personal history and symptoms thus far, pointed to the young woman developing preeclampsia.

"We need OB!" Sasuke said to nobody and everybody at once.

"Yes, Doctor," Naruto said not looking up from the baby monitor and his notes, "I don't know about everyone else, but I heard you the first four times and told you the first three times that they said they were coming."

"And yet, they aren't here," Sasuke snapped. He cursed himself when Naruto's shoulders tensed and finally the shorter man's eyes met his.

"I know, Doctor." Naruto said and Sasuke immediately felt himself calm down, the ocean blue eyes acting like a cool balm against his ragged nerves and sharp temper… just like they always had and always would.

Sasuke nodded and turned to the wide eyed woman on the bed. "Please," she begged, "What is happening? Is the baby okay? Where is Waki?"

"Complications have arisen making your blood pressure raise to a level that is unsafe for you. In these situations, the only way to lower your BP is to deliver that baby immediately."

Her scared brown eyes searched around the room like she was trying to find a friendly face or maybe a way to wake up from her nightmare, "What? But, it isn't time?" Her eyes met clear blue and Sasuke wasn't surprised when she began addressing Naruto over himself, "Will the baby be…"

Naruto handed his clip board to one of the nurses and approached the panicking woman, "My name is Dr. Uzumaki. I am the pediatrician on staff in the ER." She nodded wordlessly, "I have been monitoring your baby while Dr. Uchiha has been doing the same for you. Preeclampsia happens for no understood reason, so it is nothing that you did or did not do. The only way to save you is to end this pregnancy," Her frightened brown eyes watered, "But, you are 32 weeks along and although the baby will be small, there is a good chance of survival."

"Can't she just stay in a little longer, I don't understand…"

Naruto shook his head, "Right now, Taue-san, we are more concerned about you. You will die if we don't take the baby."

At that moment Chouji pushed into the door followed by a pale, frazzled looking man, "Orie! Oh my god, are you okay?" He frantically looked at the people in the room with him, coming to his wife's side and pulling her small hand towards his mouth to kiss it, "I saw the car… What happened?"

Before Sasuke or Naruto could tell the husband anything, the young woman slumped back onto the bed and loud alerts echoed through the room.

"Damn it," Sasuke said and felt Naruto come to his side, watching the woman's BP skyrocket and the baby's heartbeat plummet before their eyes.

Naruto leaned toward the dark haired doctor, lowering his voice so that no one could hear but for the dark haired man, "You have to do it," Naruto said, "OB isn't here and she is going to die and take the baby with her. I'll help and as soon as the baby is out, I will take over the baby's care and you save her."

Sasuke closed his eyes. This was not his field of expertise. Yes, he knew how to do it, but there was an entire floor of the hospital designed for these situations. No one would suggest he opened someone's head if the brain surgeon didn't arrive on time.

He felt a gentle touch to his hand, "You can do it." Blue eyes met his and for a moment Sasuke forgot all about the fact that Naruto wasn't talking to him and that when he did, he was being a prick, he forgot about sneaky little bunnies hiding behind linen charts and he forgot about his Uchiha pride. Instead, he remembered that he and Naruto were partners, in everything, always there to take the lead or give a push.

Never taking his eyes from Naruto's, Sasuke said, "Okay, let's do this. Sakura, please take Taue-san outside and explain the situation. The rest of you help prep for an emergency c-section. You two," he pointed to two waiting nurses, "Call someone down from Neonatal and then assist Dr. Uzumaki in his preparations." He took a deep, frustrated breath, "Chouji, you go up to OB and drag someone down here by their goddamn balls if you have too."

People started moving in all directions until a new voice filled the room, "Uchiha, you always were rash and impatient."

Naruto and Sasuke turned slowly to the voice only to be met by smirking light velvet eyes.

"Neji?" Naruto said in surprise and Sasuke felt what he could only assume was his heart free falling to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regardless of the fact that Sasuke was a stupid, dumbass, prickly shit bastard, Naruto couldn't help but feel better working at his side, even when they didn't say anything. They had always been this way though. Fighting like cats and dogs but as soon as the heat was on, they worked flawlessly together, anticipating concerns, feelings and weakness, making up for the slack of the other and relying on one another to get the job done.

Naruto knew Sasuke didn't want to do the c-section, but he was more than capable and with OB being a bunch of lazy ass bas…

"Uchiha, you always were rash and impatient."

Naruto turned, knowing the voice but not believing it until his eyes fell on the tall, light eyed man. "Neji?" The man stood cockily in the doorway, his hands in his lab coat while he smirked at Sasuke. Having efficiently pissed off the Uchiha, he shifted his eyes towards Naruto, smirking for an entirely different reason. Naruto swallowed thickly and turned toward Sasuke. His bastard had paled, fists clinched at his sides. Naruto felt his heart constrict, he needed to touch the bastard, to let him know it was okay but as he moved forward, Sasuke turned his head and Naruto saw the bite mark.

Bastard. Fuck him.

"Excuse me… doctors?" Chouji said and suddenly all three of them returned for the Land of Jilted Lovers and Jealously Island and heard the commotion around them.

"I have it now, Doctor," Neji said stepping into the room, pushing Sasuke aside and grabbing the woman's chart. "Oh, and it's lovely seeing you again. Now that I'm Chief Resident in OB, I'm hoping to see a whole lot more of," Neji's eyes looked over Sasuke's shoulder and connected with Naruto's, "you."

Sasuke wanted to kill him. No, it was more of a need, like a base human instinct to destroy the only man that Naruto had ever considered over him. He stepped forward threateningly when he felt a warm pressure on his arm.

"Come on, Doctor," It was Naruto, his hand holding him back, calming him down.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn."

"Oh, no, Doctor Uzumaki, I'm going to need you to stay until Neonatal gets here. Run along, Uchiha."

Naruto's arm tightened briefly on his arm and Sasuke saw the conflict race around his eyes, "Of course, Dr. Hyuuga." Without so much as a glance at Sasuke, Naruto turned and reentered the room, the door closing gently behind him.

Sasuke stalked towards the elevators, intent on dragging someone from Neonatal down the stairs using any… and he meant ANY… means necessary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the door closed behind him, Naruto turned on his doctor mode, not allowing Neji to get a word in edgewise. He didn't have time for this. Yes, he was angry at Sasuke but, honestly, he knew there had to be an explanation to the mark. Sasuke couldn't have wanted it. He and Sasuke were too… close. Sasuke couldn't possibly want more… could he? What made him angry was the jerk didn't just come out and tell him. Why was he trying to hide the obvious?

"Naruto!"

The blonde blinked and realized a small body was being placed in his arms. He quickly turned and placed the baby on the warming table, noting her color and respirations, both of which were abysmal at best. He worked quickly, calmly giving orders that the nurses reacted to as though he was screaming. The small infant took her first shallow breath as the Neonatal doctors and nurses arrived.

Scanning the baby, the doctor smiled at Naruto, "Good work, Doctor. Ever considered a change in locat…"

"No. But thanks." Naruto smiled down at the baby. She wasn't out of the woods by a long shot, but for now she had taken her first breath. Hopefully one of many.

Naruto peeled off his latex gloves and made towards the door, "Naruto." He turned to see Neji looking at him from the table. "Wait for me outside."

Naruto stared for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't think that's a very good idea right now, Doctor. But, we will definitely get together soon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was in the locker room. Thank god the ER was slow. Thank god, thank god, thank god…

What the fuck was Neji doing here? Last they had heard, he was in Suna. Sasuke let his head fall back against the locker harshly. He was so tired and pissed and… scared.

He hit the locker again. Why was Naruto angry? What happened? What did Sasuke do? Right now, at this moment, with that man in their hospital, Sasuke would do anything… fucking anything… for Naruto to touch him, reassure him that Sasuke was the one he had chosen, that Sasuke was the one that he wanted. He had been such an asshole when they were in college. He had forced Naruto to look for someone else and Neji had pounced like a starving hyena. It was all his fault.

"Teme, stop doing that. You're hurting the locker."

Sasuke was up in a second. "Dobe?"

"Teme."

Sasuke growled, "Okay, enough. Fucking tell me what I did… I have no idea why you are so…" Naruto closed the space between them lifting his hand. For a moment, Sasuke thought the idiot was going to hit him but instead he reached up and pressed harshly at the junction between his shoulder and his neck. Sasuke hissed at the sharp pain and jerked away from Naruto's grip. He brought his hand up, to rub away the pain when he felt the indentations. He turned toward the locker room mirror and if he were any less of an Uchiha, his mouth would have dropped open.

"Do you have an idea now, bastard?" Naruto asked a sneer settling onto his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It felt like ice water cascading down his spine and Sasuke couldn't stop the shiver that racked his body. Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes reflecting in the mirror. His dobe was mad and hurt, but not totally closed off. He wanted an explanation. He wanted hope.

"It's like you didn't even know it was there, bastard. If someone bit me, I'd certainly remember." Naruto ran a hand through blonde hair, "I remember every time you have, you jerk."

"Do you remember when Neji did as well?"

Naruto stumbled back like he had been slapped and Sasuke immediately turned from the mirror.

"Dobe, I didn't…"

"Fuck you," Naruto said holding his hand up to stop Sasuke from coming closer. Naruto was taking deep breaths like he couldn't get enough air and his hand came to fall on his stomach like he was willing it to calm down, willing himself to calm down.

"Naruto, I shouldn't have…" Sasuke tried again stepping forward. Those blue eyes no longer held hope that Sasuke could fix this for them. No, instead of just explaining, he had to make it about something else. Apparently, assigning blame at inappropriate times was okay just so long as the great Uchiha didn't have to explain himself or heaven forbid, look weak, or apologize.

"Sasuke," Naruto said his voice barely above a whisper, "I know what you're doing… it wouldn't be the first time and because I need to know about," he pointed weakly at Sasuke's neck, "I'm going to play your little game." Naruto's blue eyes met and held Sasuke's while narrowing dangerously, "But, if you ever… EVER… bring up Neji again in such a manner…. I already confessed my 'sins' six damn years ago. Would you like me to remind you why Neji was even in the picture to begin with?"

Sasuke's jaw clinched and he gave a jerky shake of his head… no one wanted to remember the biggest mistake of their life… a mistake that had almost cost him the brilliant man standing before him. Sadly, Sasuke thought, he had several of those 'mistakes' under his belt.

"I had no idea that Neji had transferred here. I was and am just as surprised and probably pissed off as you are." Naruto sighed but anger crossed his face once more and he stalked toward Sasuke pushing him aggressively against the lockers, "And to answer your question… no, I don't remember Neji ever marking me because I never let anyone but you!" Naruto hit the taller man in the chest, "Now tell me! Tell me who did this, did you like it? Did you want…"

Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrists and twisted so that their positions were switched, Naruto pushed up against the locker with his wrists held in one of Sasuke's hands above his head.

"What are you…" Naruto stuttered but stopped when Sasuke looked into his eyes, the pain, uncertainty and humiliation swirling like a storm in his bastard's normally cool, calm eyes. Naruto felt his stomach turn once again. Oh god…

"I was tired. The ER had been slammed and I finally got a break. I just needed something to eat and I was walking down the hallway, thinking about lying in bed with you. Thinking about how beautiful you are with the twins…" Sasuke closed his eyes and when they opened they were empty, "Before I knew what happened, I was just like this," Sasuke jerked Naruto's wrists away from the lockers before slamming them back once more, pressing his whole body against the smaller man's. Naruto hissed, in pain and in building anger… "He was on me in a second, his tongue on my neck and my face. I struggled, of course I fucking struggled, but I was pinned. I made to kick him in his fucking shriveled nuts when he bit me… hard." Sasuke took several deep breaths, "Then there was a noise down the hallway and I yanked away while he was distracted."

Naruto sighed and pulled gently at his wrists but Sasuke refused to let go. The dark haired man was looking right at him, but Naruto knew he wasn't in this room. He was…

"Hey," Naruto whispered leaning his head forward and nuzzling the side of Sasuke's face, "Hey, look at me," Nothing. "Please, S'uke, look at me." Black eyes blinked and Naruto smiled tenderly.

"I didn't mean to hide it from you. I would have told you tonight. I had forgotten… or maybe I was trying not to remember. I'd never keep this from you, baby…" Sasuke's released the blonde's wrists and Naruto's arms immediately circled him as Sasuke let his head fall against Naruto's shoulder, "Never… not after last time."

Naruto tensed slightly at the reminder but forced the memory down and instead he murmured sweetly into Sasuke's ears and rubbed gentle circles into his back.

"It's okay, S'uke," Naruto said and slid down to the floor with Sasuke still in his arms, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I should have asked. I trust you. I was so mad, but not because I thought you were cheating on me. No, I was angry because I couldn't understand why you didn't tell me. I understand now… I'd try to forget too."

Sasuke didn't say anything and Naruto's listened to his soft breaths until Sasuke whispered, "I felt so… weak. Useless. Alone."

Naruto's grip tightened around his bastard, the strongest man he knew. He was the first person that Naruto ran to when he was falling apart and needed someone to hold him up. Sasuke should never be made to feel small, dirty and worthless. Naruto understood those feelings all too well and they were not meant for Sasuke Uchiha.

"You are never alone because you will always have me," Naruto said and then stood slowly helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke took a breath and nodded. Naruto smiled, recognizing Sasuke's control falling back into place. He would be okay. "Come on, bastard. The ER is slow. You take a nap and I'll cover and then we'll have lunch with the twins."

Naruto turned and started walking out before Sasuke grabbed his arm once more and turned him around. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's lips met his own and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, running his fingers through soft, midnight spikes. "I'd sleep better if you were with me, dobe." A quiver ran through Naruto's body as Sasuke whispered in his ear.

Naruto chuckled recognizing the look that consumed Sasuke's black eyes, "No… you wouldn't 'sleep' and I wouldn't be able to walk later either, bastard."

Sasuke held Naruto's smiling cheeks and leaned in once more to plunder his sweet, willing and thank god, forgiving dobe's mouth.

"S'uke," Naruto panted, "I love you. Now… Go. To. Sleep." Naruto gave a feeble shove and Sasuke backed off.

"I won't be denied forever, Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he headed toward their sleeping quarters.

"I never said you would be, Uchiha." Naruto chuckled after the retreating man and then headed out of the locker rooms. As soon as the doors closed, his face was devoid of emotion and set in an angry scowl.

The mystery had been solved. The file opened. Orochimaru… in the hallway… with his creepy reptilian mouth.

Naruto nearly punched the elevator button to the OR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The elevator doors opened and Obito and Kakashi stumbled out knocking Naruto to the floor.

"What the hell?!" He snapped before seeing the sheepish face of Obito and the blank face of Kakashi. Although anyone could see the smug look swirling in his gray eyes.

"Sparky?" Kakashi said, watching Naruto fight to hide all the turmoil in his eyes, donning a ridiculously forced smile.

"Sasuke is sleeping and I'm headed upstairs. I should only be a moment. There is some 'thing' I have to take care of in OR," Naruto growled the word 'thing' and the smile slipped from Obito's face, his features taking on the serious face he wore when confronting a hostile witness.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Obito asked reaching out a hand to touch Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stepped into the elevator, his smile, if possible, becoming ever more fake, "Actually, Mr. Uchiha, as my lawyer, you might want to hang around."

The doors slid shut before either Obito or Kakashi could stop them, "Well," Obito said turning analyzing eyes onto Kakashi, "That's not good."

"Fuck." Kakashi bit out and began pushing the elevator button repeatedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief. He and Orochimaru had been in surgery for the last five hours. It seemed never ending and all he wanted to do was head upstairs and 'bother' a certain high strung, well endowed blonde.

"Jiraiya," Orochimaru said, his voice soft like it always was when he wanted to humiliate, hurt or mock someone. So, like it was all of the time. "That intern of yours is pathetic. For a moment, I thought the moron was going to cry. But then, every intern you have ever had has been mediocre at best, haven't they?" The bastard was smiling creepily, his long black hair pulled under his black surgeon's cap as he washed his hands in the large sink.

"Orochimaru, he is fine. Stay away…"

The doors to the scrub room were flung open and Naruto stalked towards the pale man who had grabbed a towel and was leisurely drying his arms and hands.

"Oh, if it isn't Doctor Uzuma…" The taller man's head snapped to the side having connected harshly with Naruto's fist.

"Shit!" Jiraiya said, "Kid! What the hell are you…"

Naruto swung again but this time Orochimaru was waiting for him and caught his fist, not letting go as the shorter man growled. Orochimaru pushed Naruto against the wall and yanked his wrists over his head.

Naruto chuckled darkly, "This must be a favorite position for you, asshole. What are you going to do now? Bite me?" Naruto kicked his leg out knocking the surgeon to the floor and immediately straddling the man's waist, fisting his hands in the front off the older man's scrubs lifted his upper body up before slamming it to the floor. "You couldn't just stay away could you, you sick prick. I won't let it go this time. I don't care how fucking good you are!"

"Oh, little Naru," Orochimaru hissed, "He does make interesting noises doesn't he?"

"Why you fucking…" Naruto yelled and made to punch the smirking snake bastard only to be pulled off by Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Uzumaki, that is enough!" Kakashi yelled as Naruto struggled wildly in his arms.

"I'd pack your goddamn bags, 'Doctor'," Naruto spat, "Because I won't stop until you're fired and it won't just be me and Sasuke complaining… it will be everyone. You are gone!"

Orochimaru sat up, his lips pulled up into a mocking smile, "So much fire, Uzumaki… I find it 'delightful'." Naruto nearly gagged and Jiraiya stepped forward and punched Orochimaru in the face before the pale man could say anything else.

"What happened, Naruto?" Jiraiya said walking towards the blonde as Naruto jerked out of Kakashi's grasp.

Naruto glared and winced when he stretched his hand, "I think we are all tired of covering our asses… it stops now." Naruto straightened his jacket and ran a hand through his hair, "If you'll excuse me, I need to find my lawyer and talk with the old hag before doing my job."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taking a nap would have been a good idea if five very loud interns hadn't walk into the locker room and started whining about their respective assigned doctors. Sasuke stayed very still in the other room, hoping that they wouldn't realize that he was there and leave. But, soon Sasuke realize that the only break god would ever give him was putting Naruto in his path. He lay on the small bed provided by the hospital for the doctors and listen at the conversation of the pests, old and new.

"Man, I don't know what got stuck up my bro's ass but he was sure acting weird today!" Konohamaru grumbled. Sasuke nodded silently in the dark and smiled when he remembered they were okay again.

Moegi nodded in agreement, "He was almost scarier than Doctor Uchiha," Moegi said in a dreamy voice.

"Nobody is scarier than Doctor Uchiha!" Karin shuddered, remembering her own experience with the doctor.

Suigetsu nodded in agreement, "When I heard how hard it was to get passed Doctor Uchiha, I study double time. But, come on, Karin, admit it… he is good!"

The three new interns watched Karin as she shrugged in defeat. "Yes, that is true. If it wasn't for Doctor Uchiha, I would have been drop long ago, he pushed and bullied me into applying myself."

"But what about Doctor Sabaku?" Udon asked curiously, something that the other two wanted to know.

"His good but there's not the quality of caring for us and our careers, that despite his bad attitude and harsh treatment, I feel Doctor Uchiha has," Suigetsu nodded in agreement with Karin.

"Enough talking about the doctors, let's go eat!" Konohamaru shouted, making Karin and Moegi giggle.

Sasuke's lips twisted into a smile. It was always nice to hear that he actually got through to the little incompetent pests. He couldn't wait to taunt Gaara about how he was the better teacher. Would it be considered out of character for him if he stuck out his tongue at the red head and sang 'Nanananana' as he bragged? Hmm, they would probably call Shikamaru just to make sure he didn't suddenly go crazy and start shooting someone. He laughed silently at himself, the dobe would have understood, he was sure of it. Naruto always got him. His stomach growled and he frowned. The dobe should have been back by now. Sasuke got up covering a yawn with the back of his hand as he left the room to go look for Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God, he decided, really hated him. He must have done something really bad in a past life because the last person, in the world, that he wanted to run into had been Neji and, just his luck, he was the first person the dark haired man ran into.

"Ahh, Uchiha, still scaring away interns, nurses and lovers, I see," the pompous ass said, his lips curving into a smile. Sasuke's mouth thinned into a straight line as he debated whether to punch the asshole in his smug face or ignore him. Knowing Naruto wouldn't like it if he punched Neji, he stepped around the doctor with a cool nod. But Neji, it seemed, was not to be ignored.

"I was looking for Dr. Uzumaki. Have you seen him?"

Sasuke froze, anger, hate and jealousy running amuck inside of him. He slowly turned toward the man whose face invoked in Sasuke such murderous feelings. He really hated the cocky ass, who once dated his Naruto while he had still been in denial of where his heart lay. But that was neither here nor there… he would have hated him anyway. Really.

"Why would you want to speak with Doctor Uzumaki?" he asked grinding his teeth to keep himself for kicking the ass's ass.

Neji gave Sasuke a knowing smirk, making Sasuke bristle with anger. "I simply want to catch up and talk about old times." He said, emphasizing the words 'old times' just to get Sasuke riled up even more. Neji was aware how much those two loved each other but couldn't help but feel a little bit cheated. After all, he was the one who had been Naruto's friend first. He was the one that had fallen in love with cheerful blonde first. Sasuke had been an intrusion in their perfectly good time, if he hadn't come along, then Naruto would have been his and not the raven's lover.

He clearly remembered the first time those two met. He had invited a reluctant Naruto to a party hoping that maybe he would be able to finally confess his feeling for the blonde but it wasn't to be. The blond, after one drink, had gotten intoxicated and stumbled onto the raven's lap, spilling his drink and stealing the raven's heart in one clumsy action. It had been love at first sight for both of them. Of course, Uchiha tried to fight it but nobody can fight against the force that was Naruto.

He was jerked out of his memories when Sasuke growled. "I'm going to go get my dobe and we are going to have lunch with our children. Whatever you think you had with him is in the past!" he stalked away.

Well, that went well, Neji thought, smiling at the curious eyes of the ER staff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slammed the door open, Obito right behind him and Tsunade, who was in the middle of budgets and reviews, looked up with an angry expression on her face. Obito gave her an apologetic look but Naruto just ignored her. He slapped his hands palm down on her desk, thrusting his face at her, pushing important papers aside and invading her space.

Tsunade sighed, "Is there a reason that you have come into my office unannounced, Doctor?" she asked in a world wary tone.

"Oh, there is a good reason for this visit! I want Doctor Sannin gone and I'm here to make sure that it gets done!" his eyes were determined as he struggled to control his raging emotions.

"Doctor…" Tsunade shook her blonde head, "Naruto, what is wrong?" she asked suddenly more concerned than angry.

Obito decided to interfere, "What my client is saying is we are here to inform you that we will be filing a formal complaint against Doctor Sannin for sexual harassment," he flashed Tsunade a pleasant smile that did not quite reach his eyes. Naruto had explained what had happened with Sasuke and the 'snake bastard', as Naruto was fond of calling him. Obito was just as infuriated as Naruto; he could understand his anger… if anything like that happened to Kakashi he would have to maim and kill someone.

"What?" Tsunade eyes seemed to glaze over. "Did he touch you? Did he dare lay a hand on you?" she demanded standing up and coming around to hug Naruto who laid his tired head on her large bosom.

"No, he touched my bastard. He put his hands on something that doesn't belong to him and put his lips in places that should only be touched by ME!" he pushed himself off Tsunade and started to pace the room.

Tsunade was not a great fan of Sasuke's but Naruto had a special place in her heart. She had been his doctor when Asuma had brought him in after his foster parents were killed.

"Will Sasuke agree to a formal complaint?" she asked. Konoha County would suffer the loss of Orochimaru's surgical skill but Naruto took precedence… the end.

"I'll make him! I won't let this happened to him!" Naruto looked at Obito with pleading eyes. Obito gave him a small smile of encouragement.

"Okay, I will call in Doctor Sannin and have him suspended for the formal investigation," Tsunade walked back to her desk and sat down before she uttered a heavy sigh. "Naruto, I have to know if this is the real thing. If Sasuke wasn't… I mean if he didn't want the attention," she remembered not long ago a similar complaint that didn't go nowhere because Sasuke had 'agreed' to that particular incident.

Naruto flinched but nodded in understanding, "No, he didn't want the attention and Granny," Blue eyes met concerned brown, "He wasn't the only one." Tsunade nodded and Naruto nodded sadly, "And now, if you'll excuse me. I'm meeting him for lunch with our children," Tsunade nodded and Naruto left the office fierce anger in each step he took out of the room.

Obito sat down, "Well, I'm going to give it to you straight, Doctor. Doctor Sannin will be suspended without pay and please be sure to tell him that a restraining order will be put on him immediately. He won't come within fifty feet of both Naruto and Sasuke."

Tsuande nodded looking at the Uchiha with a grim look. Sometimes, she wished she wasn't the director and was just a plain doctor again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way to the daycare center, hoping that Naruto would be there already. He'd search the ER and couldn't imagine anywhere else that the dobe would be. He gave the young care giver a tentative smile as she blushed and stuttered her way into a greeting.

"Hi, is Dr. Uzumaki here?" he asked signing his name in the visitor's log. She shook her head.

"No, Doctor, but the children have their coats on and are ready to go out for lunch," her eyes twinkled with a dreamy expression as she talked.

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look before walking to the door that would opened up into the daycare center. He smiled as two dark hair children made their way towards him. Kneeling to the floor on one knee, he opened his arms wide to receive them.

"Oh, what a great welcome!" he huffed holding them tight against his chest. He kissed their head, loving fresh baby smell of both his children.

"Where's Mommy?" Yoshi asked bouncing out of his arms to look behind Sasuke. Yuri pecked Sasuke on the cheek and went to stand beside her twin silently asking the same question with her eyes.

"Mommy, will be here soon, so why don't we sit and you can tell me all about your day?" Sasuke took a hold of them and walked towards the small table that was unoccupied by small bodies.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked smiling. Yoshi eagerly started talking about his day while Yuri patiently waited for her turn.

"We played hideseek, painted a prurty picture and played house!" Yoshi excitedly babbled on. Sasuke kept an interested expression on his face loving the way his son held his hand and leaned on him as he spoke. It reminded him so much of his dobe and a fierce pride invaded his heart. He felt lighter, better, like all his worries flew out the door in the presence of his two children.

"And what about you Yuri darling, did you have fun?" he asked as Yoshi finished. Yuri nodded smiling. "Yes, Daddy, I did but I want some yumyum, now" she rubbed her stomach her tone demanding.

"As soon as Mommy gets here," Sasuke said trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tried to compose himself as he left Tsunade's office. He strode to the elevator and pushed the button to take him to the next floor down where the child care center was located. The doors opened and he stepped inside only to find Neji in the same elevator with him.

"Fancy meeting you here," Neji drawled and Naruto almost groaned out loud but instead gave Neji a small smile.

"Hey, Neji, how have you been?" he asked politely as he silently prayed for the ride to be over.

"Good, Naruto, but I could have been better if you would have been by my side," Neji turned fully to look him and suddenly took hold of Naruto. He brought the blond close to him. "Naruto, you're the reason I took this job, you're the reason I'm here," he said in a low tone.

Naruto looked at him with sad eyes and gently shook Neji's arms off. "I'm sorry, Neji. I always regretted using you to make Sasuke's jealous, I was stupid and young, but I never felt anything like that for you and I never will," at this moment he felt like a woman but damn it, he was not going to let anything or anyone come between him and his little corner of paradise where Sasuke and the twins existed and were waiting for him.

The doors open and with a last wave goodbye, Naruto rushed towards the center, feeling the need to hug his children and take comfort in Sasuke's arms. There had always been a little guilt where Neji was concerned but he couldn't let that ruin what he had with Sasuke. He wanted his little corner of heaven and nothing else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi followed a ranting Obito through the hallways of the administration floor.

"Can you believe that? I mean really? That bastard pushed Sasuke against a wall and licked…" Obito shuttered visibly, "licked his face. EWWWW! Who the hell does that? I fucking love you but if you just started to randomly lick my face, I'd kick you in the balls and then wash… a lot."

Kakashi hummed behind him and considered the day's events. Naruto had made a bold move. Admittedly, one that was necessary, but still…

"And then Sasuke doesn't report him?! What? This is not the eighteen hundreds. I believe that everyone has set through at least one sexual harassment class…" Obito pressed the elevator button to take them to the ER and Kakashi's office. "Naruto says that snake has 'made advances' on him as well." The dark haired man had held up quotation mark fingers before running his hand through his hair, "I know that KCH doesn't have an excess in funding but having a sexual predator on staff can't be worth it."

Kakashi nodded again, loosening his tie while Obito took a big breath before continuing, "And Sasuke?! He's a damn Uchiha!! He could be pouring money into the place. If not him, then his parents." His eyes darkened at the thought of his 'dear' uncle and aunt, "I don't know if you realize this, K, but Uchihas do have money to spare. I'm sure it's about Naruto not wanting Sasuke to do it. Lord knows that Uchihas, especially Sasuke's parents, don't do anything without making someone pay and he wanted to spare Sasuke that… but, shit, I'll fucking pay for a new surgeon if it keeps Orochimaru and his reptilian self away from Sasuke and Naruto…"

"Obito."

"It kind of makes you wonder who else that man has touched," Obito talked over him.

"Obito."

"I'm going to have to ask every damn person in this place. I highly doubt that it is just those two. I wonder who else is afraid to be alone in a dark hallway at night or who wonders if the bathroom is really empty before they go in. Who else has had to choose between their job and…"

"UCHIHA!" Kakashi said and turned Obito around, "Me."

Obito's dark head tilted to the side in confusion before his black eyes turned cold, "What did you just say?"

"I knew about Sasuke and Naruto because the three of us have been watching each other's backs for…"

Obito shoved Kakashi into the wall and Kakashi thought for an instant that the dark haired man seemed to loom over him. "Did he hurt you?" Obito's lips barely moved but the words seem to echo loudly inside Kakashi's head.

"Obito…"

"I gather, Dr. Hatake, that he has touched you in some fashion and now, I would like for you to tell me if the asshole hurt you."

"No more than he did Sasuke." Kakashi said and realized in that moment why Obito Uchiha was feared in the courtroom.

Obito blinked his eyes, but none of the usual warmth swirled in the dark depths, "I see." And then his lips were on Kakashi's, pressing his body further into the wall with his own, forcing his warm tongue inside to taste, punish, caress, Kakashi couldn't be sure.

As fast as he was there, Obito pulled away, "For Sasuke and Naruto, I would have simply made him disappear. For you…" The elevator doors opened and Obito strolled out like it was just another ride, another make out session, another day…

"I'll destroy him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was nearly to the daycare when his bunnies shoved him into a closet.

"Hey, guys… can I help you?" Naruto asked into the dark and tried to ignore the fact that he was tightly sandwich between the carrier monkey and his little brother.

"We have them." Moegi whispered from the side and Naruto turned to look in the direction she must be standing.

"Them?" Naruto said and then shuddered when Udon sniffled in his face, "There's a Kleenex in my jacket pocket. Please… please use it." He felt someone reach into his pocket and then heard the echoing blow, "Turn your head! Oh dear god… what the hell is this?!"

Konohamaru leaned his chin against Naruto's shoulder, "Big brother, did you stop growing in Junior High?"

"I'm about two seconds away from kicking your punk ass to Grandpa's house and then telling him that it was YOU that painted his shed with the words…"

The younger man immediately stood up straight and Naruto smiled into the hand that covered his mouth.

"We have the bite marks from everyone who was on night shift last night save Dr. Sannin, who was sent home early for some reason."

Naruto blinked and then paled when the memory of this morning's actions assaulted him. Obviously he was upset and hadn't been thinking clearly, but this… well, this was crazy.

"Don't be angry. We tried to get done in the hour you gave us, but there were a lot of people and an amazing amount of questions. And then, when we got done, we couldn't find you and then we went to lunch because well, I just thought you might want us standing and then…"

"Stop," Naruto said with a sigh, "It's fine. Thank you all for listening and doing what I asked. I was tired and I have been very sick and I just got carried away this morning." Naruto ran a hand through his hair, "Lunch is on me next time, okay?" He heard faint shuffling and assumed they were all nodding. "Okay, look, you all go home. You've been here all night and all morning. I'll talk to Kakashi."

"Thank you, Doctor." Moegi and Udon said and pushed open the door causing Naruto to blink as the light filled the closet. He stiffened when he felt arms wrap around him pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back, big brother. Is this something I need to talk to Grandpa about?" Konohamaru said softly.

"No, I took care of it and I'll call Grandpa tonight. I am really sorry for the way that I acted this morning. It was wrong of me to take advan…"

"Shut up. You are just as capable of kicking our asses as Uchiha is. We should all know that."

Naruto chuckled and gave Konohamaru one more hug before pulling back. "Go home, kid. This weekend Sasuke and I will be at Grandpa's with the twins. They are going to love you."

"Awesome, Naruto!" The younger man said, "See you then." And he disappeared around the corner. Naruto turned in the opposite direction and headed toward the daycare.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, everybody!" Naruto said when he saw Sasuke standing with their children outside the doors. "Sorry I'm late." He bent down and nuzzled the twins' heads before kissing them each noisily, eliciting giggles from Yoshi and a smile from Yuri. Looking up at Sasuke, he smiled, "I let the bunnies go home. They had a hard morning," He pushed on at Sasuke's raised eyebrow, "That I will tell you about when you can humiliate me to the fullest of your extent in the comfort of our own home."

"That good, dobe?" Sasuke asked handing Naruto his coat and scarf.

"Sadly, yes." Naruto said adjusting the twins' coats, scarves and hats before turning his sights on Sasuke's scarf. When the tan hand brushed briefly against a pale cheek, Sasuke nuzzled the hand causing Naruto's eyes to widen before Sasuke leaned down and stole a tender kiss.

"Are you ready, dobe?"

"Ah," Naruto blushed and felt little mittened hands take his own, "Yes, teme."

"Yay! Let's goooooooooo!" Yoshi said pulling Naruto and his sister along behind while Sasuke smiled, putting his hand in his pockets and followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoshi and Yuri were chasing leaves in the nearby park as Sasuke and Naruto looked on. Sasuke had an arm wrapped around Naruto trying to block the wind and keep his idiot warm. Whether the idiot wanted to admit it or not, Sasuke knew he wasn't one hundred percent.

"Five more minutes!" Naruto called out and two toddlers waved frantically before rushing after a perched bird.

"Sasuke," Naruto said leaning heavily into the taller man's side, "I talked to Tsunade today. Orochimaru has been suspended."

Sasuke stiffened but didn't release his hold on the blonde. "What did you do?"

"He hurt you!" Naruto hissed, "He held you against a wall against your will!"

"Dobe," Sasuke said, his voice calm, "What did you do?"

"I confronted him and then reported him to Tsunade with Obito behind me." Naruto said and closed his eyes. God, he was tired. He knew they needed to talk about this but he also knew they had been through this many times before without ever taking such an aggressive step.

"Confronted?" Sasuke asked staring at the twins.

Naruto mumbled and Sasuke looked down at him before pulling his chin up forcing the blonde to meet his eyes, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I hit him." Naruto said and closed his eyes, "Tsunade suspended him and Obito is taking him to court on sexual harassment charges… if you will agree to testify."

"Naruto, you know that the hospital can't afford to lose him. Fuck, we have been over this."

"What if it was Konohamaru? What if you don't get away next time?" Naruto asked imploringly and then seeing that none of that was causing any reaction in Sasuke's eyes he whispered, "What if it were 'me' next time?"

Sasuke growled and pulled Naruto into his chest, pressing the blonde head firmly under his chin, "That was low, dobe." Naruto nodded, eyes closed, breathing in the scent of the man he loved, "But you made your point."

"Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, "I love you."

Sasuke smiled as the twins ran towards them and glommed onto Naruto's legs singing about hugs and butterflies, "Hn. Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering the ER, Sasuke and Naruto received word from Tsunade that they were to go home and start their weekend early. She explained she wanted them out of the way until Orochimaru was cleared from the premises.

After gathering their things and signing the twins out for the rest of the day, the small family headed home. They ordered pizza on the way and were able to meet the young delivery boy at the door. Heading inside, Sasuke made a salad while Naruto washed the twins up for dinner.

While he was cutting up the lettuce and tomatoes, lots of tomatoes, he listened while Naruto made monster noises and the twins squealed in delight. His hands stilling, Sasuke thought about this new development. Three days ago, Naruto and Sasuke would have come home and Naruto would have headed into change, maybe grabbing a quick shower, while Sasuke made their salad in silence. Having finished his shower, Naruto would have come out, pilfering a mushroom from the salad bowl before setting the table. They would have talked, but thinking back on it, compared to the beautiful noises filling their house tonight, all the past nights had been quiet, nearly silent.

Did he like this better? How… odd? When had he ever preferred noise over peace unless the noise came from his dobe and typically, they were wearing much less…

"Hey, Daddy? You okay?" Yoshi whined pulling on Sasuke's scrub shirt.

"Yes, Yoshi. I'm fine. Where's Yuri and Mama?"

Yoshi's small shoulders shrugged while he tried to look onto the counter, standing on tip toes and pulling his body up with his arms. Sasuke wiped his hands and picked the toddler up. "Yuri is helping Mama look boo-ti-full."

"I see." And Sasuke did. Naruto had walked into the kitchen holding Yuri in his arms. The blonde still wore his scrubs but now had a rather ridiculous pink boa around his neck and his golden spikes were, if possible, even more rambunctious. Yuri also had a boa, although hers was purple, with long white gloves and a sparkling tiara.

"Teme," Naruto said a smile, "I think we are ready for our dinner party."

Sasuke nodded and strolled toward his dobe and daughter, "My, don't the two of you look… lovely." Sasuke brushed a chaste kiss on Yuri's cheek before leaning in to nibble the side of Naruto's neck just above the string of feathers. Smirking, he whispered, "I do like this, dobe." Naruto blushed and squirmed away, a scandalized look crossing his face. Sasuke imagined all the ways he could turn that prudish look into wanton want… oh, the possibilities. Stepping back, he looked at Yoshi, "I do believe Yoshi and I are underdressed for the occasion. Why don't the two of you set the table and Yoshi and I will be right back."

Naruto chuckled and nodded, "Hurry… I'm starving."

Moments later, Yuri and Naruto were sitting at the table, Naruto cutting up slices of pizza, when Sasuke and Yoshi came out from the bedroom. Both were wearing ties loosely around their necks and Naruto had to stop himself from laughing out loud when he noticed that Yoshi could kick his out of the way while he walked.

"Well, Yoshi, you look very handsome!" Naruto said, standing to swing the little monkey into his seat. After making sure he was comfortable, Naruto turned to Sasuke, running his fingers up and down the dark blue tie before tugging it gently, bringing Sasuke's chest against his own.

"Oh… the possibilities." Naruto purred and Sasuke swore pizza night had never been so perfect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kinye flipped the phone shut and looked at his four younger brothers who were curiously looking back at him. He took a deep breath and sat down at the head of the conference table.

"That was Obito," he said with a sigh. Obito, ironically, had been the subject of the last hour's conversation. None of the brothers approved of little Obito getting back together with Kakashi. They had been in the process of deciding whether they would interfere with the relationship or let it go on. The last time he had been with Kakashi, it had damaged their little brother and they didn't like to see the light of their lives so sad.

"Oh, what happened?" Aguri, the second oldest brother, asked as he impatiently tapped his fingers on the table waiting for an answer.

"He wants us to help him bring down Orochimaru Sannin. Something about showing him not to mess with Uchiha property."

"WHAT!" Came a chorus of replies.

To say that it was surprising that their sweet, childlike little brother wanted to crush anyone was, well, in a word… astonishing. Obito was normally the one that held them back when it came time for some knee breaking actions. They were Uchihas, those things happened, but the five of them always tried to hide it from their baby brother.

"So what did this Sannin do?" Bin asked his dark brown eyes curious.

"Well, apparently, the asshole has been harassing both Sasuke and his should-be-husband, plus, Obito just found out that Kakashi has been on the receiving end of some unwanted attention."

They all nodded. They didn't like Kakashi because of all the hurt he had caused Obito, but they understood the need Obito had to defend and mark his territory. Kakashi was Uchiha property as far as they were concerned and add Sasuke, their favorite cousin (they feared Itachi), and his cute, loveable Naruto, and Orochimaru Sannin had just started a war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Hello, lovely readers! The most interesting thing happened last week. I woke up to see that my inbox was full of Private Messages from ff. net. Apparently, someone tried to steal this story… I'm kind of giggling right now because the entire notion is just so, well, I don't want to be rude but… stupid. This false-author posted the first two chapters on ff. net, saying they were her first attempt at writing and didn't even change the name of the story. Honestly… she didn't even change the name. Sigh.

By the time that I read the PM's the story and author had already been removed from ff. net because so many concerned readers reported the story stealing poopy-head. There I said it… poopy head! So, if you saw it and reported it or just informed Roely or myself, thank you. It was nice to know that so many were on the lookout for me and our little story.



All the Small Things

Chapter 9

The room was dark, the only noise coming from outside the cracked window. Two men lay wrapped together on the bed; one asleep and the other pretending to be asleep. Obito tried not to giggle as he lifted Kakashi's arm from around his chest. The silver haired man insisted that he didn't like to cuddle but Kakashi would somehow mysteriously wrap his arms around Obito and hold him tight all night long. Of course, in the morning he would grumble about Obito's need to cuddle and how unmanly it was.

He really hated leaving him, Obito thought after pressing a soft kiss on Kakashi's temple. Obito's smiling face twisted into a frown. Especially after finding out what the snake bastard had made him go through. Nobody should have to go to work and be constantly on guard against wandering hands and lips… and god help us all, tongues.

Obito sighed gently as he got up and watched for a moment while Kakashi grunted and turned over on his back. He gathered his clothes and quickly put them on. Obito had a lot of work to do and he couldn't stay with Kakashi while he was doing it. Obito walked to the door not looking back at his sleeping lover. He knew Kakashi would be mad with him sneaking off into the darkness but he wanted to take care of Orochimaru problem as soon as possible.

As he walked out of the apartment, he flipped his cell phone open and dialed his oldest brother's number, "Hey, are you almost there?" he said into the phone.

"Do you really want to do this?" Kinye asked. Obito's lips twisted, his eyes blazed with anger. "Oh, I want to do this alright and I want to be the one to deliver the news. So don't fail me!" he hung up as he got in the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as Sasuke lifted him over his shoulder after getting the kids to bed. Apparently it was time for some grown up play and he couldn't wait. He pretended to be outraged over being carried like a sack of potatoes but he was excited. And the damn teme knew that as well.

"Oi, put me down, teme!" he yelped as Sasuke slapped him across his ass. "Hey!" he protested as the laughing Sasuke threw him on their king size bed. Naruto bounced twice, glaring as his hair fell into his eyes. He blew a puff of air, pouting childishly up at Sasuke. The taller man stood next to the bed staring intently down at Naruto.

"Dobe," his muttered his voice thick with emotion. He placed one knee on the bed. His dark eyes clouded with an array of emotions that made Naruto catch his breath. The blond stretch out a trembling hand towards Sasuke's lips, his eyes round in wonder. He loved this man for many reasons but watching him interact with the twins had made him love him even more.

"Oh, wait! I'll be right back!" Sasuke said getting off the bed and hurrying out of the room. Naruto dropped his arm to his side and sat back on the pillows crossing his arms over his chest a frown on his face. Well, there goes a moment they are never getting back… bastard.

He was still frowning when Sasuke ran into the bedroom and tossed Naruto the pink boa he had worn at dinner. Naruto eyes sparkled with mirth, "You are such a perv!" he laughed throwing his head back. Sasuke smirked, unbuttoning his shirt and pulling off his pants as he walked over to the bed. Sasuke began to tug on his blue tie, when Naruto shook his head, his eyes narrowing into slits, lips curving into a sexy smile.

"Leave the tie on," he murmured. Sasuke smirked wider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru had gathered his personal items and walked out of the hospital with a tight lipped face. He pushed and shoved his way through the hospital corridors and glared at anyone who even remotely looked at him with curious eyes.

That bitch Tsunade had made it quite clear his job was in danger. She had been furious and demanded that he leave the premises immediately. Jiraiya, she said, would be taking over his department and he was not allowed to step near the hospital as long as Sasuke and Naruto were on duty.

He hated the Uchihas. A growl escaped at the thought and several nurses eeped. Fugaku Uchiha was responsible for him being expelled from Suna University and then Mikoto Uchiha had gotten him fired from one of the most prestigious hospitals in all Japan. So when he had gotten the opportunity to humiliate one of their own, he had taken it on with sadistic glee. Sasuke had been a young man looking for a way to outshine and outdo everyone to get his parents' approval. It had been the perfect situation but then the blond imp had gotten in the way.

Jiraiya's little idiot had been livid when he discovered Sasuke's new 'training' but regardless of Uzumaki's rant, Orochimaru had come through the situation unscathed. Sasuke had been willing to be with him so he couldn't make his accusations stick and the fact that Konoha needed his brilliance had helped him. He was a brilliant doctor and that clown, that called himself a surgeon, would not fill his shoes!

The blond and Sasuke were so delicious he hadn't been able to resist and he also had enjoyed bringing Dr. Hatake down a peg or two. Orochimaru licked his lips just remembering how the silver hair man had tasted, almost as good as Sasuke.

His phone rang and he answered it annoyance in his voice has he spoke, "What is it?" he barked as he pulled out his car keys.

"Doctor, I heard what happened and I did try to warn you," Kabuto's smooth voice said through the line.

Orochimaru pulled the door open throwing the box into the passenger's seat and then slid into the driver's seat. He reached over to open the glove compartment grapping a hair tie to tie his dark hair back.

"I don't care what I have to do. All the Uchihas are going to pay!" he said turning on the engine. There was silence from Kabuto for a few moments. "Doctor, the Uchihas are very powerful family. What do you plan to do?" he asked in a whisper and Orochimaru smirked knowing that Kabuto was still in the hospital… his own personal spy.

Orochimaru's lips curled into a demented smile, his yellowish eyes gleamed with contempt and insanity, "I'm going to make sure that they wish that they had never met me." Kabuto thought maybe the surgeon had hung up until he heard a dark cackle, "Until they die."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was on his side, one of his legs pulled straight up as Sasuke straddle his other leg. Naruto closed his eyes while his lover thrust inside of him. The pink boa was wrapped around his neck and he was trying very hard not to grunt and moan as Sasuke held his leg up and moved against him hard and fast. Sweat was rolling off both their bodies, the heat of their excursion making their bodies hot.

Sasuke impatiently let his leg go, urging Naruto to lie on his back and wrap his tan legs around his waist. He didn't stop himself from thrusting deep inside of the blond as they changed position. The dark hair man was possessed… he wanted, needed to forget the touch of the snake earlier in the day. The dobe was the only one who could make him forget. He moaned, biting down on his lips just in case the walls weren't as thick as he had been told they were. It was exciting trying to keep their lovemaking grunts and moans low just in case they woke the twins. Their door was lock as a precaution neither one of them wanting their children to walk in on them or hear them as the loved each other.

Naruto's strong thighs squeezed Sasuke's waist, pulling him down on him as his nails bit into his pale back causing Sasuke to shiver at the sensation. His dark head bowed and his eyes closed savoring the feeling of being so deep inside his dobe. Naruto unwrapped the boa from his neck and wrapped it around Sasuke's neck, pulling him close for an open mouthed kiss. They kissed each other savagely, sucking and biting, arching their bodies closer together. It was heaven, it was hell… they wanted to melt into each other…become one and never separate.

"Dobe," Sasuke gasp against Naruto's swollen red lips.

"Hmm," Naruto answered distractedly. Sasuke gripped Naruto by the waist propelling himself forward hard.

Naruto eyes rolled into the back of his head and a hand slipped from around Sasuke's back and slid down his chest. He lovingly tweaked Sasuke's nipples before letting his hands fall on his erection. His mouth formed a small "o" as he stroked himself urgently. He was so close, so close. His balls tightened and he felt himself on the edge of his orgasm.

"DOBE!" Sasuke arched his head back exposing the bite marks that Naruto had lovingly and jealously made on him.

"Ahhh, Sa..sasuke!" Naruto opened his eyes as Sasuke slapped his hands away from his shaft. The strong, pale hands fondled his balls before jerking him off urgently.

The pink boa had slipped off Sasuke's neck and was squished between their bodies as Naruto exploded into a mass of sensation that had him shuddering as the electrifying pleasure ran through his body.

Sasuke surged forward in one final thrust, feeling Naruto's muscles contract around his softening shaft. He collapsed on Naruto, breathing hard. Naruto ran his hands up and down Sasuke's pale and quivering back, loving the feel of his sleek muscles.

"Dobe," Sasuke whispered. He was laying with his nose pressed in the croak of Naruto's neck, his breath tickling Naruto's hot skin.

"What?" Naruto panted. He felt Sasuke smile against his skin.

"We are going to have to buy our daughter a new pink boa."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stalked into the hospital with an angry stride and expression. He ignored Iruka pointedly as the poor man came up to him.

"Dr. Hatake…" Iruka trailed off when Kakashi turned angry gray eyes at him. The poor brown haired man swallowed hard, deciding to talk to Kakashi when the man was in a better mood.

He went around the receptionist's desk, glared at the bubble gum popping receptionist and headed to the nurses' station. Sakura and the new nurse where busy with charts and schedules.

"Nurse Sasame, welcome," he said nodding as Sakura handed him charts. He glanced up at the schedule, making sure that the appropriate doctors were scheduled.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he signed a few of the charts. He was angry, distracted and more than a little disappointed that when he had woken up Obito had not been in his bed. Obito, what could that idiot be up too.

"Doctor Hatake?" Sakura said for the third time. She looked curiously at the normally good natured and teasing doctor noticing that he looked tense and his lips were set in a thin line.

"I'm sorry, what?" he looked at her with bland eyes.

Sakura smile, "I said that I'll be leaving you now to Sasame's capable hands."

Kakashi nodded, "Have a good day, Sakura."

He watched the pretty nurse leave, thinking about Obito all the while. Obito Uchiha was the bane of his existence but he wouldn't have it any other way. He realized that morning that waking up without Obito in his bed, in his apartment, had made his heart drop and his mood turn sour. Obito had clawed his way back to his heart, perhaps he had never even left it.

His inner epiphanies were derailed by the sounds of flirty laughter and some female nurses scrambled passed the nurses' station in a hurry. He was curious and followed, his lips curling into a sadistic smile as Itachi tried to weave his way out from the crowd of swooning nurses.

"That's enough! Get back to work now!" he said deciding to help him out.

Itachi walked up to him with a grateful look on his face, "Thanks," he said coming to stop beside Kakashi. Kakashi smirked sadly, "Are you here about Orochimaru?" he asked. Itachi looked surprised, "What about the good doctor?"

The silver hair man looked uncomfortable at the surprise on Itachi's face. Oh god… maybe he shouldn't say anything until Sasuke and Naruto filled him in on what had happened. He made a face and shook his head. "Nothing, forget I said anything, you should really ask your brother," he quickly walked away heading to his office hoping Itachi wouldn't follow him but, of course, he did.

"Kakashi," Itachi gripped his shoulder, effectively stopping him in mid stride. Kakashi sighed, "Come on. We'll talk about it in my office."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke cleaned the kitchen while Naruto bathed the kids. It was such a domestic thing to do and he couldn't say that he didn't like it. He was drying the dishes when Naruto hurried into the kitchen, hugging him from behind and laying his head on his back.

"Sasuke, Yuri asked about her boa," he said in a low voice. Sasuke turned around in his arms and looked down at Naruto's red embarrassed face.

"What did you tell her?" he asked amused by the whole thing. Naruto glared at him, punching him in the arm.

"What did you want me to tell her? Oh, your daddy and I were playing with it in our room and it has some very gooey, icky white stuff on it!"

Sasuke grinned, rubbing his poor abused arm, "You weren't complaining about the gooey, icky white stuff last night, dobe," and then laughed out loud as Naruto gave an indignant growl and flipped him off before heading back to check on the children in their rooms. Sasuke chuckled as he followed.

Being domestic wasn't so bad at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was a grown man. He had lived through a difficult childhood, the death of his mother, the suicide of his father and then years of self reliance. He could walk into a room more bloody than not and snatch life from the boney fingers of Death before skipping down the hall to do it in the next room without batting an eye. Hell, he had survived the 'Fearsome Five', Obito's older and significantly crazier brothers.

But, all that said, as he sat across from Itachi Uchiha having finished explaining the 'Snake Bastard Incident' Kakashi was damn surprised he hadn't wet himself.

"Sannin has been stalking my little brother and Naruto?" The words hit Kakashi like ice… Did he mention that Uchihas were fucking scary? What the hell was he thinking getting himself tangled up again?? Kakashi nodded.

"He pushed Sasuke against a wall and bit him?" Kakashi looked around to see if snow was falling yet as the temperature dropped in the room. Again he nodded.

"And this has been happening since they were interns here." Itachi pushed back from the desk and stood, "If you'll excuse me." The dark haired man didn't wait for Kakashi's reply and Kakashi was actually glad. He wasn't sure if he would be able to respond. Shaking his head, he turned and lifted the phone on the desk to his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat back in the chair and crossed off yet another toy store. The verdict was clear. No one sold the same pink feather boa expect Babies R Us. Now, that wouldn't be such an issue but for the minor inconvenience of Sasuke getting them banned… for life.

"Baby, if you sigh one more time like the world is ending, I'm going to be forced to take you into the bedroom and show you just how alive you are," Sasuke said not looking up from his newspaper.

"The only place that sells the damn boa is Babies R Us, teme," Naruto said walking up to the dark haired man, pulling the paper from his fingers before straddling his lap.

"Hmmm… you know I like this position, dobe. I'm feeling more alive already." Sasuke smirked running his hands down Naruto's sides. The twins were laying down before they headed out to Grandpa Sarutobi's for the "Meet the Great-Grandchildren Bar-B-Que" and Sasuke couldn't think of a better way to spend his time than to touch Naruto in every damn way possible. Sasuke paused and reaffirmed his belief that Naruto was his own personal drug of choice. Leaning forward, he nudge Naruto's chin up until the tan column of his neck was exposed before kissing and licking his way from Naruto's collarbone to his left ear, sucking lightly on the earlobe.

"D-do you think," Naruto moaned, "that there is something… ahhhhh… wrong with u-us?" Naruto asked his hands gripping Sasuke's ebony hair in tight fists while his hips rocked gently against Sasuke's groin… everything coming alive between them.

Sasuke tensed for a moment, "What do you mean, dobe?"

"Are we sex addicts? Because, damn…" Naruto yanked back Sasuke's head and returned the favor attaching himself to moonlit skin and sucking gently on Sasuke's pulse, smiling as he felt it speed up against his lips, "I could fucking eat you." Naruto finished in a whisper.

Sasuke smirked, "Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm a dobe addict…" He captured Naruto's pink lips with his own and sucked the blonde's tongue into his mouth, twirling his tongue around while Naruto's hips picked up in speed and intensity. The friction was incredible.

"So, that's a 'yes' then?" Naruto continued and moved his hands towards Sasuke's waist line, unbuttoning and zipping the older man's pants before reaching for his own. Sasuke groaned, "Stay like this… I want it like this…" Naruto nodded, "I'm not going anywhere…"

They wiggled and squirmed until their pants were off and Sasuke ran his fingers down Naruto's back before his fingers dropped even lower…

Brrrrrrriiiiinnnnnnggggg!! Brrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggg!!

"Leave it!" Sasuke growled and Naruto couldn't do anything but nod as a single digit ghosted around his entrance.

DING! DONG!

"Noooo…" Naruto whined holding onto Sasuke's shoulders their erections rubbing together and the finger… oh god… the finger…

"Open the fucking door, little brother." A voice echoed through the door.

"SHIT!" Sasuke said and Naruto dropped his head onto Sasuke's chest.

"I'll get the phone." The blonde whimpered scooting off Sasuke's lap.

"Baby…" Sasuke said as they both pulled on their pants and Naruto looked at him with huge, blue eyes, "There's no twenty-eight day program in the world that is going to cure us."

Naruto smiled and answered the phone while he watched Sasuke head toward the door, "Hello."

"Sparky, it's me. Itachi knows."

Naruto buttoned himself and nodded absently, "Knows what?"

"About Orochimaru."

Naruto paled, "What?" The blonde hurried toward the hallway, "Teme, wai…"

The door opened and Itachi stepped in. Sasuke smiled and opened his mouth only to have it snap shut when Itachi's fist connected to his face.

Sasuke hit the wall and slid down, his hand holding his jaw while he stared wide eyed at his brother. Itachi turned and smiled… yes, smiled at Naruto. "Time to hang up Blondie… you're next."

"I have to go…" Naruto whispered and hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito pulled into the parking lot in front of the posh apartments and parked his red sports car next to five black sports cars. "Predictable bastards," Obito mumbled and then jumped out of his car.

His five brothers each got out of their car. They all wore black pants with black shirts, ties and jackets. Obito jogged up with them in white slacks with a royal blue t-shirt and a white jacket.

"Fuck, little brother, could you look anymore Miami Vice?" Kinye said looking the little idiot up and down as Obito lifted his glasses onto his head.

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing socks… duh." Obito said and lifted his pant leg to show his CareBear socks.

"Where the hell did you get those? Damn it, Obito," Eeichi said, "I thought you were serious about this."

Eeichi found himself pushed harshly against his own car Obito's face in his own, "Do not question my sincerity, brother." Obito's four other brothers stepped forward to pull Obito away from the Eeichi only to stop when Obito's black eyes locked on them, "I realize that I tend to be the fun loving, go lucky brother to your Soprano like group mentality, but I don't 'need' any of you and if you have any doubts or concerns about my 'motives' rest assured they have nothing to do with my fucking socks." Obito released his brother and pulled his glasses back onto his face, a huge smile forming on his lips. He pulled a red lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped it, sticking it in his mouth, "Any questions?" Innocent black eyes scanned each of his brothers, "No?" He clapped his hands together, "Great, let's go."

Five dark heads nodded and watched Obito stroll casually toward Sannin's apartment, hands in his pockets, as his black hair and white jacket blew in the wind. They watched as an old lady fell into the pool and the man with the leaf blower sucked up a towel as the sexiness oozing from their little brother practically killed everyone within a 20 ft perimeter. There was no doubt in the world he was an Uchiha.

Regardless of his socks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru growled angrily when he heard the doorbell. He had arrived home less than thirty minutes ago and was busy working in his home based lab.

"Shit." He hissed leaving the room as he locked and closed the door behind him. He opened the front door slightly only to have it bang open completely.

"Hey, O. What's up?"

Yellow eyes blinked as he took in the six black haired men in his entry way. In the middle stood Kakashi's little bitch. What was his name again? Obi Wan? Oreo? No, Obito. Obito Uchiha. He didn't ever try to stop the sinister curling of his lip.

"To what do I owe this honor… a houseful of Uchihas. Be still my beating heart." Orochimaru hissed, creepy smile on his face.

Obito laughed, pulling the red candy out of his mouth, "Well, obviously, we are here to see you, silly." He pointed the candy at Orochimaru's chest sounding like an excited fangirl.

"I told my brothers about your little fascination with our cousin and Naruto. As you can imagine, they were concerned," Obito nodded, his voice sympathetic, "But then… wouldn't you know, I told them about Kakashi…" The red candy popped back into his mouth, "And then… well, I am their little brother and Kakashi is my love slave and Uchihas," The candy came out with the flick of his wrist, his black eyes piercing Orochimaru's, humor nonexistent in his voice, "We aren't big on the whole 'sharing'" Quotation fingers, "thing. In fact, we get a little," Kinye and Bin stepped forward grabbing Orochimaru's arms, pulling him farther into the apartment as the other three brothers and Obito followed. Obito smiled, "Well, we get a little possessive and then we get obsessive and then we get…" The smile disappeared and Obito's voice dropped to freezing, "Aggressive."

Eeichi and Daisuke each punched Orochimaru in the gut, causing the tall man to lurch forward, coughing and gagging.

"It's a problem we all have," Obito said lightly, lollipop once more in his mouth as he leaned against the couch.

"What the," Orochimaru spit blood, "fuck do you think you're going, you little shit?!" Chiyuu, who had thus far been quiet, punched the pale man in the face.

"Now, now, Chiyuu, how rude," Obito said, "I am so sorry, O. You were saying?"

"You won't get away with this. I'll have you disbarred and all your little goons arrested."

Daisuke kicked the man in the stomach, "Oh shit, sorry, Obito. My bad."

Orochimaru fell to his knees and Obito sighed, shaking his head sadly, "Dai, what will I do with you." He squatted in front of Orochimaru, patting his cheek, "Now, that sounds like a scary threat and you didn't even have to sleep on it to come up with it, which is just, well, wow… good job. But the thing is," Obito waved his candy in front of Orochimaru, "We were never here."

Obito stood as Kinye and Bin released Orochimaru and the older man fell onto the carpet. The brothers moved toward the door when Obito turned around smiling, "Oh, these," He threw a stack of papers on the entryway table, "Are the restraining order stating you are to stay 300 feet from Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi at all times and what charges they are filing."

Sinister yellow eyes met chilling black, "This isn't over, Uchiha."

Obito laughed and sucked heartily on his candy. Winking, he smirked at the beaten man, "Oh, I know. I've only just begun."

He turned, the door slamming behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke opened and shut his jaw trying to come to some understanding to why his big brother would punch him in the damn face.

"Time to hang up, Blondie… you're next."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed and he watched Naruto whisper in the phone as Itachi advanced on the blonde.

"If you touch him, brother," Sasuke bit out pushing himself to standing, "I'll kill you."

Blue eyes widened and Naruto shook his head, "Sasuke…"

Itachi's back stiffened and he slowly turned, two sets of black eyes clashing, "Oh, you don't like people hurting the one that you love? Not even your dear older brother?" He never blinked and Naruto stood frozen as the two brothers stared at one another.

"No, I do not." Sasuke said, "And honestly, I don't understand why you ever would." His midnight eyes hardened as possibilities swirled in his mind.

"So, little brother, you won't allow me to touch Naruto… that's interesting." The long haired man casually put his hands in his pockets before turning on Naruto, consciously noting the way Sasuke stepped forward, "Naruto… how would you feel about me beating the shit out of Sasuke right here in your entryway?"

Naruto eyes narrowed but he shook his head, "You know I'd stop you but, big brother, I know why you are…"

"What would the two of you do if your neighbor attacked me in the hall? What if he held me down and forced me to pleasure him?" Sasuke paled, "What if he told me that he would hurt Hinata or one of you if I said anything?" Naruto bit his lip harshly and Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's reaction.

"Itachi, please stop…" Naruto whispered watching as realization hit Sasuke. He watched as Sasuke's dark eyes dilated in confusion, understanding, fear and finally… humiliation. "Please…"

Itachi once more turned on his brother, "Would you want to know, Sasuke? Or would you want me to handle it by myself for years? When you found out… what would you do, Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head. Itachi knew. His big brother knew he had been unable to protect himself, unable to protect Naruto… he knew that Sasuke had been weak. He backed into the wall and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt hands on his arms and his eyes snapped open to lock with his brother's, "You should have fucking told me!" Itachi hissed pushing Sasuke against the wall, "You should have fucking told me!!" Again he pushed him against the wall, Sasuke's head hitting the surface and bouncing off, "Why didn't you? Why?!" He pulled Sasuke forward to repeat the process when he felt himself being turned around and Naruto's fist in his face. Itachi stumbled backwards, only just holding onto his balance.

"FUCK!" Naruto said and held his hand against his chest, "That's enough. We thought we could handle it. We thought we were doing what was right for the hospital." Naruto walked to Sasuke, reaching up to tenderly hold his swollen jaw. "We were wrong. We should have asked for help."

Naruto turned from one brother and headed to the other. He reached the older man and tentatively touched his jaw as well, "But, we have now, Itachi. It's done."

Itachi turned his eyes away from repentant blue and looked at his brother. Sasuke stared right back at him, daring him to question his motives, his decisions… his Uchiha-ness.

"Little brother," Itachi said and approached his brother, "You really are fucking stupid."

Sasuke looked up at his brother and nodded slightly, affirming his words. Itachi nodded as well and grabbed his little brother into a quick hug. Stepping back Itachi smirked, "Although, Naruto gives one hell of a right hook. Kind of make you seem girly… sorry." His shrugged in sympathy but his eyes glowed with evil laughter.

Naruto sighed loudly, annoyance clear, and stalked down the hall.

"Dobe?" Sasuke said after him.

Without slowly or turning around Naruto answered, "We need ice. How the hell are we going to explain this to my grandfather and uncle?"

Both Uchihas paled and followed the sound of ice filling a bowl in the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shook his head grabbing two ice packs and throwing one to Itachi while he walked over to Sasuke. He gently placed the pack on Sasuke's jaw, his eyes soft and compassionate, while his mouth frowned at the darkening bruise. Itachi snorted placing his own pack on his eye.

Naruto turned cold eyes on Itachi, "That was a bit much don't you think, big brother. Communication is key. Make love not war. We are all in this together…" The blonde's eyebrows furrowed as he considered other clique sayings. In his distraction, he pressed the pack of ice on Sasuke's jaw a little too hard making the dark raven wince.

Itachi smirked as he sat down at the kitchen table, "What did you expect my reaction to be?" he asked calmly. Sasuke reached up to pull the icepack away, grabbing Naruto's hand. His dobe hissed and Sasuke turned his hand to see bloody knuckles. "Idiot," he muttered and held the ice pack over the split and swelling hand.

"Not this," Naruto snapped jerking his hand from Sasuke's and holding it in front of Itachi's face, "It's not as though this has been easy on either of us and you coming in like freakin' gang busters hasn't been… what's the word?? Oh yes, helpful."

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto's hand back into his, "I would," the dark haired man shrugged, "and probably have done the same thing."

"Damn Uchihas…" Naruto said and Sasuke smirked.

The sound of the ice pack being slammed into the table startled them both and they turned questioning eyes to Itachi who glared at them.

"How are you handling the fucking Orochimaru situation?" he asked his cold eyes making Naruto squirm. Double damn Uchihas. Sasuke sighed walking over to Itachi and sitting across from him. Naruto followed, sitting himself on Sasuke's lap as he wrapped his arms around the pale man's neck and laying his head on his shoulder.

"First of all, big brother, do watch your language in our house, we have children here, you know and the snake is being taken care of by Obito," he said as he absently played with Naruto's golden silk hair.

"Obito? What can that teddy bear do?" Itachi snarled his contempt. Images of his rambunctious, emotional cousin, as a child, flashed in his mind. Both Naruto and Sasuke suppressed laughter. Obito was not a weakling, no matter his outward appearance and his sweet kind heart. He was an Uchiha after all and as possessive, obsessive and unforgiving as all of them.

"Did Kakashi mention that he was also a victim?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head in a negative answer.

"He might have. I don't know… I was too far gone after he told me about you and Naruto," he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Sasuke looked down at an amused Naruto before looking up again at Itachi, his blank face doing nothing to hide his impatience for more information. "He and Kakashi are back together," Sasuke said as comprehension dawned on Itachi.

"Oh… shit. Should get interesting for the snake bastard then." Itachi's smirk twisted into something almost sinister. Nobody messes with Uchiha property. Kakashi, like Naruto, was Uchiha property, although Itachi had learned long ago not to point that out to the blonde. Let's just say, the blonde didn't appreciate the sentiment… at all. His cousin, being the Uchiha that he was, would use all his resources to bring him down. The thought nearly made Itachi giddy… if he were capable of such a thing.

"So, I gather that the 'Fearsome Five' will be involved in this venture?" Sasuke and Naruto nodded and the older man's lips quirked. He'd have to make a phone call… they shouldn't have all the fun.

"World War three just started," Itachi said bringing the ice to his eye.

"We better get ready to dig some fox holes." Naruto said with a sigh, leaning against his chuckling bastard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito sucked on the cherry flavored lollipop quite sensually as he strode into the ER. He waved at the security guard at the door in a friendly manner who, in return, was ogling him in disbelief. He gave the gaping nurses a wink and a sexy smile as he sauntered by the reception/nurses station.

Oh, he looked good, he just knew it! His confidence oozing from every pore of his 1980's clad body. He slowly reached for the pair of sunglasses inside his white jacket breast pocket and made an exaggerated gesture of placing them on his face. Oh, yeah! He looked damn good in his mind and his smile twisted into a smirk when the song "Staying Alive" streamed softly out of the hospital speakers. Hmm, hmm, hmm eat your heart out ladies… and gentlemen… he thought as he passed by Gaara, Ino and Chouji. All three of them shook their heads and rubbed their eyes to make sure that they weren't back in the 80's.

"Did you see that?" Ino whispered to her companions. Chouji nodded eyes glue to the retreating back of Obito. Gaara smirked, "Hn. This just proves my theory that all Uchihas are insane."

The possibility had crossed all their minds, repeatedly, having known both Sasuke and Itachi but now, with this… Crazy? Yes. Hot? Hell yes.

"I wonder if he's wearing socks." Gaara mused aloud his eyes still glued to Obito's backside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi paused. His hand froze over some important documents as he suddenly had an awful feeling. There was deadly silence as the usually buzz and hustle of the ER suddenly seemed to cease. That was never a good thing. He slowly lowered the pen onto the desk and just as reluctantly got out of his nice, comfortable leather chair.

Several scenarios came to mind as he strode out of his office and into the hall. The first one was that they had been transported into the future where no one got sick or injured. He dismissed that thought and moved onto the next possibility. The pleasantness of it made him smile… maybe everyone in the world had disappeared, leaving him the only man on earth. Nope, probably not. He wasn't lucky enough to be Will Smith. No, he wasn't cool like that and who wanted to deal with the damn zombies anyway?

Then, like magic, the noise came back and he breathed a sigh of relief until two nurses passed by him giggling and whispering animatedly.

"Did you see that?"

"I never thought that look could look so hot!" One of the nurses said giggling to the other who blushed prettily.

"He makes the Miami Vice look good, doesn't he?" the other commented. Kakashi frowned wondering who they were talking about as he walked by them. He came around the corner and stopped, his eyes wide and mouth dropping open as the vision, that was Obito, grinned at him from across the corridor. Maybe they did go back to the past because a few feet from him was Obito wearing a "Sonny" suit and it was doing things to his libido.

"Kak…" Obito trailed off, Kakashi had appeared at his side grabbing onto his arm and dragging him quickly in the direction of his office.

"What the hell, Kakashi?" he asked as he was thrown into the room unceremoniously.

"Strip!" Kakashi commanded his eyes glazed over with lust. Obito looked frazzle for a moment and his lollipop threatened to fall of his mouth.

"Say what?" he asked confused wondering what was wrong with Kakashi. He popped the candy out of his mouth and pushed back his sunglasses frowning as Kakashi moaned.

"I said strip!" Kakashi ordered again. He gave Obito his most sensual smirk. Oh, he was in the mood for a little role play and this had the potential of being better than playing Superman to Obito's Clark Kent.

Obito eeped. He knew that smile and he knew that glint in Kakashi's eyes. He tossed the sunglasses somewhere to his right and licked the lollipop slowly.

"Hmm, Kakashi wants to play Rico to my Sonny?" he asked laughing as Kakashi growled. He slowly shrugged off his jacket, twirling it around his head in a cheap imitation of a stripper.

Kakashi licked his lips, his eyes narrowed as he swiftly approached the dancing fool. "Not fast enough, Uchiha!" He pulled Obito's hair and greedily sucked on his Adam's apple.

"Kaka…ahh…as much….as … I...Oh god, right there!" Obito exclaimed as Kakashi slipped his hand between the briefs Obito was wearing, stroking his shaft making him hard.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kakashi took his lips in an aggressive kiss. He really did love the fool…he slide his tongue along Obito's, tasting the cherry flavor of the lollipop still in his mouth….mmm, mmm ,mmm, so sweet. Cherry just so happens to be his favorite flavor after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto almost laughed as Itachi pouted sitting in between the twins who were excitedly jabbering about meeting their grandpapi. His arms were crossed over his chest, his lower lip slightly protruding.

"Did you call Hinata?" Naruto asked turning in his seat to look at him. Itachi glared at him promising many bad things in the future.

"Yes," came the dark reply.

Yuri looked curiously at her uncle who appeared to be pouting like her twin does when he doesn't get his way. She leaned forward in her carseat to take a closer look at her daddies brother.

"Did you give her directions?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Yes," Frustration dripped from the word.

"Did you tell her not to bring anything?" A gentle smile at the growing darkness in the backseat.

"Oh, for the love of…" Itachi stopped mid-rant suddenly remembering he was sitting in between two curious toddlers who were listening in to the conversation. Itachi sighed glaring at Naruto. He would just have to save the expletive words for later.

"Yes," he muttered closing his eyes and leaning his head back on the seat. Naruto turned back around in his seat finally satisfied with his teasing… for now anyway.

"Are you mad, Uncle 'Tachi?" Yoshi asked ignoring the glare his sister sent him. Itachi gave Yoshi a slight smile and shook his head.

"No, I'm not, chibi, just a little tired," he explained and his answer seemed to satisfied Yoshi who turned back to talking to Mr. Frog his stuff toy. Yuri, however, wasn't satisfied.

"Is Auntie your mommy?" she asked.

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel hard, his face contorting in silent laughter. Naruto had no problem snickering, despite the glare of hatred he could feel coming from Itachi.

Itachi took a second to think about answering the question. He knew the child meant to ask if Hinata was his wife although Hinata was sure his 'mommy' sometimes in their little role plays, he smirked. Sasuke saw the smirk through the rearview mirror and he wondered what kind of perverted thought his brother just had and shuddered lightly. Itachi better not say anything to his children, he didn't want to traumatize them so young when they had plenty of time to do that when their teenagers.

"No, darling, she's not my mommy…yet," he added for Naruto and Sasuke's benefit.

Naruto sat up straight in his seat giving Sasuke a surprised look and Sasuke briefly glanced at Naruto, shrugging before turning his eyes back on the road.

"Why did I have to come?" Itachi suddenly asked, Yuri long having lost interest in her Uncle 'Tachi. And it was not a whine… was NOT.

"Because..." Naruto said.

"No, really, why do I have to come?" Itachi asked again insistent that he understood why he was being carted to the Sarutobi's family function.

Naruto smiled turning his head to look at him, "Because it's a 'family' barbeque," he answered. Itachi froze. His face was blank while he struggled to keep his emotions tightly under control just beneath the surface of his thick skin.

"Thank you, Blondie."

"You're welcome."

Nothing more needed to be said. Sasuke took Naruto's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. He thank god or whatever mighty powers had given him his sweet, loving, caring, sexy and crazy Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time they pulled into Grandpa Sarutobi's driveway, Naruto was nearly jumping in his seat. And, as is common with most children, the dobe's excitement leaked onto the twins and they were giggling and squirming and clapping and…

Driving the two Uchihas crazy.

"Sit still!" Sasuke hissed and then nearly brained himself on the steering wheel when he received one wide eyed pout from the front seat and two identical pouts from the back.

"Be strong, baby brother," Itachi encouraged although even he cringed when Naruto's golden lashes batted and his bottom lip stuck out just slightly.

"We're just excited, teme."

Sasuke sighed, "I know," God, he was weak. Damn addiction to dobes. "Okay, let's go."

Shouts of excitement were heard and Sasuke's eyes shot up to the rearview mirror, "Did you just…"

The cold black eyes of his older brother stared back at him, his face blank and almost… innocent. Sasuke couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Sarutobis and their guests heard the SUV pull into the driveway, they all headed outdoors to greet the new family. They filtered out onto the pouch and Grandpa Sarutobi met Naruto in the middle of the lawn, Naruto flinging his arms around the older man and laughing against his chest.

"Hey, old man. Ready to meet them?"

Sarutobi laughed lightly and tussled Naruto's blonde locks, "I'm not getting any younger, Naruto."

Childish laughter was heard and Naruto turned with his grandfather to see Sasuke set the twins on the ground, both taking off at a full run towards Naruto.

"Mama!" Yoshi yelled, "Is this Grandpapi? Is it? Huh? Huh?" Finally reaching Naruto, the boy stopped and looked up at the older man, his head tilted to the side. Sarutobi stared at the little boy that was such an uncanny mixture of his grandson and his partner that he felt his heart tighten in his chest. Soon, a little girl arrived at her brother's side and reached up to take Naruto's hand.

"Yoshi, Yuri… this is my Grandpa. Grandpa," Naruto met his grandfather's eyes and the older man looked back at him with such love, pride and happiness Naruto almost found himself unable to continue, but he nodded, "These are our children, Yuri and Yoshi."

The old man held out his hands to the twins and after a quick glance to their 'mama' they grasped the weathered fingers as Sarutobi led them toward the gathered guests. Naruto stood still watching until he felt Sasuke's arms slide around him, "Hey, dobe."

Naruto swallowed and realizing he couldn't say anything just nodded. Sasuke tilted the blonde head backward and to the side so that he could see Naruto's eyes, "He's proud of you." Naruto closed his eyes and nodded, "But, dobe… he always has been."

"I know… I just… I just owe them everything," Naruto twisted in the strong arms until their chests touched, "I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have you or the chibis or your scary ass brother," Itachi growled from behind them, "I would be d-dead."

Sasuke squeezed the idiot in his arms before letting him go and lacing their fingers together as they followed the sounds of laughter and childish giggles, "Then we both owe them everything, dobe."

Naruto nodded, a watery smile crossing his face, "Did you see his face? When he saw the twins?"

"Hn. No, but I saw when he looked at you. You make him happy, Naruto. The twins are just an added bonus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently, the twins could be found stalking Konohamaru. They were really quite stealthy about it, both hidden under a quilt, their tiny hands held in front of them as they trekked along slowly moving… okay stumbling… and stopping as their uncle moved. Naruto couldn't help but think they might have done better had they not chosen an orange throw blanket that used to belong to Naruto for the garden like environment they were hiding in.

"Is there something that you would like to share with me, Naruto." Naruto started and then moved his gaze from his children to the smiling, bearded man beside him.

"Uncle Asuma! Oh my god… it's been so long. When was the last time you dragged someone into the ER?" Naruto said turning completely to his savior and favorite uncle.

"I was just there the other day attending a lecture on ER/Rescue Personnel Interrelations but I only got the pleasure of seeing Uchiha." The raised eyebrow told Naruto that maybe he didn't think it was that pleasurable.

"Right," Naruto said nodding, "But you still could have come down and seen me." He pouted and Asuma laughed.

"We all thought you might outgrow that, kid. I guess not."

Naruto shook his head and laughed, "And lose my greatest weapon… I think not."

"How does the Uchiha survive," Asuma wondered and then his face became serious, "Speaking of Uchihas… What is with their matching faces?" Naruto followed the older man's gaze and saw Itachi, Sasuke and Hinata standing together. In the sunlight, the dark bruises on the brothers' pale skin looked, if possible, even worse than they had in the kitchen.

"Oh," Naruto began fidgeting in his seat while he covered his own bruised knuckles under his napkin.

Asuma smirked, "Please, kid. What do you take me for? Obviously you hit someone. I'm just wondering who and if they deserved it."

Naruto mumbled and Asuma just made out the 'Itachi'.

"You hit Sasuke's brother? Why?"

"He hit Sasuke."

Asuma blinked, "You know this could be considered domestic violence. Were the children present at the time of the encounter?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his uncle, "I don't like it when you use your 'detective' voice on me, uncle. No, they were not… present." The word dripped venom, "Yes, EVERYONE deserved what they got and don't ever… ever… let Sasuke hear you use the word 'domestic' in relation to our lives. I won't be held responsible for his actions."

Asuma watched as the kid's blue eyes went from hurt to angry to defensive and finally ended with the smiling humor so abundant in the blonde. He nodded, "Of course, what was I thinking?"

Naruto stood and gathered his plate, "Well, I need to go rescue Konohamaru from his stalkers." He bent and gave the larger man a hug, "Stop avoiding me. I miss you." Naruto whispered and then turned to walk away.

"Hey, Kid?" Asuma said, "What has Umino been doing?" His voice was bored but Naruto saw his eyes shift, denoting the importance of the question.

Naruto walked closer to his uncle, "Is this one of those situations where I should exchange the 'what' in the previous sentence to 'who'?"

Asuma blushed and sputtered, "No… no… I just haven't seen him for awhile. Used to be our neighbor, you know that…"

"Right," Naruto said, "To answer the question, apparently red heads in our boss's bathroom."

Asuma just stared his mouth moving but nothing coming out. Naruto continued, "I get the feeling it was a onetime thing. I could certainly do a little 'research' for you."

"No, there's no need…"

"Family first. You told me that." Naruto started to walk off again, "I'll let you know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto loved his family and that couldn't be more clear as he looked around the picnic table with a grin on his face. Yuri and Yoshi were giggling sitting between Konohamaru and their grandfather. Sasuke was laughing at Itachi's disgruntled face but he could see the small smirk on the Uchiha lips. Hinata laughed along with his bastard who was teasing Itachi relentlessly about her. His Uncle Asuma looked over at them amused as he stood at the grill. He couldn't ask for anything more. He sighed happily, his grandfather winked at him from across the table just as his uncle walked over with a plate full of food.

"You are a bunch of lazy doctors!" Asuma declared bringing over a huge plate full of hamburgers. "Now, don't get full with this junk, ribs and hotdogs are coming up next!" he laughed as the twins looked up at him. Their blue eyes were wide with admiration and awe, having fallen in love with the man when he had told them he was a cop.

Naruto served them and served his bastard, stilling when Konohamaru snorted. "You're such a little wife, Naruto-nii!" he took a bite of his hamburger when Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke wisely decided to stay out of the conversation but Itachi turned suspiciously gleaming eyes to Naruto ignoring the warning poke of his ribs by Hinata.

"I've been telling him that for years but…" he shrugged looking innocently at a fuming Naruto. Naruto took a deep breath, remembering that his children were there and looking curiously at the grownups.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun, Konohamaru," he said in an overly sweet voice his eyes promising murder in the future.

Itachi wisely decided not to say more about the subject not wanting to go to work on Monday looking like a raccoon. Konohamaru, however, having lived with Naruto for a long time, knew that he could out run him.

"So tell me, what the hell was up with the teeth marks, nii-san?" he asked casually reaching for a drink.

Naruto stiffened and Sasuke frowned. Itachi looked curious and Hinata was confused, while the two older Sarutobis gave Konohamaru a warning look.

"What teeth marks?" Itachi asked, noticing the discomfort from both Naruto and Sasuke. He had a vague idea that maybe it had something to do with the snake bastard.

"Get this, big brother shows up, demands we go with him and then asked Moegi to bite him." Konohamaru laughed while a startled Sasuke snapped his head to look at Naruto. All the adults suddenly tensed and the children frowned, worried.

"And then he orders us to go around asking everyone for a sample of their teeth imprint! You wouldn't believe how hard that was and to keep it from Sasuke, oh boy!" Konohamaru continued oblivious to the growing dark shadows on Naruto and Sasuke's faces.

"Konohamaru, that's enough!" their grandfather said in a quiet, deadly voice. Konohamaru knew that tone from his childhood.

"Right…" He chuckled nervously, "Good food, Uncle Asuma!" he stuffed two hotdogs in his mouth making the twins giggle.

Naruto relaxed and leaned slightly towards Sasuke, who was looking down at him with many questions in his eyes.

"I'll tell you later," the blond whispered smiling at his babbling children across from him, trying to get back to the mood he had been in earlier. Konohamaru wouldn't open his big mouth ever again without thinking once he was through with him. Konohamaru whimpered across the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride to their condo was silent, the twins having fallen asleep in their car seats. Itachi had left with Hinata and now, both the young doctors were tired and wary and had so much to talk about.

"Are you going to tell me what was that all about?" Sasuke asked his eyes on the road. Naruto turned his head slightly to look at him.

"I was jealous, hurt, and angry and wanted to find out who the hell had bitten you," he mumbled. "So, I had the bunnies testing everyone's teeth impressions," he finished with a blush.

Sasuke laughed, "Dobe…" Another chuckle, "Only you would approach it is such a stup…" Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I mean, scientific way." Naruto release a breath and chuckled too as he leaned towards Sasuke, closing his eyes wanting to forget everything and everyone but their family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was nervous and he twisted his hands together as he approached the red head in the cafeteria, blushing when he came near him. He hesitantly sat down across from him, eyes avoiding the searching green eyes of the doctor.

"Doctor," The pale young man said and Iruka felt a chill up his back… some from apprehension, most from memories of the pale doctor pushing him back on black silk sheets… Iruka shook his head and made eye contact before blushing.

"Gaara," Iruka began and nearly jumped out of his seat when something rubbed against his inner thigh under the table. Oh dear god…

"Gaara," Iruka stuttered, "Is that your foot?"

"What else could it be, doctor?" came the blank reply.

"Right," Iruka sighed pushing down his blush, "Let's not get too overzealous."

The pale doctor smirked and Iruka's face drooped into a scowl. His tan hand reached stealthily under the table, capturing the wondering foot and throwing it back onto the floor, "Listen, I really don't think this is going to work, do you?"

The foot that had been journeying up his leg once more fell abruptly back onto the faded tiles, "Excuse me?"

Iruka gulped, "It's just that really, we have nothing in common."

"The fucking is good." Imaginary eyebrows raised.

"Gaara!" Iruka looked around, "Why, yes, yes it is, but that is not a reason or a foundation for a successful relationship. We don't even talk."

"I'm beginning to develop a theory as to why." Gaara had crossed his arms over his chest and stared unblinking at the man before him, "Is there someone else?"

"What?! No, no… of course not. I just… it's that I… well, I want something else."

Gaara nodded slowly, "I don't."

Iruka's mouth feel open, "Well, then, doctor," his voice took on an edge of anger, "That is just one more reason why this needs to end. I will not be anyone's mindless fuck!"

An old woman next to them gasp and her daughter glared angrily at Iruka who muttered an apology.

"You will find someone more fitting of your needs, I'm sure. Good day." Iruka said standing up, only to slip on some unknown substance on the floor having to use the trash can to steady himself. So much for a dignified and sexy exit scene.

Gaara coldly watched Iruka leave, seething at the injustice. Who was that man to turn him down?! He stood to pursue the man when he ran into someone, forcing him back into his seat.

"Forgive me." Gaara's eyes widened at the sexily voice and he looked up into the palest eyes he had ever seen. Dark hair cascaded down broad shoulders and Gaara smirked.

Iruka who?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto rolled out of the warm comfortable cocoon that was his and Sasuke's bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He really hated Mondays. They were the worst days of the week! He was on call early this Monday and had a sixteen hour shift to make up for having the weekend off. He blew a raspberry at the shower head. It was not like he wanted to take the weekend off but Tsunade had insisted. However, it had been fun. He smiled remembering how good the loving with Sasuke had been last night.

He yawned. Almost too good, he was so tired. He quickly washed and dressed heading back to the bedroom and bending down to kiss Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke mumbled what appeared to be his nickname for him and turned away from him. Lucky bastard got to sleep in for at least a couple of more hours. He wasn't expected at work till 4pm and would be taking care of the twins until then.

Naruto was looking forward to some torturing of his own today. His little brother wouldn't know what hit him and maybe he could send the carrier monk… he shook his head, Udon to Neji. Sasuke would love that! He walked the few blocks to the hospital, a spring in his step. Naruto's blue eyes gleamed with mischief as he took a deep breath smelling the morning dew. It was a glorious day, the sun was peeking through the clouds and there was revenge in the horizon.

The hospital was busy and he hurried to the locker room to change into his blue scrubs. The nurses' station was buzzing with activity as he picked up several stacks of charts. He smiled at Sakura who threw him a grateful but oddly, desperate look. The pink hair girl seemed a bit harassed, "Oh, Doctor, I'm so glad to see you!" she gave him a shaky smile.

"What's going on, Sakura-chan?" he asked with a frown at her agitated look. The hospital had been busy for a Monday morning but she had brilliant skills and was an excellent head nurse.

"I just got a call… they're bringing in a several police officers from the third district."

The sudden feeling that the world had just tipped over on its axis invaded Naruto's heart. His heart rate increased two fold.

"Did they…" he swallowed hard, "Did they mention any names?" he asked, voice slightly trembling. Please, please don't let it be my uncle! Please, he begged silently.

"I'm sorry Na...Doctor… Itachi called in…he is bringing in Sarutobi-san…" there were tears in her eyes having met the man several times during her employment of the hospital, as well as, having been a friend of Naruto's during college.

There was a sudden tense silence before it was cut off by Shino's shout for help. Naruto turned away from Sakura in slow jerky movements and ran towards the emergency entrance of the ER where several ambulances had appeared. He drew in shaky breaths as Itachi emerged from the back of his ambulance taking out the stretcher with the help of Kisame. He could have a metal breakdown later, Naruto thought to himself. The important thing right now was his uncle and he couldn't function if he didn't take a step back and worked on him like he was just another patient in the ER. He pushed all fears aside and took a steadying breath. Be like Sasuke; be like Sasuke…be strong…be courageous and …most of all, beat death at his own game.

He was at his uncle's side in seconds, demanding vitals as he undid the bandages from around his uncle's chest. His uncle had been shot several times in the chest and Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the older man hadn't been wearing his vest. Itachi's voice sounded from far away, Naruto vaguely hearing him say that Asuma's left lung might be collapsed and that internal bleeding was a serious concern.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Itachi snapped him out of his horror.

"We need to get him to a trauma room NOW!!" Naruto told Ino as they brought him into the ER, Ino took over for Kisame and began operating the manual respirator over Asuma's face that covered his nose and mouth. Two nurses cut away his clothes and lifted him on to the trauma bed. Naruto quickly lifted his uncle eyelids, checking for dilation. The police officer was in shock and they needed to bring him out of it as soon as possible or he wouldn't survive.

"Get O-negative blood in here fast!" Ino nodded, snapping the orders to a waiting nurse as she assisted Naruto in removing the temporary respirator, connecting the man to a beeping machine instead.

Asuma began convulsting, blood spurting from his mouth. Naruto reached for a scalpel, furiously working on making an incision between his uncle's ribs. Ino handed Naruto the tube to insert in the slight opening he had made in order to re-inflate his uncle's lungs.

"His BP is dropping!" he heard someone yell but it sounded far away as he cut tried to stop the bleeding from the wounds.

His uncle, the man who had save him from all the monstrosities in his life, who had given him a family...to love him…to cherish him, was laying on the hospital trauma bed pale from blood loss…wounded…dying. The strong man he loved and admired was looking only too human.

"Ino, give him two cc of dopamine!" he ordered. Ino hurried to administered the dopamine which would hopefully raise the man's blood pressure. Naruto sighed in relief as his uncle's BP slowly rose and quickly ordered Tenten to take an x-ray of his chest.

The portable x-ray machine in the room was being set-up by Tenten. They needed to hurry and find exactly where the bullets where lodged. Naruto had only found three exit wounds leaving one bullet uncounted for. They needed to stabilize his blood pressure or they wouldn't be able to move him to the OR. Tenten slid the pictures onto the illuminated panel and he forced his eyes to move to the x-ray screen. He shut his eyes briefly and then snapped them open when he heard Ino exclaim.

"The bullet caused a tear in the aorta… we need to take him up to surgery!"

"No! Call Jiraiya down here stat! He won't make it to surgery!" Naruto had no intention of waiting around for anyone. Naruto blinked and the room seemed to slow down, sounds and images sharper. He knew what he had to do.

The scared sixteen year old retreated and the doctor in him emerged ready to fight this battle to its bitter end, fully aware that failure was not an option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke leaned against the playroom's doorframe, drinking his coffee and watching the twins play. This morning had been interesting as it was his first time with the twins alone. He had blinked his dark eyes open only to be met with two pairs of sparkling blues and two very hungry tummies. It was completely different from what he was used to waking up to… Sasuke smirked into his cup… ah, what he was used to was so…

His inner musings were interrupted by the phone ringing. Telling the twins he'd be in the living room, he strolled down the hall and picked up the phone, glancing at the caller id, before sitting on the couch.

"Hello, big brother."

"Sasuke," Itachi said his tones clipped and rough, "Where are you?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "At home… where you called me."

"There was an incident…"

Sasuke's breath hitched and he only barely managed to get the mug to the table before it fell from his shaking hands. Naruto…

"… Uncle Asuma." Itachi concluded with a heavy sigh.

Sasuke shook his head. "Asuma?"

"Yes, little brother, are you even listening to me? Naruto's uncle was shot four times in the chest and is currently in the ER." Sasuke didn't even have to see his brother to know that his dark eyebrow raised in a manner that implied Sasuke might have previously undiagnosed mental issues.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke stood and walked swiftly into bedroom, pulling off his sweats and grabbing a pair of blue jeans before shoving his feet into his tennis shoes. Over the phone he heard noises in the background, shouts and shuffles.

"I'll be there!" Itachi said to someone on his end and then addressed his brother once more, "Yes, he does. In fact, he's the head doctor in the room. I think you should…"

Itachi was stopped by yet another noise in the background, "Then get out! If you can't help, then I don't want you here!"

Sasuke immediately recognized the voice of his dobe and flinched at the venom… and fear… he heard even over the phone.

"Sasuke, he just kicked a crying Konohamaru out of the room. Hurry." And the phone went dead.

Sasuke pulled a hoodie over his t-shirt and walked swiftly into the twins' room. "Hey, guys. Time to get on our shoes. We need to run to the hospital for a little while. You can play with your friends."

The twins nodded and headed toward the door where Sasuke kneeled down to help them with their shoes and coats. As he was closing the door his cell phone rang.

He clinched his eyes shut when he saw the id, only to force them open as he ushered the toddlers toward the car. "Hello, Grandpa."

"Sasuke… you heard?" came the quiet voice of Naruto's grandfather.

"Yes, just now. Itachi called me. I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Naruto." Sasuke wasn't able to tell if it was a statement, a question or a voice concern.

"He is the head doctor. You know that Asuma couldn't be in better hands…"

"Of course," Sasuke listened to the older man breath into the silence as he buckled up Yuri and Yoshi before jumping in the front seat. Finally, the old man sighed, "I am also on my way to the hospital. Naruto will need you."

Sasuke pinched the phone between his shoulder and his cheek as he maneuvered the SUV out of its parking space, "And you as well. Just as Asuma and Konohamaru will. I don't know any specifics, but I do know that Naruto won't give up without a fight."

"You are right. I will see you there, son."

"Yes, drive careful." Sasuke said and closed the phone.

"Everything okay, daddy?" Yuri said her blue eyes watching him closely through the mirror.

"I hope so, chibi." Sasuke said and sighed in relief as the hospital came into view.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door burst open and Naruto saw the three bunnies trip over themselves into the room.

"Hey, boss. We heard you might need…" Konohamaru's voice drifted off as he saw Naruto take a scalpel to his uncle's chest, "Oh my god… Uncle Asuma?"

"Come here, all of you. I need your help," Naruto said to them without looking up from what he was doing, "I need one of you to monitor the BP for me at all times, someone else grab the extra suction. It's going to get messy."

Udon and Moegi rushed to comply, Udon already giving an update on the monitor. Konohamaru stood next to the door, having not moved since he entered. His face had paled and his eyes never left his uncle. Blood soaked into sheets and he could see blood bubbling from one of the holes in his chest. In the back of his mind he diagnosed a sucking chest wound, the gunshot having punctured his lung.

He watched while Naruto seemed oblivious to the fact that it was their family member he was tearing into. Udon read off numbers and readings incessantly, Naruto frowning and talking over the alarms and beeps as they went off.

"Konohamaru, come here," Naruto said finally making eye contact with his little brother, "I need you to block the tear in the aorta until I can locate any other bleeds… Konohamaru?"

The dark haired young man shook his head wildly, "No… no… no…"

"Hey, I need you," Naruto said but once again his attention was solely on his uncle… his blonde head shook… no, his patient. "Jiraiya is on his way," Udon reported a drop in pressure forcing Naruto to stick his hand farther into the chest cavity, "Damn it, Doctor Sarutobi… get over here, now!"

Konohamaru took a step forward and his uncle's heart stopped, Naruto cursed, "Don't do this, Asuma! Don't fucking do this… Konohamaru… get your ass over here… I NEED YOU NOW!"

"I can't," the young man whispered, "I can't…"

"Then get out!" Naruto snapped and turned hard, cold blue eyes at his brother. "If you can't help, then I don't want you here!"

Teary, brown eyes widened and Naruto shook his head before turning his back to him, "Just go." He whispered and Konohamaru desperately tried to open the door, his fingers failing him and tears blinding him while the beep indicating his uncle's heart had restarted resonated throughout the room. He was saved when Jiraiya opened the door and before the older man could even process his presence Konohamaru darted out of the room, Naruto's calm voice relaying his uncle's stats to the surgeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the locker room after taking the twins to the daycare. His hands shoved deeply into his pockets, he leaned against the clipped blue lockers and sighed, seeing the shaking man tucked into the corner, his head bent forward to rest against his knees.

"Konohamaru," Sasuke said and walked over to sit on the wooden bench near his dobe's little brother, "I heard what happened."

The dark head raised and Konohamaru couldn't suppress the sob, "Is he… is he d-dead, then?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, idiot, he's not. Naruto and Jiraiya stabilized him and took him up to the OR. I haven't checked in on them. Naruto can handle that but I thought I would handle the small pest issue before he had too."

Konohamaru's face paled, "You heard then… about how I choked?"

"Oh yes, first thing. In fact, I heard about it before I even got out of my house." Sasuke smirked down at the tortured young doctor. He understood what the idiot was going through, but intern had to learn that on some level all doctors needed to be able to disconnect from the personal feelings that might taint their actions in the ER. That thought made him think of Naruto and how he was still learning that. "Look, shit happens. You weren't prepared for what you would see when you entered that room. He is someone important to you."

"Naruto didn't freeze up." Konohamaru said sadly, "He was amazing. He was totally in control. Machines were going off and nurses and doctors were talking to him and he still was able to handle Uncle and yell… at me."

"I would think you, more than most, would know what a pile of crap that thought is." Sasuke said reproachfully, "Naruto was just like you. He was scared and hated what was happening. Tonight, he is going to have nightmares and shake just like you are right now." Sasuke stood up pacing in front of the young doctor, "Really, the two of you are very similar. Must be your upbringing, feelings practically jumping off of you at every moment of the day…" Pale fingers ran through black hair, "But, Naruto has learned to push it down, not forgotten, just on hold until he can properly fall apart… when lives aren't hanging in the balance."

"But, he was so angry at…" Konohamaru let out an anguished sigh, "disappointed in me."

Sasuke sighed harshly, "Yeah, he'll beat himself up over that too. Thank you for that."

"I can't do this. He saw it, everyone knows it…"

Before he knew it, Konohamaru was up and shoved against the locker, Sasuke's emotionless face inches from his own, "Shut up, you little ingrate. If you can't use the intelligence god gave you then don't open your fucking mouth. One set back… one. I've read your damn file, seen your transcripts and your glowing references. You're a natural… a fucking natural. You are more like your brother than you will ever know and that is the highest compliment I will ever give you."

Konohamaru nodded his head, unable to make out words and Sasuke released him.

"Now, your grandfather is here and needs you."

"Oh, shit… Grandpa." Konohamaru whispered, "What do I tell him? About Uncle… about the way I acted…"

"God, why the hell are you asking me?" Sasuke grabbed the young doctor's white jacket, yanking him toward the exit, "Why you and the dobe insist on making me… feel… shit, I'll never know."

Konohamaru chuckled and rubbed at his eyes before planting his feet. Sasuke turned mouth open to rip into the boy, when Konohamaru beat him to it, "Thank you, Sasuke. Sometimes I do understand what my brother sees in you."

"Hn. Idiots… the whole lot of you."

"Perhaps," Konohamaru squared his shoulders before pushing passed the dark haired man, "Oh and when are you going to make an honest man out of the mother of your children?"

"Get the fuck out." Sasuke snapped and Doctor Sarutobi entered the ER once more prepared to take on the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After peeling off his bloody gloves, Naruto found the nearest closet available and closed himself inside, his forehead resting against the cool door as the darkness surrounded him like a treasured blanket.

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto jumped and turned around, a hand on his forehead having banged it when the bastard scared him, "Why are you in a closet! Fuck, Teme… now my head hurts!"

"You're insanely predictable," Sasuke moved in the darkness and Naruto felt the smooth lips of the taller man brush his forehead, "How'd it go?"

Naruto melted into Sasuke's arms, "oh god… S'uke… it was horrible. I- I… didn't know what to do. Your brother had to yell at me. I was so scared." Sasuke ran patient fingers through blonde spikes while Naruto nuzzled into his chest, "But, he made it through surgery. It looks… good. It was close… so many times… but it looks good."

"Of course it does, dobe. You were there and, besides me, it's no secret you're the best doctor this dump has."

"Narcissus!" Naruto chuckled darkly before sighing and pulling away from Sasuke's chest, sliding down the door. "I yelled at Konohamaru. He…"

"I know. I took care of it." Sasuke interrupted before sitting next to the blonde and lacing their fingers.

"What?"

"I talked to him. He's fine." Sasuke said and Naruto rested his head on Sasuke's shoulder when he felt the older man rub gentle circles on the back of his hand with his thumb.

"Are you sure he is fine and not just scared that you were going to hurt him?" Sasuke growled and then felt Naruto tense against him, "Does he hate me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes in the dark, confident that Naruto wouldn't be able to see, "No, he does not. You both make me sick."

"Ahhh…" Naruto clucked sympathetically, "Did the little bunny make you get all mushy, Doctor?"

"The things I do for you," Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's chin in the darkness bringing his lips down onto Naruto's, his tongue demanding entrance that was readily granted. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's embrace and deepened the kiss. When air became a desperate necessity, Sasuke pulled back cupping Naruto's cheeks, "You're okay?"

He felt Naruto nod, "Thank you for coming, Teme."

"Always."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto placed the small round dish underneath his microscope and looked through it. He was fucking tired. Straightened and lifted his glasses to rub at his tired eyes. It had been three days of working twenty-four hours and it was getting to him. As much as he loved the long hair doctor, he needed a shower, something to eat and a warm bed. He sighed as he leaned over to look at the specimen again.

He jerked back, hand trembling and took several steps backward, suddenly afraid. It didn't matter he had taken the correct precautions but still the fear of the thing on that dish made him more than a little paranoid. The project that he and Orochimaru had been working on for months now was finally done. He gave a small smile, maybe his doctor would indulge him in a little celebratory sex. After all, he had just given him the weapon to wipe out all of his enemies in such a painful manner.

"Kabuto, what are you standing around for!" An angry Orochimaru asked his voice a little grabbled through the mask he wore over his mouth and nose.

Kabuto turned slowly to look at his lover and sensei, his smirk growing wider as comprehension crossed Orochimaru's yellow eyes. He enjoyed the twisting of the older male's thin pale lips and the way those eerie yellow eyes filled with lust. It was looking like his wish was going to come true. Kabuto licked his lips in anticipation. Hmm, he thought, watching Orochimaru leer with excitement, things were certainly looking up.

Orochiamaru walked over to the microscope and peered down at his pet…everyone was going to pay for rejecting his brilliance. Soon, they will feel his wrath.

Kabuto smiled as he followed the cackling doctor out of the lab and toward his bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Okay, sorry about the wait. Totally, one hundred percent, my fault. I wanted to get DMZ updated and then my house got a Wii, but no worries, because it is only a matter of time before I throw my damn arm out and then I'll be back to writing diligently like before. Plus, Roely is a slave driver… really, it's scary.

Oh, and Fluffy's back on duty… take that as you will. ;)

All the Small Things

Chapter 10

Naruto would be the first to admit he done some crazy stuff in his lifetime. Naked renditions of "I'm a Little Teapot", that trip to Greenland and diving into an ice covered lake, pursuing Sasuke Uchiha, the biggest bastard this side of the sun… but today, at this moment, while he hurdled over a stroller and dodged a collapsing tower of "Tickle Me Elmos", Naruto realized he had hit an all time low.

The plan was simple. Get Yuri a new boa. So Sasuke, Naruto and the twins had gotten up early to run some errands before work. The agreed upon strategy included Naruto entering the store in a high collared jacket with a baseball cap firmly over his head. Obviously, Sasuke couldn't be the inside man since he started grumbling darkly about 'other people's kids' before they even pulled into the parking lot. Naruto was to go in, retrieve the boa and walk the hell out. Sasuke said he would be idling in front, just in case the worst happened.

Fucking bastard, Naruto mumbled, weaving through the bikes while several blue vested employees hollered at him, the 'worst' had certainly happened. They must have tenacious security cameras here, Naruto thought, having no idea how they had recognized him… and so quickly. Didn't they have something else to do? Feed a giraffe, brainwash millions of kids, provide instant headaches to millions of adults…

"Sir! You are not allowed in the store! Sir!"

Naruto made it to the sliding doors and turned flamboyantly, saluting the panting employees and the red faced manager cheekily before slipping out of the doors and running full force to the waiting black SUV.

Wrenching the door open, Naruto tripped inside and started hitting Sasuke before the door was even closed behind him.

"Drive, teme! Drive!"

The truck jerked into drive and Sasuke calmly… yeah, the twins were scared… exited the parking lot. A tall, cheery faced giraffe silently watching their 'strategic retreat'.

"So," Sasuke drawled while Naruto righted himself in the seat and stared gloomily out the window, "How'd it go?"

"Mission failed," Naruto muttered and Sasuke smirked before Naruto continued, eyes darting to the twins as he whispered, "And on a side note, I hate you. What now, teme?"

"Couldn't it just be lost?" Sasuke asked, his black eyes looking at his giggling daughter in the rearview mirror.

"No," Naruto said slumping into his seat, "She asked for it a dozen times yesterday and twice this morning. She doesn't know how we will play dress up if 'mommy' doesn't have one too."

Sasuke looked out his side window so that Naruto wouldn't see the small smile that came to his face when he thought of the twins and their 'mommy' playing. When the hell had he become such a sap?

"S'uke?" The dark haired man turned and looked into the endless blue skies of Naruto's eyes, "That was one of the best nights I can remember, bastard… but never again. The twins' toys are off limit… I'll get you your own damn toys. Understand?"

"Promise, dobe?" Sasuke's voice was low, teasing and filled with not just a little hint of something else. Something most assuredly naughty.

Naruto blushed and nodded curtly, "But you figure out how to get 'it'."

Sasuke nodded, his pale fingers tightening around the steering wheel as he turned into the hospital and parked. Naruto leaned over and kissed his jaw noisily, the twins giggling in the backseat before jumping out to unbuckle them.

Sasuke pulled his cell phone from his pocket and hit the familiar speed dial, his fingers tapping on the door handle while he listened to the message pick up. After the beep, Sasuke left his message.

"Your mission, should you choose to accept it… wait, no choice, just fucking do it…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka entered the ER and headed straight towards the nurses' station. He tossed his coat behind the counter and stood quietly in front of the large white board. He did this same ritual every day before he started work. Doing it let him get an idea of what had happened, was happening and what might happen in the future and it always gave him a few minutes of mediation time before life invariably flew out of control.

He saw that Kakashi was in and that Sasuke and Naruto would be following close behind. Oddly, Naruto's name had been tagged indicating that he would be spending his day in the OR recovery. Chocolate eyes narrowed in concern and he wondered what that meant. Surely the blonde wasn't thinking of transferring. Even with Orochimaru gone, Naruto had never shown must interest in the field. Now, Uchiha… Iruka could see that.

"Iruka?"

Iruka turned, a smile splitting his face as he took in the man before him, "Grandpa Sarutobi! Hello! What brings you to the ER? Naruto won't be in for another hour or so…"

The old man's face pinched slightly and he stepped toward Iruka, placing a weathered hand on his arm, "Iruka, didn't you hear?"

"Hear what, sir?" Iruka said and almost choked when his voice cracked.

"Asuma was shot four times in the chest yesterday. He nearly died. Or, if I'm to believe Jiraiya, did die only to be saved by the miracle that is 'the brat'." The old man's eyes twinkled, a light chuckle escaping his mouth as he shook his head. "Those two spend more time tattling on each other…"

Iruka tried to smile but in his mind Asuma's strong, smiling face swirled around while images of gunshot victims, bloody and dying dueled for control.

"Is he okay?" Iruka interrupted and then blushed when he realized his rudeness, "I'm sorry, I…"

"No, Iruka, it is quite alright," Sarutobi nodded, "I was just stretching my legs, but I'm headed back up now. He hasn't awoken yet, but Jiraiya and Naruto assure me he will soon."

Iruka nodded and understood why Naruto had been relocated for the day. The loud beep of the elevator made Iruka realized that he was being lead toward the elevators.

"Oh, sir, I have to…" Iruka stammered, pulling his arm gently.

"You have to come up and see my son. Read his chart, tell me what Jiraiya and Naruto might be keeping from the old man, no?" The statement seemed innocent enough, but there was no question in those sharp eyes.

Iruka nodded and once more felt the aged fingers pat his arm soothingly before the doors slid shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru detangled himself from Kabuto, grimacing at the white, flaky mess on his flat stomach. He had things to do, people to kill and he needed to make sure that the hit he had ordered on Naruto's uncle was successful. Damn man knew too much. It wasn't an easy feat to find an organization that was willing to kill a cop. He wanted it to seemed like a random hit by the Yukuza so that there wouldn't be anything linking him to it. He laughed as he relieved himself in the bathroom. Nothing was better than when a plan came together… flawlessly. Orochimaru started undressing aware that his pupil was watching him from the doorway of the bathroom.

Kabuto watched his lover as he undressed, running his gaze down the older man's physique. The doctor was in excellent physical condition, for his age, and well endowed. Kabuto licked his lips and slowly walking up behind the taller male he grasped his manhood with both hands and started pulling the skin around the mushroom head back in hard, urgent movements. He buried his nose in the long, dark hair. It was amazing how a fifty something man was so firm and tone.

"Shall we continue this in the shower?" Orochimaru asked amused. He stepped out of Kabutos grasp much to the young doctor's disappointment. The menacing man chuckle darkly as he beckoned Kabuto to follow him into the shower stall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura watched while Kakashi smiled at the pretty girl with the long legs that were currently up in stirrups. The young woman was flushed with both embarrassment and coyness.

Kakashi pulled on his latex gloves slowly, his eyes still on the pretty blonde that lay on the exam bed with her legs spread eagle. He was aware that she was flirting and his 'automatic flirtatious response' smile had appeared on his face. It wasn't something he was consciously aware of doing but from the response of the woman on the bed, he hadn't lost his touch with women at all. Sakura rolled her eyes. Kakashi bent down low as he gently inserted a long cotton swap into the young woman.

"It seems you had a miscarriage," he said already taking off his gloves and helping the women sit up on the bed.

"A miscarriage… but I didn't even know I was pregnant," the blonde seemed confused and a little frightened. Kakashi reached inside the front pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a prescription pad.

"Well, from my examination, you were about five weeks along and there no need to worry, it's not uncommon for this type of miscarriage to occur," He smile softly trying to reassure the young woman.

"Oh," was her only response but the worry didn't leave her face. "Will there be any more pain?" she asked quietly. Kakashi stood up and place his hand over one of hers that lay flat on the bed.

"No, but just to make sure, I would like to admit you and keep you overnight just in case," he said as he patted her hand.

"Thank you, Doctor," she raised watery eyes to him. "Even though I didn't know I was pregnant… Why do I feel so sad?" she asked.

"It's normal to feel that way and if you feel like talking to someone about it, I can have our psychiatrist come by." The woman nodded.

"I'm going to have a nurse help you with the paperwork to get you admitted and then Dr. Neji Hyuuga will take things from there. He is a very good doctor and he'll take care of you." He explained in a soft voice.

He made sure the she was comfortable on the bed before leaving the room. Kakashi was walking towards the nurses' station when the intercom admitted a raspy page.

"Doctor Hatake! Please contact Dr. Kage… ASAP!"

He found Chouji and ordered him to take the patient in exam room one up to O & G and admit her for observation before heading up to Tsuande's office. What could she possibly want now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade had that look that meant she was serious (and more than willing to hurt him) and to Kakashi's horror, he realized that he had no choice but to obey her order. He was starting to think that he rather spent his entire career dodging the snake's wondering hands and tongue than to go see a shrink! He didn't have anything against Nara but he didn't want anyone messing around with his head. Who knows what irreparable damage they might do?

"Is this necessary?" he asked one more time just to make sure.

Tsunade gave him an impatient look. "Yes, it's necessary. The brat and Uchiha will be going as well, and I have no doubt that from the results of the hospital investigation, a number of other young men will be following soon."

"So, when do I have to see Nara?" he asked resigned to his fate. Tsunade smile in relief, she really hated to force such a private man but there was no choice.

"Ten minutes from now. So get going, Doctor."

Kakashi wondered if he could fake an emergency and not go at all?

"Oh and Doctor, don't worry about the ER. Doctor Umino is taking over for the next hour," she called out to his back.

So much for that idea, he thought with a grimace. He just hoped that whatever his doofus was doing to Orochimaru was slow and painful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was sting on the right of Asuma while grandfather Sarutobi sat on his left. The brown hair man looked so pale but was breathing on his own and his vitals look steady. Iruka reached out a trembling hand and took hold of Asuma's larger one. He held it tightly, thinking about the missed opportunity with this silent, strong man. Once upon a time, he had been madly in love with the bear like man but Asuma had pushed him away. It was his fault really, he let him. Ever since that failed love affair, he has been drifting, not really looking for a permanent thing and hence Sabaku. Yet lately, after seeing how Kakashi had gotten over his fears and fought for Obito's love and how Naruto and Sasuke loved each other, the ache was back and deeper than before.

It had scared him to learn about Asuma's near death experience and Iruka couldn't express how glad he was that Naruto was able to save his life.

"You still love him?" the older Sarutobi said more of a statement of fact than a question. Iruka nodded his head slightly bringing Asuma's lifeless hand to his cheek.

"I don't think I ever stopped," he looked up at Asuma's father with a smile and then his eyes drifted upwards noticing the time on the wall clock.

He brought Asuma's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on his open palm before gently placing his hand back on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather, but I have to go back to work," he stood up. Iruka walked to the door but turn around to look at Asuma.

"I will be back I promise," he nodded a goodbye to Sarutobi and left to take over the ER while Kakashi was talking to Dr. Nara.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thoughts of murder ran through Shikamaru's mind while Kakashi went on and on about his sordid fantasy that involved Sasuke's cousin. They wouldn't convict him for taking out a potential sexual predator would they?

"Doctor, cut the crap, it's too troublesome," Shikamaru finally said interrupting a particularly stomach turning fantasy about Obito suspended with robes from the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru sighed. The doctor was clearly in denial and an ass… that couldn't be over looked. He seriously considered just stamping the silver haired doctor's file as 'sane' and closing the case, but it went against his principles. Damn troublesome principles!

So, with that in mind, he went in for the kill, "Why are you afraid to open up? Why do you push people away from you and why did you keep Dr. Sannin's sexual harassment a secret?"

Shikamaru watched as Kakashi suddenly become uncomfortable as he struggled to keep all emotion out of his face and body language. But, he was a professional and noticed the slight stiffening off his shoulders, the fake smile and the gray eyes darken slightly.

"It's none of your business."

Shikamaru sighed… again. "Fine, then I can just let Dr. Kage know that you refused to cooperate and therefore are not qualified to keep working under your clearly confused and traumatized mind."

Kakashi eyes narrowed, he knew blackmail when he heard it.

"I slept with him. Willingly."

Shikamaru sat up. Finally, it was getting interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it was that Kakashi opened up like a… okay really, it is too troublesome to come up with an appropriate and equally witty simile and so Shikamaru instead turned and watched the clouds while Kakashi spoke of annoying Uchihas who just wouldn't get out of his fucking mind even five years after he had ended it and how alcohol was the… insert amusing metaphor here… Shikamaru yawned into his hand.

"Kakashi, stop…" Rich brown eyes blinked slowly when Kakashi stood and still ranted about poor decisions being made through a foggy haze of numerous hard alcohols and how he had paid for that one lame ass decision from that day on. Orochimaru held one night over Kakashi's head for years and when Naruto had come to him, as a supervisor and friend, and told him about Orochimaru using Sasuke, forcing him to provide sexual favors for time in the OR, it was Kakashi who had advised both of the young interns to shut their mouths and watch their backs. Just like he had done. Orochimaru would destroy them, he had advised, but, the truth was…

Kakashi flung himself onto the maroon leather couch and dropped his head into his hands, "I was just happy not to be the only one."

Shikamaru sat forward and tossed his notepad to the floor before pushing his fingers together in the form of a diamond in front of his body and staring intently at them for a few moments. Then, after a long, suffering sigh, he met Kakashi's gray eyes.

"First, this is all too troublesome." The brown head shook, "Second, you leave this office and you find Obito. All of these interviews are per his request and therefore he will have partial access to my notes."

Kakashi shook his head but before he could continue the psychiatrist held up a lazy hand, "You tell him. I know that you are both working on your relationship. Tell him or fucking end it."

Kakashi snapped his mouth shut and nodded, leaning back into the couch and flashes of five older brothers beating his head and body into a cornucopia of pain made him grimace… because after they were done, then Obito would get his turn.

"And then, come see me. In fact," Shikamaru leaned over snagging a book from his desk and flipping several pages, "I have an opening on Thursday, same time…"

"Nara… I really don't think," Kakashi began standing.

"I do and if you're not here, I will tell Tsunade that you aren't mentally stable enough to continue in your position." The dark haired doctor leaned back into his chair, "Debilitating feelings of abandonment, fear of commitment, god like complex, all working together to…"

"What? God like complex… I'm a god damn doctor…" Kakashi growled.

"I know," Shikamaru said standing, a timer vibrating on his desk, "That's why it works. Sadly, our time is done. Goodbye, Hatake."

Kakashi stared for a moment before he ripped the offered appointment card out of the shrinks hand and nearly stomped out of the room.

Shikamaru slouched against his desk, "Damn Obito, he so fucking owes me," He muttered and then pressed a button on his desk, "Next."

"Yes, Doctor Nara… a Sasuke Uchiha will be right in."

Shikamaru watched a lone cloud blot the sun, sending shadows across his office.

"Perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If dealing with Kakashi had him thinking of death, having Sasuke Uchiha glaring at him from across his desk was making him doubt his own sanity. Did he really want to dig deep in the mind of a man who on a good day resorted to snarl as a morning greeting?

"Doctor, if you're done glaring at me, could we begin?" Why did he listen to his mother and become a psychiatrist? He should have gone with his first career choice and taken that course for security guard. At least in that job he could indulge in his favorite past time which was, of course, sleeping.

"Hn," glare firmly in place.

"When was the first time Dr. Sannin approached you in a sexual way?" Longing look outside.

"Hn," yeah, glare still there, could make a small child pee themselves.

"Did you ever think of informing the authorities?" Eyes now focused on ceiling.

"Hn," Death glare with raise eyebrow, seemingly questioning shrinks mental capacity.

"Were you ever involved in a relationship outside of work with Dr. Sannin?"

Sasuke gripped the hand rest of the chair tightly… finally, Shikamaru thought.

"Troublesome… Doctor, let me make this clear. We need answers and we need them in a language that all of us speak or I will be forced to suspend you from the hospital," Shikamaru countered the hard look of hate that Sasuke had directed at him.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled his teeth were clench and his face pale. He didn't want to be here, sitting in front of this lazy, sorry excuse for a man who called himself a doctor. He knew however, that Nara's threats weren't idle and that he would be suspended.

"He approached me during my first year of internship. It never crossed my mind to report it. I am an Uchiha after all. We handle our own messes. I was never involved with him, but…" The dark haired doctor looked away briefly but Shikamaru caught the look of pain in his black eyes before he did. They were finally getting somewhere.

"He offered to make me the greatest surgeon, to give me the power to become someone important..." Sasuke's eyes were cold and he talked in a strange monotones, as if he was talking about someone else. Shikamaru lazily wrote on his notepad… the subject had issues with power and control; he displays a lack of emotions outwardly that leads doctor to suspect extreme inward chaos.

"Why was this power so important?" Shikamaru asked keeping his eyes on Sasuke. He watched in silent interest for his answer.

Sasuke's cold stare intensified into the icicles. Shikamaru suppressed shivers as he suddenly felt like he was in the Antarctic. Those shivers multiplied when a small smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"It's funny really… the dobe never had any parents and yet he is such a decent human being and I… I have had everything, parents and money, and look where that has gotten me." The words were said with no emotion, Sasuke's face didn't even twitch.

"I see, so it all goes back to your parents?" Shikamaru mused although his face sounded like he was two blinks from a coma. Everything always went back to the parents.

Sasuke nodded. "I wanted to show them… to get their attention so I almost became his lover. You see that was what he wanted in exchange. He wanted me to suck his dick, to spread my legs for him but I couldn't…"

Shika nodded. "Why? Why couldn't you?" he asked.

The 'are you stupid' glare was back, "Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked and sat back into his green chair, "Why am I not surprised?"

"If you knew, Doctor," Sasuke bit out, "You shouldn't have fucking asked."

"If you could give Naruto a title, a symbol of his place in your life, what would it be?" Shikamaru asked his gaze centered solely on the dark haired doctor before him.

Dark eyes held his and unlike the blonde idiot they were discussing, Shikamaru couldn't glean anything from their inky depths.

After a few moments the psychiatrist pressed again, "Come on… is he your lover? Your friend? Parent? Rival? Conscience? Soother? Antagonizer? This is not a difficult question for a genius such as yourself. What is Naruto Uzumaki to you, Uchiha."

Sasuke's hands fisted at his side, "Everything, asshole. Naruto is my everything."

"So, because of Naruto you no longer feel that urge to garner your parents' affections, to outshine your peers and be the best. Power is no longer important?"

Sasuke appeared to contemplate that for a moment and Shikamaru was glad that he was at least attempting to take this session seriously, "No, power and recognition are still important… just not everything. That 'title', if you will, belongs to Naruto now."

"Normally, Uchiha, this level of possessiveness and co-dependency on other person would be… concerning," Shikamaru looked out the window, the sun finally burning away the smothering clouds, light flooding into the room, "But, I know Naruto and through him, I know you. The fact of the matter is, you make 'crazy' work, hell, you make it look good and I don't know if it is an Uchiha trait or an Uzumaki one…" Images of Obito and Itachi flashed in his mind, "I have my suspicions though and I am not going to mess with that."

Shikamaru tossed his notebook to the side, "Naruto is waiting in the hall. He'll be next, Sasuke. What is he going to tell me that you aren't?"

Sasuke's eyes became sharper at the mention of the blonde doctor and he ran his hand through his hair, "He'll tell you how that one decision… the decision for power… nearly tore us apart. He'll tell you how strong I was… how I stood against Orochimaru from then on out. How brave I am… The truth is, Shikamaru," The brown haired man raised an eye at his first name, "I only made it because of him. I never stood against the snake bastard." Black eyes met and held surprised brown, "I cowered behind Naruto. That is how I survived."

The timer rang irritatingly on the desk and Shikamaru was surprised when the urge to fling it out the window filled him.

Sasuke stood, "Our time is up." He nodded to Shikamaru, his hand in his pockets before heading for the door.

"Uchiha, if you ever need to…" Shikamaru began knowing offering would be foolish. Sasuke was untouchable to everyone, but Naruto… his everything.

The dark haired doctor paused at the door, "Make sure Naruto is okay." And then he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock was heard at the door and Shikamaru smiled, "Come in, Doctor."

The blonde man entered the room, his smile brightening the office while he strolled toward the leather couch. Shikamaru noticed he carried a thin box under his arm and stood from his desk, meeting Naruto at his chair.

"Let's play." Naruto said flippantly and dropped the box marked, 'Chess', on the glass table.

"Naruto…" Shikamaru said taking a seat while the blonde upended the box and began straightening the pieces, "I'll beat you… I always beat you."

"Well, in the next hour, I want you to feel like you have accomplished 'something'," Naruto said and because he was white, moved his first pawn.

Shikamaru sighed. Could nothing be easy? Long fingers reached out, fingering a black pawn that in the end of this game would capture Naruto's King. Let the games begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… so then when I was three my parents died. I moved around a lot after that. I'm pretty sure that I still wet the bed when I was five. I think maybe I had detachment issues, no solid foundation or security… I sucked my thumb until I was eight…"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples, Naruto hadn't shut up for a moment and the black pawn was closing in on Naruto's naively placed King, the blonde's confidence in the power of his Queen sadly misplaced.

"Naruto, as riveting as this all is…" Shikamaru began and sat back, watching Naruto debate with himself about moving a rook or his last remaining knight.

"Then, of course, we shouldn't forget my time with H-Haku…"

"Enough!" Shikamaru yelled and blue eyes snapped to his, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I know all of this. Your past is not why you are here today and you know it."

"But, that's just it, Doctor, I don't understand 'why' I am here today. Do you or Tsunade, who recognizes my past just as well as you do, think for a moment that any encounters that I had with that asshole would even register with all the other shit I have to contend with?"

Shikamaru moved his renegade pawn one step closer, "Naruto, you register emotions for Hallmark commercials. I don't for a minute think that Sannin didn't fuck with you only to have you walk away unscathed, unbothered… it's not possible. And what he did to Sasuke…"

"I'd rather not talk about that." Naruto mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip, assessing the board.

"Which is shrink speech for 'bingo'." Shikamaru drawled.

"Right, I was pissed that he would bring Sasuke to his knees. Uchihas don't bow to anyone. No one should make Sasuke feel dirty, used, powerless… no one deserves that."

"No one but you." Shikamaru hit back and as predicted, Naruto returned the volley.

"Yes, but me," Naruto head snapped up, "No… wait… that isn't what I meant. I don't deserve it… I know that."

Shikamaru sighed and moved the lone pawn into position, trapping Naruto's King, "Checkmate."

A tan hand ran through golden spikes, "Damn… I thought I'd get out alive this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chess board had been cleared away and Naruto was mortified to see he still had a half hour left of session with his bored looking friend.

"Shikamaru," Naruto sighed falling back into the couch, "Couldn't you just make up some shit… pull it from all the times you've had me on this couch…" A tan hand rubbed the back on his head, "Now… that didn't come out right, did it?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "When Sasuke left today he asked me to make sure that you were alright. Why would he say that?"

"Have you met my Uchiha? He is always concerned about me." Naruto said waving the statement away but Shikamaru watched him cross his arms over his chest. Classic signs of avoidance, subconsciously closing himself off…

"Naruto… what exactly was your interaction with Sannin. I know about you finding Sasuke and Orochimaru when you were interns. I know about you beating the shit out of him last week. Is there more? What has Sasuke concerned?"

Naruto let his arms fall onto the couch, "Itachi came to our house the other day. He had talked to Kakashi. He didn't know until then. Sasuke didn't want him to. Itachi would have never stood for it." Naruto was quiet for a moment, "Sometimes I don't understand why Sasuke did. Kakashi stood behind us, told us to just stay out of the asshole's way and to keep our heads down, but why would Sasuke agree to that?"

Shikamaru made a classic 'noncommittal shrink' like noise and Naruto continued, "Sasuke can't handle weakness… that's why. He couldn't go to his brother and confess. Couldn't risk it getting back to his parents." The blonde sighed, "I wonder if he is open with me because he trusts me or because I'm not worth enough that my opinion about him would count."

Shikamaru leaned back into his chair and turned his head toward the clouds, "Do you really think that, Naruto?"

"I am weakness. If Sasuke hates weakness, why would he come to me… love me. How can you love what you hate?"

"Naruto, we are getting off track… this is about what Sannin did to you, but as your friend, I can tell you that you are the strongest person I know. I have no doubt in my mind that Uchiha feels the same way."

"Sometimes, Shika, no matter how many hugs Grandpa gives me or how many times Sasuke pulls me close, I can't help but feel like I'm still dirty… used. Orochimaru made me feel that way every time he looked at me. Every time. Like he knew where I was from, what I really am." The blonde head bowed, "I would do anything to protect the ones I love, Shika."

The dark haired doctor held his breath, "What did you do?"

"I walked away from Jiraiya… I left surgery. I had wanted to pursue… I think, at one point… But, Orochimaru said he would tell Sasuke's family. He'd hold me against the wall and hiss in my ear, while he ran his slimy hands under my shirt, of Sasuke's demise and so I left. I never looked back."

"You didn't tell Sasuke?"

"No. What could he have done? I could handle it. So I did."

"Until he held Sasuke against the wall, slimy hands running under Sasuke's shirt…"

Naruto leaned forward slamming his fist against the table, "I know where this is leading. Why do I place my well being below Sasuke's? Do I feel like I am worth less than him? Not as important? The answer, Doctor, is yes. And I don't care. At night, when Sasuke holds me, I am perfect, special and pure. In Sasuke's eyes I am all of those things. That is all that matters."

The timer rang loudly and Naruto made to stand, "Sit your ass back down, Uzumaki." Shikamaru said no inflection in the words at all. He shook his head from side to side, "It's like one huge co-dependent nightmare from hell. I could spend the next fifteen months observing the two of you, write a book and live out the rest of my life on the profits."

Naruto glared, "Your diagnoses, Doctor?"

"Too troublesome," Shikamaru flipped through his appointment book and scribbled onto a white card, "At least twice a month, Naruto. You have a lot happening in your life right now and…"

A tan hand pulled the card from his fingers, "I know, Nara. I was planning on making an appointment soon anyways. I can't trust my mental health to Sasuke Uchiha alone… that would be insane."

Naruto smiled before leaving and Shikamaru slumped into his chair. Today was hell. Plain and simple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stared down at the phone contemplating whether to call Obito and tell him about the damn snake bastard or wait till he got home. He was a coward, he realized, but how could he tell Obito that he had willing slept with the man who has been harassing Sasuke and Naruto. How can he tell Obito that he had encouraged them not to turn the snake in? How did one slip that into the conversation and still hope to have the man he had only just rediscovered? He sighed and moved his hands over the phone only to jump high in the air when it rang suddenly. Obito's phone number blinked at him from the caller id and he swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

"Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Hey, you!" Obito's voice sounded a little strained. Kakashi leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes wondering if Nara had said anything to him already.

"Kakashi, I…" Obito began.

"Obito I need…" Kakashi started at the same time.

Obito giggled. Kakashi could hear his nervousness over the phone.

"Let me confess first and then you can take a turn," Obito said.

Kakashi nodded and then spoke up, "Okay, go on."

"I tried really hard to get out of it but…" He heard Obito take a deep breath, "We're having dinner with my family tonight!" he finished in a rush.

Kakashi pushed his chair from the desk and stood up almost dropping the phone in the process. He was so dead… the Uchiha brothers hated him. Steeling his voice he said, "Okay, what time?"

"Six," Obito said, "It will be fine. I promise."

Fine? Kakashi highly doubted it, "Fine, I'll meet you at your father's house and then we need to talk."

They exchanged parting word and Kakashi slowly put the phone on its cradle, sitting back down. He must remember to call his lawyer about his will. He wanted to include Sasuke and Naruto's twins… just in case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji looked darkly at the short redhead insisting that he go out with him in his creepy monotone voice… not that Neji had room to judge. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared down at him in an attempt to get rid of the doctor. Didn't this guy know how to take no for an answer? He conveniently forgot that he, himself, never took Naruto's negative answers to his advance as final.

"I don't want to have lunch with you now or anytime in the foreseeable future, Dr. Sabaku," he drawled in a voice lace with impatience.

The smaller male smirked as he leaned towards Neji with humor in his green eyes. "Well, unless you're a psychic, which I very much doubt," he said invading Neji's personal bubble further until they were nose to nose. "You can't predict what might happen 'in the foreseeable future'."

Neji nervously stepped back, his back meeting a wall but Gaara just narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and stepped closer. Neji growled in warning, placing his hands on Gaara's shoulders to push him away, his mouth open to tell the red head off, when he found to thin pair of lips on his own.

There was a cough and a snort and Neji, who had been too surprised to push the man away before, quickly shoved the doctor from him. He turned to wide eyes to see expression the love of his life's relieved smile and Sasuke's smirk of distain.

"We didn't mean to interrupt," Naruto said giving Sasuke a sharp look when he snorted.

"It's not what it looks like..I ..we ..he won't take no for answer!" Neji protested glaring at Gaara and then turning pleading eyes to Naruto. Gaara shrugged his green eyes smoldering with lust as they looked at Neji.

Naruto smile, "Well, we'll leave you two alone. Sasuke and I were just on our way up to see the twins." He grabbed Sasuke's arms and pulled him towards the elevator when the raven seemed a little too interested in Neji and Gaara's interactions. He knew Sasuke and wanted to avoid anything that might come out of his delicious but sarcastic and cruel mouth. He was actually happy that Gaara was keeping Neji busy. That meant two things, one, Iruka was out for the redhead and, two, Neji wouldn't be murdered mysteriously in the near future by any potentially jealous and overreacting bastards.

Life was good, he thought, shoving Sasuke, and his sadistically pleased smirk, into the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gravel crunched under the Mustang GT's tires as Kakashi pulled into the round driveway of the Uchiha's mansion. The red sports car was already in residence and Kakashi eased in behind it before turning off the car and seeing the five identical black cars lined up to his right.

"Predictable morons," he mumbled crossing his arms and resting them on the steering wheel while he looked out at the monstrosity that was Obito's childhood home. Monstrosity… Kakashi smirked, that's what Sasuke called his childhood house. A monstrosity, never a home. He sighed and wondered what they were eating tonight. Chances are this would be his last meal. He should have called ahead and made a request. Closing his eyes, he smiled. He could just see Obito's mother eating hotdogs with beer… that'll be the day.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Kakashi jumped, twisting to the side only to see Obito's face smashed against the side window, his cheek and eye distorted. Kakashi rolled his eyes and shoved hard on the door, pushing the doofus away.

"I just washed the car," Kakashi said and Obito smiled, wiping the side of his face with his hand.

"I appreciate that, no one wants to get dirt on their face. You are always looking out for me." He fluttered his eyelashes cheekily. Kakashi just stared at him and thrust his hands into his pockets, rocking back on his heels.

Obito took in the gesture and sighed, "Okay… you're being very serious. What is bothering you?"

A disbelieving eyebrow arched in response, "Is that really a question, counselor, because let's take a moment to look at the evidence, shall we. Exhibit A," Kakashi turned toward the five black cars, "The Fearsome Five are in the building. Exhibit B," Kakashi looked at the mansion, "I'm at your family's residence for the first time in five years after stepping on their poor little 'Ito's heart."

Obito took another step back, "Perjury is, in fact, a crime." His voice was cool, authoritative and accusing. "I have little doubt that my family is an annoyance to you, but you said today that you had something to tell me. It must be big. What is it, Hatake?"

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair, "Uchiha, now isn't the time. Let's see if I live through this and then you can…" He stopped himself and glanced at Obito's narrowed, black eyes.

"What did you do, Kakashi?" His voice was like honey… poisonous honey.

"Not now…" Kakashi said quietly, "Please…" His gray eyes were pleading, asking for understanding, compassion… love.

Obito sighed and pressed himself against Kakashi's body, dropping his chin on the man's shoulder before turning his face towards Kakashi's ear. "I don't care what it is, asshole. I might be angry… you might be sleeping on the couch for the next year, but I will not live without you again." Obito's hands wound into silver locks and his lips sucked harshly on Kakashi's pulse point until Kakashi released a moan of pleasure. "You are mine."

Obito stepped back once more and grasp Kakashi's hand, "So, let it go for now. We'll deal with it later."

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and squeezing his doofus's hand, "Obito, I lo…"

"Ah… if it isn't Kakashi Hatake." Kinye said from the opened door. He turned his head slightly, yelling behind him, but not taking his eyes off his little brother or the walking dead guy. Smirking, the oldest of the Fearsome Five yelled, "He's here!!"

Kakashi desperately wished that he was home, even if he would be on the couch for the foreseeable future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors slid closed and Naruto pushed Sasuke against the wall of the elevator.

"I see that you are feeling better, Doctor." Naruto said flatly, watching as sadistic humor swam unchecked in black recesses.

A shrug. "Hn." Then the pale pink lips surged forward, capturing the pouting lips of the blonde, pushing him until their positions were reversed and Naruto was pushed into the wall of the moving box.

"I wish Neji and Gaara all the happiness in the world," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before nipping at the tan lobe.

"You are such a…" Naruto panted quietly, trying to remember the word while nimble fingers ran around the waist of his scrub bottoms, thumbs dipping inside before tugging the elastic in the front.

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'god'," Sasuke murmured as his exploring hand found Naruto's arousal and caressed it softly, eliciting a breathy moan from the shorter doctor.

"Ahhh… S'uke," Naruto said and his hands gripped Sasuke's shoulders, his forehead falling against Sasuke's chest.

The elevator slowed and Sasuke stepped back from the flushed Naruto, turning as the elevator doors opened, Naruto hidden behind him in the corner, as several nurses entered.

Naruto ran his trembling hands through his hair before holding his white lab coat closed, "Bastard… that was the word I was looking for!" He hissed.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course, it was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuri and Yoshi ran around the nursery, showing their parents their cubbies and recent art projects as well as favorite toys and books. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who sat in a chair one eighth his size and withheld a chuckle at how ridiculous he looked. But, just when he thought he couldn't hold it in anymore, Sasuke turned and looked at him with piercing black eyes. The look in those eyes took away any thought of laughter and instead stole Naruto's breath. He looked so relaxed, happy, content, pleased, proud but mostly he looked at Naruto with adoration and Naruto returned the look with a gentle smile.

If co-dependency was wrong… damn him to hell, but he didn't want to be right.

"I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything… Naruto was the cause of everything good in his life. Everything safe in his life. Everything… there was no better word. He looked into blue eyes and all he could think was 'You are my everything, dobe.'

"I love you, too."

Naruto voice echoed in his mind and Sasuke blinked… oh my god, had he been talking aloud!

"Calm down, bas…" Blue eyes scanned the nursery, "Doctor. I just wanted you to know."

Sasuke nodded and shifted his pint size chair closer to Naruto before brushing his pale fingers above Naruto's ear, pushing a blonde lock into place, "Thank you."

"Mommy!" Yoshi said, his chibi hands clapping on Naruto's cheeks before twisted the man's head away from his Daddy to look at him, "What is beeping?!"

Naruto stared for a moment before he realized his pocket was vibrating, "Oh, it's my beeper, chibi."

Fishing it out, Naruto looked down and frowned before looking up at three sets of curious eyes, "Ah, I need to go. An emergency downstairs."

Sasuke nodded, "Do you need me?"

Naruto shook his head as he caught the pouting twins in his arms, giving them a hug and snuggling their midnight crowns, "No, I don't think so. It's Peds."

Sasuke nodded and stood, the twins running to hold onto his legs. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Sasuke's cheek, "I'll see you later."

He turned and walked out of the room, but as the door closed behind him, he looked in and saw Sasuke smiling down on their children, childish giggles filling the air.

Naruto closed his eyes, willing himself to never forget the sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, the long and short of it was that Uchihas… as a clan… were never allowed in Babies R Us again. For all eternity… so help me god.

Well, that is what the manger said before Hinata helped Itachi into the car, her face red from extreme embarrassment among other things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi smirked at the large giraffe that smiled down on him and his little mouse as they walked through the doors. Hinata was still flushed from the impromptu make-out session in the car and Itachi was explaining why they found themselves in the obnoxious toy warehouse. There hadn't been time for words earlier… unless they were 'yes', 'more', 'harder' and any synonyms thereof.

Hinata giggled, "They used a pink boa as a sex toy?"

"Yes, that is my understanding." Itachi said and cringed when a child two aisles over screeched as if the devil himself had dropped by for a visit.

"You know, part of me wonders if that isn't something I, as their case worker, should be concerned about."

"Don't say that, Hinata-chan," Itachi purred, "Be a good girl and I'll get you your own boa."

And then Hinata smirked and Itachi was fairly certain he fell in love all over.

"You wear it and we have a deal, Uchiha."

Itachi growled before grabbing Hinata's petite hand and dragging her toward an aisle that looked like a pink bomb had exploded, the laugh of his mouse following behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so it was that Arata, the manager on duty, found a tall, dark haired man wrapped in only a boa and an extraordinarily limber woman in the supply closet next to his office.

His entrance must have startled the couple because the woman 'eep'd' jumping off of the taller man. A pained yell was heard, "Holy shit! I think you broke it!"

And silence fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto hummed a little tune before pushing open the door to the Pediatric patient room in the ER only to be met with a sight that had the tune dying on his lips and his blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Big brother?"

Itachi sat of the small exam table shaped like a dog, the rainbow colors of the room contrasting violently with the dark look on Itachi's face. Hinata met Naruto's eyes for a moment before looking down, a blush covering her face. Between Itachi's legs a large bag of ice rested innocently.

"You will never speak of this, blondie. To anyone… ever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After being slapped on his back by five fiercely protective brothers in pleasant greetings, he was pulled by his doofus to the dining room table. He bow politely to Obito's parents and his brothers' wives, who were all sitting around the dinner table.

"Welcome, please, sit," Obito's father said, gesturing to the chairs on his right. Kakashi let Obito eagerly dragged him towards their chairs.

They sat down just as the doorbell rang and a tall, brown hair woman was led in by the butler. At first, Kakashi didn't recognized her, it had been a number of years since he had seen her. There was no doubt, upon closer inspection, that it was her… Obito's college crush and Kakashi's number one rabid fan girl.

Rin, the girl Obito swore he was in love with, the girl Kakashi always hated with a vengeance because the fool was always gushing over her. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Obito, who had been sitting next to him, jumped out of his chair and ran towards her.

"RIN!" he shouted in glee, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Rin, it seemed to Kakashi, was eager to return the doofus's attention by winding her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Obito-kun, long time, no see. I was surprised when I ran into one of your brothers at the airport and he invited me to dinner," she said pulling away from Obito to look at his handsome face. Time has certainly done wonders for her once goofy and annoying friend. She could tell that he had grown and matured.

There was a discreet cough and both Obito and Rin turn to look at Kakashi. Rin blinked. Her old crush was here in the Uchiha mansion. Well, it wasn't surprising really since Obito always swore up and down that Kakashi was his best friend.

"Kakashi?" she said in a happy tone letting Obito go completely and walking towards him. She ignored Obito's parents, his brothers and their wives.

She eagerly wound her arms around Kakashi and hugged the strangely stiff man, "Oh, it's so good to see you," Rin exclaimed letting go and then standing up after realizing her rudeness. "My apologies," she said bowing. "I'm Rin Mikato and I was Obito and Kakashi's college friend."

Obito's father raised an eyebrow. He did remember his son talking about this girl but found her a bit too brash and forward. That opinion had not changed.

"Yes, well, welcome. Daisuke, please show our guest to her seat," he ordered receiving an approving nod from his quiet wife.

"Please, server dinner now," he told the butler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was getting impatient. Naruto hadn't stopped laughing since he got there, in fact, his foolish little brother's lover was clutching his stomach with amusement, tears running unchecked down his scarred cheeks. Itachi's lips tightened and he turned to the embarrassed woman beside him and whispered in her ear.

"I can't do that!" Hinata exclaimed. Itachi gave her what amounted to his version of a 'puppy eyed look' but only it made Hinata shiver in fear because, quite honestly, he looked like a pit-bull about to bite.

"Fine!" she muttered as she walked up to Naruto and then, giving him an apologetic look that he missed because he was laughing so hard, kicked him hard in the shin.

"OW!" he shouted, staring in indignation at Hinata who blushed and backed away to stand next to Itachi.

"He told me to do it!"

"Big brother," Naruto began with a delighted gleam in his eyes. Itachi swallowed, he forgot that Naruto could and sometimes enjoyed being as dangerous as any Uchiha. He moved the ice pack over his manhood and wince in pain as he jolted it.

"Okay, let me take a look at little Itachi," Naruto said putting on gloves, smirking at the glare coming from the taller version of his Sasuke. Hinata giggled her face redder than a tomato. "You can go wait in the waiting room, Hyuuga-san," Naruto said taking pity on the clearly embarrassed woman. She nodded quickly and bent down to give Itachi a quick kiss on the cheek before making her way out of the room.

"So, what happened?" he asked curiously removing the ice pack and eyeing Itachi's penis with a critical and clinically detached eye.

Itachi had a faint blush across his nose, his eyes roving the room while Naruto leaned close to his crotch.

"It's all Sasuke's fault." he growled as Naruto poked and prodded his tender shaft.

Naruto swallowed his laughter, "Really, how come?" he asked gently exploring Itachi testicles for any signs of damage.

"He sent me to get that damn pink boa!" Itachi was a little uncomfortable having Naruto's face and hands in between his legs. A sudden, and very uncalled for, flash of Naruto in the same position with Sasuke made him shuddered with disgust.

"I think I just vomitted in my mouth a little," Itachi said.

Naruto look up concern, "Are you all right? Do you feel dizzy?"

Itachi shook his head and grimaced, "No, it's nothing, Blondie, it's just my mind and you… there… and then with Sasuke…"

Naruto 'accidentally' squeezed Itachi's scrotum a little too hard, smiling in satisfaction when Itachi involuntarily yelped in pain.

"HEY!" he reprimanded, glaring down at Naruto's bow head.

"Just trying to help," Naruto said quickly backing away from the furious Itachi, "Well, I have good news and bad news about little Itachi-kun," Naruto chuckled at Itachi thunderous expression.

"Cut out the lame jokes, Doctor," Could saracasm kill? "And fucking fix this," he demanded.

"Do you want the good news first?" Naruto dodged the ice pack by moving to the side. That was just gross, if it would have hit him, he would have been infected by Itachi germs and other things that might linger in his special place. He turned hurt eyes to Itachi who rolled his eyes but wince with pain.

"Okay, seriously," The blonde paused for dramatization, his blue eyes blurring with fake tears. Itachi sighed. If he wasn't so concerned with his baby, he probably would have decked the damn clown despite Sasuke's threats of murder.

"You will never have children!"

"WHAT!"

Naruto burst out laughing once more, wiping the many tears coming from his eyes. "Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, big brother, but you should see your face!" He pointed at the opened mouth, wide eyed and extremely pale faced Itachi.

"Funny, Naruto, I hope you realize that payback is a bitch!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, look you'll be fine. I'll prescribe some pills for your pain, it's just a little bruising," he said taking out a medical pad from his lab coat pocket. Naruto grinned up at Itachi and winked. "You just won't be using little Itachi for a week or two."

"I don't why you're grinning," Itachi said calmly and there was something in those dark eyes that made Naruto shiver.

"Why? Hey, wait a minute, you did get the boa, right?"

Itachi shook his head, "Didn't I tell you? Hinata and I were in the closet at the store when this little accident happened and now we are banned for life from that hellhole," he said to Naruto, whose eyes were starting to twitched. "Told you payback a bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, it wasn't hotdogs.

Kakashi moved the ambiguously nutritious food around his plate and had to consciously stop himself from fisting his silver locks and running out of the room.

To his left was Rin… god help him, but until fifteen minutes ago he had been under the impression that she had fallen off the earth and somehow he was disappointed to be proven wrong. If she touched is thigh one more time he was going to…

Across the table sat all five brothers. They didn't even make any attempt to look like their sole purpose wasn't to intimidate Kakashi. In fact, their stares pretty much assured Kakashi that one, Rin's appearance was no accident and two, they wanted Kakashi to react. He thought about standing up and screaming, 'Keep your hands off of me!' just to prove to the fearsome five that he was serious about their brother, but then the elder Uchiha's would be horrified by his manners and he had to impress them too and then… well, then there was Obito.

Obito sat to his right, happy as can be, talking to his parents, brothers and sister-in-laws. If Kakashi stood up and called Rin on her behavior, Obito would be angry at Kakashi for humiliating her in front of his family and Kakashi couldn't help but think that Obito was still infatuated with the dark haired woman.

Nails scratched down his thigh and Kakashi closed his eyes… sexual harassment seemed to be the fucking 'magic words' in his life. Rin giggled lightly and the damn brothers increased the intensity of their glare. Obito's father asked Kakashi about his job at the hospital now that he had been promoted and Obito's mother asked what he thought of dinner.

Kakashi wasn't sure he had ever been this close to crying in his whole life.

The clinking of a water glass pulled his attention.

Obito stood and a smile split his face in the way that few Uchihas ever smiled, well, except Obito. When the conversations died down and he had everyone's attention, Obito laughed lightly.

"Wow," he sighed, "where to begin?" Turning to his parents, he bowed his head slightly, "Please, forgive me."

Kakashi's eyes widened and Obito's brothers swallowed thickly while internally screaming 'Bad Omen!' Their little brother's eyes turned slowly until he was looking directly at them before passing onto Rin, who looked mildly confused.

"Rin… darling," Obito smiled, "I am fucking Kakashi. Nearly every day… most of the time more than once. So, armed with this knowledge, I'd like for you to stop touching him and leave."

Rin stammered and pushed her chair back, "When… but I thought that you liked me…"

"Nope, sorry, and I'm certain Kakashi isn't harboring any feeling towards you either. Again, sorry." Obito shrugged, "But, call me. We'll do lunch."

Rin stood and accused herself before leaving quietly. Obito turned toward his brothers, "How dare you." He hissed, "You forced my hand! You made me hurt my friend in front of my whole family. What was your numbskull intent? Did you think Kakashi would submit to her charms? He has an UCHIHA! Did you think that I could be up started by her?!" Kakashi cleared his throat and Obito leaned down faster than any of them could predict and claimed Kakashi's lips with his own, his tongue darted inside and just as Kakashi's eyes closed, Obito stood. Kakashi felt a gentle patting on his cheek, "It's best if you sit quietly, love."

Kakashi stared indignantly at the dark haired man, ready to defend his own honor. He was not some little girl to be asked to sit and look pretty. He was Kakashi Hatake, damn it and…

Obito leaned down again and nuzzled his lover's neck, nipping at the skin there before whispering in his ear, "Don't even think it." He warned and then turned once more on his brothers. "Five years ago Kakashi hurt me. I know that all of you care for me and I treasure each and every one of you to my very soul, but I never stopped wanting him… fuck, I never stopped needing him and now I have him and nothing will take him away from me. Not you," He glared at his brothers and then turned on Kakashi, "And not you."

Six heads nodded and Obito's parents sighed. Sometimes their youngest son was such an enigma. So different from the typical Uchiha and at other times, more of an Uchiha than either of them had seen since Fugaku's sons.

"Now, this is the last time that Kakashi will be 'set up'. This is the last time that you will all sit across from him like some inquisition squad and this is the last time that we ever, and I mean ever… eat whatever the hell this is. Honestly, Mother, I'm scared."

Obito sat down and began arguing with his mother about the merits of oregano and Kakashi let his head fall into his hands. What was he thinking immersing himself into the 'joys' of the Uchiha? How the hell did Naruto survive? Shifting, he felt the white appointment card Shikamaru had given him in his pocket.

Therapy… lots and lots of therapy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed and bowed his head in front of the smirking Itachi. Minutes passed and Naruto didn't say a word, his blue eyes covered by golden spikes. Itachi's smirk left his face.

"Blondie?" He said quietly, mildly concerned that he had hurt Naruto's feelings. That wasn't good. The bruise from his last encounter with his little brother's fist had only faded completely this morning. He didn't want to give his brother a reason to rectify that.

Naruto tilted his head back up and his blue eyes swirled with devious glee. "Big brother… for a man with a broken dick you sure seem confident."

Naruto strode toward the now wary man and grinned up at him, "Payback? Bitch? You have no idea. Here's the deal, Uchiha. Yuri has to have that boa. And you fucked up." Naruto couldn't stop the snicker, "Oh god… like literally, fucked up. Fuck, you fucked up fucking."

Itachi growled and Naruto tutt'ed him. "Now, now, it's okay. It's not like you're the first one. But, I still need the boa and you are going to get it for me."

"I am banned from that store," Itachi said with a glare and then muttered, "And I wouldn't go back anyway."

Naruto smiled sweetly before handing Itachi a prescription for muscle relaxers and pain meds, "Then, you'd better find someone else." Itachi opened his mouth to tell Naruto where he could stick the damn boa when Naruto continued, "Or I'll tell Sasuke, Kakashi and…" Itachi's black eyes widened, "Kisame."

Silence reigned for several minutes while Itachi tried to channel generations of Uchiha-ness into a glare that would incinerate his pseudo brother-in-law. Sadly, generations of Uzumaki-ness just sparkled brightly back at him while Naruto's lips twitched upward.

Itachi broke contact and gracefully, with a very pained face, slid off the examination table, "You are a bastard, Uzumaki."

"I know," Naruto said opening the door for the older man, "But, as they say… when in Rome…"

Itachi just walked off. Naruto waited until he was nearly to the corner, "By tomorrow, big brother!"

With a muffled curse, Itachi was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hn. Dobe."

Naruto stiffened as arms wrapped around him from behind but his muscles immediately relaxed at the eloquent greeting of his most precious person… bastard.

"Hey, teme."

Sasuke nuzzled into the tan neck of the shorter man before pulling him back into the room Naruto had just exited. Shutting the door behind him, Sasuke made to push Naruto against the dog shaped table. Naruto struggled in his arms. "No, Sasuke."

Black eyes narrowed as they looked down at him and Naruto smiled shyly up at him, "I need you to trust me. We do not want to be doing anything on that table." Images of Itachi's 'you know' drifted into his mind… Naruto shivered, "Or in this room at all. No, no, no."

Once they were back in the hallway, Naruto shoved Sasuke against the door and attached himself to Sasuke's mouth, licking and biting the pale, pink lips and nearly purring when Sasuke's hands worked their way into his lab coat and across his chest.

"Are we done, S'uke?" Naruto whispered and pulled away slowly. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he looked down on his dobe, the idiot's lips swollen and moist. No one had the right to looked that… delectable. But, sadly, Iruka had caught him on his way down to collect Naruto and head home.

"You are, Naruto," Sasuke said and grabbed Naruto's hand in his own as he headed down the hallway, "Iruka asked me to stay a little later until Kakashi gets here."

"What?" Naruto said pouting, "We could wait…"

"No, take the twins and I'll walk home when I'm done. They are tired, dobe, and I hate to see them in daycare for so long. Plus, I'm not sure that what they get fed is healthy and you can always stop at the café they like on the way home. Oh, and I think Yoshi caught a little cold, so I leave that to your capable, germophobe hands…"

Naruto laughed and pushed his shoulder into Sasuke's side, stopping the dark haired doctor's words. "What's so funny, dobe?"

Naruto turned Sasuke so they were facing one another and looked up into confused and irritated midnight eyes, "And all this from a man who didn't think he'd be a good father." With that Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled his dark head down until their foreheads met, "You never cease to amaze me. I-I love you so much, bastard. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have given me everything I have ever wanted."

Sasuke felt his heart beat painfully in his chest and something ran up his spine… it was fear. He had an all encompassing fear that someone or something was going to rip his dobe from his arms. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him close. Oh god, oh god, oh god…

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered into blonde locks and was horrified when he felt the prickling of tears behind his eyes, "I love you, too. With everything I have and more. You are… everything to me." Naruto looked up with confused, blue eyes and nodded slowly.

"Sasuke? What is…" His tan hands fisted into Sasuke's hair and he sighed, "You are scaring me a little," he finished with a forced smile.

Sasuke stamped down the feeling, unwilling to worry Naruto, "My love scares you now? After six years, now you're scared?"

Naruto watched the black eyes close off and considered pushing the issue when a yell down the hall drew their attention.

"Dr. Uchiha! We need you in exam room six!" Sakura yelled before rushing into the room.

Naruto stepped back from Sasuke and then eep'ed when Sasuke pulled him forward for one more kiss. "I love you," was whispered onto his lips like a brand and then Sasuke turned and vanished down the hall.

Naruto tried to make sense of what had just happened for several moments before he headed toward the elevator, intent on gathering the twins before heading home and waiting for Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You don't have to come with me," Kakashi said again as they entered the ER doors, "I have a whole shift."

Obito nodded and, oddly enough, kept quiet. Finally, Kakashi entered his office and turned, "What the hell, Obito?"

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about," the dark haired man began and then shuffled his feet. Kakashi nearly smirked. How could one man rip into a horde of Uchihas one moment and then seem so childish and innocent the next. "Kakashi, I…"

The office doors burst open and Iruka's head appeared in the doorway, worried etched across his face and Kakashi immediately felt his insides still, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we need help in exam room six."

Kakashi nodded and turned to Obito, "I love you too. We'll talk when I get home." A black eyebrow rose is suspicion, "Really talk, doofus."

Obito nodded and followed Kakashi and Iruka out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konohamaru walked behind Udon and Moegi as they made their way out of the building. It had been a long day and he was more than ready to go home. As his friends slipped out of the sliding glass doors, Konohamaru remembered that his grandfather might need a ride home.

"Hey, guys," He yelled and the two interns turned, "I'll see you tomorrow. I forgot my grandpa is here."

They waved and Konohamaru turned, heading back into the building. He turned the corner in time to see Kakashi and Iruka burst into exam room six. As the door swung shut, he caught a glimpse of midnight spikes.

Stopping in his tracks, Konohamaru considered his options. Technically, he was off duty and he could go home. But there was a room full of doctors, both Heads as well as his resident… something big was happening in that room.

Konohamaru shrugged off his coat, throwing it behind the nurses' station before heading toward exam room six. With a smile on his face, Konohamaru sealed his fate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the room and Sakura was reading machines carefully while making notes.

"What do we have?" He asked while noting that the patient was male with long white hair although he didn't appear much older than Sasuke. He was ridiculously pale, which coming from Sasuke was saying something and had two red dots on the middle of his forehead.

"He walked in by himself and fainted once he was given a room. His heart rate is normal, but his breathing is shallow. I didn't get much of a history beyond his name is Kimimaro."

Sasuke nodded and read the chart that was handed to him. The doors opened and Kakashi and Iruka entered followed by a smiling Konohamaru. He raised a dark eyebrow at the other doctors but shrugged before turning his attention once more to the pink haired nurse, "Were you able to gather a list of his symptoms?"

"No, nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto buckled up the squirming twins and closed the door before leaning against the SUV. Something wasn't right. Sasuke was acting so weird, like he was afraid, but what could he be afraid of?

Hearing the laughter of their children, Naruto tried to let it go. Sasuke would tell him. This feeling didn't mean anything beyond he was tired from the last couple of days. There was nothing to worry about.

A car drove slowly passed him and out of the corner of his eye he saw pale, white skin, long, inky hair and sinister yellow eyes. Whipping his head around, the car pulled out of the lot and he wasn't able to make a clear identification. Was it Orochimaru? No, the bastard was restricted. He knew he was. Why would he even be here?

The feeling of unease was nearly crushing his chest and he rubbed at it with his hand to release the tension.

"Mamamamamama…."

Naruto walked slowly to the door of the car. Sasuke was right. They needed to go home, the twins were hungry, tired, needed stability…

As he made his way out of the lot, Naruto felt like a piece of himself was being left behind, ripped askew… dying… slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs in a dark room of OR recovery, Asuma Sarutobi opened his eyes to see his father asleep beside him. His chest burned but not nearly as much as the nagging feeling that he needed to remember something important.

He swallowed and grimaced at the drying in his throat, his tongue running over his chapped lips the faint taste of copper filling his mouth. Blood…

Oh god… blood, bullets, Orochimaru…

"Dad!" Asuma croaked out, "Oh god, Dad!"

Grandfather Sarutobi opened his eyes to see the horror filled eyes of his son, "Asuma… son, what is the matter?"

"He has a virus! He wants to release it…" Coughs wracked the younger man's weak frame and the elder Sarutobi cursed when blood splatters covered the sheets. Pressing the call button, he turned to his son.

"Don't talk… shhh…"

More wet coughs, "Virus…" Dark brown eyes closed and Asuma slipped into unconsciousness as Jiraiya and several nurses entered the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obito got to the door when he realized that he had left his car at his parents and driven with Kakashi. He had forgotten to grab the keys.

"Damn it," He muttered and turned on his heel, picking up his pace he walked toward exam room six. "Just stick my head in…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke finally turned his attention to the other occupants of the room, "Wow… is it observation day or something?"

Kakashi and Iruka just looked at Sasuke and then each other. Iruka's forehead wrinkled into a frown, "I got a page that Kakashi was needed in room six. I didn't think he was here and so I was coming myself when I saw him in his office."

Kakashi shrugged, "Well, since we are all here, let's figure out what's up."

The doctors moved around the bed and Sasuke slipped on his gloves before feeling the man's neck and head for wounds. Finding nothing, he tilted the patients head back and then jumped when a pale hand wrapped painfully around his own.

Looking down he saw bright green eyes drilling into him as a small smile formed on nearly white lips, "Orochimaru sends his regards and…"

Yelling, Sasuke jumped backwards, having barely heard the words. The man's tongue was black and slimy.

Kimimaro gave a feeble cough and something black oozed out of the corner of his mouth and when he blinked, black tears left tracks down snow white cheeks. "His regards and death."

The four doctors and one nurse watched while the man laughed until machines blared to life, indicating his heart had stopped. No one moved to do anything.

"Shouldn't you guys be doing something about that?"

All eyes snapped to the door and Obito stood there looking at them in concern.

Sasuke reacted first, "Oh shit, Obito…" Remorse filled his eyes and colored his voice, "SHUT THE DOOR!"

Obito slammed the door behind him and Sasuke ripped the curtains off the runners in the room, jamming them into the crack under the door.

"Sasuke," Iruka began, "What is…"

"Call the Tsunade! Tell her we need the CDC." Sasuke ordered and worked to keep his breathing normal when all he could see, all he could hear was Naruto… "Orochimaru killed this man. Kimimaro said Orochimaru sent 'death'." Kakashi strode to the body and looked inside the man's mouth, realization hitting him in the chest and feeling a tentative hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Obito… oh god… Obito. "Why are you here?" And even to his own ears it sounded like his heart was breaking.

Obito looked at his cousin and then back to the silver haired doctor, "I just needed your keys." The fear in Obito's eyes was nearly his undoing and Kakashi turned and kicked the heart monitor, sending it crashing to the floor, effectively drowning the sob that wrenched out of his throat.

"Sasuke," Konohamaru whispered, "What does that mean?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, unable to look at Naruto's little brother. They were so similar. "Orochimaru sent us a contagious virus…" Sasuke walked to the phone since everyone else seemed frozen. Nodding toward the corpse on the bed, he squared his shoulders and hit Tsunade's extension.

"A deadly virus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Hello there, my little monkeys. Phantomsnow here, just dropping by to say hello. Anyways, we are almost done with this story, it's so sad, I know, but good things must come to an end. I'm very happy that so many of you have review… for those who didn't review… well, let's just say that if it wasn't for Brain (aka Michelerene) I would have made the hospital explode with all of them in it. But enough about my wicked ways and bipolar problems, I just wanted to thank my best friend Michele for putting up with me. Enjoy the chapter, review or something evil this way may come. It's not a threat… more of a promise..hahaha! Ciao.

Michele's Corner: God, I miss lemons. They were so pleasant and they made me smile… Stupid, dumbass, complicated deadly manmade viruses from hell… Perhaps blowing up the hospital has merit. Hmmm…

All the Small Things

Chapter 11

His work was done. He threw back his head and laughed, rewinding the scene that had taken place in trauma room six. Oh god, he loved how they were suffering and how now he could sit back and watch as his hated enemies and their loved ones suffered… because of him. Kimimaro had been a dying man, a dying man who had been his lover. Orochimaru licked his lips, smacking them in remembrance of the young taut body that he had fucked at the tender age of fifteen. He could have saved him, having found the cure to his illness almost the same week he and Kabuto created the virus, but Kimimaro had volunteered for the job of infecting his enemies. So the cure was kept from the dear child and he was used as an infecting agent. How lovely, he would always remember Kimimaro with fondness.

"Isn't it wonderful, Kabuto, how we can watch the show thanks to this wonderful young man," he politely nodded to the man he had hired to hack into the KCH's security cameras. Kabuto nodded his eyes glued to the screen.

Orochimaru pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number quickly, smiling as he waited for the caller to pick up.

"Fugaku-kun, it's been a long time hasn't it?" he said. A fine dark eyebrow rose as the man on the other line promptly dismissed him and was about to hang up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Uchiha!" Orochimaru's eerie yellow eyes flashed with anger.

"Or don't you want to see your dear, precious Sasuke survive his latest adventure. You really should call the hospital and check on your little, lost lamb," The silence on the other end was long and full of tension before the speaker began speaking.

"Now, now, Uchiha, no need for threats. I got you were I want you," Orochimaru cackled like a mad man.

"The apple does not fall far from the tree, does it? You and your sons… so similar. They insult me in just that tone of voice… I can't say I'm partial to it," he said looking over at the screen where Kakashi was holding another Uchiha tightly in his arms.

"Oh, my and it must be my lucky day, two Uchihas for the price of one," he said cringing as the man on the line finally lost his cool and shouted.

"They are all going to die, soon all of your sons and their love ones will be rotting flesh," He flipped the phone closed but not before hearing Fugaku's panic voice. Ahh, so the man does love his children, Orochimaru thought making himself comfortable on a chair like a man on a pleasant evening out to the opera.

"Kabuto," he hissed, "Get me a glass of wine. I want to enjoy this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The body was festering, Sasuke thought wrinkling his nose. It was giving off a rancid odor that was making him gag and he noticed that he wasn't the only one. Sakura had covered her mouth and nose and was searching desperately for masks. She found them and passed them out to the room's occupants who were all looking green around the gills.

Kakashi was holding onto Obito tightly muttering into his neck the same words over and over again. Sasuke looked away. If there was something that he could sympathize with Kakashi over, it was this. He wasn't afraid of death, at least not when it concerned himself. What scared him and he knew Kakashi would understand was to have his most precious person die. Obito was dead, just like the rest of them, and from the look of the white haired male on the gurney, it wouldn't be a painless death. Orochimaru was a cruel, sadistic person with a genius mind.

He stared at the peering faces through the windows of the trauma room and closed his eyes when he saw the pity clouding their eyes. No one knew what type of virus they were dealing with and he knew soon the CDC would quarantine the hospital or at least the ER. He was so fucking glad that Naruto and the children were safe at home. Turning swiftly away from the window, he walked up to the corpse. He looked down at the dead man with hard, furious eyes.

"What is that snake planning?" he muttered in a low voice. "What is he planning?" Sasuke wanted to grab onto the dead man and shake him. It was irrational and insane but the sudden thought that Orochimaru wouldn't stop until everyone involved in his termination paid made the blood in Sasuke's veins run cold. His dobe and his children! Dear Lord, he had to find a way to protect them. Anger surged through him and he grabbed the IV pole and threw it against the wall, the metallic clattering startling everyone.

Sakura screamed while Iruka choked back a sob. Kakashi's hold tightened around Obito almost like he wanted to absorb the man into him. Sasuke was losing it, not because of their situation but more because he would not be able to protect his family from the threat when he was in here, dying. It wasn't fair and he wanted to kill someone.

It was Konohamaru who walked over to the raging Sasuke, who placed his hand on the taller male's shoulder and drew the tormented man's attention. The young intern, whose personality and heart was so like Naruto, gently smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright, you'll see," Konohamaru was shocked when Sasuke looked at him with eyes slightly wet and a warm half-smile. Sasuke would give anything if he could believe that. Sasuke didn't say anything cruel or sadistic, which would be his normal response, just nodded and reached a hand up to squeeze the intern's shoulder in returned comfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikoto stared curiously at her husband as she walked into the study, he looked pale and had both hands wrapped around the cordless phone tightly, so tight, in fact, that his hands were turning blue from the lack of oxygen. Her heart started pounding wildly in her chest, she had only seen him this way a couple of times and they had all involved their children.

"What's wrong?" she asked, afraid to know the truth and just as afraid not too. Her husband seemed to lose that cool composure they were both so famous for. He let go of the phone and she watched, as if in slow motion, as it fell to the floor. Mikoto was mortified when the man she had married for his strength and convictions dropped to his knees alongside it. She walked up to him with trembling legs and looked down at him.

"I just called the hospital," he began, swallowing the emotion that threatened to choke him. Mikoto felt her heart stop, there were tears in his eyes. In all their years of marriage, she had seen Fugaku like this twice… at the birth of their sons. Fugaku took a deep breath, almost like he was gathering strength. "The ER has been locked down. It appears there is an outbreak of some unknown manmade virus," Mikoto stared blankly at her husband. Her mouth and lips suddenly unbearably dry.

"Sasuke?" she asked and when her husband's face twisted into an anguished expression, she moaned and clutch her shirt right over her heart.

"No…" Mikoto breathed out her voice full of pain. Her husband hugged her, soothing her by rubbing her back gently.

"I'm heading over there. I need you to contact Naruto to let him know if he doesn't already," he took a deep breath. "And I need to locate Itachi."

Mikoto stiffened. "What do you mean?" she asked, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Itachi is infected?" She hoped to god that her oldest son was spared, even if she didn't know what kind of virus it was, manmade viruses are nearly always deadly… but not incurable she told herself.

Fugaku shook his head holding her away from him, "Orochimaru Sannin is involved in this and he is after the entire Uchiha family."

Mikoto sobbed wrenching away from her husband. "That man! That egotistical, evil, sadistic man is going to die!" she yelled. Fugaku looked up at the woman he married and couldn't be more proud.

"Obito is infected as well. Locked down in quarantine with a handful of others. I need to tell my brother," he shook head. "I don't know how to tell him that his baby boy is…"

Mikoto placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Uchihas was strong. Together, with all the resources available to us, we will be unstoppable."

Fugaku nodded and picked up the phone once more, "Fukashi… yes, brother… Obito and Sasuke are in trouble. I need your help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was enjoying being pampered by Hinata. She looked so good in the sheer nightgown as she tugged him onto their bed. He propped himself on his elbow, looking at her with a soft smile and she giggled. She knew that look and shook her head, her hair falling over her face as she leaned forward to give Itachi a quick kiss when her lover growled in frustration.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you know Dr. Uzumaki said no sex," she waggled a slender finger at him. Itachi playfully kiss the tip of her finger and then licked it sensually. "Let's not include Blondie and the word 'sex' in the same sentence, shall we?" Smirking, Itachi leaned in to hopefully distract Hinata into other more pleasurable things when they were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell and the phone at the same time.

Itachi growled. Hinata slowly stepped back as Itachi got up the bed, thankful that painkillers were working.

"Do you want me to answer the phone?" she asked. Itachi turned back to look at her and shook his head. "No, let it ring. If it is important, they will call back."

Hinata nodded wondering for the hundredth time, since their relationship began, if Itachi was ashamed of her. He never invited her to meet his parents or even talked to her about them, although, to be fair, he had included her with Naruto and Sasuke but what if the twins hadn't been involved? She felt like a secret… a dirty secret. He never really said that he loved her, only in passing or as a joke, but she needed to hear those words said in love. The phone had stopped ringing, being picked up by the machine and there was a click as the person calling hang up.

She wasn't prepared to have Itachi run back into the room followed by several ominous looking men dressed in black and holding weapons in plain sight. They were illegal in Japan, but they were obscured by Itachi's body as he took her into his arms. He was trembling.

"What's wrong?" she asked Itachi when he finally let her go. The dark haired man was pale, his eyes were no longer warm and full of lust, instead there was an inexplicable emotion in them. She was nervous about standing in front of these men in just her nightgown.

"Cousin, we can't wait. We still need to get dickless and the children."

Hinata looked around Itachi to stare at a short male with black hair and the signature dark eyes of the Uchiha clan. There was an obviously fake smile crossing his face.

"Itachi, what is going on?" she asked more than a little nervous and afraid.

Itachi shook his head, "I'll explain on the way but we need to leave now." There was pleading quality to his voice that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Hinata nodded and picked up her clothes that were folded neatly on the dresser and headed towards the bathroom. As she did, she heard Itachi cell phone ring and his voice as he answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was reading the twins a bed time story, having fed them from the local diner as the bastard had suggested and giving them a bath. The twins giggled when Naruto would change his voice for every part of the story. He smiled down at the two little faces peeking out from underneath their covers. He was so grateful for these moments but the nagging feeling that he had gotten early in the day was still pulling at his heart strings.

"… the better to eat you with, my dear," Naruto growled in a deep menacing voice making his twins squealed with excitement.

The doorbell rang in the middle of their story and Naruto fell silent, the feeling of dread nearly stopping his heart. He was sitting on a chair in between the two beds and leaned to kiss Yuri and then turned to give Yoshi a kiss. "Goodnight, little ones. We will finish the story tomorrow night," he chuckle softly at the tired protest of his children and smile consolingly before he went to answer the door.

He was half there when the feeling of something being fundamentally wrong nearly brought him to the knees. He hesitated and the feeling was justified by the rapid and loud bullets that came through the thick wood of the door. Naruto jumped away from the door, one of the bullets grazing him on his thigh and crawled his way to the twins' room. They were screaming and crying for Naruto. Yoshi had jumped into his sister's bed and Yuri was holding him tight. Naruto locked the room behind him, pushed one of the dressers against the door and gathered his children in his arms. Both children buried their noses in the nook between Naruto's shoulder and neck. They were whimpered and trembled in fear.

Naruto knew that it wouldn't take those man long to break into the room. Terror choked him while he tried to force his chaotic, fear muddled mind to make sense of what was happening.

The dresser fell over as the door was kicked opened and promptly shoved out of the way. Two men holding assault rifles came into the room. There was nothing Naruto could do as the men smirked and pointed the guns to the shaking figures on the bed. Naruto pulled the twins closer, closing his eyes and whispering calming tones into little ears. Oh god… Sasuke… where are you? I love…

Gunshots rang throughout the apartment and the twins screamed. Naruto's eyes quickly flew opened when he heard two bodies falling onto the floor with muffled thuds.

A man that looked very much like Sasuke and Itachi stood behind the two intruders holding a smoking 9mm in his hand. He gave Naruto a fake smile, which for an instant reminded him of Sasuke's own fake smiles way back when he had first met him.

Naruto nodded slowly, "Hello, Sai."

The fakeness of the smile increased a notch, "Dickless."

Itachi and Hinata rushed into the room. Their bodies relaxed in relief upon seeing the small family unharmed, but Naruto immediately noticed how both of them avoided his eyes.

Standing Naruto approached the two Uchihas. "I want to know what is going on and I want to know now." Naruto demanded his voice soft not wanting to frighten the twins anymore. When he was greeted by silence and tearful eyes from Hinata. he almost collapsed. The only thing holding him up at that point was the two crying children in his arms.

"Oh no… Sasuke. No, he is not dead." His voice held a certainty, but tears still gathered in Naruto's blue eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They left the condo in a hurry after Sai made calls to have someone handle the ruined door. Itachi took the children from Naruto who was, quite honestly, pissed to the point of hysteria. He had stopped crying and tried to smile for the twins who had sobbed when Naruto had mentioned their daddy and death. No amount of reassurance from Itachi and Hinata about Sasuke had made him feel relieved, in fact, he was looking at them with resentment. The hurt, dark blue eyes made Itachi wanted to hurt someone, kill the person or persons responsible for it.

"I want to know where we are going," Naruto said suddenly eying the two men sitting in front of them in the Hummer. It had been a long time since he had seen Sai… Sasuke's copy. He'd actually mistaken the man in the crowded hall… until the asshole called him 'dickless'.

"To my uncle's house. It's our base of operations and where you and your kids will be safest," Sai answered and watched Naruto in the rearview mirror.

"Is Sasuke there?" he asked. The tension in the Hummer increased tenfold and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"You are going to tell me where he is and what is going on as soon as we get to the house," he muttered in a low voice turning to stare at Itachi who had a sleeping Yuri in his lap. Yoshi was lying on Hinata's lap and he reached over Itachi and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair. Yoshi had taken Naruto words to the heart crying hysterically about his daddy and about the bad men with the guns. Itachi had taken care of the small scratch on his right thigh and Yuri had stood next to him with trembling lips as her uncle dressed his wound in a hurry.

Itachi nodded as he petted the sleeping little girl's hair absently, his thoughts on the possibility that Sasuke was already dead.

"He's not, so don't go thinking that," Hinata whispered in his ear. He relaxed feeling some of the tension leave him. He was glad that he found Hinata and that she, Naruto and the twins were safe. They would stay that way. For Sasuke's sake and his own.

The mansion came into view and Sai pulled into the driveway. Soon, the black hummer was surrounded by men wearing all black and holding guns. Naruto got out and held his hands out for Yuri so Itachi could get out. He waited while Itachi took Yoshi from Hinata before turning towards the big, impending doom that the double oak doors of the Uchiha mansion represented. He knew he wasn't going to like what all these damn Uchihas had to say to him.

"Nice guards, who are they? The Yakuza?" he joked lamely, eyes overly bright with suppressed tears. Itachi looked grim but he nodded. Well, isn't this a surprising turn of events, Naruto thought looking at the stone faces of their guards that were in walking on either side of their little group. But then again, it didn't surprise him at all. He had always thought that Fugaku had the look, not to mention the Fearsome Five but Sai was a different flavor of Uchiha. Obviously Sasuke hadn't been joking when he said the young artist lead a double life.

It was a quiet party of five that entered the mansion. Sai led them to the study where Fugaku, Mikoto, Fukashi and several armed men waited for them.

"Please sit," Fugaku nodded stiffly to them. Mikoto eyes looked red from crying, Fukashi who was more lay back than his older brother looked as unresponsive as Fugaku.

"Mikoto, perhaps you and Itachi's young lady can take the children upstairs," Fugaku suggested. He looked at Naruto for approval but the blond seemed to be seething. Hinata stood up waiting for Naruto to hand over Yuri to his mother-in-law. Mikoto, he noticed, drew in a breath when she saw Yuri's face, a small soft smile appearing on her face and two tears trailed down her cheeks.

"I don't want you anywhere near our children," Naruto said refusing to hand over the twins. "You never wanted them before! You don't deserve to even touch them or look at them," he said in a low angry voice. The room was silent, Mikoto's softened expression became the hard mask that he was use to seeing, but for a moment he would have sworn he saw regret in black pools. She stepped back and gave Naruto room.

Naruto nodded his head to Hinata, "We'll take them to Sasuke's old room, but when I get back someone is going to tell me what the hell is going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The CDC was exceptional in its response. Trauma room six was suddenly invaded by many men and women in what looked like space suits. Sasuke knew that soon they would be sealed in the room. They quickly removed began the process of sealing the room tightly to ensure that the virus would not get out. In less than an hour, since the call to Tsunade, the hospital has been placed in quarantine, until it was determine that the virus had not affected anyone else. The space wearing workers brought equipment that they would be using in monitoring their health. Several workers approached the body, preparing to move it. All the doctors could do was wait, but Sasuke, a man who never waited for anything in his life, stopped one of the space men. The man looked scared as Sasuke clutched his arm.

"I want to know who is in charge out there," he demanded. He looked down at his name tag that was on the outside of his suit. "Dr. Namtaki, tell me who is in charge. Let them know that we all expect to be included in the research and development for a cure."

The doctor shook his head, jerking his arm away as he left hurriedly out the door. Three others came into the room, through the door that was locked down from the outside and the six of them could see a long tunnel connected to the door and another door beyond that.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Morishita. I am the lead researcher and therefore in charge of this operation and we will need your full cooperation to get through this," His voice was syrupy sweet and Kakashi and Sasuke held in the urge to gag. He nodded at the two men in the space suit next to them and they came forward. They there to take samples of blood and perform a basic physical on the six people who were in contact with the infected body.

Dr. Morishita looked like he was going to ask more question but Sasuke walked towards him.

"We should be involved in the process. I will not be treated like an invalid child," he said, ignoring the looks from the others in the room. Kakashi was thinking the same thing, he wanted to move forward and offer his help but Obito restrained him. Obito looked lost, shaken to the core and he did not want to let Kakashi go.

Iruka silently took in the scene playing in front of him as one of the men took his blood. He wanted to help too and opened his mouth to offer his help, hoping that Sasuke's arrogant and demanding attitude had not put Dr. Morishita off.

"No, I'm sorry but this is CDC business and I do not believe that possibly infected people should be involved," He shook his head when Sasuke looked angry and about to protest.

"Let us do our job so that we can get you out of here and with your love ones soon," he turned away from the six twisting the doorknob.

Sasuke stepped forward, grabbing the retreating doctor's arm and turned him around. The doctor gave an indignant squawk, drawing the attention of everyone in the room… save one. "We are not done yet, Dr. Morishita. You cannot leave us out of the loop!"

"You have no say in the matter, Doctor," Morishita said shrugging off the hold and glaring at the enraged Uchiha.

"We deserve a say in our lives, Morishita!" Saying nothing, the man turned and left, the remaining doctors and Kimimaro's body following him.

Sasuke punched the door as it closed on them.

"FUCK!" He yelled at their retreating backs but immediately turned to met smiling brown eyes and a subtle nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata watched as Naruto tucked in the twins, shushing their whimpers and humming wordless lullabies. She looked around the room and took in how sterile it looked. Dark wood and colors adorned the room. There were few pictures on any of the walls, instead different awards and diplomas were showcased. Next to the bed was one lone picture on the nightstand. Walking quietly towards it, Hinata picked it up to see three men smiling at the camera. Itachi stood in the back, his arm around Sasuke's shoulder while Sasuke had his arms wrapped around a laughing Naruto, the blonde held securely against his chest.

"It's the day we graduated from med school," Naruto whispered quietly and Hinata still jumped, nearly dropping the frame. Naruto reached up and took it from her, running his finger over their happy faces. "Right after this picture, their parents came up to us and were condescending to Itachi and cool to Sasuke, even though he had fulfilled their dream," Naruto shook his head and placed the picture delicately on the nightstand, "I don't understand them. I might never understand them."

Hinata offered Naruto her hand and pulled him into a quick hug. Naruto leaned into it for the briefest of moments before pulling back and running a hand through his disheveled spikes.

"I need to go."

The black haired woman nodded and sat carefully on the edge of the bed, cementing her position as protector of Naruto and Sasuke's precious babies.

Naruto nodded, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The blinds had been opened and Obito looked out of the room to see that the side of the ER that they accompanied had turned into a wonderland of thick plastic, yellow and black warning signs and what seemed to be a colony of spacemen. A pale hand, that Obito refused to admit might be trembling, reached up to loosen his tie.

He felt Kakashi behind him and knew that his eyes were on Sasuke, Iruka and Konohamaru who had convened in the corner of the room, backs turned to the window. They muttered quietly to one another and occasionally one of them would turn and look to see who might be watching them… like animals in a cage.

"You should go," Obito said calmly, pushing out of Kakashi's arms, but remaining in the man's space.

"Do you think?" Kakashi said blankly, "I could certainly do with a beer. Do you think they would mind if I left?"

"Asshole," Obito hissed and stood, pleasantly surprised when his legs didn't collapse beneath him, "I meant, you should go and see what my cousin and his bunny are doing. I'm told you are all fucking geniuses… three heads have to be better than two."

Kakashi watched Obito's face closely, watching while fear swirled in black eyes before his Uchiha mask slammed down, sealing it away. "Obito…"

"Hatake," Obito said coldly, "I came back to get your keys and now I find myself in a fucking bubble, people taking my blood and no possible way to argue myself out of whatever the hell this is. I don't need to tell you that I'm scared. We are all scared. What I need is for you to do your job and get us out of this. I can't… I won't sit here and wait to die, even in your arms, when I know that you could be working to fix this."

Kakashi stepped forward and pushed his forehead against Obito's, "I wish you were anywhere but here."

Obito laughed and both of them heard the underlying sob however minute it might be, "Me too, asshole. But, at the same time… I could die happy with you."

"Don't say that, Uchiha," Kakashi growled and captured Obito's lips with his own. The kiss was anything but gentle and both men sighed into the pain, welcoming the feeling over the fear that hung ominously around them.

Obito pushed the silver haired man away and stepped back several feet, "Get going. If we don't get out of here alive, you are on the couch…" Obito gave a forced smile, "regardless of where we end up."

Kakashi nodded before turning and making his way to the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered the living room quietly, pausing in the doorway, unnoticed for a moment. There were Uchihas everywhere and Naruto could help but think how out of place his blonde mop would be when he entered the room. God, he sighed, alerting the room to his presence, who cares about my damn hair, he thought.

"Okay," Naruto forced himself to walk into the room, submerging himself into a sea of black haired men with grim expressions and automatic hand guns. "Tell me what I need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stood next to the window watching the wind pick up leaves before twirling them around in a dance only Mother Nature could choreograph. He knew so much and so little about what was going on. Orochimaru had created a deadly virus that now had Sasuke, Obito and several others under quarantine. How did this happen? Why? His black head turned sharply at the soft exhale of breath and his black eyes took in Naruto as he walked into the study. His blue eyes, normally so expressive, seem hollow and Itachi didn't want to think what would happen when the bright young man was informed of the whole story. Suddenly, blue eyes sharpened and the blonde held his head high.

"Okay, tell me what I need to know."

And Itachi smirked. How many times had he entered the ER to hear Naruto say those exact words before he took control of the situation?

"Sit." Fugaku said and Naruto's eyes narrowed even more.

"Speak." Naruto snapped back.

The older man held Naruto's eyes, both parties reliving their past confrontations before Fukashi stepped forward, "Fugaku, we do not have time for this."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and as a show of 'compromise' took the vacant chair across from Sasuke's father.

"Orochimaru has developed a man-made virus and released it at KCGH," Fugaku began and Naruto remained silent waiting for the man to continue, "He sent in a dying man and manipulated several doctors into a position where they were exposed to the virus."

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed and then he stopped breathing for what felt like an eternity, his heart beating wildly while his lungs burned in his chest, nearly bringing tears to his eyes. And then, as quickly as it began, Naruto took several deep breaths, "Who else?"

"Obito, Iruka Umino, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Konohamaru Sarutobi."

Naruto nodded while his mind tried to reconcile this information… everyone… everyone important to him, "What do you know about the disease?"

"At this point, nothing more than what Orochimaru told me and that wasn't anything more than what I just told you." Fugaku leaned back into his chair and watched his son's boyfriend carefully. Blue eyes locked with his own.

"How did you talk to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked suspiciously, "Why would he contact you?"

"Orochimaru has had a grudge against the Uchihas for many years. Mikoto and I played pivotal roles in his past. Having him suspended and then fired early in his career for unethical practices. I didn't realize that he still harbored such a…"

Naruto stood, "Did Sasuke and Itachi know this?" His hands fisted at his sides as reasons for the snake bastard's actions swirled in Naruto's head. Why he targeted Sasuke… it had nothing to do with Sasuke and everything to do with this coldhearted bastard in front of him. If Sasuke had known that his parents had dealt with Sannin, would his actions and secrecy have changed?

"No, of course not. It didn't seem important." Fugaku said dismissively. "We had handled it. Why would it even affect them?"

Naruto was in front of the older man in a heartbeat, his fists wrapping around the collar of Fugaku's shirt and yanking him up from the chair, "You have no idea… no fucking idea…" Naruto trembled with the need to hurt this man. Sasuke's father… what a joke. "Does it seem important now?"

"Naruto," Itachi said and Naruto turned when he felt the hand on his shoulder, "Stop."

Naruto clinched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut before thrusting the man back into his chair.

"Please forgive me," Naruto breathed and everyone knew that he was addressing Itachi alone. Taking several steps backward, Naruto sat once more and dropped his head into his hands, "Tell me about the virus and why the hell someone tried to gun down my family and why the fuck so many of you bastards have automatic weapons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi sided up to Iruka, "Okay, Secret Sallys, what do you guys have?"

Sasuke turned and looked at the silver haired man his dark eyes running up and down before locking with gray. He didn't know how Kakashi was doing it… his eyes shifted to Obito momentarily. If it had been Naruto…

"He told me to fix it," Kakashi said with a shrug, seemingly able to read Sasuke's thoughts like a bulletin board, "So let's fix it."

Sasuke nodded and stepped aside. Kakashi took in the contents of the counter and then looked at the three men around him. He saw a copy of the chart notes he was sure he saw the men in orange whisk away as well as blood and tissue samples… how the hell did they get those?

When he asked as much, Konohamaru smiled like a Cheshire cat, "Please… you didn't honestly believe Sasuke's little fit was for real."

Kakashi's blank look stated that, why yes, yes he did.

The young intern rocked back on his heels, "While Sasuke was crawling down Dr. Morishita's throat about keeping us in the loop and I was making sure we stayed there."

"So all that yelling was…" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke his eyes wide.

Sasuke stared blank faced back, "We are getting out of this, Hatake. There are no other options. I will not stand by and do nothing. Someone had to draw their attention."

Konohamaru snorted, "And who would think Sasuke Uchiha would lose it so early in the game. It worked perfectly."

Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair before turning to look at Iruka who simply shrugged, "I just work here."

"So, what have you found?" Kakashi asked once more.

"Sadly, not much," Sasuke said, "The microscope here isn't anything spectacular, but whatever the virus is attaches itself to the cells and doesn't break them down as much as," Sasuke sighed, "merges with the normal cells."

"What do we know about the symptoms and time frame we are looking at?"

"Well," Iruka began but was interrupted by Konohamaru, "We know jack shit."

Sasuke turned his head, one regal eyebrow arching. "Is that your professional medical opinion, pest?"

"Right now… infected by some crazy 'merging' disease from hell that will turn my tongue and salvia black… yeah, that's pretty much it."

So similar to… Sasuke felt the corner of his mouth twitch up and his heart beat just a little more painfully in his chest before shoving the feeling down and turning back to the rest of the doctors, "For lack of a more technical term," he smirked, "we know jack shit."

Iruka cleared his throat, "Doctors…" Three seats of eyes turned toward the brown haired doctor. "I believe I have symptom number one."

Iruka held up his hand and it was trembling slightly.

Obito came up behind Kakashi, "Guys, my hands are shaking and look…" He held up his hands and the nail pads were turning a light blue. Looking closer they could see Iruka's coloring as well.

"And there's symptom number two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before anyone could answer Naruto's question the double doors of the study burst open once more and Obito's brothers entered the room. Naruto nodded at them but his face remained blank. Kinye couldn't help but think that had any part of his mind been harboring any disbelief at the circumstances, Naruto's face, devoid of its normal smile, would have driven the point home.

"I trust you have something to add," Naruto said talking over Fugaku and ignoring the glare or the shocked… well, only Naruto could tell… looks on the other Uchihas in attendance.

"Yes, cousin," Kinye said and bowed quickly to his father before addressing Naruto, "We broke into the snake bastard's apartment. He wasn't there but surprisingly he hadn't cleared out the apartment."

Naruto's heart rate increased, "Please tell me that you wore something besides your mafia duds because if you are infected…"

Sharps intakes of breath were heard before Kinye waved his hand dismissively, "We are Uchihas, cousin, and with that comes superior genius."

Naruto eyed the five men and any other time would have mentioned all the times Naruto had seen them behave in a less that genius-like manner but instead nodded, "Tell me what you found."

Eeichi stepped forward and presented a briefcase, "Everything has been decontaminated for safety."

Naruto popped the locks and shifted through the contents. Disks, papers, graphs, something that resembled a daily journal. He sighed running a hand through his hair, "Okay," He turned toward Fugaku and met the man's eyes before continuing, "You are Fugaku Uchiha… the world's biggest bastard and the number one worst father for thirty years running. You are also Fugaku Uchiha, the foremost specialist on contagious diseases in Japan and arguably the world's medical community. As loathe as I am to say this… I need you. Whether you chose to believe this or not, I do know what I am doing and I am a damn fine doctor. Will you help me to save Sasuke and Obito and lord knows how many others if Orochimaru gets feisty?"

Fugaku held those intense blue eyes before he stood, straightening his suit jacket, "I know how good you are, Uzumaki. I have followed you since Sasuke mentioned your name for the first time ten years ago." Blue eyes widened and then nearly fell from his head when a pale hand so like his teme's extended toward him, "Yes, I will help you."

Naruto took the hand, shaking it quickly before he turned toward the 'heavies' in the room. "Okay, Dr. Uchiha and I are going to head to the hospital. By this time Sasuke should already have something and whoever is in charge should be considering ways to kill him. The rest of your 'talents' might be served better by locating Orochimaru and," the blonde paused his eyes meeting the Fearsome Five and stopping on Itachi, "… dealing with the problem."

The room was still for a moment before Fugaku walked around his desk and started pulling out items from the briefcase.

"Doctor," Naruto said, "We'll do that in the car."

Fugaku snapped the black case shut before he walked toward his wife and nodded. Mikoto bit her bottom lip before pulling his husband's head down and kissing him softly, "Please be careful… and please… Sasuke…"

"Hn." And then he was out the door.

Naruto approached Sasuke's mother and stood before her. He seemed to be on the edge of some decision when he finally met her eyes, "Tell them you are their Daddy's mommy…" Mikoto barely held in the startled breath, "They know how important that role is."

The blonde doctor turned and as the rest of the room pulled together to make their own plans, Mikoto watched Naruto disappear through the doors and knew that she would protect those children with her life… not because they were defenseless children… but because they were Sasuke and Naruto's children… her grandchildren.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Uchihas left in the room, stared silently at each other, the Fearsome Five were a little apprehensive of their cousin Itachi, remembering the many times the man had threaten bodily harm while they were growing up together.

"You heard the blonde, let's get to work," Itachi raised a cool eyebrow at them. Kinye was seriously jealous of his cousin's ability to remain so cool in the face of the circumstances and he admitted to himself that he childishly envied Itachi's ability to raise one eyebrow like that. Of course, being an Uchiha, he didn't show any of his thoughts and his face remained stony as he nodded.

"What do you got on him so far?" Itachi asked depending on the brothers since his only contact with the amoral doctor had been fleeting.

Kinye nodded to Bin, who stepped forward and brought out a thick manila folder, full of the details of Orochimaru's life and his dastardly deeds.

"Past events in his life have shown that the bastard enjoys watching people in pain, especially when he is the cause of it," Bin told him handing the file to Itachi who began to leaf through it.

"Sai, do you think we can have some people in your organization take a look at these addresses?" he asked without turning his cool black eyes away from several gruesome pictures in the file. The pictures were of past experiments conducted on human subjects. He paused at one picture where the young man looked like he died in mass amounts of pain from what looked like the bubonic plague or black death as history came to known it.

"Hai, I'll get right on it," Sai grabbed the sheet that Itachi was holding out to him quickly leaving the room. Daisuke came up behind Itachi curious as to what had Itachi so enthralled.

"He is a real sadistic asshole who enjoys causing pain," Daisuke commented looking at the picture over his shoulder. "He uses his lovers in those experiments and the sick part about it, even sicker than what he does to them, is that they do it willingly," he paused looking away from the picture. "They beg him to let them take part of the experiments. We found actual tape footage of it."

"Hmm," was all Itachi said while closing the file. The five watched confused as Itachi seemed to stare off into space.

"Show me," he demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to hospital had Naruto on edge. He realized that he had made a small overture to Sasuke's mother but he couldn't find it in his heart to extend that amount of kindness to Fugaku. He blamed the man for Sasuke's emotional… issues… but he had to grudgingly admit that Sasuke had gotten his strength from the pillar of stone sitting next to him.

He looked out the window, noticing the dark sleek Mercedes following closely behind them. He didn't know how to feel about Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's uncle, who just happened to be the head of the local Yakuza. If Naruto had thought Fugaku had ruined Sasuke, it was nothing compared to what Madara and his Uchihaness had done to his son, Sai. Emotional 'issues' didn't even begin to cover the spectrum of craziness there. But, regardless, having Madara and Sai on their side could only help in the current situation and therefore Naruto found himself grateful once more for the Uchihas.

Naruto closed his tired eyes and images of Sasuke began to form behind the darkness of his eyelids. He saw himself meeting Sasuke for the first time, starting into those eyes and finally feeling lust for the first time since he had been a teen. That night had been the beginning for them and he had not let the oh-so-famous Uchiha death glare or those taunting blackhole's Sasuke had for eyes intimidated him. He had seen Sasuke's soul in those brief moments even in that first encounter. The imaged faded and was replaced by the tormented face of Sasuke as he shouted that he loved Naruto finally after four years of chasing him. Sasuke had finally admitted his love. With his eyes still closed, he unconsciously licked his lips remembering vividly the feel of Sasuke's hot lips on his when he had given him his first kiss. Naruto smiled, remembering how angry Sasuke had been because Naruto had followed him to the school library and then sat with him, insisting, noisily, that Sasuke paid attention to him. It had resulted in their first kiss. He shifted his body as the first time they made love came to mind and as far as Naruto had been concerned Sasuke had been his only lover and would remain his only lover for the rest of his life.

When he snapped his eyes open, the blue pools were dry, filled with determination. He was not going to lose Sasuke. He would not give up. He had not given up on Sasuke then and he will not give up on Sasuke now. If that bastard died on him, he'd just have to bring him back and kick his ass for leaving him in the first place.

"I should have force him to go home with me," he muttered. He was angry at Sasuke, Kakashi and KCGH, the hospital for not having enough funds to hire another doctor, Kakashi for leaving and for always depending on both Sasuke and him to cover the lack of available doctors and Sasuke for getting his pale ass in trouble at all. He should have come home. He was more than fed up with people like Fugaku, who had made his fallen angel suffer so much. Couldn't they see how good the bastard was, how caring and how he always tried to save the world.

Fugaku glanced at the quiet blonde. He could see how much Naruto was suffering, how much the the young man loved his son. All he could do now was to make sure that Sasuke stayed alive for all of their sakes. They were stopped by two arm officers at the main parking of the hospital. Fugaku flashed his ID and they were let in without a problem. He was more than grateful that his authority was recognized and that they wouldn't have a problem.

They parked and ran towards the mobile lab that had been set-up at the entrance of the ER. Naruto ran ahead of him, pushing his way through several men who were trying to restrain him. The commotion had several people coming out of the make shift lab.

Fugaku caught up with him, ordering them to let him go. "Let him go, he's with me, " he said flashing his badge again.

"Who are you?" a man wearing a neat lab coat asked.

"Dr. Fugaku Uchiha and you must be Dr. Morishita," he said walking towards the man who looked down at Naruto and at him with a superior smirk.

"I don't care if you're the Emperor himself, this place is off limits," Dr. Morihsita told them turning away from them.

"You don't have much of a choice," Fugaku said as he restrain a fuming Naruto, "but you do have two options."

"Oh, why don't I have much of a choice?" Morishita asked turning around to face them, arrogance dripping from his voice.

"I am your replacement. From here on, Doctor, I will be heading this operation," Fugaku gave him a condensing look as he handed the man official papers.

"So, as I was saying, your two choices are as follows. One, get out of my way or two, stay here and help but make no bones of it, Dr. Uzumaki and I will be staying."

Naruto now knew where the brothers got their cold and bastardly ways from and for once he totally approved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi Uchiha had seen some horrible things in his life. Bodies crushed, limbs severed and tragedies that pushed the fragile human mind beyond its limits. They were never pleasant and Itachi had taken no joy having to restrain a screaming husband or wife, father or mother, as their precious loved ones were zipped into a black bag.

Itachi had seen many horrible things, but nothing in comparison to what Orochimaru Sannin did to his willing… oh god, they were begging for it… victims to further his 'research'. The white noise on the television was the only light and it sent dark shadows across the pale features of the Uchihas gathered around the screen.

Finally, Sai stepped forward turning on the lights in the den and pressing stop on the remote he held. His face devoid of any emotion, even more so than the six other men in the room, he spoke.

"Well, who knew that you could make someone's blood boil while still in their veins? Interesting stuff, right?"

Itachi was a tried and true Uchiha, secure in the Uchiha box that had molded Uchihas for generations but even his eyes widened a fraction at the absurdity of his emotionless cousin.

Sai plastered a fake smile on his face while Kinye gapped and then stuttered, "What the fuck, Sai! That was not interesting. That was inhumane, disgusting, morbid…"

"I'm so glad you have been using that thesaurus I got for you, cousin," Sai nodded. If he was honestly pleased, his voice gave away nothing, having come out flat, "However, did you see how quickly they healed? Whatever Orochimaru did could have earned him a Nobel Peace Prize in Medicine… the implications alone…"

Eeichi was up next, grabbing Sai's collar and glaring down at a man whose expression never changed but for the forced smile, "He has our… He is using our family as one of those lab rats!"

Sai attempted a shrug, "Do you know how far the medical community advanced after the Holocaust?"

"Why you little fucking shit for…"

"Enough."

All eyes turned to Itachi and even Sai internally 'eep'd' at the dark aura that filled the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fugaku and Naruto found themselves in exam room one which had been turned into the head quarters of the CDC's operation. Fugaku immediately commandeered one of the computers and began looking through the information on the many disks that the Fearsome Five had found. Naruto could tell after the first three minutes that the news wasn't good.

"Tell me."

"I…" Fugaku began and then turned the screen so that Naruto could watch as cells were attacked by a virus at a thousand times magnification.

"What am I seeing?" Naruto whispered and stepped closer, "Because this isn't possible."

Fugaku leaned back in his chair, "Merging. It's merging. Fucking changing the building blocks of life before our eyes."

Naruto took several deep breaths as the screen showed hours click by in seconds before the cells turned black and died. The clicker read thirty six hours.

"Less than two days…"

"What?" Fugaku said while his mind tried to make sense of this new information so that he could come up with some solution.

Naruto leaned over him and tapped the screen lightly where the white numbers blinked, "Thirty six hours until death."

Fugaku frowned, "Orochimaru has developed a retrovirus that connects to the DNA in the cells… changing them." He ran a pale hand through his dark hair and Naruto shut his eyes against the memories it caused. "But, I think he was trying for something else and ended up with a killer virus rather than its initial purpose."

Naruto nodded and leaned back to grab the journal he had set down when the elder had turned the computer screen, "You're right. According to this, he was trying to create a 'superhuman'. Unstoppable strength, accelerated healing and endless stamina. He called it 'Kyuubi'. Although it was a failure, he was gleefully happy with what it turned into."

Fugaku glanced at the book and then held out his hand, "If I may?"

Naruto stared at the man, suddenly impressed at how well they had been behaving toward each other. Perhaps it was time to leave before either of them fell into old patterns, "I'm going in."

Fugaku looked up sharply from the book, "What? Why? You can't help them in there."

Naruto smiled slightly, "You underestimate Sasuke," His voice dropped to a mumble, "Shocker that," Before lifting again, "I'm not going in there to help Sasuke. I'm going in there because I guarantee that they have something that will help us."

Fugaku made to argue again but Naruto was already headed toward the door.

"I am in charge of this operation, Uzumaki. I can have you removed."

Naruto stilled at the door before turning around and smirking at the dark haired doctor, "Uchiha," Fugaku bristled at the informality, "you can sure as hell try."

And then the blonde doctor was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's glared could have made Hannibal Lector whimper and he wasn't even giving it his all. He was too worried about Sasuke, concerned about Hinata and the twins safety and scared… fucking scared that no one would be able to put Naruto back together again if this were to fall apart.

The glare intensified and the black haired man stood, six sets of eyes glued to his every move.

"As entertaining as your little squabble is, we have work to do," Itachi strode to the dark wooden table that held the file of information on Orochimaru. "He wasn't at home which is honestly not a surprise to me." Pale fingers shifted through papers filled with information and pictures. "Where then?"

The Fearsome Five circled the table and quietly began assessing the information. An 'a-hum' drew their attention back to the 'Expressionless Wonder' they all called a cousin.

"I wonder how it is that Orochimaru knew that Obito was in the room."

Itachi's fingers stilled and he raised an elegant, black eyebrow, "Continue."

"It's just that Uncle Fugaku said the man seemed surprised that he had the 'pleasure' of catching two Uchihas. Obviously this information hasn't been leaked, well, at least not yet, to the media, so one has to wonder…"

"How did he know?" Itachi finished, realization causing his eyebrows to furrow together, "Because he is watching them."

Sai shrugged, "Perhaps. But he could have someone on the inside leaking information."

Daisuke leaned his hips against the table, "No, he's watching. You all saw the tapes. The fucker was laughing in the background. He wouldn't miss this for the world."

"So, he could have his own hidden cameras installed or he could be hacking into the hospitals systems." Itachi turned to Bin, who Itachi knew the whole family called when they had 'technical issues', whether that was hooking up their DVD player or tapping into someone's FBI record, "What is more likely and how can we use this?"

Bin considered for a moment, "I'm going to assume that he is tapping the hospital's system. It would have been risky having his own system put in, the chances of being caught high. Plus, with the hospital's system he can see every angle and therefore every person's interaction in the hospital. I hear he has issues with Tsunade and Jiraiya. The bastard will probably get off on them running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"That said, if I had access," Kinye snorted and Bin glared lightly at him, "Fine, when I get access, it's only a matter of piggy backing on the outside signal."

Itachi nodded sharply, snapping the file shut, "Do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Currently all the occupants of 'The Bubble' were exhibiting the first two symptoms of the virus. They had not shared their findings with the doctors outside of their quarantine. Iruka had argued that their refusal to share with the CDC, and the experts they had brought, was an act of childish proportions but Sasuke just glared.

Kakashi chuckled, "It's not as though they asked. Bunch of idiots if you ask me."

"If they were serious, my father would be here." Sasuke added and turned back toward the computer, clenching and unclenching his hands in an attempt to ease the shaking.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm sure it is only a matter of time."

"That's a good thing, right?" Konohamaru said, leaning lightly into Sasuke shoulder to get his attention, "Udon, who thinks your whole family is freakin' royalty, says your dad is an expert on contagious diseases. Wouldn't he run right down to help?"

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the counter, "He'll come because it is a mystery. He'll want to prove that he can beat whatever this is."

"And because you and your cousin are here, of course." Iruka said smiling at Obito who had wondered over when the discussion had taken a turn to things not deadly disease related. Sasuke stared blank faced at the brown haired doctor and Obito chuckled.

"Hey, cousin, maybe when he gets here he'll give us hugs and tell us how scared he was and how much he luuuvvveeesss us."

Sasuke smirked, "I can't wait."

Kakashi shook his head, "Both of you stop it. You don't know… this isn't about getting the best grades or the most prestigious job. This isn't about the Uchiha name. This is about your lives. Even Fugaku Uchiha will have to attempt he loves his family faced with that motivation."

Sasuke opened his mouth to argue that particular gem of crap when the sounds of the air being vacuumed filled the room, signaling that someone was about to enter. All eyes turned to the open door and a person in an orange space suit entered their eyes firmly on the ground, as though they were making sure they wouldn't trip due to the awkwardness of the suit.

It was all for nothing because as soon as the idiot breeched the room's barrier and the room sealed itself once more, the idiot tripped and fell on the ground with a muffled grunt and a moaned, "Damn it."

Kakashi chuckled, "Like I said… Idiots."

The orange man struggled to right himself and finally gained his feet before turning to the group in the corner that now included Sakura as well. He stepped forward, waving a hand before stepping close enough that six sets of eyes widened when met by unmistakable blue ones.

"Hi," Naruto said and a gloved hand came up to rub the back of his head only to be stopped by the bulky space suit, "What's up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto Uzumaki entered the first room in the series of air locks that separated 'good air' from 'bad air', he immediately began humming the theme to Star Wars. He was happily humming his new theme because, yes, it seemed to fit the occasion and his current attire but mostly because he needed something to pull his mind away from the video of blackened cells and his visit with Kimimaro. That could not happen… this would not be the end of Sasuke or anyone in that room.

And so he hummed and watched his feet. Reaching the final air lock, Naruto stepped up the humming and refused to look at the people in the room, not yet. He wasn't sure he could see Sasuke and not mentally picture a clock above his head counting down from thirty-six hours. No, more like thirty hours. Fuck.

And then he tripped. Double fuck.

The action halted his rather lame rendition of "Star Wars" and he forced himself to his feet, meeting the eyes of the room's occupants. He took in the pale faces, noting that Kakashi, Konohamaru and Obito seemed mildly amused at his less than graceful entrance and Iruka's worried frown. Sakura seemed distant, separated and scared. Stopping his eyes from trailing to the man he most wanted to see, he smiled and nervously tried to rub the back of his head only resulting in looking like more of a moron.

"Hi. What's up?"

"Naruto."

The blonde turned his head to the voice, so quiet and full of… something. Naruto wasn't sure. When was the last time he wasn't sure?? He felt his heart race and then nearly screech to a halt when blue eyes met black.

At first, Naruto saw happiness, relief, love and then, like a hungry guillotine, the blade fell on the emotions leaving midnight eyes lifeless, "What the fuck are you doing here, dobe?"

"Nice to see you too, bastard," Naruto snapped back and before he knew it he was shoved against the wall, Sasuke's face looming over him, the anger radiating off the dark haired man in dark waves.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Each word was meticulously pronounced and sharp as a knife.

"Well, Doctor," Naruto struggled against the hold but then fell back when it became futile, "I don't know of you heard, but there has been a deadly outbreak and as a doctor, it would be remise of me not to offer my services so…"

His words were cut off when Sasuke pulled his body away from the wall only to shove it back again, "Leave. Get out of here now. No one needs you here. Go home."

Sasuke released him and turned back toward the other people in the room, all eyes on Naruto.

"Home, teme… I don't think that's the wisest idea since someone came to our home and used an automatic weapon to shoot down the door while I was tucking in our children." Naruto walked slowly toward Sasuke, circling him until they were face to face once more.

Dark eyes clouded momentary with fear and more anger than Naruto had ever seen in the dark eyes. "I'll kill him," Sasuke hissed although the sound was barely audible. Naruto almost sighed, finally… some emotion. Taking a step forward, Naruto noticed that Sasuke's hands shook unchecked and blue eyes narrowed, "What is that?"

"Where are the twins?" Sasuke questioned, invading the question, anger and fear still swirling in black pools.

"With Hinata and your mother." Naruto had turned his head to see Konohamaru's hands behind his back, Kakashi's in his pockets and Iruka's in his sleeves. Obito just held his up smiling, "Symptom numbers one and two, cousin."

Naruto nodded and turned his eyes back to Sasuke, taking in the bluish tint to his nail beds.

"With my mother?" Sasuke said still glaring at Naruto, "Have you taken a leave of your senses, dumbass?"

Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was Sasuke trying to piss him off. Sasuke, who had seemingly been born with the ability to press and hold every damn one of his buttons, trying to protect himself and Naruto by making Naruto angry enough to storm out. Naruto shook his head sadly and opened his eyes. The only thing was, this time, it wasn't about who was going to take residence on the couch.

"S'uke, I am here because I wouldn't… fuck that… I can't be anywhere else but by your side."

The taller man growled but Naruto continued, "And so, like with everything that involves your inability to effectively express your emotions, you can agree with me and we do this together or I can kick your pale ass and we can still do this together while you pout like a prissy bitch."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and Naruto found himself once more pressed up against the wall. "Dammit, teme. I'm not one hundred percent sure that this suit can withstand your tantrums."

Sasuke closed his eyes and Naruto felt pale fingers squeezing his shoulders until he squirmed.

"Naruto…" Sasuke let his head fall against the orange clad shoulder and Naruto glared at the staring eyes until they turned away, "I don't want you here, dobe. Please… I want to imagine that you are safe with the twins… wrapped in pink boas and laughing. I don't want to see you in this nightmare."

Naruto ran gloved hands over Sasuke's shoulders before cupping his cheeks bringing their faces close to each other, "I'm here, Sasuke, because I won't let you fight this nightmare without me," Naruto gave a watery smile, "It's a nightmare for me too…"

Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled when black eyes softened, fear and anger pushed back to be replaced by acceptance and determination.

"My father?"

"He's here. Happy days, right?" Naruto said and strode toward Konohamaru, yanking his hands from behind his back and inspecting the tremors and discoloration. Turning toward Obito, he nodded, "Your brothers raided Orochimaru's house and found a shit load of research and many other unpleasant things, but not the snake himself. I left them and Itachi that noble pursuit."

Naruto glanced at the counter top to see the make shift lab they had created, "I knew you'd be busy, bastard. And to think the CDC thinks you're in here chatting about sports."

Sasuke shrugged and moved until he was touching Naruto's shoulder with his own. He couldn't feel his dobe's warm through the suit but he was here…

"What did you find in the research?" Kakashi asked pulling himself and Obito up onto the counter, their legs swinging and fingers entwined.

"I won't lie to any of you," Naruto said hollowly, "It's not good. The virus was originally meant to create a 'superhuman' and it failed, instead creating "Kyuubi", a fast working and deadly virus."

They all nodded and Naruto kept looking them up and down for any signs of other abnormalities in appearance or behavior. "Are there any other symptoms you have been hiding?"

"So far, no," Iruka said and ran a hand through his hair, "Was there anything in the notes about other things we should be looking for?"

"Honestly, I hadn't gotten that far. We watched a time lapse video that gives the virus a thirty-six hour time frame until…"

Sakura drew in a sharp breath, "It's already been six hours…"

"But, I've heard Uchihas are tenacious bastards and we have an expert on the case, so…" Naruto shrugged.

"You're working together, dobe, with Fugaku Uchiha?" Sasuke asked surprised with not a tad of sarcasm thrown in for flavor.

"Apparently we do have something in common," Naruto said seriously looking into Sasuke's eyes and then he frowned when a static-y voice filled the helmet of his suit.

"Uzumaki… do they have anything or are you getting their coffee orders?"

"Oh great… now I'm hearing the asshole in my head! Make it stop, Sasuke."

"Uzumaki, I can still here you…"

Naruto grinned, "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exam room six was quiet.

Naruto had noticed that the occupants had nothing for bedding and 'kindly' expressed his displeasure to the CDC workers that were wandering about beyond the bubble. Beds were found and now Kakashi and Obito were wrapped up together in a corner. Naruto felt his heart creep up his throat when he watched them quietly whisper their goodnights… maybe their lasts… and tenderly kiss one another before drifting to sleep. Konohamaru, Iruka and Sakura had claimed a separate corner. Not together per say, but not alone.

Closing his eyes, Naruto thought about Iruka. After moving in with the Sarutobis, Iruka was Naruto's first friend. He had come over with a crock pot full of ramen from his mother to welcome the newest member of their family. Naruto was still so scared of everything that he sat quietly the whole visit until he couldn't stand all the soft smiles and encouraging voices. Excusing himself, the blonde teen had escaped onto the back porch and watched as the first stars of the night blinked into existence before his eyes. That night Iruka had come and sat with him, not saying a word. He continued to do this for three weeks before Naruto finally began sharing with him how his life had changed and how thankful he was to have the Sarutobis as his family and Iruka as his friend. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at the relaxed look on the older man's face. Did he know that Asuma had his sights set on him? Would Iruka survive to reciprocate?

Naruto growled in frustration, but it sounded pitiful to his own ears as it echoed inside the suit.

Naruto shifted in his suit so that he could watch the young man he called his little brother. Konohamaru was going to be a brilliant doctor. He was going to give Sasuke and Naruto a run for their money. Somehow the little brat had the unique honor of having equal parts Sasuke and Naruto in his personality. He was clinical, precise and yet still able to admit he didn't know it all and learn from his mistakes. He'd be incredible. Naruto reached up to wipe his blurry eyes, but his hand ran full stop into the plastic face cover making an eerie noise in the quiet room.

"Hn, moron."

Naruto sniffed before turning his whole body to smile at his sleepy eyed bastard, lying on his own bed beside him.

"Teme," Naruto whispered and ran a gloved hand through Sasuke's matted spikes, "I thought you were sleeping."

"How, dobe? Your damn emotional sighs, moans, sniffs and all around whines are enough to make a grown man scream." Sasuke said and unconsciously nuzzled into the comforting motion of Naruto's bulky fingers.

Naruto snorted, again frustrated with how dumb it sounded inside this stupid suit, "Sorry, princess. Want me to hum you a lullaby?"

Sasuke opened his midnight eyes and felt tears prickle instantly behind them before he closed them again. Being near Naruto was… precious, but seeing his golden spikes and sapphire eyes encased in a suit that protected him 'from' Sasuke was… painful, making the situation so fucking bittersweet that Sasuke didn't know how to express all the anger, sadness and heart wrenching horror that he felt or how, even with the suit, having Naruto made it better. Like he always did…

"S'uke?" Naruto whispered and Sasuke made a noise of acknowledgement, still not opening his eyes, "I love you, teme. It's going to be alright. I won't allow another outcome. Do you believe me?"

Sasuke was silent for so long that Naruto was sure he had fallen asleep when something shiny caught in the dim lights. A single tear slid down a smooth, pale cheek, "I love you too, dobe."

Naruto nodded silently and continued stroking Sasuke's hair until once more his breathing evened out and the blonde was sure Sasuke was asleep. In that moment, looking down at Sasuke, Naruto was tempted to remove the suit. He'd risk the disease just to feel the ink black strands against his trembling fingers, to touch his own lips against soft pale ones of his teme and to taste Sasuke just… one more…

"Fuck…" Naruto whispered and stepped away from the bed, "This is not the end."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Fugaku sat silently together. The older man had barely acknowledged Naruto's entrance into the room and Naruto found that he was happier that way. He had presented Sasuke and Company's findings and symptoms and now the two men worked to sort through Orochimaru's research and their own individual resources to come up with something to save them.

Naruto turned another page in Orochimaru's journal and his eyes grew wide, "Holy shit, Uchiha…"

The door bursting open made both men look up, concern written prominently in blue eyes and less obviously in a set of black. Dr. Morishita bowed slightly to the older doctor before stepping into the room.

"All of the infected parties…"

Naruto bristled, "They have names, asshole."

"Uzumaki!" Fugaku reprimanded, but glared harshly at the older doctor, "Continue."

"The patients are exhibiting new symptoms. All of them are running high fevers and have recently started vomiting."

Naruto looked down into the journal, "Uchiha… they are on symptom number four. According to this," Naruto held the notebook out to the black haired doctor, "There are two more and then…" Naruto stopped, unwilling or maybe unable to continue.

Fugaku scanned the writings, "And then death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Pitiful Whine In Which There Is Begging For Forgiveness: Huh, three weeks… and a day. Not that I'm counting or that any of you are, but damn… I am sorry. I could tell you horror stories that involved six year old ballerinas and a whole morning folding paper airplanes. I could talk about friend drama worthy of Desperate Housewives and the feeling you get when you wake up and wish you could go back to bed thirty seconds later.

I could address all of these things but, we have all been there.

Onto the chapter! As always, thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. We both appreciate it and hope you like the new chapter.

Michele

P.S. The editing this chapter is sketchy at best… sorry.

All the Small Things

Chapter 12

There was a cool breeze coming from somewhere, gently moving midnight locks and tickling his pale cheeks. Sasuke open his eyes and stared straight into blue eyes that were smiling down at him with a worried frown. He reached out a hand to cup Naruto's cheek and released a gentle sigh when the blond leaned into it.

He felt the heat of the sun on his face and let his hand drop in surprise as he took in his surroundings. The gentle whoosh of foamy waves drifted to his ears and the warmth of gritty sand shifted between his toes. They were at a beach and he was lying on a towel with his dobe beside him. The last thing he remembered was being sick… alone… but could he have dreamed that?

He sat up and looked over at Naruto. The blonde had lay back down on the towel, a tan hand hovering over his face as he blocked the sun. Naruto had on his favorite… obnoxious… bright orange shorts and Sasuke would have smirked and commented on them but for the devastating sadness on Naruto's expressive face.

"I was dreaming…" he began slowly, unsure of what he was going to say. He flinched and looked back into the bright sky. The sun felt overwhelmingly hot.

"Yes, you are," Naruto answered turning his head to look at him while placing both hands behind his head.

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "No, I mean I was dreaming that I was sick with some sort of virus," he continued not sure of himself anymore. His hand reached out to grip Naruto's forearm… he needed to feel him… he needed him to be real.

"You are," the blond answered in a monotone voice.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked suddenly afraid but not wanting to scare the dobe. The blond sat up and took Sasuke's hands in his own. Sasuke noticed right away how cool they felt on his suddenly blistering skin. Was the sun supposed to be this hot? He couldn't understand why he was feeling so hot, it was like he was burning for the inside out.

"You have to fight, teme. Fight and come back to us," there was desperation and utter desolation in the dobe's voice and eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment to block the pain behind loving blue eyes. This wasn't… right.

"Naruto?" Sasuke gathered the now crying man into his arms. "Am I dreaming?" He whispered against the soft skin of Naruto's neck.

"Yes, so wake up. Please, wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of the machines monitoring the six most precious people in Naruto's life gnawed away at his insides. There was a tiny bit of hopelessness seeping, most unwanted, into his bones but he shook it away. Sasuke and the rest of his friends would live. He would make sure that they would be up and around to harass his fallen angel and make his life stressful again.

"S'uke," He whispered, "Please, bastard… don't leave me," he muttered as he placed a cool cloth on the forehead of the semi-conscious man. Sasuke was soaked with sweat and was moving restlessly on the small hospital bed.

The others were being helped by Fugaku's own team who he had called into the hospital to help with the search for the cure. Naruto knew he should be doing just that, but the thought of leaving Sasuke while he was so obliviously in distress was heartbreaking. He couldn't do it. He needed to see his bastard, too make sure that he wasn't giving up on them, that he would fight against the monster running rampage in his body and come back to him… to them.

"Sasuke, you fight this…" he took Sasuke's hand in his and gently ran the damp cloth up his arm and down again. The sheets and Sasuke's hospital gown would need to be changed soon. They were damp with sweat and disheveled from his restless thrashing.

It scared him, almost to death, when Sasuke's body stopped moving altogether. His breath suspended in his throat, Naruto leaned over the older man to check that he was still breathing despite the reassuring sound of the machines already monitoring him. In that moment, he forgot about his many years as a doctor and instead reacted like any other man whose loved one was in the hospital.

"Sasuke, wake up, bastard. Wake up," Naruto heard the tears in his own voice before forcing them down as they welled up in his eyes.

"Naruto." Naruto started when his com link buzzed in his ears.

"What?" Naruto answered curtly still looking down at Sasuke.

"Let them take care of Sasuke for now. You are needed in the lab," Fugaku's voice addressed him in cool tones. Naruto bit his tongue to stop his comment on 'fatherly love'. How could the man who was a part of Sasuke's conception be so… Naruto clinched his fist in the bulky gloves. He nodded knowing that Fugaku was probably watching him through the monitors. He wanted so badly to lean down and place a kiss on Sasuke's lips but the biohazard suit made that impossible.

"I have to go play nice with your father now, teme. Don't you dare give up. Fight and come back to us," he told the semi-conscious man.

Sasuke frowned in his feverish sleep as an answer.

"Don't worry, bastard. I won't give up either," Naruto stood up, glanced at his five other friends and sent out a small prayer for them all before the telltale vacuuming sound signaled his exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata felt Itachi crawl into bed with her and she turned around to snuggle up to him. He placed a kiss on her forehead and gave her a small, worried smile that didn't reach his eyes by any stretch of the imagination.

"Good morning," she said softly so that they wouldn't wake the children in the other twin bed across from them. They hadn't wanted to sleep separate from each other on the twin beds that Mikoto had placed in Sasuke's room.

"How are they?" Itachi asked his dark eyes soaking in the sleeping babies that reminded him of Sasuke so much that his heart… his arms tightened around Hinata and he let his eyes close. He was relieved that he hadn't found his mother with them. He knew she would look after them, but the twins needed someone they knew loved them.

"They're scared. Yoshi had a nightmare not too long ago and Yuri, well, she seems to have withdrawn and I'm so afraid of what will happen to them if Sasuke doesn't…" Hinata buried her face in Itachi's chest, noticing the smell of the shirt. He hadn't changed and she lifted her head to really look at him in the light of the morning.

"Itachi?" she hesitated to ask but she had to know. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed to have aged overnight. There were two long wrinkles at the corner of each eye that had always been there but now were deeper and more pronounced.

"I'm sorry," Itachi blinked like he was coming back from somewhere she couldn't follow and lay a cheek on her hair, "Thanks for staying with them," he said and tightened his arms around Hinata. "So, how do you like my mother?" he asked his voice monotone but Hinata heard the underlying tension.

"Your mother is nice. She was great with the children but I didn't feel right with having her sleep with them. They don't know her," she said quietly, her lilac eyes very perceptive. "You don't want them around your mother?" it wasn't a question as much as a statement and they both knew it.

"More importantly, Naruto and Sasuke don't want them around her and I agree with them," Itachi whispered back, looking over her shoulder at the twins, who seemed to be stirring in the bed. "If it weren't for this… situation… the twins would not be here. She would not have been given this chance…"

Hinata nodded in understanding. Itachi had told her about his parents' reaction to the adoption of the twins but she couldn't help but think that their attitudes towards the twins were changing. Maybe Naruto had seen that, too.

"I'm sorry about all this," Itachi said, his head falling back on the pillow as he looked up at the ceiling.

Hinata kissed his chin. "Don't worry, Itachi. I understand. I am sorry I can't help you in any way."

Itachi sighed, feeling helpless. Something that he would not admit to anyone else and would only allow to show, even minutely, in Hinata's presence. He opened his mouth to tell her how much he really cared for her but the phone rang. Scrambling out of bed, he headed out of the bedroom with a quick, apologetic glance at Hinata.

"Itachi," he barked into the phone.

"Itachi, man, I just heard. I'm so sorry. What can I do to help?" Kisame's rough voice came through the line.

Itachi leaned against the hallway wall and ran a pale hand through his long hair. Taking a deep breath, his lips tipped up into a sad half smile, "There is something you can do for me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rubbing both hands vigorously in his dampened spikes, Naruto entered the lab. He'd give anything to be back in quarantine, but, since that wasn't an option, he sure as hell was going to appreciate his time out of the pumpkin suit. Glancing out the lab window at the orange clad workers, Naruto cringed. He might need to rethink his favorite color when this was over.

Fugaku stood in front of the counter on the far wall, test tubes, papers and microscopes surrounding him. Naruto nodded to the several other doctors in the room and noticed they were giving Dr. Uchiha a wide radius. Shaking his head, he walked directly into the man's space and leaned next to him against the counter. They stayed like that for several minutes before Uchiha sighed and turned to the younger man.

"How is he… are they?" Pale hands gripped the edge of the counter and Naruto forced himself to relax. Fugaku Uchiha was human… regardless of what he might believe about himself.

"The fevers are dangerously high and nothing we do brings them down for long. The vomiting has stopped but I think that has more to do with the fact that there is nothing left for them to vomit over any extraordinary medical treatment on our part. There is still trembling and discoloration in the hands but so far nothing to indicate they have reached symptom five, which Sannin described at several body convulsions." Naruto explained with the cool efficiency of a seasoned doctor.

Fugaku closed his eyes and nodded, "Now, tell me what you think."

The blonde head dropped and Naruto crossed his arms in front of him. If Shikamaru were here, he'd have labeled it a defensive stance. "If we don't find some way to break the fevers I don't see how they will be able to reach number five. Obito and Kakashi are conscious, but I almost want to put them to sleep… the pain is…" A tan hand ran harshly through blonde spikes before returning once again across his chest, "Konohamaru, Iruka and Sasuke are delirious… we couldn't get them to wake up, but they aren't asleep either. Sakura is…"

Black eyes met pained blue, "She slipped into a coma. I don't think…"

Fugaku turned back to the makeshift lab and his voice became clipped, "So, the virus is manifesting itself at different rates. Perhaps the thirty six hour time frame doesn't apply across the board. Each patient's body and immune system before contracting the disease would affect the outcome."

Part of Naruto wanted to turn the bastard around and punch him until he didn't move… maybe ever again. But another part, the scared part, embraced the tone. Clinical, confident and with no room for failure. Shaking his head, a small smile slipped onto his face. Damn Uchihas.

"As I was leaving, they were filling the ice tubs… again. There isn't much else we can do. What have you found?"

"The information my nephews provided has given me step by step instructions about how the virus was created and even a few theories as to its initial 'failure' from its original purpose, but I don't think the snake even attempted to create a cure." Fugaku pushed several sheets of computer printout toward Naruto who picked them up.

Chuckling, Naruto scanned the papers, "Okay… I might be brilliant, but, my day job is pediatrician. I get that you are attempting to reverse engineer the virus," Tan fingers shifted to the following page before he set the papers down and looked at Fugaku, "How's that working out for you?"

The dark haired man mumbled and blue eyes widened, "Dr. Uchiha, forgive me. I was unable to understand just now. Did you say…"

"Shitty? Yes, Uzumaki, I did." Fugaku bit out.

"And that's your professional opinion?" Naruto said straight faced but blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes," Fugaku growled, "We need more…"

Naruto chuckled, the action not quite reaching his eyes and placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder, "There might be hope for you yet, sir." Hooking a stool with his foot, Naruto dragged it toward the counter and sat next to Sasuke's father, "It's my experience that if things are shitty now, they can only go up, right?"

Fugaku stared emotionlessly as the young man beside him and nodded slowly. Naruto straightened his shoulders and shifted to pick up the papers, "Let's get this done."

A black and blonde head bent over the papers… but, both knew that even with a cure, the damage might already be too much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi entered the study just as Bin was opening the doors.

"Itachi," the dark haired man said a smirk on his pale face, "I was just coming to get you. I found it."

Turning, Bin reentered the study and grabbed the laptop from across the desk, turning it around so that Itachi could see, "I piggybacked on the signal as we discussed last night. It was more difficult than I had first imagined. Whoever Sannin has doing this covered his trail like a professional." Bin smirked, "He was almost as good as me."

Itachi nodded, his dark eyes never leaving the bright screen while he tried to decipher the information. Finally, he turned to his cousin, "Congratulations on your technical brilliance," there was no warmth in those words, "Where is Sannin?"

The sound of the doors opening caught Itachi and Bin's attention. Turning, they saw Sai and the other four brothers decked in black cargo pants with tight, long sleeved, black shirts. They all had various weapons and radio equipment on their persons and Sai stepped forward, tossing a bag to Itachi. A quick glance revealed his own black outfit and accessories.

"Time to go," he said flatly, "Bin located Sannin at a hotel three blocks from the hospital. I've just received confirmation that he is still in the building."

Itachi nodded, "I'll meet you in five." Six dark heads nodded before leaving Itachi alone in the study. Tossing the bag on the couch, Itachi pulled his white t-shirt up and over his head before throwing it on the couch. His pants soon followed and in less than a minute Itachi was a replica of his cousins. He took a moment to check each of the weapons given to him and stilled. Reaching into his discarded pants he pulled at his black phone and after a moment's thought moved his long fingers over the buttons before lifting the phone to his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The vibration nearly sent Naruto tumbling off his stool. He fumbled with his pocket and pulled out his phone. Seeing the caller id, he excused himself into the hallway, fully aware of Fugaku's eyes on him the entire time.

"Big brother." He said into the phone.

"Blondie." Came the reply and Naruto nearly smiled at the nickname.

"Tell me what I need to know, Itachi."

"We found Sannin. He has been watching the room the whole time. He had someone hack into the hospital's cameras. He can see everything, in all parts of the hospital."

Naruto fisted his hands and glanced at the innocent looking black dome above him that housed one of hundreds of security cameras. "I'm sure he's loving that."

"He might be, but he won't be for long. He is three blocks from the hospital. We are on our way now."

Naruto listened to Itachi breath for a moment before the older man continued, "Sasuke?"

Blue eyes closed and Naruto bit his lower lip, "It's not good. None of the research your cousins brought us gives any hint to a cure," Naruto took a shaky breath before whispering, "I don't think he has one…"

Itachi growled, "Father must be doing something."

Naruto nodded even though Itachi couldn't see, "We are reverse engineering with the information we have. There are six symptoms and they are on four. I can't tell you how h-horrible it is, Itachi…"

"Doctor," Itachi snapped harshly.

Blue eyes snapped open and Naruto steeled his voice, "Medically, I don't know how they are going to survive the symptoms long enough to reach the end."

"The Fearsome Five found videos of past experiments that Sannin conducted. Sai pointed out an interesting similarity that they all had. The bastard did horrible things, but their recovery rates were phenomenal… unheard of."

Naruto pushed himself off the wall, his heart rate increasing and started back into the lab, "They were healing themselves? You saw it? Are there papers?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god," Naruto whispered into the phone, "I need those tapes, big brother."

"Of course."

Snapping his phone shut, Naruto neared Fugaku and cleared his throat, "Orochimaru developed a way to expedite the rate of healing in his victims. They healed while Orochimaru was experimenting, allowing for the experiment to continue long after a normal person would have succumbed to the procedure."

Jotting a note, Fugaku seemed not to hear him but when he turned his eyes were wide, "Do we know how?"

Naruto nodded, "Itachi is on his way with what they have. They also have Sannin located."

Fugaku nodded absently and tore off a new piece of paper before he started scratching out theories, "If we could develop an anti-virus and enhance it with this advanced healing…"

Naruto nodded as well, "Without it we both know that this was pointless," Surprised black eyes shifted to blue, "I was in there. Their bodies are dying. Even if we stopped the virus, the damage is already done."

Fugaku gave a curt nod and Naruto went to greet Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade checked Asuma's vitals, making sure the Naruto's beloved uncle was resting comfortably. When the code had come in she had been afraid that he had gone into cardiac arrest but, thank god, the legendary Doctor Sarutobi had been in the room with him.

She was tired and worried and closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself before she turned away from Asuma and walked toward the sleeping old man in the corner chair. He looked tired, very old and there were deep dark circles underneath his eyes. He was worried about his youngest grandson and all the rest of them as well. It's been a long twenty-four hours.

Jiraiya walked quietly into the room, glancing at Asuma with a raised eyebrow. Tsunade smiled tiredly at the surgeon motioning him out of the room. Once in the hall, Jiraiya waited while Tsunade closed the door quietly behind them.

"What is the CDC saying?" she immediately asked him. Jiraiya rubbed his face with his right hand and gave an aggravated sigh in response.

"You know them… they were closed mouthed but I'm going to see if I can talk to Naruto," he said quietly, a worrisome frown on his face. Tsunade wanted to hit something in frustration. They were doctors and they were trapped in a quarantined hospital in the vicinity of a virus that was potentially deadly and they didn't know anything... She was the director of this damn hospital and the situation was inexcusable in her mind.

"Shikamaru has been busy trying to keep everyone calm, but they are near panic," she told him mentally thinking about what they could do.

"Fugaku is on the case now. I am hoping that the Uchiha famed brilliance can get everyone out of this situation, Tsunade," Jiraiya started walking down the hall. "Meanwhile, the whole hospital is under quarantine. The monkeys in orange suits are going around checking everyone, every hour, just in case, and all ambulances are being diverted to the next closest hospitals."

"That's good but what about our patients? What about the people in the ER? They must be uncomfortable. If they haven't been infected, what is keeping them from sending them home or at least transferring them to a CDC facility where they can be more comfortable and under observation. I seem to recall that being protocol back in the day."

"I don't know, Tsunade, but we are going to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara moved walked down the hall, mentally making lists of the patients he had seen, needed to see and wished to never see again. The doctors still in the hospital were now doing double duty as not only doctors, but comforters, friends and someone easily yelled at. He didn't like being yelled at. There were crying, sick children and their parents to look after and he was starting to look like a panda from the lack of sleep… well, more so than normal. Neji had been helping both in the emergency room and in the OB department. Like the rest of them, he looked pale and tired.

All of the doctors and staff were frustrated with the CDC and frustrated with the lack of information about those that where in direct contact with the virus. Gaara smiled down warily at a five year old boy he was checking up on when he heard a commotion out in the hallway. Excusing himself, he headed toward the noise.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing in the middle of the ER surrounded by worried and frustrated doctors, nurses, patients and their families. The director held up both hands in a gesture meant to get them to be quiet down but it was no use.

"Quiet everyone," she tried to say over the crowd's noise but it wasn't until three biohazard suit wearing people approached the two senior doctors that the crowd was immediately hushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Fugaku Uchiha. I am in charge of the team that is currently working on this case," the tallest of the three spoke his voice sounding hollow from inside the suit. "As you know, we have run several tests on all the occupants of the ER and the rest of the hospital. We appreciate your cooperation. Due to the observations we have made of those people infected by the virus and the negative results of the blood test we have conducted on those outside the initial quarantine, you will all be evacuated and send to a CDC containment facility for further observation."

There was a murmured of discontent in the crowd but Tsunade, Jiraiya and several of the hospital staff looked relieved at the news.

"How long are we going to be here?" Someone from the crowd shouted and that was followed by several questions and suddenly the crowd wasn't stricken with silence and fear. It was growing into a mob and Fugaku was right in the middle of it all. Just as the other two orange suited men stepped forward to initiate 'crowd control', there was a big booming voice.

"HEY! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, PEOPLE!" the voice was coming from the intercom system. Gaara smirked and his tired face suddenly lit with amusement having immediately recognized the voice. Naruto had managed to control the crowd, turned panicked mob, without having the armed men in bio suits enter the equation.

Fugaku sighed with relief along with Jiraiya and Tsunade, who looked slightly annoyed at the brat's annoying voice echoing throughout the halls.

"Leave it to the brat," she muttered under her breath, happy to see that at least Naruto was holding it together.

Neji walked over to Gaara, smiling tiredly down at the shorter doctor. "Naruto has a surprising way of knocking heads together."

"And getting them to listen," Gaara finished. At least some things were still dependable and normal, well, as normal as they can be around Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru was greatly amused watching those insufferable lab rats round around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"We have a problem" Kabuto hissed as he entered the doctor's private room. He looked frantically around as he approached the long hair man.

Orochimaru lifted his gaze from the screen with an annoy looked on his face. "What is it Kabuto?" he asked.

"We have to get out of here now!" Kabuto reached for Orochimaru knocking the laptop down on the floor, where the sweaty, feverish images of one Sasuke Uchiha seemed frozen in an eternity of agony.

Orochimaru was surprised but as Kabuto dragged him from of the bedroom and out into the living room area, he noticed how the man he had hired to tap into the hospital's security system laid dead on the floor, a single gunshot wound between his eyes. He had not even heard the sound of the gun going off. Kabuto must have used a silencer.

The hotel fire alarm went off as they approached the front door. Glancing to the side, Orochimaru saw that Kabuto looked distressed as the lights started blinking on and off. The younger man opened the door and was met with two black hard granite rocks.

"This is the part where you die."

Those were the last words that Kabuto heard as Sai, followed by a group of men, made his way into the room. The door closed behind the black clad men quietly. Orochimaru stood behind Kabuto who still held his hand tightly when he was sprayed by blood and gray matter.

The sound of the .44 Colt going off was covered by the wailing fire alarms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto waved cheekily from the observation room as the once angry mob turned their attention toward him, but all the doctors and nurses who knew him could see that his blue eyes didn't sparkle and no toothy grin was going to make it better.

"I know that you are all frustrated by this situation and I want to assure you that you are not alone." Naruto ran a hand through his blonde spikes unconsciously proving his point. "The good news is that you get to leave. That alone should make you all breathe easier. What Dr. Uchiha did not say is that we are ninety nine percent certain that you will all be fine. You'll go to the CDC holding facility, which I'm told looks much nicer and has better food, and by tomorrow morning you will be home with your families."

The crowd nodded and spoke happily to each other and then the sound of the open intercom quieted them, all eyes turned once more to the blonde, "Tell them how much you love them. Hold them. Laugh with them…" The smile was back and this time everyone in the room noticed when it didn't hit haunting, blue eyes, "Now, the line starts at the ER exit. Please keep your hands and feet inside the…"

"Brat!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto looked abashed and closed the intercom while the CDC workers and other hospital employees prepared to evacuate the relieved patients, their families and employees… the lucky ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto dropped to the floor leaving Orochimaru standing alone staring into seven sets of pitch black eyes. The Uchihas surrounded him as his sinister yellow eyes tried to keep up with their movements. Itachi Uchiha kneeled at his feet and placed two fingers on Kabuto's neck. Had the other six men not been pointing shining black guns at his face, he might have made a cruel comment about the futility of the action.

"Itachi," Daisuke said never taking his eyes off of the older man in front of them, "What are you doing?"

Pale fingers wrapped ominously around his gun and Itachi stood up, "My day job." With that, he walked swiftly to Orochimaru's side, fisting a handful of his black locks and dragging him toward the couch. "Let's chat, shall we?"

Sai was behind him in an instant and with a flurry of movement, Orochimaru found himself tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Glaring up at his captors, he lips thinned and a dark chuckle escaped his lips, "Tell me, boys, how's the family?"

Itachi and the Fearsome Five clinched their fists and teeth while anger washed over them but before they could react or respond, Sai moved forward and backhanded Orochimaru across the face, Sai's own face being the epitome of calm.

"That wasn't nice. You might have hurt their feelings. You should apologize."

The snake bastard spit out blood and saliva, soiling the front of Sai's black shirt. "Go to hell."

Sai nodded an eyebrow raised in question and a forced smile gracing his lips, "Of course. Isn't that where we are all going?"

Kinye stepped forward drawing Orochimaru's attention to himself, "Tell us how to stop the virus."

The thin, black eyebrow rose accompanied by an indulging smirk, "I don't feel very inclined to assist you at the moment."

Seven guns cocked and where raised to his eye level. A light hearted chuckle was heard and the Uchihas and Orochimaru turned toward the noise.

"How about now, Sannin?"

A tall, dark haired man entered the room followed by two of the biggest men any of the room's occupants had ever seen. The laughing man had dark black eyes and short spiky black hair lightly sprinkled with silver at his temples, obviously another Uchiha but, baring Obito, who had seen such a… giddy… Uchiha?

Orochimaru growled and the new guest nodded toward Itachi, Sai and the Uchiha brothers. All of them lowered their weapon as though following an unspoken command and stepped back, almost demurely from the newcomer.

"Long time no see, Sannin," The man said and walked forward until he stood right in front of the tied up man. A pale hand reached up and loosened the blood red, silk tie around his neck before shrugging off his tailored jacket and tossing it on a nearby coffee table. Without taking his eyes off of his target, the man opened his mouth once more.

"Sai, take Itachi and the Soprano wannabes into the other room."

Sai nodded, "Yes, Father." Without another word Sai glanced at his cousins and each of them nodded, exiting the living room. As the door closed behind them they heard the light hearted voice of Madara Uchiha.

"I can't begin to tell you how much fun this is going to be, Sannin."

A muffled thud followed by a crack and yell was heard.

"Obviously, more fun for me than you, of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When this was over, Naruto swore that he was never drinking coffee again. Tipping the cup back, Naruto winced as the last remains of the beverage slid down his throat. Setting the mug aside, he rubbed his eyes with both palms and then focused once more on the information that Itachi had delivered before heading off to god knows where with Obito's brothers. Saying a silent prayer to whomever would listen, Naruto pushed Sasuke's cousins out of his mind and scribbled another formula on the yellow note pad before him.

"Uzumaki, I think…" Fugaku began in a quiet voice. Naruto shifted on his stool and met black eyes, wide with discovery, "I think I might have it…" Once more the older Uchiha turned around and quickly looked over his findings once more while Naruto made his way across the room.

"What do you have?"

Before the black haired man could comment, the doors to the lab burst open and a frantic looking CDC scientist ran panting into the room.

"It's Hurano. She is crashing."

Naruto was out of the room before the door had closed behind the scientist. He ran down the hallway, ignoring the yells Fugaku sent his way until he stood before the quarantined room, looking in while Sakura's body convulsed violently on the bed. The doctors in orange suits scurried around her. Naruto turned to the other observers, "Get me a headset."

No one moved before Naruto yelled, "Get me a fucking headset right now!" His eyes never left the containment room. Obito and Kakashi were awake, pain etched across their faces as before, but now it was nearly over shadowed by rising panic.

Fugaku sided up to Naruto and shoved the headset into his hands before pulling his own set over his head.

The doctors' voices crackled in their ears.

"… we need to strap her down, she is going to hurt herself…"

"… oh my god, doctor…"

"Look at her tongue…"

Naruto stepped closer to the window and saw that Sakura's body had stopped the bone breaking convulsions, her mouth worked to form words that Naruto couldn't hear, but then green eyes looked passed the doctors and connected with his own. A sweet smile came to her face and Naruto forced himself not to flinch when black saliva oozed out of the corner of her mouth. Her fingers reached out weakly and Naruto placed a hand against the window.

"Sakura," he whispered and the nurse's hand fell limply to her side, the sounds of machines flatlining reached his ears through the headset.

"… she is gone, doctors…"

And then there were five…

Naruto looked up to see an orange suited man at the window looking out at him and Fugaku.

The older doctor nodded, "Get her out of there."

The orange suited doctor hesitated and Naruto felt his stomach drop before he took a breath and addressed the doctor, "Is there something else?"

"Doctors Sarutobi, Umino and Uchiha have slipped into a coma."

Naruto's eyes shifted to Sasuke lying peacefully against the far wall and then to Iruka and Konohamaru. The machines next to them beat steadily, showing that they were all alive… for now. Blue eyes slowly closed and Naruto felt his throat constrict painfully, breathing becoming impossible.

"Uzumaki."

"…"

This was it. It was over. How would they come back from this? Pale lashes lifted and Naruto watched while Kakashi pulled Obito closer to his chest, the dark head shaking slightly while Kakashi's lips muttered what Naruto could only imagine were words of comfort. Comfort in a hopeless situation… The orange clad doctors fiddled with the two doctors' IV's. Gray eyes blinked slowly and Naruto assumed they had been given a sedative. Good… they shouldn't be awake for this… watching while they all di…

"NARUTO!"

Sounds rushed back into his ears while air flooded his lungs and Naruto felt his knees nearly give out before Fugaku's hand wrapped around his arm, holding him up and squeezing painfully, demanding his attention.

"Moron," Blue eyes widened while the older face of Fugaku Uchiha wavered into his younger son's for the briefest moment and then Naruto was looking at the older Uchiha once more, "We have things to do. Cry on your own time."

Naruto yanked his arm away, ripping the headset off his head and flinging it on the reception desk.

"Bastard," he bit out and stalked toward the lab, CDC workers, scientists and doctors moving quickly to the side clearing a path.

Fugaku glanced into the quarantine before taking a deep breath and following the fuming blonde. There was work to do… and they were so close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had found nothing of importance in Orochimaru's hotel room. Itachi leaned against the desk and knew that Naruto had been right. The snake bastard hadn't even considered making a cure. Death was the objective and why mess with perfection?

The door opened and Madara Uchiha entered the room. He was wiping his pale fingers on a damp cloth and Itachi noticed the pink smears stark against the bleach white. Itachi raised a dark eyebrow at the blinding smile on the older man's face before shifting his eyes to look into the living room. The door slammed shut and Madara clucked, "Trust me, boys. There's nothing in there of interest, I assure you."

"What did you find out, Father?" Sai said, still looking at the window.

Madara's black eyes shifted to his son an appraising look flitting across his eyes before the nearly insane sparkle filled the dark recesses, "That I sorely miss the 'hands on approach' of my youth."

Eeichi clinched his fist, "What did you find out about the virus?" He bit out.

Madara slowly turned toward the younger man, humor absent but insanity still prominent, "I was having a conversation with my son. Didn't your father teach you any manners, boy?"

Sai turned and leaned against the window pane, "Now, now, Father… Eeichi is expressing his feelings of worry for his brother and cousin. Surely you can understand that?"

The father and son shared a creepy smile and Itachi felt the shiver race up his spine. No, neither of them 'understood' that.

"There is no cure." Madara said with a voice devoid of emotion and yet at the same time cheeky. "Apparently, that wasn't a priority. I can't be sure, but he might regret that now."

Itachi ran a hand over his face and stood to stand in front of Madara, "What happens now?" his dark eyes held the older man's before Madara's dark eyebrow raised in appreciation at Itachi's defiance.

"We hope Fugaku and the little blonde whelp know what they are doing."

With that, Madara turned and took his coat from one of the two waiting goons. "Someone will be in to pick up the… mess. It would be better if you were all gone at that time." Another creepy, mocking smile covered the older man's face. "It was a pleasure to see you all. We should do this more often, no?"

Sai nodded his head at the remaining cousins, before following his father, while six sets of midnight eyes stared passively trying to come up with reasons to never attend another Uchiha family reunion…

Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After entering the lab, Fugaku went directly to his bench and continued researching. Naruto rolled his head, feeling the tension in his shoulders before shuffling to his own stool and sitting down. He knew Uchiha had found something, but apparently the older man needed more time to be sure.

As if time were a luxury they all had.

Suddenly the notes of Beethoven's Fifth echoed through the silent lab and Fugaku excused himself. Naruto watched him through the window while the older man talked calmly on the phone but Naruto was versed in reading Uchihas and caught the minute dip of broad shoulders and fisting of pale fingers.

Snapping the phone shut, Fugaku entered once again and walked directly to where Naruto stood waiting for him.

"Orochimaru is no longer a problem. He has no cure or ever attempted to make one."

Naruto nodded and turned to grasp a handful of papers he had been working on, "I know how he enhanced their healing abilities. I am..." Naruto bit his lower lip in silent contemplation before nodding to himself, "I am sure I can recreate it with the help of these other fine gentleman. What do you have?"

Fugaku stared into the blue eyes, blue eyes his youngest son loved so much he was willing to cut off his family to keep. Blue eyes of a man both of his sons treasured, like family. This young doctor was everything Sasuke and Itachi would ever need for family… he was one of their precious people… above their family… above their parents.

"Dr. Uchiha."

Fugaku blinked, "I made mistakes…"

"With the cure? Are you sure, is it something we can fix because…"

Fugaku held up a hand, "No, with my sons."

Naruto stepped back almost like he had been struck before his blue eyes narrowed, "No… I won't let you do this." His voice dropped to near freezing temperatures and Fugaku was aware that the other doctors and scientists had stilled in their work. "I will not allow you to give up and I will not let you absolve yourself of your guilt before Sasuke dies."

Fugaku felt his voice catch in his throat but the blonde doctor continued all the warmth, humor and compassion vacant from his blue eyes, "You forced your ideals on Sasuke until he nearly smothered under your expectations. You threw his hard work back into his face. You never supported him in anything 'he' wanted to do. The only emotions he understood growing up were failure and perseverance… towards an impossible goal. He offered you the two babies he was willing to give his name too, his love too and you threw them back like so much trash. How dare you! You made 'mistakes'? No, sir… you nearly destroyed your sons."

Naruto stepped forward, grabbing the older man's arm and yanking him toward his work and samples, "If you want redemption… resolution… forgiveness… then you had better find a goddamn cure because you will NEVER get any of those things from me." Naruto took several deep breaths, "Sasuke needs you now. Be there for him now. Save him and then ask Sasuke and Itachi for forgiveness. They are the only ones who can give it to you."

Naruto stood back and his head fell forward while his shoulders slumped like he had lost something fundamental in his tirade. "Save him, Dr. Uchiha. Save your son, please."

Fugaku closed his eyes, no longer able to look at the blonde man before him. He was right. He couldn't find absolution in Sasuke's precious person… that could only be found in his son. Dark lashes lifted and black eyes filled with resolve met cautious blue.

"I have what I believe to be a viable cure, Dr. Uzumaki. Combined with the accelerated healing, I think they might have a chance." The older man watched while Naruto squared his shoulders and became the doctor that he knew the young man to be, "But, there will be no time for trials."

Naruto nodded, "I understand and expected that." The younger doctor turned around to begin preparations with his team, "I am willing to put faith in an Uchiha. Hasn't failed me yet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were so close. Naruto could taste it. Their idea of a retrovirus that would be used to help Sasuke and the others' immune systems, by boosting it to its maximum capacity and beyond, was finally coming together.

He was so tired having gone almost forty-eight hours without sleep. Exhaustion made his mind swirl in circles, emotions threatening to overwhelm him at any moment while he forced himself to be logical and clinical. The internal struggle was nearly unbearable. If Sasuke died… No, he shook his head rubbing furiously at his eyes, he wouldn't think of that possibility, he hadn't allowed Fugaku to do it and he wasn't going to indulge in the same dark thought. Sasuke would live, even if he had to force life down his throat, he would open up those dark eyes of his and be his normal emo self again.

Fugaku came up behind and bent over to look at Naruto's work. "Naruto, we are nearly ready now. I have a couple of lab assistants working on producing the cure but I think you need to rest."

Naruto shook his head, "I can't, every time I close my eyes…" he trailed off not wanting to appeared weak in front of the man who knew abhorred weakness.

Fugaku surprised himself when he placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and the younger man stiffened at his touch. He remembered the private eye's report on Naruto's childhood and slowly, as not to scare Naruto, patted him on his shoulder.

"I know you and I have never seen eye to eye, but rest assured, the most important thing to me is my family."

Fugaku let his hand drop and walked away. Naruto blinked, turning around on his chair. Back to work… he needed the retrovirus functioning in five hours otherwise it would all be for not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a frustrated Itachi that arrived back to the Uchiha mansion. Orochimaru was dead and the guilt of having been part of his and Kabuto's death was nagging at him. The guards were gone, he noticed. Madara must have called them back to their regular work. Flashes of the older man's smiling face crossed his memory and he silently admitted that his uncle and cousin made his skin crawl.

The Fearsome Five went home to report to their father and Itachi had made his way to his parents' home to look in on his girlfriend and the twins. He would be taking them home with him. He absent mindedly patted his breast pocket while he thought about how much of a failure going after Orochimaru had been. Yes, the bastard needed to be stopped, but they hadn't found anything to help Naruto and his father. He was going to lose his brother but he would be damned if he lost the only woman who had ever meant anything to him.

He reached the room where Hinata and twins were staying, knocking softly. It was late, he realized, way passed the children's bed time. When there was no answer to his knock, he turned the knob gently and walked into the room. The glow of the night light was enough for him to see the twins cuddled together. He walked up to the bed looking down on the sleeping toddlers. There was evidence of tears on their faces. They had their arms wrap tightly around each other in an obvious attempt at comfort. Two slender arms slipped around his waist and he smiled as he felt his lover's warm body pressing against him. Hinata laid her cheek on Itachi's back, trying to press herself as tightly as she could against him. Sometimes, she wanted to absorb herself into his body, to become one with him, merge their souls and hearts together for all eternity and this was one of those moments.

"You're back," she said against his back. Itachi slowly turned around in her arms. He entwined his fingers into her midnight hair, pressing her face into his chest gently.

"I know it isn't the time or place, but I can't wait any longer," he said tipping her face upwards to look at him.

Her lilac eyes were full of curiously, "Did you find him?" she asked. Itachi closed his eyes tightly, making Hinata squeeze his waist trying to comfort him.

"We found him. He is dead but he didn't have a cure. I didn't save Sasuke." Itachi stifled a sob and instead let the tears that he had not been able to shed in front of his cousins, mother or the twins fall.

"Itachi!" Hinata exclaimed getting on her tippy toes to kiss him, tasting the saltiness of his tears. Itachi was so strong, always hiding his feelings, playing the part of a cold, uncaring man, but she knew better. Itachi cared.

"I wanted to ask you," Itachi smiled through the tears that were rapidly drying. He pushed her slightly away from him and reached for the small velvet box in his breast pocket.

Hinata gasp, her eyes huge in disbelief. "I wanted to do this in our favorite restaurant with violins playing in the background, you know all the corny stuff," Hinata laughed at Itachi pained expression.

"Hinata, marry me?" he whispered. He wasn't going take any chances. Life was too short and if he was going to lose his brother, he needed the person who understood him besides Sasuke by his side… now… forever.

Hinata took a deep breath. She wanted so much to say yes, to shout it but she still needed something. She was waiting for those three little words from Itachi.

Itachi bend down in front of her, opened the black velvet box and held up the princess cut diamond with a circle of tiny, lilac color stones. It was beautiful ring. Hinata stared down at Itachi.

"I know I don't say it, but I do love you and I want you as my wife," Itachi took the ring out and placed it on her left hand. It was all Hinata was waiting for and as soon as he slipped the ring on her finger she knelt in from of him, hugging him to her.

"I will. I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself floating in darkness. He tried hard to open his eyes but he couldn't. He was dying but that wasn't what hurt the most. He was leaving his dobe behind and their children, never again to see their beautiful faces.

"You know, Sasuke," a voice said near him, "I have always loved you."

He frowned. It wasn't his dobe's voice, being too high pitched. There was a whisper of a caress on his forehead as whoever it was swept away the locks of hair over his face.

"Don't give up. He is working so hard."

A sob reached his dulled ears but he still couldn't place the voice. It sounded so far away and trying to concentrate on it gave him a headache, along with his other pains at the moment.

"I wanted so badly to be in his shoes but I never understood your pain and that was the problem."

Whoever was talking to him was doing it so softly that he could hardly hear them and then the strong scent of Sakura blossoms invaded his senses. He frowned. Sakura?

"Yes, it's me. I just wanted to say goodbye."

He felt a slight pressure on his lips and then the voice was gone, the scent along with it. He was left, once again, in void of nothingness all alone and suddenly he wanted that voice that sounded like Sakura back. He wasn't use to being alone anymore not since Naruto erupted into his life.

He didn't want to be alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was holding Obito as tightly as he could because he didn't want to let go. He didn't want to lose his love, his best friend, the man that made life worth living. He had only just gotten the doofus back.

Kakashi took a deep breath, "Obito?"

There was a slight murmur from the feverish form in his arms. He would have smiled if his lips weren't so dry. He licked his lips, wincing at the sensitivity of his tongue.

"I need to tell you something," Obito managed to nod slightly in acknowledgement, "I slept with Orochimaru." He took in a shaky breath and his lungs seemed to burn with the effort.

Obito pinched his back weakly, a sign that he had heard and was waiting for more. "I was so stupid," Kakashi coughed. The effort to talk was depleting his already weak body.

"I was so stupid and you were gone from my life," He continued, smiling sadly when Obito snorted into his chest as if saying, whose fault was that?

"I know, it was my fault, but I got drunk and I slept with him," he finished. He wanted to get that off his conscience before…

He closed eyes and waited.

"I know," Obito said in a sad voice. Kakashi was surprised but didn't doubt that one of Obito's darling brothers had told him.

"I love you," Kakashi pressed a tired kiss on Obito's head before going into convulsions.

Obito screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto heard the alarms go off, he froze and scrambled off his stool before running toward the observation glass. His mind was a swirl of panic and dread felt heavy in his heart.

"Please, please…" he muttered as he looked into the isolation room unsure what he was asking for, hoping for... The pressure on his heart lifted slightly when he saw that it was Kakashi having convulsions only to be replaced by heavy guilt. He could see that Obito, even in his weak state, was trying to be with his lover.

"I think is now or never, Doctor."

Naruto started and turned to see Fugaku standing beside him. Five syringes of their cure lay innocently behind him on the counter.

"I agree," he answered watching as the doctors managed to stabilized Kakashi and once again sedate Obito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Fugaku decided to 'test' the cure on Sasuke. Although he had yet to experience convulsions, after Sakura, he was the first subjected to the virus and his vitals were quickly deteriorating. Naruto brushed away Sasuke's bangs as he looked down on him fondly. Fugaku was administrating the cure while he was injected the healing retrovirus into Sasuke's system. The hope was that the retrovirus would work to correct all the damage already done by the virus.

Naruto took Sasuke's lifeless left arm and tied a tourniquet around it, preparing him for the insertion of the retrovirus while Fugaku finished injecting the cure into his right arm. Everything was done and they both looked at the monitors and held their breath. If the cure and the retrovirus worked, then Sasuke would begin healing in few hours. All they had to do now was wait.

Naruto and Fugaku turn away from him, taking the few steps that would bring them to Naruto's other precious people, Iruka and Konohamaru.

There was an infinite amount of panic and fear that rushed through Naruto as he heard the alarm of the machine attached to Sasuke's heart suddenly screech. Fugaku rushed back and immediately ordered the attendants to begin CPR. He was crashing. Naruto felt weak, unable to move. He closed his eyes… please, please, he begged, don't let him die.

"Get me one cc of …" Fugaku was saying calmly but Naruto couldn't hear it. He tried to turn toward Sasuke but he couldn't seem to make his body move. The thought that he might have killed his lover raced through his head. No, please, dear God, NO! he screamed mentally. He took a wavering step toward Sasuke and Fugaku, who was busy giving his son a drug to help jump start Sasuke's heart.

"He stopped breathing," he heard someone say. It was echoing in his head, the words swirling around him as he watched them struggle to bring Sasuke back. Fugaku worked desperately to make his son's heart beat again… how long had he been down?

Naruto's heart was beating out of control as he watched Sasuke's complexion pale and tint blue before his eyes. He didn't know what do? How to handle a dying Sasuke? Because Sasuke was dying and he couldn't do anything about it. He was losing it, just like Konohamaru lost it with their uncle. He took one more step toward Sasuke and was suddenly shoved out of the way by one of the rushing attendants trying to help Fugaku.

Then he saw Sasuke's father step back, his arms falling to the side. The older man turned to look at him and Naruto stopped breathing. He could see the devastation in Fugaku's eyes but worse than that, he saw the resignation in black orbs, and Naruto shook his head in denial.

"No, no, no!" he whispered elated when his body finally heeded his will to move to Sasuke's side, "This is not over!"

Naruto titled Sasuke's head upwards. Fugaku gave up too soon. There was still time…

He opened Sasuke's mouth and pressed the portable air compressor tightly over pale purple lips. Three hard squeezes and then he quickly began compressions.

"Come, come on!" he desperately mumbled as he gave Sasuke CPR. If this didn't work, he'd rip the fucking suit off and breathe for Sasuke himself…

He knew that Fugaku and the others were looking at him with pity and sadness but Naruto wasn't giving up, he didn't fail, he couldn't fail. Sasuke wouldn't have let him.

"Breathe, breathe or so help me God, Sasuke, I will beat the shit out of you!" he threatened, tears trailing down his cheeks.

"Please, please, baby…" he whispered, nearly chocking on a sob. He squeezed the pump three more times and then shifted once more to compressions fully aware that he had probably cracked at least two of Sasuke's ribs.

Fugaku restrained the others who were trying to get Naruto off Sasuke and approached the grieving man. His own heart was breaking because he couldn't save his youngest son… would never ask for or receive forgiveness…

Naruto suddenly gasped stepping back from Sasuke. Fugaku was immobile for a movement as he watched the slight rise and fall of his son's chest. The heart monitor started to beep and the blood pressure was rising slowly but steadily. There was rush of movement from the attendants as they called off stats and generally expressed their disbelief. Fugaku only had eyes for Naruto and his son.

Naruto was staring down at Sasuke… Sasuke who was breathing. "Welcome back, Bastard," he whispered but Fugaku could hear the words inside his suit, "I am still kicking your ass for this."

Fugaku's tears finally fell. It was a miracle and now he understood why Sasuke always said that Naruto was his miracle. He had given up on his son but Naruto hadn't, despite the lapse he had. Naruto hadn't given up. His son was alive because of Naruto and he would be forever grateful.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff)

Author's Note: Only the epilogue left… and if you know me and have read anything I've written, you know exactly what that means. Fluffiness in unhealthy and highly non-recommended amounts. It's a curse. I can't help it. Proceed at your own risk.

OH! Wait… one more thing. So, last night I sent the chapter to Roely and she says 'Hey, I didn't want to tell you this before, but did you know that Yuri is the girl/girl equivalent to yaoi?' My mouth dropped to the floor. Why, no… no, I didn't. I only choose Yuri (from the Japanese name database) because I knew I wanted the boy named Yoshi (and hell, yes I was thinking of the green dinosaur). Suddenly I recalled a review I had gotten when I introduced the twins. It said, 'Yuri… Really?' and I had no damn idea what their issue was. Well, guess what, I do now. I asked Roely WHY she didn't say anything and she said she didn't want me to have to search for names again… So, there you have it. How embarrassing.

All the Small Things

Chapter 13

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's sleeping face, taking in the dips and angles of his pale profile. For the first time, in nearly two days, he looked peaceful. The drug had worked…

With his hand still encumbered by the bulkiness of the haz-mat suit, Naruto gently brushed the sweaty black locks from Sasuke's face and listened with half an ear while Fugaku gave the order for the cure to be administered to the other four patients.

Within moments, machines blared throughout the room, life signs crashing. Naruto's light lashes fell against his cheeks and he took a deep breath, squeezing Sasuke's hand to tell him he'd be back, that Naruto loved him… ensuring them both that Sasuke was okay. His eyes snapped open when he felt the slight returned pressure on his fingers.

In a moment frozen in time, dark lashes fluttered open until Naruto was held in Sasuke's midnight gaze. Black eyes swirling with pain and confusion struggled to focus and finally making out the brilliant blue eyes of his dobe, he sighed, "Naruto." The sound never left his mouth, but Naruto saw it. "I love you, Sasuke." And the black eyes closed once more.

Turning away from Sasuke, he met eyes with Fugaku, who nodded solemnly, and together they strode across the room.

Reaching Konohamaru's bed, Naruto touched one of the doctor's on the shoulder, "Tell me what I need to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later…

Naruto leaned his head back against chipped blue lockers. The only light from the room came from the shower room and cast shadows all around him. He pulled his legs toward his chest to ensure their dark fingers didn't touch him. Sasuke was going to be okay, but Naruto wasn't ready to deal with the dark on his own yet.

Taking a long breath of air, Naruto flipped open his phone and after pressing several buttons, held the device to his ear.

After several rings, the line connected…

"Hello."

"Itachi, its Naruto."

The line filled with silence before Itachi spoke, "The thirty-six hours are up."

Naruto nodded in the darkness, "He's okay. He's going to be just fine. Stupid bastard scared the shit out of me and I think I might have punched a CDC worker, but he's okay."

Naruto heard the gentle release of Itachi's held breath, "And the others?"

Naruto sighed this time, "You know how they say the cure is worse than the disease… All of them reacted very negatively after receiving the cure. If I had to throw out a half baked theory, I'd say the body just needed to restart before the cure could start working… I don't know." A tan hand ran through blonde spikes and then fell limply to the floor, "All of them are alive. The worse for the wear, but alive."

More silence. "Are you okay, blondie?"

"He hasn't woken up yet. He died, big brother, and we brought him back. My brain understands that. I've studied the machines and felt his pulse, but I need him to wake up, because I don't know… my heart… it needs to see the bastard awake to accept it…"

"He will." Itachi's voice held a surety that made Naruto smile, however briefly, "How is Father?"

"You mean the Great Dr. Uchiha?" Naruto could hear Itachi's smirk through the phone, "He saved him. He was and will probably continue to be an asshole, but I nearly lost my mind and he didn't." Naruto shrugged and shifted his foot further away from the bench's cast shadow.

"So," Itachi drawled, "Does this mean we all have to go back to family dinner."

Naruto snorted, "I've been awake for two days, Itachi, I don't think I should be making these kind of life altering decisions." Naruto finished the statement with a long yawn.

"You need to go to sleep," Itachi said seriously.

Naruto shook his head ignoring Itachi's question in favor of asking his own, "How are the twins?"

"Hinata and I brought them to our apartment. They are scared and asking a lot of questions, but now we will have better news. They miss you. Both of you."

Naruto's head dropped to his knees and his free hand fisted his hair tightly, "I know… but I don't want to leave… I don't think I can…"

"They are fine, Blondie. Just wake my brother's ass up and come home when you can."

Naruto closed his eyes and listened to Itachi breathe for several minutes, "Tell them I love them… that Sasuke loves them. If he hasn't woken up by morning, I'll come home."

"Naru…"

Naruto pushed himself off the floor and purposefully walked through the shadows until he stood bathed in the light, "No, Sasuke said that once the twins were ours, our family came first. I'll be home tomorrow, one way or another."

"Okay, Naruto."

"Will you please call Obito's family for me and tell them the news?" Naruto ran a tired hand over his eyes.

"Of course. You need to rest. You're no good to anyone when…"

Naruto cut him off, "Thank you, Itachi… for everything."

Naruto listened to the silence before Itachi spoke once more, "Thank you for my brother."

"Hn." Naruto hung up the phone to the sounds of Itachi's chuckles in his ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto started when the door to the locker room creaked opened. He moved around the lockers until he got a clear view of the doorway and when he saw the figure in the doorframe his blue eyes widened and a smile split his tired face.

Walking forward, he stepped into the arms spread out to greet him.

"Old man," Naruto said into his grandfather chest, "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have evacuated with the rest?"

Grandfather Sarutobi chuckled and patted the blonde head, Naruto's arms still tight around him, "As if I would go and leave my son and two grandsons behind."

"How did you get down here and passed all the men in suits?" Naruto reluctantly pulled away from the hold, smiling at the older man.

"Well, as I've told you many times before, son… I was a ninja in a past life."

"Ahhh," Naruto said and didn't notice that he was being pulled into the direction of the sleeping quarters, "The old 'ninja moves'…" Sarutobi smiled as Naruto held up his quotation fingers and winked conspiratorially.

With a gentle push, Naruto found himself sitting on one of the sleep beds. Wide, blue eyes filled with surprised and looked up at the gently laughing man who sat next to him.

"You have much to learn, grasshopper."

Naruto laughed and leaned his back against the wall, letting his eyes close… just for a moment.

"The ER is still a bubble nightmare, Naruto. I couldn't get in. Tell me about Sasuke, Konohamaru and the others. All I know is that they are expected to make it."

Without opening his eyes, Naruto told his grandfather about Orochimaru's 'research', the symptoms, Sakura and the rush for the cure. He quietly told about dying bodies and brushes with death that made Naruto's voice catch and silent tears to finally fall.

"Konohamaru is alive, grandpa, but he is in a coma. I tried everything I could. I really thought that maybe he was going to…" A wrinkled hand went around Naruto's shoulders and pulled the young doctor against him, "But, we think that once his body starts regenerating that he'll wake up…"

"Actually, young Sarutobi's condition just might have saved them all, Uzumaki."

Blue eyes snapped open and watched as Sasuke's father sat on the bed across from him, his elbows on his knees while his fingers clasped together. He nodded at the Naruto's grandfather, "Dr. Sarutobi."

"Fugaku." Sarutobi offered a smile and a nod.

Black eyes turned to Naruto, "After you left, we noticed that the others' vitals, although not weak, were sporadic. They were all still in a great deal of pain and even with the sedatives and painkillers, they were restless." Fugaku sighed and leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, "Konohamaru's vitals did nothing but improve. I think struggling with the pain and waking themselves up, whether consciously or unconsciously, was inhibiting the drug. I ordered that all of them be put into a medically induced coma."

Black eyes opened and Naruto nodded. Fugaku continued, "When I left, they were all resting soundly, their vitals strong."

"Thank god," Sarutobi whispered and Naruto and Fugaku returned with an equally quiet, "Hn."

"Well, boys," Sarutobi said breaking the stillness that had descended, "The day is saved. Your jobs are done. Naptime."

Naruto and Fugaku began to argue when Sarutobi cleared his throat threateningly, "I believe I said it was time to sleep. Do not make me repeat myself." Turning to Fugaku he smiled, "Doctor's orders."

Fugaku held the older man's eyes for a moment before nodding stiffly and, after removing his shoes, threw the blanket back and slipped into bed.

"I am not a child…" Naruto began but his mouth clicked shut when narrowed, brown eyes caught and held him in their sights.

"Grandfather's orders, most stubborn grandson."

"Yes, sir." Naruto's eyes widened when he heard what he thought was a muffled snort from across the room, "Oh, you did not…" he began.

"Lie down!"

Naruto kicked off his shoes and within seconds felt his grandfather press a kiss on his forehead, "You did well, Naruto."

The old man walked across the room and placed a hand on Fugaku's shoulder, "You both did."

Walking out the door, he slowly closed it behind him aware that both doctors were already sound asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kisame's hands were clasped behind his back as he walked with a happy little bounce to his step. He whistled a lovely American tune by Mrs. Patsy Cline, making several people walking in the parking lot give him a strange look.

The tall, dark man with a strange hue to his skin smiled as he walked towards the automatic doors of the kids' store. He was aware of the strange and uncomfortable looks he was getting but ignored them. In fact, he smiled at them, which only made them even more afraid.

Kisame wasn't a handsome man, per say. He was different from Itachi, which went without saying. Where his partner and best friend was the classic definition of handsome… pale, sharp angles… ass… Kisame was a special brand of man. Unique, different… exotic and if asked, Kisame would say sexy as hell. Kisame didn't care however, if people choice to judge him for his piercings and tattoos. He only had to please and like himself and people who were truly his friends didn't care that he had piercings on his lower and upper lips, nose ring, tongue ring and plugs in his earlobes. Of course, all those came off when he was working. Best not to worry the people he was trying to save.

At the entrance, the poor idiot dressed as a Giraffe was stunned when Kisame came up to him grinning like an idiot.

"Hey, dude! High Five!" Kisame yelled out almost as giddy as a school girl on her first date.

The giraffe clad employee slowly backed away but was stopped by Kisame's sudden hug.

"Relax, buddy, just messing with ya!"

The trembling giraffe swallowed his fear as sweat poured down his face and dripped to the bottom of the giraffe suit. He tried to relax, really he did, but when the crazy looking overly pierced and tattooed man grinned, showing of his unnaturally polish teeth, panic set in.

So he did what any normal person would do under the consequence. He fainted. Kisame shrugged and stepped over him. Some guys didn't know how to take a joke, he thought as he strolled into the store. His eyes grew huge, darting here and there, taking in the large displays of toys and video games. It was… simply put… a brightly colored, adrenaline inducing cornucopia of childhood fun and Kisame was an eight year old in a six foot body.

Itachi didn't tell him when to bring the boa back, he thought, as he hurried after a bunch of kids towards the video games aisle. A game or two… or three… wouldn't hurt anyone would it? And so he snatched the game controller out of the hands of a twelve year old kid, dark fingers already moving chaotically over the buttons.

"Age before youth, my friend," Kisame grinned down at the hostile kid. The kid shrugged and sat down next to him. It was the latest game system and the game was HALO 3. Kisame resisted the urge to squeal and giggle like a girl.

"Do you even know how to play, old man," the kid taunted having found his own controller.

Kisame eyes narrowed and he showed the kid his shark like grin. "Old man? You will eat those words when I'm finish with you."

Deidara was bored out of his mind. This job was the best he could get while he was going to the University and he really despised every minute of it. The manager was an asshole and the guy who wore the giraffe suit thought he was "the man". Deidara rolled his eyes, what a fuck turd! Then there was the issue of him hating children with a passion. He loathed those snot nosed, booger eating, sticky fingered kids. But the worst thing about it, besides the crappy co-workers and kids, was the fact that no decent piece of ass ever walked through the doors. Nope, always middle age men who were dealing with the wife and the kids while wishing that he was somewhere else.

Deidara sighed and leaned his head against a display case. Today was just another shitty ass day. Somehow all the interesting shit happened when he was off. He heard that a couple of weeks ago a man went crazy on the customers at the store, dragging a blonde hotty behind him, and he was consequently banned along with his companion. Later, said blonde hotty tried infiltrating the store, knocking over displays before making his dramatic exit. Then just a few days ago, a couple came into the store and were caught having sex in one of the janitorial closets. See, why can't anything exciting happen to him?

He almost fell over when the radio on his belt suddenly started screeching with static. The manager's voice came on screaming.

"CODE RED!"

Deidara rolled his eyes. The blonde wasn't too fond of the over paranoid manager and what the hell is code red anyways? Should he know this crap?

"Deidara!" the manager hissed through the walkie talkie. Deidara pressed the button to answer, "Yes?"

"Go to the video game center! It's a code red!"

"What's a code red again?"

"A possible pedophile. Go. Now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi leaned against the door frame and watched Hinata as she played with the twins before walking up to them.

His fiancé smiled up at him from where she sat on the carpet. He sat down next to her and took a breath. The twins were suddenly quite. He smiled.

"That was Naruto on the phone," he began dark eyes watching the toddlers' reaction. Yuri and Yoshi looked at each other as if trying to reassure themselves. Yuri wore a serious expression and Yoshi looked anxious.

"Your daddy is fine and Naruto will be coming to pick you guys up soon," he said. Hinata drew a sharp breath and her eyes sparkled through tears. The kids lunged themselves into Itachi's arms who looked surprised at their show of affection but hugged them back.

Hinata muttered a thanks to heaven while trying to dash her tears away. Sasuke and the others were saved. Itachi would have his brother back and they were getting married. So as far as she was concerned, all was right with the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blue eyes blinked open to find that the bed across from him was now empty. Naruto let a huff of air escape before he twisted onto his back and, arms behind his head, stared at the ceiling. He let his eyes closed once more while he thought of all the situations, emotions and all around shit he had had to deal with the last 48 hours.

"I am sooo taking a vacation…"

"I am quite certain that can be arranged, Uzumaki."

Sitting up, Naruto watched while Fugaku Uchiha walked back into the room holding two cups of steaming coffee. Stopping before the blonde, he shrugged, "One's black, one's sugar and cream. I didn't know how you liked it."

Naruto held out his hand to the cup that had been motioned to containing sugar and cream and nodded his head in thanks, taking a sip.

Fugaku sat on the opposite bed, staring down into his own cup. Naruto supposed if he was a good person he'd start the conversation that the older doctor obviously wanted to have, but Naruto wasn't a good person, at least, not today… not where this person was concerned. He wouldn't let Sasuke get out of it that easily and he certainly wasn't letting the bastard's father.

After a deep exhale of air, Fugaku met Naruto's eyes, "I should know how you take your coffee."

Naruto blinked and then blinked again before shrugging. "Why? We've never had breakfast together. You don't work with me."

"You've been seeing my son for six years. Living with him for four but the fact of the matter is, while I was standing at the coffee dispenser, I couldn't recall how Sasuke takes his coffee. I have no idea."

Naruto nodded and rolled his stiff neck. Pushing the blankets off his legs, he swung his feet to the floor and after taking another drink of coffee looked at the dark haired man before him.

"Black. He likes it black. For future reference, I enjoy my cream and sugar with a touch of coffee." Naruto grinned and chuckled when Fugaku lips tipped up slightly. "Doctor, as enjoyable as this discussion is, there are things I would like to… need to… say. I get the feeling that you feel the same?" The dark head nodded slightly and Naruto continued, "In the room, when Sasuke crashed…" Naruto swallowed but pressed on, "I lost it. I couldn't see passed the fact that the man that I love more than anything… anything in this world or the next… was dying. If you hadn't stepped up, if you hadn't tried…"

"Are you stupid?" The question was cold with just a touch of condescension.

Blue eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"I gave up. I was ready to call it, would have called it… the end of my son's life…" Fugaku glared at the young man across from him, "So what if you stalled in the beginning… in the end you saved his life. You saved my son after I had all but washed my hands of him."

They sat in pained silence for several minutes before Naruto sighed loudly and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Isn't it funny," he began, his voice light and airy, if not forced, "how two people can share the same experience and come away with such different accounts?

"In my own version, I can honestly say that I never considered what happened after I choked. I know that I stopped you from calling his time of death, I know that I yelled and I fought… but, when it was over… I only saw my failure. The mistake that you corrected."

Fugaku nodded slowly, understanding what the young doctor was saying, realizing that he felt the same… unable to see passed his own weakness to what he may have done correctly.

Naruto stood and approached the sitting doctor, holding out his hand to help him to his feet. "When we were in med school and even today… Sasuke knows my weaknesses, just like I know his. We anticipate and account for those weaknesses with our own strengths." Fugaku clasped his own pale hand in Naruto's and when he was standing, the blonde smiled up at him, stepping back. "Sasuke and four other people wouldn't be alive if the two of us hadn't worked together. When I stumbled, you took up the torch. It was only fair that I returned the favor."

Fugaku nodded and this time he extended his hand to Naruto, who after a moment's hesitation shook it. "Thank you for saving my son."

Naruto chuckled and walking passed the older man, patted him on the shoulder before slipping on his shoes, "Right back at you, Uchiha. Right back at you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto officially hated orange and if there wasn't a name for 'the fear of bulky, air-tight, biohazard, life saving monstrosities' then there sure as hell should be.

Naruto shifted from Iruka's side after jotting several notes on his chart and made his way to Sasuke's bed. Taking Sasuke's hand in his own gloved one, Naruto sat on the chair and released a long sigh.

Forcing the five men into a comatose state had, amazingly, done wonders. Konohamaru's recent MRI scan had come back with unheard of results. His body had almost completely healed from the damage that the virus has inflicted on his system. Based on his results and the preliminary results of the others, Naruto knew they would be waking them up within twenty-four hours.

Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and watched through the large glass windows while Fugaku talked to the representatives from the CDC. The last batch of blood work came back clear on all five men. The virus was dead and now it was just a matter of letting their bodies recuperate. Fugaku and the CDC were deciding if it was safe to dismantle the quarantine and move the men to their own rooms. And, hopefully, re-open Konoha County General Hospital.

Tsunade was chomping at the bit and currently arguing with the CDC as well. Time was money and bubble cities were bad for business.

Looking down at Sasuke, Naruto smiled, "Hey, bastard. Looks like I'm going to be on the computer again. After this, we're going to need those financial backers even more." Naruto once more cursed the suit, wanting to touch Sasuke so bad it was like an unreachable itch. "Of course, that is after we go home and I shove you against the wall and rape…"

"Brat!" Came the static voice, "Let off the damn transmit button before we all vomit and I fire your ass."

Reluctantly raising his eyes from Sasuke's tranquil face, Naruto looked up to see Tsunade, Fugaku and every other worker in the ER looking straight at him.

"Right… sorry. My bad."

And even though he knew it wasn't possible, Naruto could have sworn he heard,

"Hn. Dobe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stood outside of Itachi and Hinata's apartment for several minutes before finally pressing the doorbell. Fugaku and the CDC finally determined that the threat had passed and the workers began disbanding the bubble city and moving their five sleeping occupants up several floors and into their own rooms. After seeing that Sasuke was settled, Fugaku and Naruto agreed to go home until the time came to wake them all up. After getting several assurances from the lead doctor that he would be called immediately if anything should happen, Naruto left the building.

He was surprised to see Sai leaning against a black sedan and grimaced when the fake smile bloomed across his face.

"You know, you don't have to be that happy to see me."

"Oh but I am. You are a wonder…"

Naruto blushed, "Well, I had help with…"

"You know with you being a dickless man and all."

"Get in the damn car, Sai!"

So after a car ride where Naruto let off a little steam yelling and Sai smiled painfully while interjecting random and dickless… POINTLESS… comments, Naruto found himself at Itachi's.

The door opened after only a moment and Naruto smiled at Hinata who immediately wrapped him into a hug while calling for Itachi over her shoulder.

Naruto looked up to see Itachi come around the corner with Yoshi in his arms and Yuri holding tightly to one of his hands. Naruto gently pushed Hinata away and fell onto his knees. Yuri's face split into a breathtaking smile, one Naruto wasn't sure he'd ever seen on his normally controlled daughter, and she ran into his arms. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled the black curls on her head. Above him, he heard Yoshi demanding to be let down and then the boy pounced on Naruto and his sister, wiggling under Naruto's arm until he was included in the hug.

"I missed you both so much." Naruto whispered while kissing their foreheads and rubbing their small noses with his own.

"Mama! Mama!" Yoshi kept saying again and again while pulling himself tighter into Naruto like he was trying to meld himself into his precious Naruto.

Yuri pulled away just long enough to look over Naruto's shoulder before letting her head rest against Naruto's chest once more. "No Daddy?" She questioned softly and Naruto felt his chest constrict painfully.

Sighing, he stood, lifting the clinging toddlers as he went. Once they were on the couch and Itachi and Hinata had joined them, Naruto turned to look at their little faces.

"Daddy is sleeping. He should wake up tomorrow."

Yoshi clapped, "We see him then?"

Naruto rubbed his midnight spikes, "I don't know, baby. He has been very, very sick. We will have to see how he feels, but I know that as soon as he can, he is going to want to see both of you. I know he's missing you." Naruto hugged the twins tightly to his chest and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of his… their… children in his arms.

"Naruto," Itachi said and blue eyes met his own, "Stay here tonight."

"I don't know. I can't thank you both enough for staying with the twins but you probably…" Naruto stopped midsentence and stared at Hinata.

"Blondie?" Itachi questioned sitting forward in his concern.

"Oh my god! You're engaged!!" Naruto laughed, "I never thought I'd see the day. Congratulations!" Holding the twins tighter, Naruto leaned forward and lifted Hinata's hand, whistling over the delicate diamond on her ring finger.

Hinata blushed and thanked Naruto quietly. Itachi just smirked and kissed Hinata's temple.

"Whatever excuse you were making before you were so pathetically distracted by something shiny," Naruto growled, Itachi pushed on, "Means nothing. You're staying."

"It is late, Naruto. The twins were just getting ready for bed." Hinata said before she stood heading into the guest room to prepare the bed.

Looking down, Naruto noticed that the twins were clean and in their pajamas. Smiling down at their innocent expressions, Naruto nodded without looking at Itachi or Hinata.

"You're right. Of course, we'll stay. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Naruto had just exited the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, when the doorbell to Itachi's apartment rang. For a moment, Naruto stood frozen in his tracks. What if it was someone coming to hurt them… like the last time the doorbell rang?

He must not have been the only one remembering that night because the twins come from out of their room to attach themselves to Naruto's arms and legs. "Mama…" Yuri whispered and both of the dark haired toddlers tugged Naruto into their room.

Naruto wrapped them in his arms, forcing his fear down, knowing there was nothing to be worried about while he listened to the sound of voices coming from the entryway. Squeezing them once more, Naruto kissed their dark crowns and told them he would be right back.

Opening the door, he found Hinata standing there with her hand raised to knock.

"Oh, Naruto. I was just coming to get you. Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are here."

Naruto's eyebrow rose with a grace normally reserved to the Uchihas, "Huh, that's… good."

Hinata giggled, "She was very good with the children while we were still in their home."

Naruto sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets before heading down the hallway at Hinata's side. "I'm… happy… to hear that, Hinata. Three days ago, if you had told me that I would be on speaking terms with Sasuke's parents I would have immediately contacted Psych and had you committed."

Hinata nodded, "And now?"

Naruto grinned causing Hinata to softly smile up at him, "Now, we see what happens. They aren't my parents." He paused so that they were still out of hearing range, "I don't know if I can ever totally forgive them. The look on Sasuke's face when his father called the twins riffraff," Naruto shook his head, "But, things have changed. Maybe for the better. In the end, it's up to Sasuke and Itachi."

Stepping into the living room, Naruto saw Fugaku and Mikoto sitting on the couch while Itachi stood to the side, arms crossed, face devoid of any discernable emotion. At hearing Naruto enter the room, they all turned and Naruto offered a small smile, patting Itachi's arm before taking a seat.

"Long time, no see, Doctor," Naruto said nodded to the older man. "Dr. Uchiha," another nod in Mikoto's direction.

Something flashed in the woman's eyes before she smiled slightly, "I would like it very much if you would call me Mikoto."

Naruto closed his eyes. Part of him wanted to scream 'no' and shove them out of Itachi's home and subsequently their lives. But, Naruto recognized that was the part of him that would kill to protect Sasuke, to keep him happy, to make him feel treasured, special… his. He couldn't carry this grudge. It wasn't his own. Opening his eyes, he nodded slightly but turned his eyes focused on Fugaku.

"So, are we doing this now? I called into the hospital twenty minutes ago. All of their vitals are strong and the damage is now at manageable levels."

"Yes, Mikoto and I thought we would offer to drive you."

"I'll drive him." Itachi interrupted his eyes still narrowed and his voice eerily calm.

The elder Uchihas turned to their eldest son and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Mikoto's fingers intertwine with her husband's. Things were changing.

"Itachi, we would like…" Itachi's stance stiffened to a point where even Hinata stepped back slightly.

Naruto pushed himself off the couch and stood between Itachi and his parents, "Now is really not the time to do this. It hasn't been a priority for thirty years and it will need more than the five minutes it will take me to say goodbye to the twins for you to resolve it. I have a ride, apparently, but thank you for the offer."

Fugaku and Mikoto stood and with a glance at their son, nodded. As Fugaku passed, Naruto stilled him with a hand to his arm, "Are we still on for dinner on Friday?"

Midnight eyes widened and Naruto smirked when he heard Itachi's sharp intact of breath behind him. "Come on, gentlemen. Time to wake up the bastard. Can't have a family dinner without his special brand of moodiness, can we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grandfather Sarutobi sat next to Konohamaru's bed while the boy struggled to shake off the drug induced sleep. When brown eyes blinked opened, Sarutobi smiled down at his grandson and ran a wrinkled hand over his forehead, moving the dark locks to the side.

"Grandpa?" Konohamaru whispered his eyes darting around the room before once more landing on his smiling grandfather.

"Most treasured grandson, I am so happy you are awake."

Konohamaru smiled, remembering a time when he wouldn't respond to anyone unless he was addressed by that same 'honorable' title.

"I'm so happy you're here," Konohamaru sighed.

"Me too, son." And with his wrinkled hand covering his grandson's, Sarutobi told Konohamaru everything that had happened and how very happy he was that he still had his grandson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma sat in his wheel chair next to Iruka's bed and thought about how stupid he was. Lifting his hand, he trailed one finger over the faint scar on Iruka's nose. How had Iruka gotten it? Why hadn't he ever asked? If Iruka had died, he would never know. Well, he was going to do something about it. Naruto had told him before they administered the drugs to wake up all the 'sleeping beauties'… yeah, those were the brat's words… that Iruka was single and his Uncle had better get on that while the getting was good. Asuma made to hit the blonde upside the head, but then his own father winked at him and so, here he was.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Asuma started and blinked owlishly at the sleep filled brown eyes before he shook his head, a huge smile splitting his face, "I'm a Sarutobi and we don't die easy or give up. Just look at Konohamaru and Naruto."

Iruka turn his head slightly, wincing as he tried to shift his body. "Thank God for that…" he whispered.

"Iruka?" Asuma asked concerned, "How are you feeling. You just wok…"

Iruka's brown eyes widened and Asuma watched frantic determination fill Iruka's eyes, "No, listen to me! I don't care if your line of work is dangerous! Naruto almost lost Sasuke and I almost lost you! Life is too short to make ourselves miserable intentionally!"

"Iruka, I hardly think you are one to talk to me about dangerous jobs…" Asuma looked around for the call button. The man was obviously delusional.

Iruka shook his head, brown eyes still blinking away the sleepy fog surrounding his mind. In a move that caused Iruka to hiss, he grabbed onto both of Asuma's hand. "No, I won't hear your excuses, let's just start all over!"

"Iruka?" Start over? With what? Was Iruka asking for them to try again?

"Damn it, Sarutobi!" Iruka yelled. "I won't let you push me away this time! I'm going to take a leaf out of Naruto's page… everyone else has!"

Asuma laughed leaning forward and tenderly taking the ranting man's face in his hands. "Iruka, you talk too much," he said before kissing the surprised doctor. "And I totally agree."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray eyes blinked open slowly. The noises in the room were muffled and try as he might, Kakashi couldn't make out the blurry images before his eyes except that they were dark, foreboding and there were five of them.

Another series of blinks and a swift shake of his head elicited a pained moan and the blobs finally became crystal clear. The Fearsome Five stood at the end of the bed on all their sadistic, maniacal glory.

This time the pained groan had nothing to do with his aching body. "Oh dear god. I've died. And this is hell."

"And people insist that I'm the drama queen in the relationship…" Kakashi turned his head toward the weak voice to his left to see Obito lying, not two feet from him, in his own bed, white sheets up to his chest and a small smile on his face.

Kakashi sighed and the gray of his eyes softened to molten silver as he looked at the dark haired man beside him, taking in every detail. He smiled and pushed his hand outwards until his fingers touched and held Obito's. "Not hell then."

Shifting his eyes again, Kakashi saw Obito's parents standing next to their son's bed and cleared his throat, "Oh, hello there." Squeezing the fingers in his hand, Kakashi looked at Obito once more, "The last thing I remember is telling you I love you," the silver haired man shrugged, "not a bad memory, but is there anything else I should know?"

Daisuke cleared his throat and stepped closer to Kakashi's bed, "Well, Naruto and Fugaku saved your lives."

Obito turned dark eyes to his brothers, "And the other problem, gentlemen?"

Eeichi turned to look at their parents before nodding, "Taken care of."

Obito raised a dark eyebrow, his words cold, "Taken care of? I think I might require a more detailed description."

The five brothers looked at one another but it was their father who answered, "Your Uncle Madara has taken care of the problem… will that suffice, counselor?" The older man stepped forward and patted his youngest son on the shoulder, "He also mentioned that we should all get together for a family reunion. You all must have left a good impression…" The quizzical look on the older Uchiha's brow seemed to say he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Obito's face tipped up into the first real smile his family had seen since he woke up. "Ah, man! You guys got to see Uncle Maddie and I was stuck in bubble hell! That's just not fair. I love that guy. Uchiha handsomeness… cracker jack wit…" His entire family took several steps back, pale in the face. Kakashi added, "Crazy as a fucking loon".

Obito shrugged before gingerly pushing back the sheets and swinging his legs to the floor. "You know what they say… birds of a feather… which now that I think about it makes no sense… what bird has only one feather and it's not like cross breeding is really smart and…"

Kakashi once more ran through the pros and cons of dating an Uchiha… pros: great sex with super hot men who loved with a passion that could burn your soul. Cons: psychotic family, egotistical personalities, possessive natures, obsessive tendencies and in Obito's cause, inability to close his mouth… "Please… please, shut up."

Obito stopped his external thought process and turned to his family, "You know that I love you. Thank you for being here," His mother came forward and kissed his forehead causing Obito to close his eyes and lean into her with a sigh, "but, I think I speak for us both when I say we are exhausted. Even if my little love kitten just woke up, he seems cranky to me."

The Fearsome Five smiled at their little brother and cast a dark glare at Kakashi before leaving the room. Obito's parents nodded and, saying goodbye, left as Obito pushed himself off his bed and carefully walked the two feet to Kakashi's.

With a sigh Kakashi shifted with a pained groan to allow Obito into his bed. Wrapping his arms around the smiling man, he closed his eyes and felt Obito trail tender kisses up the side of his neck before his dark head stilled on his shoulder.

"Thank god you're okay… I love you, Kakashi." Obito whispered his breath warming and tickling Kakashi's collarbone.

Kissing the dark crown, Kakashi held his Uchiha even closer, "I love you too."

Pros win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After adjusting the medications to Sasuke's IV, Naruto stepped back and stood away from the bed. Fugaku and Mikoto stood to their son's right and Itachi at the foot of the bed. When Naruto had backed away to the side wall all three of them looked at him with curiosity.

Itachi opened his mouth to comment but a shifting on the bed drew the Uchihas attention to Sasuke who released a quiet groan before black eyes slowly blinked open. Mikoto gently lifted Sasuke's pale hand, holding it in her own before she whispered, "Sasuke, welcome back, sweetie."

Black eyes widened comically while Sasuke stared in disbelief at his mother. His eyes drifted to his father and the elder Uchiha nodded before patting his knee. Sasuke shook his head trying to clear the foggy feeling. Why were his parents standing around the bed? Was that concern in their eyes?

"Am I dying?" Sasuke asked calmly, eyes now narrowed in suspicion.

"No, little brother, but not for lack of trying." Itachi said and smirked down at Sasuke.

"Itachi… what the fuck is going on?" Confusion was making him panic. The last thing he remembered was fear filled blue eyes, soft blonde spikes and Naruto's voice rising in alarm, cutting through to his soul, "Where's Naruto?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wanted Sasuke to be awake and be back to his bastard-y ways so badly he hands shook while he adjusted the medications in his IV. So far the others had woken up with no complications whatsoever beyond painful muscle aches. Soon, so soon, midnight eyes would be looking into his own and then…

Naruto ran his hand, now free of the stupid suit, through Sasuke's soft, black hair, pushing it away from his face. The need to touch Sasuke… everywhere… now that he could, was so great he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yelling at Sasuke's family to get out. They didn't belong here… not even Itachi. Sasuke was his. His to hold, his to love, his to comfort… not theirs.

The feeling became so overwhelming that he forced himself away from the bed. If he stayed there one second longer he knew he'd do it. Push them all out, slam the door and lock himself in with Sasuke. He saw Itachi give him a concerned look but he pressed himself against the wall. They were Sasuke's family. A family that seemed like it wanted to be a family deserving of Sasuke and Itachi. Blonde lashes fell over sharp blue eyes, what if Sasuke didn't need him anymore when he had the love of his real family?

His eyes opened when he heard the shifting coming from the bed and a gentle exhale of air as Sasuke worked to wake himself up. Naruto held his breath and black lashes blinked several times before staying open and focusing on his mother.

Naruto heard voices, Sasuke's mother and then Sasuke's voice, that sounded brittle to his ears. He didn't hear a word they said, but when Sasuke's black eyes began to shift throughout the room and panic began to build behind them, Naruto couldn't… wouldn't… let him suffer.

"Sasuke." And he stepped away from the wall, but didn't make his way to the bed.

Relief filled Sasuke's eyes and made his voice soft with something Naruto couldn't place, "Dobe. Why are you over there?" When Naruto made no attempt to move closer, Sasuke's eyes narrowed once more and he removed his hand from Mikoto's and glared up at Fugaku, "What have you done?"

Naruto sighed, "Bastard, no one did anything. Your family is here because they love you."

Black eyes pinned Naruto in his place and he felt like Sasuke was searching for something. Are you here because you love me, Naruto?

Fugaku broke the silence, "I think we should go. Sasuke… son," Sasuke turned once more to look at his father, glancing in confusion between the older man, his mother and his brother, "There are things I would like to discuss with you…"

Sasuke blinked but before he could open his mouth, Itachi interrupted, "But not today. We have a lifetime full of Friday night dinners to catch-up. Right, Blondie?"

Naruto nodded, still across the room. "Yes, of course, you do."

Several sets of black eyes narrowed at Naruto's choice of words.

"Please leave." Sasuke said, once more keeping his eyes on Naruto like the blonde was a flight risk.

"I will talk with you soon, little brother." Itachi said and ushered his parents out of the room.

When the door clicked closed Sasuke growled, "What the hell, dobe?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto swallowed and took several steps forward until he was in the middle of the room.

"How are you feeling? Any pain in your muscles? Can you move your fingers and your…"

"I don't need a doctor, dumbass." Sasuke bit out darkly. Naruto nodded, slipping his hands into his pockets while his blue eyes looked anywhere but at Sasuke.

"I know… but they are important questions that I will need the answers too…" Naruto mumbled.

"You are starting to piss me off." The voice was clipped and cool. Pale fingers fisted under white sheets. Had something changed? Why was Naruto so distant? Panic flooded Sasuke's senses… what had happened?

Naruto sighed and Sasuke watched while his shoulders slumped and his head bent forward, "I've been scared in my life, Sasuke. I've seen things, lived through things…"

"Dobe, please," Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto was so far away. Naruto always knew when Sasuke needed him. And, god… he needed him now.

"But, twenty four hours ago your heart stopped for five minutes and thirteen seconds and I lost my mind, bastard. I remembered every moment I had with you. In five minutes and thirteen seconds I remembered our first kiss…"

"In the library."

"The first time you told me you loved me…"

"Crowded student square, during lunch… Neji," the name came out as a growl, "Was touching you."

"The first time you made love to me…"

"God, dobe, my apartment… on the floor in the living room, on my bed, against the tiled wall of my shower… you were so fucking hot, responsive, insatiable…"

"The first time you made me cry…"

"Please, Naruto…" Sasuke didn't want to talk about his mistakes… there were so many.

"When you asked me to live with you… when you told your parents about me… I remembered every lazy afternoon and every moment leading up to me screaming, moaning, panting… your name."

Naruto finally started to walk toward Sasuke until he stopped at the side of his bed, "I remembered you holding me when I told you everything that makes me scared, broken, and how you still loved me. I remembered you giving me two of the most beautiful children I have ever seen. Even though it scared you… you did it for me. I remembered you lying in bed, their beautiful faces peaceful in their sleep while you held them close, gave them your love…" A sob escaped and Sasuke reached up and yanked Naruto into the bed until he lay pressed against his side, pale hands clasping tear stained cheeks while he kissed Naruto's face, "I remembered your love, S'uke, and I thought… oh god… they were pulling me off of you. Yelling at me to stop."

"Shhh… baby… "

Naruto jerked his head free, "I'll never stop… loving you. Wanting you. Needing you."

"I know," Sasuke whispered, "I love you. I'm here. You saved me."

"I was scared. For days…" Naruto whispered rubbing his hands up and down Sasuke's arms.

"I was too, Naruto. I couldn't imagine leaving you and the twins. I'd never do it willingly. I fought so hard… it hurt… so much." Sasuke gently pressed Naruto's head against his chest and closing his eyes, nuzzled the golden crown. "I'm here now. Don't be scared anymore."

They lay there in silence, neither making any noise, listening intently for the other person's soft breaths and steady heartbeats.

In time, Sasuke shifted and Naruto heard him hold his breath.

"Muscle pain?"

Sasuke smirked into Naruto's soft spikes, "Yes, doctor. However, I have total control over my extremities and all neurological functions and responses seem normal."

Naruto chuckled, "Doctors make the worst patients."

"Tell me about the twins."

"They are fine and staying with Hinata and Itachi. I stayed with them last night while you were sleeping. They miss you and are scared. I… they might need to talk with Shikamaru. They are scared of the doorbell ringing… because of that night."

Sasuke growled low in his throat, "We will all go. The others? Obito, Iruka…"

"Fine. The 'cure' killed each of you, but all of you came back…" Naruto continued to explain in a low voice all the hurdles he and Fugaku had overcome and what Sasuke's body had gone through, as well as the others.

When Naruto fell quiet again, Sasuke felt the blonde pick up his hand lacing their fingers together before he kissed each of his knuckles.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto's body tensed but immediately relaxed when he felt Sasuke pressed tender kisses at his temple.

"Well, Itachi, Sai and the Fearsome Five tracked him to a hotel. They got no new information from him but before they could decide what to do with him, your uncle Madara stopped by."

Naruto shifted until he was able to pull away and look into Sasuke's face, "He sent me a picture." Sasuke saw the shiver race through Naruto's body. "Quite honestly, bastard, I don't know if I should burn it because no one should see that or frame it and hang it in our living room."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "My, what a blood thirsty little dobe I have."

"Stupid, fucking snake… he deserved it." Naruto said and rested once more into Sasuke's arms.

"Tell me about my father and mother."

Naruto sighed, "They were… good." Sasuke smirked, Naruto almost sounded disappointed. "I really think they learned something or realized something. Being scared… the thought of losing someone you love… does that."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted when Naruto elbowed him.

"Long story short… they both miraculously realized they had made mistakes with you and Itachi."

Sarcasm…

"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that, dobe."

Hurts.

"Hey, I was just trying to save your ass and keep your children safe. I had my hands full with other things, teme."

"Hn… so, we are expected at Friday night dinners again?"

"Yep," Naruto said quietly, "Oh the joy."

Sasuke hummed in agreement and Naruto let his eyes closed, only to snap open when Sasuke's fingers pushed up and under his shirt, teasing the dark nubs on Naruto's chest.

"Sasuke…" Naruto warned but it came out as a low purr.

"Well, doctor," Sasuke huskily whispered in his ear, "It would be remiss of you not to ensure that my sexual responses are still in order. Can't have you risk a malpractice suit."

"Ahhh…" Naruto moaned when pale lips found his neck and latched over his increasing pulse.

"Doctor Uzumaki," Sasuke nibbled on his ear, "Ask me where it hurts."

Naruto moved in Sasuke's arms until he was straddling the dark hair man, "I'd rather conduct my own tests, Dr. Uchiha," Naruto's nimble fingers ran over Sasuke's chest, causing Sasuke to hiss while the other hand dipped lower cupping the man's rock hard erection through his hospital gown.

"Don't worry," Naruto whispered lovingly into Sasuke's ear as the fabric of his gown rode up, "I'm a professional."

Biting his cheek to stop a moan, Sasuke nodded and as Naruto's lips worked their way down his chest, Sasuke leaned over and switched off the heart rate monitor before fisting blonde locks and directing Naruto's mouth to the location of his 'complaint'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was excitement in the air in Uchiha-Uzumaki apartment. The twins were overjoyed to be home again. They had missed the familiar smell and feel of their beds. But now they were hiding on their Aunt Nata's orders. Naruto was bringing Sasuke home today and they would all be together again soon.

A stifled giggle echoed throughout the apartment. They were all hiding behind the couch in the living room and Yoshi found his Uncle Tachi's antics very amusing. Itachi was trying to kiss Hinata and she kept hushing him and pushing him away. The lights were off and even though Itachi and Hinata were next to them, Yoshi held onto Yuri's hand, not because he was scared but because Yuri was scared.

The knob turned on the front door and the new replaced door opened. Yoshi and Yuri giggled when they heard there daddy complaining to mommy. Daddy was always such a grouch. Good thing Mommy always made him smile… even if he didn't want too.

"Naruto, why are the lights off?" Sasuke asked pretending that he didn't know that his children were trying to surprise them. He was in a wheelchair, much to his chagrin and wounded pride and Naruto pushed him further into the room.

He hadn't wanted his children to see him so weak but Naruto had insisted and finished the 'suggestion' with a well placed threat of no sex. So he had given in, not wanting to go without feeling Naruto's delicious heat around his… hold that thought. Sasuke squirmed in his wheelchair. It wouldn't do to have a hard on when he couldn't do anything about it.

Naruto grinned at Itachi and Hinata's effort to make the twins happy. Yoshi and Yuri had wanted to throw a welcome home surprise party and had particularly ordered them to do it. Itachi had grumbled about their Uzumaki traits rearing their ugly heads, but it made Naruto happy. The rest of the gang with be joining them later but for now it was just the six of them.

"I don't know… Where could our wayward children be?" Naruto said in a overly concerned tone as he turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Three voices shouted gleefully while the last one grumbled in a low tone.

The twins ran toward Sasuke, climbing onto his lap before hugging and raining kisses all over his face. Naruto grinned. He was so happy he thought his heart would burst from it. Life was slowly returning back to normal and he felt safe now that Sasuke was out of danger and back to his old bastardly ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later their doorbell rang and Naruto got up from the couch to see who it was. Sasuke send him a questioning look over the twins' squirming head and Naruto gave him a reassuring smile. His grandpa and Konohamaru had said they would drop in and the rest of the family would be coming by later, as well.

He opened the door and blinked when a beautiful pink box with an extra large bow was thrust into his chest by Kisame. The tall, dark man had a wide grin and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Kisame?" Naruto asked taking hold of the gift and stepping aside. Kisame walked inside and spying Itachi, headed towards him.

The twins slid off Sasuke's lap suddenly fascinated with the man with the shark like smile. They each took a large hand in one of their own, lifting their heads up to look at the tall, muscular man.

Sasuke and Naruto watched amazed as the twins seemed to instantly warm up to a man who regularly made adults, as well as children, cry.

"Hey, mis'ter" Yuri asked tugging at Kisame's jersey.

Kisame looked down and his smile grew. "Ah, so you're the little Uchihas," he said kneeling down beside them and pulling both of them in a big hug.

"You're really big!" Yoshi exclaimed as he and his twin were released.

Kisame laughed and then glanced up at Naruto who was holding the box with his fingertips, his eyes looking at the present suspiciously. Naruto must still remember his last gift. Really, a black dildo seemed like an appropriate gift at the time. It's not every day you celebrate the adoption of twins…

"Is it safe to open?" Naruto asked, "You know… in mixed company."

Sasuke growled deep in his throat. "You better not have brought anything stup…" Two sets of questioning blue eyes stopped his words, "I mean silly." he said eyeing the kids that seemed to be so comfortable with Kisame.

Kisame ignored them and instead focused his attention on the kids who started open eyed at his piercings. Yoshi pulled on his ears and Yuri poked at the one in his chin.

"Does it hurt?" Yoshi asked his big blue eyes looking up at him. Kisame shook his head before standing up and holding his hands out to Naruto.

"Itachi asked me to go get this for your kid," he said taking the gift from Naruto. He handed the box to Yuri who looked delighted to be getting a gift.

Itachi looked amazed. He'd totally forgotten about the stupid boa that broke his 'precious' and humiliated him at the store.

Yuri and Yoshi eagerly opened the gift and pulled out the long pink boa. Yuri laughed delighted. "You found it! Daddy and Mama lost it when they were playing big kid games." Naruto blushed violently and Sasuke found the hem of his shirt fascinating.

Itachi and Hinata looked at the dreaded boa and back at Kisame.

"How?" they asked amazed. Naruto and Sasuke, having composed themselves nodded, equally amazed.

Kisame looked puzzled. "You guys make it sound like it was brain surgery or something?" he remarked sitting down on the armchair. "Although, I did see some very interesting video footage at the store," His eyes filled with mirth and he directed his gaze at Itachi and Hinata. "Some really very interesting pictures of you two," he winked at the petite burnet who was blushing furiously.

Naruto's mouth dropped opened and stared at Itachi dumbfounded. Did the man have no sense of self preservation??

Sasuke glanced at his brother, seeing a slight pink hue to his skin and suddenly he wanted to know more. "Interesting? In what way?" he asked.

Kisame opened his mouth but a low growl and the sudden feeling that he was being marked for death stop him. He gulped.

"Never mind that. How the hell did you manage to get it?" Naruto asked. Yuri and Yoshi sat on the floor by Kisame looking at him with hero worship in their eyes.

"My animal magnetism," Kisame laughed at the doubtful looks. "Come on, how do you think I got it?"

"Considering our joint efforts to get the thing, we really want to know why you didn't go insane and blow up the place." Sasuke said.

Kisame grinned remembering the rather pleasant day he had at the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara approached the game section slowly, mentally cursing his manager. Please… like a pedophile would really come into a place like this. It was too scary. The mothers that shopped here were certifiable. He had seen them during seventy percent off sales… The blonde shuddered and continued his trek to aisle five.

When he got closer, he heard laughter and shouts. He turned the corner and saw a huge black man laughing and giving high fives to a bunch of little kids. Hmm, his not bad looking, Deidara thought.

Kisame looked up and he locked eyes with an attractive blonde employee. Hmm… the day just gets better and better.

"Well, kids, I think I better go." Kisame said, never breaking eye contact with the blonde.

The kids groaned and pleaded with him to stay. Deidara walked up to them. "My manager things you are molesting these kids," he said with a smile.

Kisame laughed and winked at the kids. "Me? Molesting the little brats? More like me kicking their little as… butts."

Deidara nodded. "Can I help you with anything?" There was a saucy look in the blond's eyes.

Kisame smile suddenly took a seductive curve on his face. "You can help me any time."

And then, of course, they found themselves in the manager's office going at it like monkeys until the manager walked in on them and raised bloody hell. Kisame thought for sure that Deidara would get fired and he wouldn't get the boa. But, it was his lucky day and it turned out that Deidara was actually the son of the store's owner and was only working because his parents wanted him to learn some value. In the end, he got the boa for free, the manager was fired and he had a new part-time job as assistant manager. Oh, and he had a date next Friday with the owner's son.

Not bad, not bad at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grin on Kisame's face grew and he opened his mouth to relay the tale when…

"Never mind we don't want to know," Naruto muttered and the rest of the adults nodded, seeing the dreamy, faraway look in Kisame's eyes.

Kisame laughed. "Well, let's just say that thanks to me, you guys are no longer banned from the store."

Sasuke groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked anxiously eyeing the black haired man up and down.

Sasuke nodded and glared at Kisame. "What did you do? Can't you see he will drag me back to that god forsaken place?" Yuri and Yoshi laughed at their father's sour expression.

"Daddy is funny!" Yoshi giggled.

"Don't pay attention to him, Kisame. Tell us how you managed that?" Naruto asked while he absently took Sasuke's hand in his own, weaving their fingers together. Itachi had sat down next to Naruto and pulled Hinata onto his lap, waiting for the heroic tale.

"It's a long story one that involves S-E-X," he spelled the last word. The four of them shuddered. Who in their right mind would want to have sex with Kisame?

Yuri who had been listening attentively to the conversation frowned. "Mama, what is SEZ?" she asked.

Sasuke paled. He wasn't ready to explain to his three year old daughter about sex. Naruto's mouth dropped open, staring at his daughter while his mouth and brain tried to connect. Itachi smirked while Hinata blushed furiously.

It was Kisame who answered her, two pairs of eyes turned eagerly to him. "Well, you see…" he began but he never got to finish as four cushions were thrown at him, hitting him straight in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konoha County General Hospital was once more up and running and two weeks after having nearly died, Doctors Uchiha, Hatake, Umino and Sarutobi reported for duty.

Sasuke was amazed at how much it hadn't changed. Not that it showed on his face. After entering the ER to the obnoxious roars and congratulations of his fellow workers, Sasuke locked away his belongings and headed toward the nurses' station. He immediately looked for the pink hair of KCGH's most competent nurse and stopped in his tracks. Not everything was the same.

The new nurse smiled coyly at him and he glared coolly. Best to teach her quickly. "My name is Doctor Uchiha. You can call me Doctor Uchiha." Her smiled slipped some but the hope remained in her eyes. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and his voice dropped several degrees, "I will not have an incompetent nurse around my patients and looking at me like a heart-eyed fangirl makes you incompetent by my estimation." The smile was gone but the hope hung by a pathetic thread, "I have a boyfriend who I routinely molest in empty exam rooms, elevators and stairwells. Watch out for that." And the hope died silently. Sasuke smirked, "Charts, please."

The young nurse sighed and handed the metal clipboards over, turning to write the sexy and totally unattainable doctor's name on the patient board.

Sasuke walked toward exam room three and a case of 'severe abdominal pain' and thought about the talk he and Naruto had with Tsunade about the financial standing of the hospital. The busty blonde leaned back in her chair and smiled while Naruto ran on about backers and medical equipment and… well, Sasuke stopped listening after Naruto stood and presented a spectacular view of his jean clad ass.

"Brat," Tsunade finally interrupted, "Shut up and sit down."

Sasuke didn't know whether to thank his boss or curse her.

"Two days after the quarantine lifted, the hospital received three large donations." Naruto sat and Sasuke told himself he'd get some of that ass soon and nodded for Tsunade to continue. "One from Obito's family, one from your parents, Uchiha, and one from an anonymous party." At Naruto's raised brow she smiled, "I can tell you that the delivery boy said, and I quote, 'tell dickless hello.'"

Sasuke and Naruto sat quietly for a moment before…

"I have a fucking penis! That stupid prick!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been long, spilling over into the night. Sasuke signed his last chart note and tossed his pen onto the desk. Naruto was somewhere, their shift having ended forty-five minutes ago. Yoshi and Yuri were staying with Grandfather Sarutobi for the next several days because Sasuke and Naruto were finally taking a trip to the coast. They would leave early the next morning, so the twins went to Grandpa's house before their shift started.

Looking at the clock, Sasuke growled and remembered that he needed to remind Tsunade about making sure that one of them was scheduled to leave at a decent hour each day. Daycare closed at seven normally and it was eleven fifteen now. If Grandpa wasn't watching them…

"Cousin!" Sasuke's internal ramblings skidded to a halt when Obito's arm was thrown over his shoulder. "I hear you and your husband are taking a little vacation."

Sasuke shrugged the arm off, "Hn."

Obito watched his cousin carefully. Did he tense at the mention of 'husband'? "For a man who walked hand in hand with death and then spent two weeks convalescing with his family, you sure are cranky."

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"He stuck his head in Kakashi's office about twenty minutes ago. It wasn't the… oh, how should I say this… best time. I was extraordinarily busy at the moment but I do think I heard some stuttering. What was it again?"

A deep voice behind them had both Sasuke and Obito turning, "It consisted of 'oh god', 'why', 'my eyes', 'fucking locks' and 'going to the roof'."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the broad grin on Kakashi's face and watched while Obito walked up to the silver haired doctor, eyes narrowed to dangerous, Uchiha proportions. "You seemed to be in complete control for someone who had their cock in my mou…"

Sasuke turned on his heel, "Oh god… going to the roof."

"Yes!" Kakashi hollered after him, "Sparky sounded just like that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way slowly up the stairwell. It's not that he didn't want to see Naruto. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to find the blonde doctor, throw him over his shoulder and start their vacation early. Since waking up, Sasuke had spent every moment he could with Naruto and the twins. Naruto had been given time off to see to Sasuke's recovery and, Sasuke stilled on the step while a devious smirk spread across his face, he had never seen a better nursemaid. Sponge baths… little pieces of heaven. Forced bed rest… little pieces of hell, in the most pleasurable ways.

He started walking again and paused when he reached the door leading out to the roof. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and listened to the silence around him. In the last two weeks Sasuke realized that he was the stupidest bastard alive. Naruto, who knew him better than anyone else, who challenged him, who loved him unconditionally and didn't let him get away with anything just because of his name or attitude, deserved more from him.

But, the thing that really, really proved his monumental stupidity was that everyone else… EVERYONE else… already saw it. How many times had Konohamaru asked when he was going to marry Naruto? How many times had Obito and his brothers referred to Naruto as his husband? Even Itachi and Kisame had pointed it out more than once. Naruto was his partner in every way that mattered and although a slip of paper shouldn't matter, it did and Sasuke had refused to give that to Naruto.

Sasuke's left hand twisted the door handle while the right one slipped into his lab coat pocket and worried the small box within. That would all change during their vacation. He had the entire proposal planned down to the music, lighting and location of the lube.

Pushing open the door, he stepped onto the roof and his eyes immediately located Naruto.

Change of plans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned with his elbows against the low wall of the roof. The gentle night breeze blew the blonde spikes around his head, teasing his nose and getting in his eyes. While Sasuke watched, unnoticed by the blonde doctor, Naruto impatiently brushed the honey colored strands aside and dropped his elbow once more onto the wall. His white lab coat, caught by the wind, waved around him giving Sasuke brief glimpses of Naruto's blue scrub clad legs, hips and ass.

The moon was high in the sky and Sasuke forced his eyes away from Naruto to notice it was full and impossibly huge. Sasuke was well aware that in the moonlight he resembled an extra from 'Night of the Living Dead'… his pale skin turning ghostly white, the angles and shadows of his face appearing almost harsh. Naruto, however, looked ethereal with the moonlight shining off his hair and kissing his golden skin.

Sasuke strode across the empty roof until he was standing behind him, surprised that Naruto hadn't heard him coming. He wrapped his arms around the man from behind and after a brief moment of surprise, Naruto relaxed into his arms.

"Hey, teme," He whispered and then reached up, cupping the back of Sasuke's head to pull him into a tender kiss that neither attempted to deepen. "I've been waiting."

"Why don't you ever ask why I won't marry you?" Sasuke asked tightening his hold around the blonde.

Sasuke was prepared for Naruto to turn and start yelling or at least pull away, he was not prepared for the soft chuckle or Naruto to lean his golden head against his shoulder while turning his head to trail kisses up his jaw.

"Nice to see you too, bastard."

"Answer the question, dobe." Sasuke said while running his hands up and down Naruto's arms. The moron should be wearing a coat. The weather man said… oh god… he was turning into Naruto.

"I guess I figured you wouldn't be very receptive of the notion." Naruto shrugged and turned in his arms until he was molded against Sasuke's chest, their arms wrapped around each other. "But, mostly, I'm so happy just being with you, I didn't want to ruin it by asking more than you were willing to give."

"What about the twins? You asked for them."

"I knew that if you allowed them too, the twins would make you very happy. I want you to be happy even if I have to fight to get you to except that happiness."

Sasuke nuzzled the side of Naruto's face, nipping teasingly at the tan lobe, "And you don't think being married to you would make me happy?"

"Hmmm…" Naruto purred at the attention to the sensitive piece of skin and chuckled when he felt Sasuke's hands slide down his lower back until they grabbed his ass. "I didn't think that having a piece of paper that said we loved each other was worth the risk…"

"The risk?"

Naruto nodded and pulled away from Sasuke's warmth, "Let's face it, S'uke. Your role models for a loving relationship were… lacking. Ten years ago you had no intention of letting anyone get close to you. You were cynical, jaded and… quite honestly, unlovable. By choice."

Sasuke felt something inside of him bristle but he forced it down. Naruto wasn't lying. Ten years ago that's exactly who he was… before Naruto told him he was lovable, precious.

"But, the moment I met you," Naruto sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back against the low wall, "I knew… or rather I really hoped, that I could make you happy. Four years, Sasuke. That's how long it took you to kiss me. Four years of me being in your space, whispering in your ear and yelling in your face for you to realize that being with me would make you happy. It took another two years for you to cotton on to the idea that life would be simpler and sex more frequent if we didn't have to commute between apartments. I knew… know… that I can make you happy, Sasuke."

Sasuke moved forward, nodding, but Naruto held up his hand. Sasuke looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat at the beautiful smile on Naruto's face, "But, making you happy has nothing to do with a piece of paper, the sharing of names or a commitment that your parents made look like Chinese water torture. I have you. Marriage isn't a necessity. I don't know what else to say."

"But, marriage would make you happy…" Sasuke asked his fingers once more brushing the box in his pocket.

"You being happy makes me happy, teme." Another gentle shrug and soft smile.

In a flash, Sasuke's hands with fisted in his lab coat, yanking him forward. "Damn it, Naruto… I want to know if marriage would make you happy!" Sasuke was all but yelling, his voice harsh and cutting. Fucking dobe… Never did a thing, in his life, for himself…

Blue eyes narrowed and Naruto knocked Sasuke's hands away, "Ten years ago I fell in love with the man I wanted to marry over Candace the Cadaver in Anatomy 211. Had the bastard handed me her fucking liver and said 'Marry me?' I would have died happy in that moment. Does that answer your question?"

Sasuke took two steps back and watched while Naruto panted slightly, trying to reign in his emotions. Moonlight washed over the blonde and Sasuke couldn't believe how… beautiful, mesmerizing and… perfect… Naruto looked at that moment with anger and love swirling through blue eyes, tan fists clinched at his side.

"Sasuke," Naruto said breaking Sasuke's staring, "Can we just go home?" He moved to walk passed Sasuke but stopped when pale fingers clasped around his wrist. They stood like that for several moments, each facing in opposite directions, joined together at Naruto's wrist.

"Tomorrow night, at eight o'clock, I'm going to suggest that we go for a walk on the beach," Sasuke whispered, the wind nearly blowing his words away before they reached Naruto's ears. Naruto felt himself turned until he was caught in midnight black orbs alight with emotions normally reserved for the privacy of their bedroom. "The stars will be at their brightest and the moon will reflect off the water while we walk hand in hand down the beach. You'll have pestered me into taking off my shoes and I'll have grumbled but given in because truthfully, it's impossible for me to say no to you."

"S'uke…" A pale finger against his pink lips stopped his words.

"Five minutes into our walk, I'll stop you and ask if you hear something. You'll tilt your head to the side and your beautiful eyes will widen because you'll finally hear the orchestra music. You'll laugh and asked where it's coming from before joking how some silly sap is trying to woo their love." Sasuke took a breath, "Suddenly, you'll realize I'm not laughing and you'll fuss with the hair on the back of your head and ask me if I'm okay."

Sasuke ran his own hand through his hair and looked at Naruto, blue eyes impossibly huge. "For a moment, Naruto, I won't be able to answer because I'll be petrified… what if you realize in that moment that you could do so much better than me? That you deserve SO much better than me?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto started again but pale lips pressed chastely against his own, once more stilling his words.

"I'll drop to me knee in front of you," Sasuke fell to one knee, still holding tightly onto Naruto's hand, almost painfully so, "You'll start to stutter, trying to pull me up," Naruto stopped tugging on Sasuke's hand, "But I won't budge because I'm sure that I love you. I'm positive that I need you and I finally… finally… realized that when you are happy, so am I."

"Tomorrow night, at eight twenty, with violins in the background and the moon as our witness, I'll look up into your eyes and beg you to marry me."

Naruto gasped when a tear slid down Sasuke's pale cheek, sparkling in the moonlight. Falling to his knees in front of Sasuke, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks in his hands and kissed away the single tear before capturing his lips with his own, a soft pressing of lips that silently screamed of devotion, desperation and love.

"Will you marry me, Naruto?" Naruto felt the words against his lips and smiled, nodding into the kiss before he licked the seam of Sasuke's lips and eagerly invaded the sweet warmth when pale lips parted.

Naruto put everything he was into the kiss, mapping out teeth and gums he had known for six years but that tonight were one hundred times sweeter. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth and his hands scrambled to pull the dark hair man closer, until their bodies were pressed together, the heat of their skin blending like their breaths.

Sasuke broke away, panting slightly before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small, black box. Naruto's breath audible caught and Sasuke smiled, "I need to hear the words, dobe."

Naruto smiled and nodded once more, "Yes… hell yes, fuck yes, yes, yes, yes."

"So, that was a yes then?"

"Bastard…" And then Naruto watched while Sasuke slipped the simple gold band onto his finger.

"This is actually your wedding band, dobe. The symbol of my love for you that I'll put on your finger when I promise before god, and all of our friends, to love you forever. But, I wanted you to know I was serious… and so…"

"I get it, teme. Thank you."

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his feet and grabbed his hand in his own before walking toward the door. "Let's go home, Naruto."

"I think I said that." Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's growl and then smiled silently when he felt Sasuke's fingers absently twist the ring on his finger. "So… now what are we going to do tomorrow night, at eight o'clock?"

Sasuke yanked Naruto against his chest and stole his breath with a fiery kiss that weakened both their knees. Pulling away slowly with a last lick along Naruto's lips, Sasuke smirked, "Tomorrow night, at eight o'clock, I'm going to show you where I hid the lube."

Naruto's laugh was lost in the sound of the medicopter as it approached the landing pad and Sasuke pulled Naruto through the door, intent on getting his soon to be husband home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Not ours. Bummer.

Summary: Life in the ER is hectic. Lives hang in the balance, tempers rise and emotions abound. Dr. Uchiha and Dr. Uzumaki deal with the tensions at work every day. And then they go home and deal with their own relationship. SasuNaru

Written by: Phantomsnow and michelerene (ff)/ lexjamandme (aff and Y!)

Author's Note: Oh dear god… I am so, so sorry. What is wrong with me?! Months… that's how long you have waited and it is 100 my fault. Poor Roely… she just stopped asking me what was taking so long. Poor girl.

Thank you so much to everyone who has come this far with us. We both had such an amazing time with this. As always, I am sad, sad, sad to see it end. But, one door closes and another opens up. (See: Roely mentioning more that once the idea of a prequel…)

P.S. If I EVER say I'm writing an epilogue again I want every single one of you to track me down and kill me. You have my permission to be as creative as needed. I have a serious mental block with them apparently. I'm just going to stop calling the last chapter epilogue and instead say "I only have the whatsamacallit left."

WARNING: Roely took pleasure in opening herself a little lemonade stand. So, kick off your shoes, relax and drink up. I can't believe that anyone at this point might need more explanation than that from me, but, in layman's terms. Sex, BOYS, oral activities, BOYS… and please, please don't read if you don't like. Who does that anyway?

All the Small Things

Epilogue

He was never going to get tired of this, Naruto thought as Sasuke ran his fingers lightly down his chest. Sasuke's dark pink lips following the path the fingers had taken pressing his slightly parted mouth on Naruto's heated skin. The blonde shivered with need and arched his back slightly off the bed. For some reason, his angel was taking extra special care of him tonight and it almost made him suspicious but those lips, the mouth, the tongue that flicked so loving out to taste his sensitive skin made him forgot everything but the moment. Oh, how he loved it when Sasuke took it slow. It made him feel so loved and cherished.

"Mmmm," he moaned as Sasuke's lips suddenly trailed closer to the part of him that was stiff and wet with arousal. Sasuke hovered just above his swollen shaft grasping it gently with one hand as he breathed on the head. Naruto shuddered deliciously and wiggled his hips, thrusting them upwards to get Sasuke to take him in his mouth.

Sasuke chuckled softly before licking his lips sensually and flicking his tongue at the slit, lapping up the droplets of the milky white precum. He smacked his lips together tasting the bitter sweetness of his lover's essence. Naruto's taste was addicting, he thought as he devoured the pulsing cock with a hunger that was never going to be satisfied. The dobe howled his pleasure jerking his hips upwards at the feel of Sasuke's hot mouth taking him in all the way.

Sasuke gripped Naruto's right hip pushing him down and keeping him still as he relaxed his throat enough to take him in more. He was satisfied with his lover's grunts and moans and sucked hard on his shaft. Absently, he felt Naruto's fingers slip into his scalp pulling hard on his dark locks.

Sasuke slipped Naruto's cock half way out of his mouth, much to the blonde's disappointment, before he licked and sucked at the appendage using his teeth to gently scrape along the vein running through the side of Naruto's shaft.

"FUCK!" Naruto screamed the intensity of the sensation too much for him.

The sex was better than it had ever been before, especially now that they were married. It was as if a barrier that they hadn't known existed between them before had been broken. That barrier was gone and now every time they were together it felt like they were melting into each other, fusing and connecting on a level higher than before. Oh, they still fought but the intimacy of this act and of everything that they did together was ten times better.

Sasuke's mouth was on his cock again, sucking, licking and tasting and Naruto was about to explode into that pretty little mouth of his. The raven breathed heavily through his nose letting go of Naruto's hips to fondle his balls weighting them in his hand like they were precious jewels.

"Sasssssuke!"

There was a smirk on Sasuke's face let Naruto know that Sasuke was getting entirely too much amusement from teasing him. "GET ON WITH IT!" he half screamed and half sobbed. He felt Sasuke let go of his dick before sliding up his body and they both shuddered as skin met skin.

"How do you want it?" Sasuke's husky lust filled voice asked him looking into his eyes. Naruto forced himself not to shut his eyes and smiled into Sasuke's face.

"On my side," he answered in an equally wanting voice. His lips were dry so he unconsciously licked them, the pink tongue running along his bottom lip and was surprised when Sasuke groaned and sucked on it midway.

Sasuke pulled back panting with a flush the seemed to spread all over his body. He gently moved Naruto on his right side and lay down next to him. With his chest to Naruto's back, he ran his hands along the tan leg and slipped it underneath Naruto's knee. Naruto cocked his head to the side, moaning when he was spread wide. He was still nice and sleeked from their last bout of love making and was overly sensitive. He felt Sasuke nudged at his opening and sighed longingly.

God, how he loved being filled with his husband's cock, loved feeling his seed inside of him. It always felt like a little part of his lover, his essence, maybe even his soul, became part of him.

"LOVE YOU!" he screamed as Sasuke brutally thrust inside of him moving in and out of him in an almost desperate and out of control manner and Naruto was glad for the third time that night that Sasuke's parents took the twins for the night. They were so loud and the bed moaned under their combined weight as it lurched and banged against the wall.

"Naruto! Naruto! Oh god…"

Sasuke moaned as he reached out to jerk Naruto's weeping cock fast and hard. Naruto bit his lips, his head falling forward. It was so good that he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. He came with a scream and Sasuke came soon afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were lying in each other's arms, in the afterglow, softly talking about work and the twins when the phone rang.

They stopped talking and listen quietly as the machine picked up. Naruto stiffened immediately when Sai's voice came on and drew his eyebrows in a frown at the guilty expression on his husband's face.

"Hey, dickless, how's my cousin treating you?" Sai paused there, the amused tone of his voice immediately setting Naruto on edge. "I was just calling to remind you to bring your swimsuits for the weekend." There was a pause and then Sai's annoying nasally voice came on again. "Well, maybe not… because nobody will want to stare at the empty space where your dick should be."

Naruto scrambled over Sasuke, kneeing him in the gut and picked up the phone. His chest was heaving with anger, "I HAVE A DAMN DICK!" he screamed slamming the phone down.

Naruto turned accusing eyes at Sasuke and Sasuke shrugged through his pained wince. "I couldn't get out of it! I tired but Uncle Madara 'suggested' he might break my legs and Sai 'considered' visiting more often," he suppressed a smile when Naruto shuddered. "See, I didn't really have a choice."

Naruto could see why Sasuke couldn't get out of it but did he really have to go. He opened his mouth to tell him that when Sasuke beat him to it.

"You're an Uchiha now. Remember, you smiled and swore in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad." Naruto glared at his husband before collapsing back onto the bed.

"I'm not sure they had Uchihas in mind when they created such vague vows…" Leaning over, Naruto kissed Sasuke's pale shoulder. "Why did I marry you again?" He asked closing his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled amused. "Just lucky I guess," he answered pecking Naruto on his cheek and gathering him in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young mother nuzzled her four year old's head and smiled up tiredly at Naruto. "Thank you so much." She said and Naruto smiled back. This was why he loved being a pediatrician.

"Keiko will be fine now. Her nose might be a little swore for awhile, but I think we all learned a lesson today." Naruto smiled down at the little girl in the woman's lap and produced a lollipop from his pocket. "We do not stick candy corns up our noses, even if they do smell delicious or seemed to be the perfect size." Naruto reached forward and tweaked the little girl's nose causing her to erupt into a round of childish giggles.

Stepping back, Naruto headed toward the door, holding it open for the mother and daughter. Naruto directed them toward the nurses' station and was headed into exam room two, where a six year old with excessive diarrhea was waiting for him… oh the joy… when he was yanked into a supply closet.

Normally, Naruto would have been all for random molestations in dark places, but today, he knew for a fact that Sasuke was at home with the twins for twenty more minutes. Drawing in a breath to yell and curling his fingers into a tight fist to beat the crap out of his unwanted molester, Naruto turned and was immediately quieted by a cool hand across his mouth.

"Shut up and if you hit me, Doctor, I will not be responsible for my actions." The voice was monotone and cold and made Naruto laugh out loud.

Slapping the hand away and he grinned widely, "Gaara. When did our relationship evolve into discussions in the supply closet? What will Neji think?"

"Probably the same thing as your Dr. Doom, so best we hurry this along. What do you have?"

Naruto shook his head and reached over to switch on the light before jumping up on a low supply shelf. With his feet dangling, he smirked at Gaara. "You dragged me into a supply closet to compare patient notes?"

Gaara turned his head slowly until his sharp green eyes met Naruto's. He stood straight with his arms crossed over his chest and raised a nonexistent eyebrow. Naruto correctly took the action to mean, 'I could kill you… painfully' and swallowed.

"Fine. I might have you beat. Four year old, female, Asian descent. Admitted by mother for foreign object up left nostril. Object was later determined to be a tasty morsel, commonly known as a candy corn. Turns out the female child," Naruto couldn't stop the chuckle, his clinical façade deteriorating, "Damn, Gaara, her excuse was that it was the right size. Like she was searching the world for the perfect thing to cram up her nose."

Gaara nodded and chuckled softly. Naruto stopped breathing. The smile tugged at the corners of the red head's mouth, softening the pale face and for a moment, Naruto entertained the idea that maybe he shouldn't have ruled out random molestations so quickly. Then, he met the piercing green eyes, alight with what he hoped was humor but looked more like sadistic glee and had to force himself not to flinch. Neji could have him.

With a deep sigh, Naruto waved a hand, "Obviously you feel you have me beat. Let's hear it."

"Male, six years old. Admitted by hysterical father. Blood covered t-shirt and pants but no obvious wounds on the body. Complained of stomach pains. Detailed questioning in regards to recent diet found the patient had consumed a…" Gaara stopped for a moment and Naruto watched as he leaned against the door jam, the picture of relaxation. "A fly."

Blue eyes blinked. "He swallowed a fly."

The evil glint that entered Gaara's eyes could be seen from space and Naruto was beginning to worry for his own sanity. Gaara's was already gone from the look of it. "Yes."

Naruto leaned back against the wall crossing his arms. "Okay… there's more. Where's the blood from?"

Gaara mimicked the blonde doctor's pose, "After consuming the fly, he swallowed a spider."

Naruto shook his head, smirking, "I've heard this story, Gaara. I never pegged you as a joker…" The blonde head tilted to the side. "Or as funny at all, come to think of it."

The red head's non-existent eyebrow raised once more, his green eyes piercing and the epitome of utter seriousness. Naruto ran a hand through blonde spikes and felt his stomach flip as the smile fell completely from his face.

"Where did the blood come from?"

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, "I have never heard this story, but apparently, after the spider wiggle and jiggles inside, some fucked up old lady decides to send a bird in after it. So, this particular family had a finch."

Naruto paled, sliding off the shelving and bent over breathing rapidly, "Stop."

"The little feathery bastard put up a brave fight, Doctor."

"I don't care…"

"Claw marks and bites covered the patient's mouth…"

"Shut up…"

Gaara finally noticed that Naruto was serious when a tan hand wrapped around his wrist painfully. "The bird lived. I called Nara, who should be down any minute to take the boy and father off to discuss…" Gaara stopped, face completely blank, "Actually, I don't care. The little psycho will be off my case load."

Naruto finally stood up straight, intending to toss out that book as soon as he got home. "Pot calling the kettle black, Gaara. And, why the hell did you become a pediatrician?"

The red head shrugged before looking right at Naruto, "Say it."

Naruto grinned, albeit weakly, "Say what?"

Gaara's response was no response at all, just a cool glare.

"You win." Naruto chuckled, "For now, at least." Gaara nodded and Naruto headed toward the door, "So, how are things with Hyuuga?"

Gaara opened his mouth to answer but the supply door opened and a large hand reached in and grabbed Naruto's shirt front, yanking him out into the hall. Naruto stumbled and after gaining his balance, turned to see a flash of long, tied back brown hair disappear into the closet, followed by a surprised 'eep' Gaara would kill Naruto for should he ever mention it.

Straightening his lab coat Naruto laughed quietly to himself, "It's going well then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the hall, turning the corner just in time to see a bored looking Shikamaru step into the elevator followed by a pale faced man and his hospital gown clad son. Naruto could still see smears of blood on the six year old's mouth. Turning away he reiterated to himself that he would make sure Yuri and Yoshi never heard that poem. Honestly, an old woman who swallowed a fly…

"I don't know why she swallowed the fly…" Naruto froze. He knew that voice.

"Perhaps she'll die!!" Giggled two little voices and Naruto looked up to see Sasuke walking hand in hand with their children.

"Stop it!"

The children stopped, turning in the direction of the nearly hysterical voice. Naruto's faced paled and Sasuke stilled, seeing Naruto. "Dobe?"

Naruto knelt down in front of his innocent little three year olds and ran a hand over their dark tresses, "She did die. Because she ate things bad for her. We never, ever eat ANYTHING that isn't food. Food that you got from Mama or Dada. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mama." Yuri said and Yoshi nodded.

"Good." Naruto stood and they made their way to the elevators. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to draw his attention and ask him what the hell that was about when Naruto stopped in his tracks. Following his gaze, Sasuke saw the elevator doors closing on Nara and two people. The smaller, a boy, smiled and Sasuke saw a little feather stuck in the boy's teeth.

"Never read that story to them again, teme."

Sasuke felt his stomach flip and nodded, "Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dropping the twins off at daycare, Sasuke and Naruto made their way down to the ER. As happened so mysteriously often, Naruto found himself pinned against the wall of the elevator as Sasuke's wicked tongue sent ridiculously pleasant sensations from his pulse point to his pants.

"Oh god… S'uke…" Naruto moaned and shifted his knee until it was wedged between Sasuke's legs, rubbing firmly against the bulge, drawing a deep moan and a harsher suck from Sasuke's lips.

The ding of the elevator had Sasuke pulling away from Naruto, his black eyes closed while he worked to control his breathing and other… parts. Naruto shifted beside him. "Doctor?" Sasuke's eyes snapped open at the lusty whisper and the doors started to open. "You might want to hold your lab coat closed. This is a family hospital."

Before Sasuke could respond, Naruto slipped passed him, hands in his own coat's pockets as he made his way down the hall whistling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the six months since the quarantine, the hospital had undergone many changes, the most notable being a new wing of the hospital dedicated to research and development and named after Sakura Haruno. The new influx of donations propelled the hospital forward, as well as, the addition of Sasuke's parents to the staff. Both doctors worked out of the new wing and at least once a week had lunch with Sasuke and Naruto. They were both seen frequently at the daycare as well.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He was glad that Sasuke, Itachi and their parents were getting along better. They weren't exactly the Cleavers, but Naruto didn't think they would even want to be. They were, and always would be, Uchihas, but as Hinata liked to point out, they now had an Uzumaki twist.

Naruto didn't care what it was. Sasuke was happy and if Sasuke was happy, then so was he. The thumb of Naruto's left hand absently twirled the gold band around his finger while he read the finding of the lab report in his right. His attention was yanked from the numbers when someone grabbed onto his arm.

"Dr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto turned and gasped in surprise before he smiled brightly, "Aya! How are you?" Naruto looked at the teen that had changed so much in the months since Sasuke had run her down with his car. She hadn't been at the hearing that both he and Sasuke testified at, although her mother had told them how wonderful Aya was doing in school and counseling.

The young girl's face had filled out, her complexion a healthy tan, while her hair was long and sleek. The biggest change was in her eyes. She looked happy and alive. It made all the difference in the world.

"You look wonderful." Naruto said and she giggled, "What are you doing at the hospital? Are you feeling okay?"

The girl nodded, "I am seeing Dr. Uchiha. The woman one." Naruto smiled and nodded. "She is working with me and several others who are HIV positive like me. Not just medicine. We do a lot of talking about our feelings with other doctors and each other. It is nice to know… see… other people living with it. You know?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I do, and you couldn't be in better hands than Dr. Uchiha. She is very good at her job."

Aya nodded, "She said the same about you. And that you are married to the broody doctor… her son? And that you have children!"

"Wow…" Naruto said, chuckling, "She said a lot."

"I saw pictures of your wedding and the twins in her office. She seems very proud of her grandchildren."

"Aya!" Naruto and the teen turned and saw her mother waving to her. Aya waved back and Naruto found himself drawn into a hug.

"Thank you. So much… for everything."

Naruto squeezed her close before stepping back. "You are very welcome. The next time you are here, stop into the ER. I know the broody doctor would like to see you too."

The young girl laughed and ran toward her mother. Turning back in the direction of the ER, Naruto smiled. It turned out having a relationship with the Uchihas made him happy too, independent of his brooding bastard.

Shikamaru would be so proud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi signed yet another chart note and tossed the metal clip board into a basket at the side of his desk. He was so tired of paper work. One would think that while he and Iruka were away, recovering from a minor thing, commonly known as dying, that someone would have taken up their workload. Turns out they just made sure the piles didn't fall over on their desks. Six months later and he and Iruka were still playing catch up. How considerate.

A glance at the clock showed the weekend was still three hours away. Plenty of time to start on the next stack of papery hell. A knock at the door drew his attention and he smiled when his lead pediatrician stuck his head in the door.

"Gotta minute, boss?" Naruto smiled when Kakashi nodded and the blonde doctor closed the door behind him and had a seat. "So, are you excited?"

Kakashi leaned back in his seat and let an eyebrow raise in question. "Excited?"

"About this weekend?" Naruto said and leaned forward to grab a paper weight off the desk before tossing it in the air and catching it.

Kakashi smirked, "Oh, did Obito tell you about our plans? And yes, I'm very excited. Unlike some, not all of us took a two week vacation recently."

Naruto looked at Kakashi, his head tilted slightly to the side to denote his confusion. "First of all, it was our honeymoon. Get married and then take one of your own, no one's stopping you."

"Sparky, it takes a special person to marry into the Uchiha family and when I say special, I mean mildly insane with deeply ingrained masochistic tendencies."

Naruto laughed out loud, "So, the sessions with Shikamaru are really doing something for you then. You know what they say… indentifying the problem is the first step to acceptance."

"I hate you." Kakashi said with a smile, "Now, were you just here to point out the horror that is my future as Obito's partner, or was there something else."

"Kakashi, where are you and Obito going this weekend?"

"Some island resort." Kakashi said, "I'm looking forward to the time alone."

Naruto fiddled with the hem of his scrubs willing himself not to cackle evilly. "Remember when you forced the interns on me and I told you that you would get yours?"

Kakashi's hand stilled over yet another report, "I remember several times actually, along with some reference to myself being an asshole."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, of the highest order." The blonde smiled in a way that made Kakashi think about his need to update his will. "Sasuke and I are going to an island resort this weekend as well." The pen dropped from Kakashi's fingers. "But, our island resort has the special distinction of being owned by none other than Madara Uchiha. We will be there for an Uchiha family reunion."

Kakashi blinked, pushing his chair back from his desk so that he could put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. No longer looking at Naruto he asked, "Where is this island?"

"South, off of Leaf Peninsula."

"I'll kill him. No jury in the world will convict me…" Kakashi began to mutter to himself words that could make a sailor blush and plans that would make any Uchiha proud.

"Have you ever been to Uncle Maddie's before?" Naruto interrupted a particularly detailed plan including pandas, super glue and zip ties. A shake of Kakashi's head was his answer and Naruto pressed on. "Keep Obito with you at all times. Security into that place is…" Naruto desperately attempted to find an appropriate metaphor and came up blank, a shiver chasing through his body at the memories of last time he had been to the island. "It's scary. There is no better word or explanation. The guards take their jobs very seriously and unless you have or come with an Uchiha glare, they have no qualms about full body searches."

Kakashi stopped picturing vats of boiling tar and bright pink feathers and focused on the blonde doctor before him. "Are you serious?"

Naruto's face held the stoic look he got in the ER when life signs were crashing, nurses were yelling and the sounds of more arriving ambulances filled their ears.

"They had the gloves on before Sasuke even realized I wasn't behind him."

Kakashi had never been more horrified in his life. Obito had better kiss his ass goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AH-COO!!"

"Little brother, are you okay?" Daisuke asked. Obito used a tissue to wipe his nose and shook his head.

"I'm fine, but, do you ever get the feeling that you're in deep shit and will be sleeping on the couch?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The children were asleep as soon as the plane took off, tucked together in the nice first class seats that the private jet came equipped with. Konohamaru and Grandpa Sarutobi were also enjoying the roominess, sound asleep as well. Sasuke thought, as he gently combed his fingers through Yuri's hair, that it would be a good time for him and his dobe to join the mile high club.

"Dobe," he whispered leaning over both children. He tapped Naruto who was reading what seemed to be a very boring medical journal from the way his eyes glazed over with sleep.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, still angry about the fact that they were going to his uncle's island when he really just wanted was to stay home and away from the homicidal maniac. He pulled the magazine closer to his face and turned a bit sideways ignoring the bastard who had pointed out that despite Madara's violent tendencies he was still family and family who had help them out in their time of need. He snorted and turned fully away from Sasuke. That man was head of a crime organization he had more than just the normal murderous tendencies.

Sasuke frowned. "You can't ignore me forever."

"Oh, really? Watch me," his blonde muttered.

Sasuke smiled. "See, you just talked to me."

Naruto placed the journal carefully on his lap when all he really wanted to do was whack Sasuke on the head with it.

"Fine, what do you want?" he said through grinding teeth.

Sasuke stood up carefully and pulled Naruto out of his seat by his shirt front. He wrinkled his noise at the new favorite color of choice. For some reason, the dobe abandoned orange and he was now wearing an equally loud color, the color yellow.

"Hey," Naruto spluttered as he was hauled down the aisle and toward the bathroom.

Sasuke ignored him. Looking both ways, he opened the door and shoved Naruto inside before he followed him in, closing the door. He didn't give the blonde a chance to recover before he was on him like toast with butter and Naruto melted appropriately.

"Hmm, damn it!" Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke had managed to wedge him between the toilet seat and the sink. Naruto natural aversion for all things germy almost reared its ugly head until a particular hard bite on his Adam's apple jerked his thoughts to the horny ass bastard pressing him into the wall. The bastard was licking and biting his throat as he worked on Naruto's pants.

"Sasu-Keeee!" Naruto gasp when Sasuke managed to unzip his pants and insert his hand inside cupping his quickly erecting member.

"What?" the raven mumbled distractedly as he rubbed Naruto's groin.

"What if they wake up?" Naruto said trying to push Sasuke away from him but the bastard wouldn't have it. Sasuke impatiently withdrew his hand and grasp Naruto by his slim hips. He gave Naruto an annoyed look and then shoved his jeans and boxers down exposing the hard, pulsating shaft.

"Relax… they're asleep and I locked the door," Sasuke said sliding down Naruto's trembling lower body. Naruto leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes shivering as Sasuke took him in his mouth.

All thoughts of how wrong doing it in the bathroom of Sasuke's uncle's private plane while their children and his brother and grandfather where just a few steps away fled from his mind. Sasuke twirled his moist pink tongue around the head of Naruto's cock and Naruto jerked his hips forward, bit his lips and tried to keep the loud moan working its way out of his throat down.

They were so engrossed in the sensual pleasure that neither of them noticed when the door knob of the bathroom started to twist or took any notice when the door was suddenly slid opened until Konohamaru's girlish and horrified scream reached their ears.

Sasuke's mouth was sliding half way down on Naruto's shaft, saliva dripping from the sides, when Konohamaru appeared at the doorway. Naruto froze in mid pant.

Konohamaru's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted. The newly married couple both froze in horror and heard the worried voice of the old man asking if everything was all right.

"I thought you said you locked the door!" the blonde hissed as he shoved Sasuke off him, desire fleeing and reached over to close the door before his grandfather reached them. It was a good thing that Konohamaru fainted backwards and not into the bathroom.

Sasuke shrugged as he stood up watching Naruto pulled his clothes back on with regret. "Opps?"

Naruto eyes narrow. That bastard!

"Opps? Sometimes I hate you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi tried not to limp as he walked as quickly as he could through the small private airport. He was being followed by a desperate and still giggling Obito as he made his way down to the parking lot where a limo was waiting to take them to Madara's mansion.

"I'm so sorry, Kakashi!"

His irritating boyfriend was yelling after him. Kakashi didn't even spare him a glance instead he winced as he picked up the pace. The Fearsome Five had something to do with his recent 'almost' colonoscopy.

If that wasn't humiliating enough, he was limping as he walked thanks to his over endowed lover and the fact that he hardly ever bottoms. Instead of getting molested by those masked lugs, Obito had 'conveniently' come to his rescue and he ended up with his ass in the air, pressed against the table in the interrogation room with his lover humping away.

But he wouldn't give his future brother-in-laws or his doofus of a lover the satisfaction of seeing him complain.

Kinye, Bin, Daisuke, Eeichi, Chiyuu and, of course, let's not forget his own lover were now on his list. If those fools thought that he was just going to let this one pass, well it was about time he showed them just what it was about him that made Obito's heart flutter. He smirked, feeling a thousand times better, and waited for his lover to catch up to him.

Obito reached his side and looked at him an apology on the tip of his tongue but he shivered instead. Kakashi was wearing a very coy, almost shy smile and his grey eyes held a glint of deviousness. Deviousness and Kakashi… well, that was a combination that spelled trouble.

"Now, Kakashi, don't do anything I might regret," he said cautiously as he slid into the limo. Kakashi's smile only grew wider and Obito was very… concerned. Kakashi slid in beside him and he wondered if he should call his brothers and warn them about future events while trying frantically to remember if he had ever given Kakashi ammunition against the prats.

"Don't worry, my dear," Obito leaned away from the sinful tone, "there won't be much bloodshed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why was he on Konohamaru duty? Sasuke though while yanking the semi-comatose man out of the limo banging his head on the door frame in the process.

"Take it easy with him!" Naruto hissed as he helped the twins out of the car. Sasuke shrugged and winked at the giggling munchkins. He heard Naruto's grandfather chuckle and he almost cracked a smile but the threat of never having sex again gleamed profoundly in Naruto's blue eyes that just happened to be glaring daggers at his back.

He turned to the drooling Konohamaru who stared back at him blankly and wondered about the fragility of the medical student's mind. It had only been a little blow job and they hadn't even been fully undressed. Not to mention that they all had the same equipment, so what was the bid deal?

He almost sighed with relief when he saw his cousin, Sai, heading towards them. Naruto, he noticed, looked to be arming himself with the children, quickly picking them up.

"Hello, cousin," Blank black eyes met Naruto's, "Tiny," Sai greeted them fake smile widening as Naruto gave a low growl.

"Mommy, why are you growling," Yoshi giggled placing a small hand on Naruto's cheek.

"What's wrong with him?" Sai said nodding toward the staggering Konohamaru as he lead them to the doors of the mansion.

Sasuke threw a playful glance at Naruto who gave him a quelling look. "He is Naruto's brother," Sasuke said instead pushing Konohamaru inside like that explained it all. "Do you think you can snap him out of it?"

"Don't you dare give my little brother to that maniac!" Naruto put down the kids on the couch.

"Sure," Sai grabbed Konohamaru and headed to the French doors leading to the pool area with Naruto right at his heels.

"Uncle Sai likes to tease mommy," Yuri inclined her head to the right and looked up at her daddy.

There was a splash before Sasuke could say anything and he hurried toward the doors, Yuri and Yoshi following behind him eager to see what the commotion was all about.

The twins stared at the funny picture that Naruto made with his hands around Uncle Sai's neck. Their uncle was turning blue slowly while their mommy shook him like a rag doll his own face red with anger. They turned their gaze to the pool where their uncle Konohamaru was treading water and sputtering.

"Dobe!"

They giggled watching their daddy trying to pry their mommy's hands from Uncle Sai's neck.

"What's going on?" their grandfather asked standing next to them. Yuri gave a small giggle and answered. "Mommy's mad."

"I see. Why we don't go inside to look at our rooms?" Sarutobi held out his hands to the reluctant twins. They really wanted to see if mommy made their uncle turn any other colors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rioki had been working for Madara Uchiha for nearly twenty five years. As such, she knew when to laugh, when to be quiet and most importantly when to disappear, as quickly as possible. The last was never really something that Rioki had to deal with. Madara looked to her to be his sounding board for nearly every aspect in his life. Privately, the gray haired woman would admit that the best way to deal with one of the deadliest and insane people she had ever met was to use non-committal phrases.

And she knew a lot of non-committal phrases. Hmmm… is that so, sir… of course, sir… of course not, sir… I can only imagine, sir… really, sir…

The gate had called to announce the arrival of their guests and Rioki could hear them out near the pool. Madara had asked that she alert him when they arrived and that he would be in his study.

Pushing the heavy oak doors open, Rioki stilled at the door, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The muted colors of the television sent odd shadows over the furniture but she was able to make out the thick black spikes of her employer over the back of the leather couch.

Stepping closer, she stopped once more when the sound from the television penetrated her senses.

"… smiling does not always convey a sense of caring to the people around you. Try to imagine yourself in their shoes…"

Rioki walked forward, lifting the remote from the side table and turning the television off. Setting the remote on the desk, she turned the desk light on and took in her employer sound asleep on the couch. In one pale hand he held a DVD case. Stepping closer, she eased the case from his fingers, nearly snorting out loud when she read the title.

"Empathy and You: Twelve Easy Lessons"

Rioki set the case on the television stand and stood in front her employer.

"Raise and shine, sir. Your guests have arrived and it's time to see if you gleaned anything while you were sleeping."

Black eyes blinked open and Madara stood slowly, adjusting his tie. He plastered a huge cheesy grin to his face and looked at his maid, "Did you say something? Are they here?"

Rioki made her way to the door and without turning, she nodded her head, "They have arrived."

God help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was glaring at Sai who had suddenly grown a sense of preservation and politely kept his eyes and fake smile away from the blonde.

The Fearsome Five were looking subdued while their wives eyed them with poorly disguised irk.

Konohamaru had recovered from the shock of seeing his brother get head from his husband and had pushed the memory deep, deep… like black hole deep… into his subconscious. Sarutobi-san was talking and laughing with Sasuke and Obito's parents while the twins took turns basking in their grandparent's attentions.

Sarutobi laughed as Fugaku and Fukashi, Obito's father, related their sons' most embarrassing childhood stories. The Uchiha clan was not too thrilled with their respective fathers' tale's of their boyhood mischief.

Madara had a smirk on his face. Yes, he was aware of the fact that his family was not exactly normal but right now, in that moment, all the differences didn't really matter. He swept his eyes over the table, briefly landing on each couple and individual that made up his grand family.

Naruto was laughing, his golden hair falling over his eyes as he tried to feed Sasuke, who despite an angry frown was looking at his husband with nothing short of endless adoration. Sai was busy leaning close to the Fearsome Five teasing them about their wives recent threat on their lives for their indiscretions at Sasuke and Naruto's bachelor party. Obito sat on Kakashi's lap, laughing at the silver haired doctor's smug face as he showed Obito's brothers pictures of the brothers with their laps full of half naked strippers. Itachi was whispering into Hinata's ear as the girl giggled her hand resting rather high up on his thigh.

Madara smiled gently trying out the new 'loving smile' that he had recently learned from his new DVD purchase.

The smile slipped when Sasuke quieted the table by asking, "Uncle, are you having a heart attack?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light from the bonfire illuminated all of their faces while bottles of imported beer chilled in huge metal buckets of ice.

The twins went to sleep soon after dessert was served and now the whole family sat under the stars, basking in the lull of the fire and the warmth of the alcohol.

Sasuke held Naruto between his legs on a white washed wooden lounge chair. His head lay against the back of the chair and his eyes were closed against the night. The alcohol was numbing his senses and Sasuke found that he enjoyed the sensation. The fire crackled as the soft murmurs of conversation and sharp barks of laughter filled the night air.

Black eyes remained closed but Sasuke turned his attention to Konohamaru who was talking with Itachi and Hinata

"I still think Naruto should have worn a dress, if for nothing more than entertainment's sake." Konohamaru took another deep drink from his beer, "Imagine how nice he would have looked in yours." He nodded toward Hinata who sat wrapped in her husband's arms.

Itachi snorted and Hinata giggled. "I thought the suit he chose was very charming."

"Please… we all know he's the wife. He changed his name, my niece and nephew call him 'mama' and he's just…" Konohamaru toed the sand, "Well, damn… he's just cuter."

Sasuke mentally shrugged. He couldn't deny any of that. He heard Itachi take a deep swallow of his beer before he chuckled darkly. Sasuke subconsciously shuddered.

"And if he carried a handbag, we'd find Sasuke's balls tucked safely inside."

Konohamaru laughed until he fell off the chair, beer soaking into the sand. Sasuke's grip must have tightened because Naruto shifted in his arms.

"Ease up, bastard."

Sasuke turned a hostile glare toward his brother who smirked cockily and saluted him with his beer bottle. Turning back to the dobe in his arms, Sasuke placed a kiss on Naruto's crown earning himself a smile and a quick kiss on his jaw.

"It's okay, teme." Naruto whispered interrupting his conversation with his grandfather and Sasuke's parents, "It's a really nice handbag."

Sasuke growled ducking his head and biting Naruto's neck. "Hn. And you would have looked ravishing in Hinata's gown."

Grandfather Sarutobi turned to Fugaku and Mikoto, smiling brightly before saying, "It is so nice to see young married couples communicating so effectively."

Mikoto laughed and Fugaku nodded sagely, "Or so secure in their roles."

Their gazes turned at a shuffling sound beside them. Naruto had twisted in Sasuke's grip, now straddling his wide eyed husband. Tan fingers yanked back inky black locks until their eyes met. "I am not a girl."

A throat cleared and Naruto glared across the flames at an empty smile. "I could cut yours off, cousin." The creepy smile didn't waiver and Naruto sat back until he rested on Sasuke's thighs. A small smile came to his mouth when he felt wondering hands wrap around his hips. Sai's smile grew in fake intensity. Naruto growled, "Furthermore, I have the capability of assuring that you will stay alive and AWAKE throughout. Oh, the joys of modern medicine."

The smile slipped and silence filled the void until Madara leaned forward tossing Naruto a bottle. "I'd be interested in how you…"

"Dammit, big brother!" Fugaku cut in, "This is a family gathering, not job research and recruitment."

Madara ducked his head, "Of course. You're right."

"Ah, what did we miss?" Obito said coming up behind his uncle and clapping him on shoulder. The older man tensed at the unfamiliar invasion of his personal bubble and two huge goons materialized out of the shadows. Obito either didn't notice or didn't care because soon he had thrown his arm around the man's shoulder. Kakashi stood behind him, hands in his pockets but his eyes stayed glued to the armed monkeys.

"Actually," Obito said releasing Madara and plopping down cross legged on the sand, "I don't care. Let me tell you all what you missed while I was gone." The smile was contagious and he had the entire family's attention. "After a rather boring tirade about my immaturity, the uncertainty of life, the Fuckhead Five and a family tree that hasn't been pruned of mental instability in generations…"

A large hand slapping over his mouth stopped his words and Kakashi hissed, "Do you want me to die??"

Obito shook his head, eyes sparkling with mirth and happiness as he pried the fingers away. "The bottom line is my sex kitten has agreed to marry me."

Cheers and claps erupted around the fire but all Kakashi heard was the ominous sound of knuckles cracking. "You are all crazy…" The silver haired man mumbled dropping his face in his hands.

Sasuke laughed and Kakashi turned to see the dark haired man and Naruto at his side.

"We just might be, Kakashi, but a brilliant, albeit lazy, shrink once told me that Uchihas make crazy look good."

Meeting the eyes of his family Sasuke raised his bottle. "To the Uchihas."

"TO THE UCHIHAS!!" The rest chanted and even Kakashi tipped his bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke shoved his feet into his shoes, hastily lacing the ties before bounding across the kitchen to give the twins a kiss goodbye.

"Love you, daddy!" Yoshi whispered and smirked at his sister when Sasuke paused and gave him another hug and kiss.

"I love you MORE, daddy." Yuri replied with a sweet pout and a strategic batting of long, dark lashes.

Sasuke stood for a moment before stepping over to his daughter and giving her another kiss as well. When Yoshi opened his mouth Sasuke held up his hand. "I love you both. Now eat. Be good and don't think I don't know what you're doing."

The twins stared up at him with huge blue eyes and Sasuke just groaned before heading back toward the door only to still when he saw his path was blocked.

Naruto stood holding his coat, scarf and… umbrella. "I love you…" Naruto stepped closer, slowly wrapping the scarf around Sasuke's neck before leaning forward and purring, "very, very much."

Sasuke fisted Naruto's blue scrubs in both hands and yanked him forward their lips meeting painfully before his tongue and teeth teased their way inside and the pleasure flowed directly downward causing both men to moan into the kiss.

Naruto twisted his head away and pried Sasuke's fingers off his shirt. "Wow… that really does work. And if I'd pouted…"

Naruto didn't get to finish because Sasuke growled stepping closer to whisper into Naruto's ear, "Tsunade would have my ass because I was taking yours and didn't get to work in the twenty minute time frame."

Naruto laughed and tossed the coat he still held to Sasuke and watched the man slip it on before holding out the umbrella. "The twins and I will finish up here and I'll see you at work in an hour."

Sasuke glared at the umbrella and glanced out the window, "It's not going to rain, dobe. There's not a cloud in the sky and the weather man said…"

The crack of thunder filled the apartment making the twins giggle and Naruto grin.

"You were saying, teme?"

THE END

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finished, done… finally. Sorry, again, for the wait.

And because I'm all about the cause. If you haven't nominated your favorite stories for the Naruto Fan Fiction Awards, now is the time. You can find the link and other information on either of our profiles. My job here is done.


End file.
